


The Elf King and Jinyoung

by youngjaeswife



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: 2Jae, Jackbam (implied), M/M, Markjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 81
Words: 114,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjaeswife/pseuds/youngjaeswife
Summary: When Crown Prince Jinyoung of Clementine buys a map from a stranger, little does he know that he and his friend, Choi Youngjae, are about to embark on adventure that will recover lost memories and turn their lives upside down, changing the course of two worlds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VixxN (KobutoriRisu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobutoriRisu/gifts).



> A big thank you to my long suffering beta reader and wonderful dongsaeng VIxxN aka kobutoriRisu. Go read her stuff too <3

In the dark of early morning, the Castle of Clementine was quiet. In the shadows however, two figures slowly made their way towards the kitchen. While one of them helped themselves to food and water, the other waited quietly by the exit.

“Tell me again? Why do I have to do this too?” one voice whispered.

“Because, Youngjae, I’m the boss and you’re not?” Another answered, rather saltily.

“Ahh, can’t really argue with that then, can I?”

The young man opened the door, “Well you could, but you wouldn’t win.”

“No, I suppose not,” Youngjae replied as he exited the castle, followed by his companion.

“You know the rules Youngjae. I win, I always win!”

“Yes, yes, your Highness. I get it, I totally do!”

“Good, now let’s get out of here before they try and stop us. Oh, and while we’re out and about, don’t call me your Highness,“ he said shutting the door quietly behind him.

“Yes, master.”

“Also, don’t call me master.”

“Yes, sir!”

“And don’t call me that either. I don’t want attention drawn to me in any official manner whatsoever.”

Youngjae sighed and rolled his eyes. Right now there were many things he wanted to call him but Your Highness, master and sir weren’t what he had in mind. Bossy, temperamental, and difficult however... “So what do I call you then?”

“For goodness sake, Youngjae. I have a name. Use it.”

Youngjae gave another deep sigh. ”So, Jinyoung, where are you taking us this time?”

“Not sure. Never been there, only ever heard about it.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Youngjae muttered under his breath.

“Sorry?” Jinyoung turned to face Youngjae, tilting his head slightly. “I didn’t quite hear that?  
Something about taking half wages this week?”

Youngjae swallowed and cleared his throat. “I said, oh, it’s a surprise.”

“Very good. Yes it’s a surprise. I like a good mystery.”

“So do we have any directions at all?”

“Of course, what do you take me for?”

Youngjae kept his thoughts to himself. His wages were not a thing he liked to play with, especially if it involved the beautiful, but spoiled brat before him.

“I got a map from the person who told me about this place. We’ll need to grab horses though, it’s a good few hours ride from here, but there are specific landmarks to follow.” He said heading towards the stables.

“Please don’t tell me you bought the map from some guy in the tavern?” Youngjae asked.

Jinyoung turned to face him with the most innocent look he could muster, “Now would I do something like that?” and he continued on to the stables.

Youngjae closed his eyes and huffed out a huge sigh. It seemed that once again the young Prince had let his desire for adventure cloud his usual fastidious sensibility.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few hours since they had first set off from the stables. They had stopped twice at mapped landmarks and were coming up to a third.

Pulling up his horse, the young Prince looked around and then looked back to see how far behind him his sidekick was. Surprisingly, Youngjae had managed to keep up with him for the best part of the way, but he wasn’t usually one to enjoy long distance rides. 

He’d once complained about his butt getting severely battered, to which, Jinyoung had simply sighed and suggested he use a cushion or learn to ride properly. He had thought Youngjae would choose to learn to ride properly, it being the most appropriate way to solve his problem.

Youngjae, being Youngjae however, opted for the cushion, insisting that for him, this was the easier of the two suggestions to implement. After he and the cushion had slipped off the horse during transit a few times he did eventually decide that taking actual riding lessons was indeed the smarter move.. 

As Youngjae pulled his horse up beside Jinyoung’s, Jinyoung dismounted and walked over to the tall tree. He looked at the map. Yes this was definitely the right spot… very large tree in the middle of a large open area. He looked over towards the south horizon as the directions indicated -and there was the cluster of trees that reached to the left and the right and all were as high as the tree beside them

Youngjae also dismounted and led both horses over to the tree.

Jinyoung turned to face him and answered the silent question Youngjae had not yet asked. 

“Another hour and a half I’d say.” Then raising his eyebrows at his young companion he grinned,  
“How’s your butt coping?”

Youngjae nodded. ”Riding lessons have definitely made this a lot easier. Why I didn’t do this in the first place, I have no idea.”

Jinyoung gave a short amused laugh. ”I’m still laughing about how you actually chose the cushion; I seriously thought you knew I was joking about that….”

Youngjae cleared his throat a little embarrassed. “So, lunch ?” he said quickly changing the subject.

Jinyoung looked around and grinned. “Lunch sounds good my friend.”

Youngjae smiled and grabbed the blanket from the back of his horse, as well as the provisions he had grabbed from the kitchen before leaving the castle.

He spread the blanket out over the ground and helped Jinyoung onto it, set out the provisions in front of him and waited.

The young prince gave him an odd stare. “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you to start…”

Jinyoung reached up, grabbed Youngjae by the hand and pulled him down onto him. “When are you going to learn? You’re my best friend, Youngjae, not my slave and I’ve already told you out here I’m just Jinyoung. “

Youngjae sat upright after dragging his head out of Jinyoung’s lap. ”I know but it’s just that…”

“That what? I saved your life, so you owe me a debt blah, blah, blah. Don’t be stupid I saw how your father was treating you, the bruises, and the scars. I may have been young too when this all happened, but I knew your smile covered your sadness. You have a big heart and a big smile to match, but back then that smile was the saddest one I had ever seen.” 

Youngjae swallowed and choked back his tears, “Why me though, I mean back then I didn’t even know who you were and then to invite me, a lowly peasant with a zero background, into the castle?”

Jinyoung put his arm around Youngjae’s shoulder and Youngjae grabbed his hand. “You were the only kid that never treated me like I was different . You treated me like I was just another kid, and didn’t care I was the prince. You just liked me because I was me… So when my mother passed away and my father saw how sad I was, he felt I needed a companion. After I told him about you, what I had seen and how kindly you always treated me, he was adamant we bring you in and give you a better life. He was so angry when he saw the shape you were in, but he said the one thing he couldn’t forget was the smile on your face - that through everything you could still smile. He wanted that to rub off on me, that contagious smile of yours, Youngjae. Also he wanted me to have a real friend, someone who wouldn’t take things for granted and use my friendship as a foot in the door, so to speak. Someone who would grow up with me, play with me, learn with me…”

“Get in trouble with you; or because of you…” Youngjae quipped.

“That too.”Jinyoung grinned. “So you see, you owe us nothing,. My father wiped the debt out in the same moment it was created. He paid your father enough money to buy himself a farm elsewhere and made him sign a contract that he was to never set foot anywhere near you or to demand money for you, or from you, ever again.”

Youngjae sat quietly, thinking to himself about all the beatings, and the starvation that he had endured at the hands of his father, and how despite it all he had continued to smile and treat others with respect. 

How fortunate he had been to meet Jinyoung, who became his saviour, and he had unknowingly become Jinyoung’s from the first moment they met.

Suddenly he found himself on his side, toppled over on the blanket and he glanced up into Jinyoung’s grinning face. 

“Would you just stop thinking and start eating, preferably before dark sets in,” Jinyoung said swatting his friend playfully across the arm, before dragging him back up by it.

Youngjae grinned back, passing him some, meat, cheese and bread, followed by a container of water. 

“I was dubious about coming this time,” Youngjae began, taking a chunk out of his meat with his teeth. “I can't believe you actually bought a map from a guy in the tavern.” 

Youngjae grimaced as Jinyoung pulled on his ear. “What do you mean, 'dubious about coming this time',” Jinyoung said with a grin. “You're actually here because you got drunk and threw up on me.”

“Who gave me the alcohol?”

“Who didn't have to drink it?”

“Who wanted me to come along to the tavern in the first place?” 

“Who said they were bored and wanted something exciting to do?”

Youngjae calmly drank some water, before replying “Not winning this one either am I?” 

Jinyoung grinned and gave Youngjae a pat on the back. “You're learning.”

Youngjae smiled over at him and took another chunk out of his meat. “So, this guy?”

“What guy?” 

“The guy you got this map from, did he say much else about where we're supposedly going?”

Jinyoung thought for a moment as he tapped his bread to his head. “It's a nice place...”

“And...”

“And... that's it.”

Youngjae turned himself to face his friend. “What do you mean 'and that's it'?”

“Exactly what I said... and that's it. Nothing, no more. He said he couldn't say any more because bad people might be listening.”

“Wait, what bad people? What's that supposed to mean?” 

Jinyoung shrugged. “No idea. Shame though, he seemed rather interesting. I would have liked to talk to him a bit more. Never mind.”

Youngjae sighed. “So we have no real idea as to where we're going and this guy left and said nothing more because bad people might be listening... That's not shifty, really.”

Jingyoung dragged his friend up by the shoulder. “Come on, Youngjae, where's your sense of adventure?”

“Back on the shelf, in the library under the section called, fiction, where I like it!” he said as he demolished the rest of his meat. “ He glanced over at Jinyoung who was staring at him now.

“What?”

Jinyoung pointed at his cheese . “You going to eat that?”

“No not really,” Youngjae handed it to him and took a bite out of his bread instead. “Cheese is not my style.”


	3. Chapter 3

A young man sat on a log looking at over a lake. The smile on his face was rather large and he seemed to be deep in thought about something that made him rather happy. 

He stood up, grabbed a few pebbles from the ground and skimmed them across the lake. He heard a noise behind him and turned quickly. 

“Oh it’s just you, Jaebum.” 

“Were you expecting someone else, Mark?” 

Mark just shrugged. 

“By the way, where did you go to the other day and why did you not take me?”

Mark cleared his throat, “Um nowhere… “ He replied swallowing a little nervously

Jaebum stood before him, arms folded and Mark knew he was about to get a lecture. 

“May I remind you I am your bodyguard and companion for a reason? You know I need to be with you when you’re out.”

Mark made a face at him and wrinkled his nose. 

Jaebum sighed. “I’m assuming you went ‘there’ again?”

“Hmm, I don’t know what you mean.” Mark said, feigning ignorance.

Jaebum looked him in the eye and Mark looked away. 

“Ha! I was right. You did go there!! “ Jaebum grinned to himself a little, “So did you see him?”

Mark turned back rather quickly and excitedly started to ramble. “Yes, he was there and he was so funny and...” he stopped as quickly as he had started and sighed, lowering his head. 

Jaebum laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. “Knew it.“ He could see Mark was a little disappointed at the turn of events so he smiled and shook Mark gently. “Just let me come with you next time. I won’t ever stop you, you should know that. I see what a hard time you have, always stuck in the castle having to perform your Kingly duties. Even Prince Yugyeom sees it. He worries about you, you know.”

Mark looked up at Jaebum’s face. “Yugyeom’s a good boy and he understands me too. I think you are the only two that do understand me. It’s hard enough that I happen to like boys rather than girls, being the King but that’s me.”

Jaebum smiled at him, “Guess what?” he whispered into Mark’s ear.

“What?” Mark whispered back , 

“If it makes you feel better, I like boys too!”

“REALLY!!?” Mark exclaimed rather loudly 

Jaebum laughed again. “Yes, really.”

Mark sighed a little more happily and turned to face the lake again. “Jaebum, I invited him here, sort of.”

Jaebum seemed a little shocked, “Wait, you did what?”

“I invited him here.”

Jaebum walked around to face him again, “Are you serious? Do you know how dangerous that could be? What consequences this could have if anyone…”

“Yes, I do. But I wanted to see him and I wanted to talk with him. But it’s too dangerous for us out in that world. We can't let humans know that we elves go out into their realm any more, which is why I disguise myself as a human and wear my cloak when I do go there.”

“You gave him a map didn’t you ?’

“Actually I sold him the map,”

Jaebum couldn’t help but laugh again. “You sold him the map?

“Cheaply.” Mark added quickly, “Because I wanted it to look like I was just a trader.” 

“But why risk it all for this human?” Jaebum suddenly realized, “Wait a minute… you like this human, don’t you? Just how many times have you been to the other realm?”

Mark sighed, “In all honesty, Jaebum, yes I do like him, and I’ve been there maybe seven or eight times now. I’ve been watching him, he’s so adorable and lovely and he has a friend,” he said nudging Jaebum in the ribs and grinning at him, “A really cute friend.”

Jaebum huffed, “Cute friend or not, do you really think that’s going to stop me from being a little bit angry at you right now. Imagine the danger you could put, yourself or this realm into if any one follows him in.”

“But it won’t. I promise. I made some precautions so that no one else could follow them.”

Jaebum cocked his head, “What kind of precautions?”

“I enchanted the map. Once they reach the high post tree in the clearing, the map makes them and everything around them invisible to the human eye.”

Jaebum sighed and bit his lip. “First and foremost I am your body guard and I should kick you right in your royal butt for this, but, since I am also your friend, I can understand how you might feel about this person you want to see so badly. It still doesn’t excuse you going anywhere without me though. “ He folded his arms again and spoke a little more sternly, “Is this understood your highness?”

Mark pouted a little. “I’m sorry I never took you with me. “

“So you should be. Do you know how worried I was every time you went missing? The only reason I never tried to follow was because then it would have looked too suspicious me leaving by myself. Too many questions would have been asked about why you and I were not together. I am your bodyguard King Mark. Don’t ever go out without me again.”

“Mark held out his pinky finger, “I promise”

Jaebum looked at Mark’s outstretched little finger and sighed. “Are we seriously doing this?”

Mark nodded, grinning and pushed it up closer to Jaebum.

“Fine,” he replied and tentatively wrapped his pinky around Mark’s.

This is my promise to you, as the Elf King and your friend that I will never leave this realm without you again!”

“Good. I will hold you to this Mark.” He said pulling his hand back. “So if you wanted him to come why didn't you just ask him instead of selling him the map.”

“Well I didn’t want to out rightly say, HEY I LIKE YOU, so come visit. So that’s why I sold him the map. It was a by the way invitation, not an actual direct invitation. I would just like to get to know him better... again...”

“Again? “

“Ignore that.” Mark waved his hand in the air.

Jaebum sighed again, he seemed to do that a lot around Mark, he seemed to give him reason to sigh and worry all the time, but that’s what friends were for right?

“So he will be here sometime today then?” Jaebum asked

Mark nodded. “By my calculations they should be here just after the sun hits noon.”

“So in about an hour or so,” Jaebum said looking up into the sky.” You do realise they will be affected by the protection spell that the forest is enchanted with? We will need to go stand by the entrance of the forest and watch for them.”

“We should start making our way there then,” Mark agreed, “ It will take us the same amount of time to get there as they do if we walk.”

“Not going to use the teleport enchantment?”

Mark shook his head, “No, I am in human form for a reason and I suggest you use human guise as well for now.” He said pulling his cloak hood over his head.

“Ahh, good point.” Jaebum raised his fingers into the air and clicked them in front of his face and his elvish appearance changed to that of a human. He turned to face Mark, ”Ready when you are,” he said pulling his cloak hood up over his head as well “And your Highness, this better be worth it,” Jaebum looked over at Mark and grinned. “His friend better be cute… “

Mark smiled at Jaebum and grinned and the two of them started off towards the entrance of the elvish realm.


	4. Chapter 4

Jinyoung raced towards the huge forest ahead of them. Given that he was usually stuck in a palace and rarely ventured out of the Clementine area, he was in awe at the size of it. The map wasn’t lying when it said that these trees were as tall as the one that had served as their guide point, under which they had eaten their lunch.

Jinyoung stopped his horse at the entrance of the forest and checked the map, as Youngjae rode up next to him. He scoured the area and then pointed on the map to Youngjae. 

“There,“ he lifted his finger and pointed to a tree under which was a small circle of rocks containing a shrine.

Youngjae followed the line of Jinyoung’s finger and looked towards where he was pointing. “That’s definitely it.”

Jinyoung smiled enthusiastically. “All right, let’s dismount and walk from here.“

Both young men dismounted and Youngjae led the horses together so that Jinyoung could continue to check the map. They walked up to the shrine and they both paid their respects.

“So we just go through here then?” Youngjae asked nodding past the tree with the shrine.

Jinyoung nodded, “That’s what the map says to do.” He turned to look at Youngjae who was peering into the dark before him. “Are you all right?”

“It’s dark. I don’t like the dark.”

Jinyoung patted his friend on the back. “Give me my horse back,” Jinyoung said taking his horses reins back from Youngjae. “I know this is not going to be pleasant for you, considering your father used to lock you in that wooden box, but I know you can do this and I’m right here Youngjae. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Youngjae stared into the darkness and took a deep breath in, then let it out as a sigh.

“According to the map it will only be dark for a few minutes, okay? Now give me your hand. I won’t let go of you,” Jinyoung encouraged

“Some bodyguard I am.” Youngjae sighed as he took Jinyoung’s offered hand. “You should have brought Jackson instead. He’s more capable at this bodyguard stuff than I am.”

Jinyoung squeezed Youngjae’s hand tightly and smiled at him, “You’re a fine bodyguard... and I think you’re allowed to have a few fears after what you‘ve been through, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. I really like Jackson but he is so overbearingly protective sometimes that it drives me insane!” Jinyoung told him as they began to walk through into the dark opening of the forest together. “You, on the other hand, seem to know me a lot better.”

“I’ve also known you a lot longer, Jinyoung. But Jackson is really good at what he does.”

“And so are you. So enough of putting yourself down! Got it!?”

“Got it.” Youngjae replied with an unseen smile as they continued through the entrance to the forest.

It was a few minutes later when they came into some light, ”See,” Jinyoung smiled as he turned to face Youngjae. “The map was right again.” 

Youngjae still held tightly onto Jinyoung’s hand. “Glad that’s over with,” he said his relief evident in his voice.

Jinyoung pointed to a fallen tree. “Let’s sit here for a bit.” They tied the horses to a low branch on the tree so they could graze for a bit while the two boys sat and relaxed. 

Youngjae grabbed the water container from his horse's pack and handed it to Jinyoung. Jinyoung thanked him and gratefully drank some water.

“So,” Youngjae began. Who or what are we looking for here?”

“No one in particular” Jinyoung said with a grin.

“Oh I get it!” Youngjae clicked, “You’re hoping you might run into the guy you got the map from, aren’t you?.”

“Am not!” Jinyoung blushed

“Are too!” Youngjae laughed, “Look at your face it’s bright red, totally gives it away!”

“Like heck I….. shh.” Jinyoung held his hand to Youngjae’s mouth, his face suddenly becoming serious . “Hear that?”

Youngjae immediately stopped and listened. Coming from the darkness from which they had just come from was the definite sound of very large and loud footsteps hurrying towards them. 

“What the hell are they?” Jinyoung asked as he stood behind Youngjae. 

“Trolls.”

“What?”

Youngjae quickly stood, drawing his bow and arrow and placing himself between Jinyoung and the things he had just called trolls.

“Jinyoung, get your horse and check where the map says to head next and go there. “Youngjae ordered his master.

The large creatures sniffed the air as they eyed up Youngjae still sniffing the air furiously. Youngjae felt his heart skip a beat as one of the creatures took a step forward.

Jinyoung froze near his horse, but Youngjae grabbed him, hoisted him up and patted his leg “Go find your map friend. I’ll distract them.“

Jinyoung looked horrified. He knew there was no way Youngjae, even with his skills, could take down two creatures of that size. “I can’t leave you. “

Youngjae handed up the reins to Jinyoung. “This is one you’re NOT winning, Jinyoung,” he said as he slapped the butt of Jinyoung's horse and made it take off. 

“NO! YOUNGJAE!!” Jinyoung yelled back as his horse ran further off into the forest.

One of the creatures let out a blood curdling roar, scaring Youngjae in the process, but when it started to head after Jinyoung, he regained his composure, aimed his arrow high and it flew fast and hard into the back of the creatures head. He was determined that no one would harm his friend. 

Ever. 

Even if it meant his own life was at risk.

He watched, carefully, his bow already rearmed and at the ready, as the creature grasped its head screaming and thrashing before it fell to the ground lifeless.

At least he knew they weren’t invulnerable and that gave him hope. As long as Jinyoung had gotten away safely, that was all he cared about.

Youngjae turned his attention back to the other creature who was now wailing and smacking trees with it its fists, knocking a few to the ground. Its nostrils flared angrily and it gave a blood curdling roar as it pulled one of the trees up from the ground and began its charge at Youngjae.

Youngjae felt his legs shaking. He had seen pictures and had heard of them in stories the elderly villagers used to tell and his father had threatened to feed him to them, but he never thought that they existed, nor did he expect to ever run into any.”

Monstrous, unrelenting creatures that would kill for sport and maybe occasionally food. The fact the other one had chased after Jinyoung made Youngjae realise that throwing food wouldn’t ease the situation. 

They had been out for the hunt.

As the second troll got closer, Youngjae lifted his bow again and aimed. He took a deep breath and let his arrow fly. It flew straight and true, but the troll defected it with the tree and with an almighty roar threw the tree at Youngjae. 

As terrified as he was, Youngjae kept his wits about him and dived out of the way. The trunk of tree missed him by mere inches, but hooked his bow on one of its branches as it went by. Youngjae’s heart raced as he quickly got up from the ground. He went to retrieve his bow but he couldn't pull it free from where it was trapped under the tree.

The only thing he had left was his sword. He really wished now that Jackson had come. Jackson was not just the best swordsman of all the King's men, but he was the best in all of the country of Clementine.

He placed his hand on the hilt and drew the sword as the troll came closer.

This was it.

It was do or die. 

Youngjae lifted the sword high into the air “FOR JINYOUNG!!” he yelled with all the ferociousness he could muster as he charged towards the troll.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I am only posting 5 Chapters a week as I am studying and still in the process of writing The elf King and Jinyoung. 
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> Much love to my readers <3 <3 
> 
> Youngjae's Wife ^__^

Jinyoung’s horse had raced off fast and hard and it took a while for Jinyoung to get it back under control. He panicked as he pulled the horse to a stop and looked around. He tried to return the way he had come, but his horse was in no mood to go back. 

“Come on. We need to get back there.” He dismounted the horse and tried to make it walk, but the horse kept pulling back and rearing. No matter how hard Jinyoung tried to coax his horse, it just wouldn’t play ball. It dug its hooves in hard. 

From behind a tree two nearby figures watched. One sent the other ahead towards where the rider and his horse had come from. 

Suddenly Jinyoung grasped his head. “W, what’s going on? Why am I feeling so sleepy all of a sudden. No. Not now. I have to get back to Youngjae. “ Jinyoung forced himself forwards, stumbling, trying to fight off the sleepiness that had come over him. “ YOUNGJAE!! “ he yelled as he reached out before collapsing to the floor on all fours. He struggled to pull himself up again, but his strength had left him.

A shadow passed over the top of Jinyoung and even though his eyes couldn’t focus, Jinyoung could tell someone was with him, lifting him up and carrying him. “ Help my friend, please, help him, he’s in danger, he tried to save my life.” His voice was desperate and pleading. He could see the cloaked figure but the features weren’t clear.

A comforting voice spoke quietly to him. “My friend has gone after him. Youngjae will be fine. I promise.”

Jinyoung tried to strain to see the person before him, but the sleep finally overcame him and he passed out completely in the stranger’s arms.

The cloaked man gently coaxed Jinyoung’s horse to him and calmed it down. He then placed Jinyoung over the horse's back and climbed on himself. He pulled Jinyoung back into his arms, and taking the reins in one hand, started making their way back the way Jinyoung had come from.

~*~

Youngjae's sword made the first contact, slashing the arm of the huge troll before him. The troll growled and rushed him again before Youngjae had a chance to regain his footing. The troll swung his other arm out across the length Youngjae’s chest, causing him to dive under it. He rolled out of the way with only a second to spare. 

Youngjae rolled up onto his legs and turned with his sword out at the ready. He knew he didn't have time to guard, so as the troll brought his fist down,Youngjae threw the sword at the troll's legs, slicing it across the ankles. The troll stopped moving for a moment, while its screams echoed amongst the trees.

Now Youngjae was weaponless, and he knew he was in trouble. To make matters worse, his horse had broken free and had run off into the woods.

Youngjae got to his feet and started running the way he had sent Jinyoung and his horse. The troll snarled from behind and started chasing after him. Youngjae had a head start, but made the mistake of looking behind him causing him to trip over a tree root jutting out from the ground. 

He rolled over, panicking as the troll got closer. He tried to stand, but he struggled to gain a footing in the dirt and leaves. He looked around for anything that might serve as a weapon. 

But there was nothing.

As the troll loomed over him he smiled and lay back as if resigned to his fate.“At least you didn’t get Jinyoung!”

The troll roared and snarled, raising its fists above Youngjae’s head. Youngjae was sure it was laughing at him, and closing his eyes, waited for the inevitable.

And waited.

And waited.

“Are you planning on staying there all day?” A curious voice asked.

Youngjae opened one eye and then the other, looking at the face in front of him a little surprised. “Wait.” He began a little confused. “You’re not a troll.”

“Thanks for noticing.” 

Youngjae sat up suddenly and looked around. “I was sure I was about to get my head beaten in by a troll.” He looked up at the young man before him.

“You were.”

“Okay. Good. That means I’m definitely not going insane.” He looked around and there was no sign of either troll. “I think.”

The other man smiled. “Just so you know, your friend is also safe,” he said, offering his hand to Youngjae and pulling him to his feet.

“Jinyoung is safe?” He was so relieved. 

“Yes, safe and sound. My friend is with him further up the way.

“I'm so glad! He’s my best friend. If anything had of happened to him I would have never forgiven myself.” Youngjae looked at the young man and squinted. “Why are you all blurry all of a sudden?” he asked, teetering forward. “And why do I feel like I want to just fall over and sleep?” His words tapered off as he fell into the other man’s arms, also in a deep sleep.

“This forest does that to you.” He grinned as he lifted Youngjae up and then whistled a high pitch whistle.

~*~ 

From the other part of the forest the cloaked figure looked to the right and then gave a high pitch whistle in return, and then in an instant Jaebum was there.

He looked over at Mark on the horse holding Jinyoung in his arms. “Should have warned them about the trolls I think.

“Agreed.” 

“And okay… you were right.” Jaebum grinned as he looked down at Youngjae’s face. ”His friend is cute, in more ways than one.”

Mark grinned. “I’m not too bad a judge of character. Just watch him though, he likes to drink a bit, but can’t hold his liquor.”

“Ahh, so, a one drink and he’s anybody's?”

Mark winked at Jaebum. “One drink and he could be yours.”

Jaebum blushed. “We should probably get them back to the castle so we can remove the enchantments,” he said attempting to avoid any more of the King's attempts to embarrass him.

“I see how it is,” Mark grinned cheekily. “Tell me off for inviting them and then take a liking to his friend,” he said nodding down at Jinyoung, “and now you can’t wait to get him back to the castle.”

Jaebum’s face was as red as a tomato. “The enchantments, your majesty, shall we?” he said as he whistled again and watched through the trees as Youngjae’s horse came running over to him.

Jaebum placed Youngjae over the horse's back and climbed on. As Mark had done with Jinyoung, he pulled him into his chest and took the reins with one hand. 

“Shall we?” Jaebum asked as he brought Youngjae’s horse around next to Jinyoung's.

“I think we shall.” Mark replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Once they had reached the castle, King Mark and Jaebum lay the two men down in their chambers Youngjae in Jaebum’s and Jinyoung in Mark’s.

Mark cast the disenchantment spell, but it would still be a little while before they would wake up. 

Before they had gone to place the sleeping young men in their chambers, Mark had arranged for Jaebum to meet him in his private garden afterwards.

Mark was already sitting on a bench by a fountain looking up into the sky. 

Jaebum approached the bench and sat beside the King. “This is going to be fun to try and explain to them when they do wake up.”

“Agreed.” The King sighed, a little stressed over the incident. “I didn’t factor trolls into this. I have no idea why they were so close to the entrance. They usually don’t venture that close anymore. Something must be happening to the enchantment on that part of the forest that stops them from coming to it .”

“Weren't trolls the reason your father enchanted the forest in the first place?”

“There was that, but mostly because of human greed there have been several cases of that in our realm. And all because of the same man. He actually came back and tried to steal gold from the sacred elven shrine.

Jaebum nodded, “I remember that. I still can’t believe you let him go without wiping his mind.”

King Mark sighed, “If I had wiped his mind Jaebum, he wouldn’t have remembered anything of his life even before he came here. There is an enchantment that can be used to partially wipe a person's mind, but only a Master, Great or Grand Elf who has been taught the technique and is extremely skilled can use those.”

“That’s why you gave him that human money, to make sure he said nothing about this place.“

“Yes, I did, but I also can’t stand to see any one go without.”

“I’ve always wondered where you got that human money. I mean, this was before the time you started leaving the castle.”

“There’s something I need to tell you about, Jaebum,“ Mark put a hand on Jaebum’s shoulder, “Prince Yugyeom and I are not full blood elves” 

Jaebum gave him a questioning stare.

“We’re half human.”

Jaebum looked shocked but just listened.

“I’m sorry I never told you that either. We were forbidden to speak about our mother as a human, to anyone, even our closest friends. My father fell in love with her when he used to travel to the other realm long before the borders were closed. “ He looked at Jaebum and put a hand on his shoulder, “Were you ever told why the borders to this realm were officially closed to humans many, many years ago?”

Jaebum shook his head, “No, I was never told why. I was only ever told it was necessary.”

Mark stood and walked over to the fountain, placing his hand into the cool water that flowed from the top. “Humans were once allowed into the elven realm, Jaebum. My father met with the human King at the time as they were short on resources and an agreement was made and signed allowing only castle workers into the realm to collect them. They became great friends and for a long time everything went well. Instructions were given and were followed by the humans from Clementine Castle. But one day right before my eighteenth birthday something happened.” 

He sat back down and looked up into the sky again. Jaebum continued to listen.

“Someone broke the rules. They brought in an unauthorised person, who wasn’t from the castle, to prove this realm was real .That person wandered off into the troll territory and stumbled upon some gold mines. We didn’t even know they were there as we had agreed to let the trolls live in that area in peace and not bother them. Only my father ever actually ventured into that area, but that was to make the agreement with the trolls and to place the enchantment. He never went in again.”

Jaebum folded his arms, “So let me guess, this person, who tried to steal gold from the shrine also found the mines, said nothing, but tried to come back in to steal from the mine and the trolls made short work of him.“

King Mark huffed out a sarcastic laugh. “Nothing that simple. They managed to get a few chunks of gold out and then it started. Others not from the castle came and entered the troll’s sanctuary. Not all of them were as lucky as the first person who went in there. Their King even demanded they stop, but during the night people would sneak back in but some never came out. Of course this caused much havoc and speculation in the human realm and my father decided it was time to cut them off.”

Jaebum sighed. “It seems that the King of Clementine was an honourable man, but sadly, some of his subjects were not.”

Mark nodded in agreement, “The trolls felt betrayed by our agreement with the human realm, so my father discussed closing the borders off to humans. Surprisingly my mother, even though she was human, agreed with him. They set off with an entourage to the Clementine palace with a massive supply of resources that would last the humans many years and cancelled the agreement with the King of Clementine. They made it there, but..”

Jaebum placed a hand firmly on his friend's shoulder, “I know the rest, you needn’t go on. I know how much it pains you to talk about it.”

Mark nodded, “It does, but I’m fine and I’m very grateful to the King of Clementine. He was the one who sent out riders to find them when he heard the news the party had been attacked on the way back. I swear though if I ever found out who did it, I will show them the limitations of my mercy!”

“Is it true that he came in person to see you?

Mark nodded, “Yes, the King personally came with an entourage and the bodies and apologised for what had happened. He said they had agreed to shut the borders to this realm down. He also said that he had offered them extra protection for the journey back, but my father had declined and said they would be fine.” He gave a small smile, “My father always was a bit of a stubborn old horse.”

Jaebum laughed a little. “Sounds like someone else I know,” he said poking Mark in the shoulder.

Mark smiled again and gave a small chuckle. “I am my father’s son,” he agreed.

“That you are, no doubt there…”

“Lord Jaebum,” a panicked older woman’s voice shouted across the garden. “The guest in your chambers is screaming and crying in his sleep.”

The King and Jaebum exchanged glances and both got up, running for Jaebum’s chambers.

“What’s the matter with him?” The King asked.

“I’m not sure your Majesty, but he is screaming and begging not to be beaten.” 

“Well we’re not going to be beating anybody. He must be stressed due to the troll incident.” Jaebum glanced back at the King who was running just behind him. “If I may, your Majesty,“ he began, raising a hand in the air.

“Go right ahead, I’ll go check in on Jinyoung, just in case.” 

Jaebum clicked his fingers and then he was gone. 

Mark grinned as Jaebum disappeared and then he too was gone.

The older woman stopped running and shook her head. “Those two will bring anything home.” She turned away and headed back to what she was doing before the ruckus began.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE SOME OF THE THINGS THAT HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER WILL REFLECT PHYSICAL CHILD ABUSE. DEATH OF A MAIN CHARACTER'S MOTHER AND MAY BE A TRIGGER TO SOME. 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED <3 
> 
> Youngjaeswife <3

Jaebum arrived in his bed chamber to find Youngjae still asleep, yet it was as the woman had said – he was screaming, covering himself with his hands and arms, begging not to be beaten. 

Moving swiftly to the side of his bed he assessed the situation and realised Youngjae was definitely in a lot of distress. He thought for a moment wondering what he should do. “No I shouldn’t… “ he said to himself as walked up and down by the side of his bed, watching Youngjae thrash about. He went to get on the bed and then stopped “Ahhhhhh…” he vocalized loudly, throwing his head back and paced up and down again. “This is your fault… Mark… What do I do? ”

Suddenly Youngjae gave a loud pained cry and without even thinking this time. Jaebum dived on the bed and scooped him into his arms and started stroking Youngjae’s head. “Shh, It’s all right, Youngjae, you’re safe, you’re safe now, no one‘s going to beat you, I promise. I won’t let anyone harm you. You’re safe here.”

Suddenly Youngjae opened his eyes and lunged upwards throwing his arms around Jaebum’s neck and sobbed into his shoulder. 

Jaebum stiffened. He wasn't used to people throwing themselves at him. He took a deep breath and let it out and continued to stroke Youngjae's head until the sobs had calmed. He knew by the young man’s breathing and loosened grip around his neck that he had fallen back asleep. Sighing with relief Jaebum took another deep breath in and gently lay Youngjae back down, picking up the blanket that Youngjae had thrown onto the floor with this thrashing, recovering him with it. Jaebum sat by him and studied his face. 

There was something about Youngjae that seemed to make Jaebum feel a little sad. He bit his lip and looked at his hand… should he? Deciding he should, he held his palm to the ceiling and closed his eyes. A white ball of light appeared in his palm and he opened his eyes as the light absorbed into his hand. “My apologies in advance, Youngjae.” He placed his palm onto Youngjae’s forehead and closed his eyes again. 

Suddenly he was in a very different place. He was in a small house of some kind and he glanced around to get his bearings. He could hear voices in another room and a woman’s muffled screams. He moved toward the room it was coming from and saw a woman lying on the bed a large amount of cloth in her mouth biting down on it, a man standing over the woman, holding her hand tightly and an elderly woman sitting on a stool at the base of the bed and another young woman to the side of her holding more cloth and a bowl of water in her hands.

“One more push, just one more, ” he heard the older woman say.

He quickly turned away as he realised what was going on. There was an almighty muffled cry as the younger woman complied and suddenly there was a baby’s cry and the excited shouts of ‘it’s a boy, a healthy baby boy’. 

Jaebum turned and smiled at the happy moment as the elderly woman went through the motions of checking the baby over, and cutting the cord, but instead of handing the baby to the wife she handed him to the husband.

Jaebum could already tell something had gone horribly wrong. The wife had become extremely pale and quiet.

The elderly woman turned to the young girl beside her and demanded she run for the doctor and find out where he was. 

“What’s going on?” the man demanded as the young girl raced past him.

“Your wife is haemorrhaging. If the doctor doesn’t get here soon it will be too late,” the elderly woman told him.

The young woman’s feeble voice spoke through all of this, “Youngjae, his name will be Youngjae.”

Jaebum‘s hand automatically clamped over his mouth and he felt a rush of sadness surge through him. 

The man sat by his wife holding his small, newborn son in one arm and held his wife’s hand tightly in the other. “The doctor will be here soon. Everything will be all right, you’ll see.”

The young girl raced back into the house, followed by the doctor.

The young woman reached out and touched the baby’s cheek. “Take care of your father, Youngjae.”

As the doctor rushed to the bedside, the young woman’s hand fell from the baby’s face. 

The doctor did his best but in the end turned to face the young father. ”I’m sorry, she’s gone. Even if I had gotten here earlier it would have already been too late.”

Jaebum blinked and put his hand to his cheek. He was crying, but why was he crying? He shook his head, wiped his face, lifted his fingers into the air and clicked and he was gone from that moment arriving at another time of Youngjae’s life. Jaebum finished wiping his face quickly and then watched as toddler Youngjae, maybe three or four, ran around with a ball, rolling it and kicking it by himself around the house. 

Jaebum smiled as the Youngjae picked up the ball and ran to a man, presumably his father, sitting at a table and handed him the ball. The man grumbled and tossed it. Youngjae ran after it and brought it back handing it to him again but this time the man grumbled louder. “I said NO!” and pushed the ball hard into Youngjae’s chest, knocking him over. 

Only slightly phased, Youngjae got up and walked back over to his father and put a hand on his knee. 

“Youngjae hungry,” the toddler stated. Again the father grumbled but handed the child a piece of bread from a plate on the table.

“Please, Youngjae have cheese?” he asked politely.

The father slammed what looked like a bottle of alcohol down on the bench, causing Youngjae to jump and shiver.

“Papa angry, Youngjae sorry. I don’t want cheese now, Papa.”

The man stood and glared down at Youngjae now shivering with fear. 

“Papa no lock up Youngjae, please no lock up Youngjae.”

The man grabbed Youngjae by the arm and dragged him screaming, begging and pleading towards a box.

Jaebum could only stare in shock and disbelief as the man that was Youngjae’s father lifted him up, bread and all, and shoved him into the box, shutting it and locking it with a key

Jaebum could no longer bear the screams of the young Youngjae. His fist clenched and there was a knot in his stomach and clicking his fingers again he was gone.

Jaebum arrived again in the same house; he almost regretted it immediately as he saw a young boy about the age of ten, soaked from head toe, sitting in a corner in torn ragged clothing. 

Again a rough looking man holding a bottle of alcohol was staring down at him “Well you useless boy, how much did you get today?”

The young boy held out his hand and handed a few copper coins to him. 

The man looked at the copper coins and then at him and then threw the coins at him. “What the hell is this you stupid brat? “

“I’m sorry father but people weren’t out much today because of the rain.”

“That’s no excuse. “ He threw his bottle of alcohol over to the corner where Youngjae was sitting and as it smashed a piece of glass caught Youngjae on the leg. 

Youngjae cried out and grasped his leg which was now bleeding.

“What, you’re crying over a tiny cut.” He rushed forward and Youngjae tried to run but he was caught by his arm and dragged back. “I’ll give you something to cry about you useless sack of dung.”

“No wait, I’ll do better tomorrow I will I will,” Youngjae pleaded. “Please don’t beat me, please.” 

“Stop whining,you pathetic little worm,” Youngjae's father said grabbing a belt and whipping a still pleading Youngjae harshly over and over again.

Jaebum angrily rushed forward in an attempt to stop the beating. He was ready to pull this man in front of him apart and feed him to the trolls, but he had forgotten these were only memories and he went straight through the man, coming face to face with a sobbing pleading Youngjae as he got belted over and over again.

Jaebum gritted his teeth and clicked his fingers and he was gone again. This time he appeared outside of Youngjae's home, but Youngjae was talking to another boy and he was smiling. The father was nowhere to be seen. Jaebum watched as the two young boys interacted.

“I snuck out again,” the other boy dressed quite handsomely said to Youngjae, not even phased by his raggedy appearance. “You’re my only friend Youngjae. I like to play with you.”

“I don’t know why you'd would want to play with me though. Youngjae grinned, “not that I mind though. I think you’re fun, even if we do get into trouble from the guards sometimes.” He laughed.

He watched the two some more. 

“Youngjae,” the other boy began tentatively, ”has he hurt you again lately? I see your smile but you look so sad.“

Youngjae sighed. “I’m used to it now, I guess it just doesn’t bother me like it used to.”

“Liar,” Jaebum whispered sadly. “It still bothers you now.”

The other young boy sighed. “I worry about you Youngjae, you’re such a kind person and you treat me like a regular kid. I like you a lot and I wish I could help you.”

Youngjae put a little hand onto his friend’s shoulder, “I’ll be okay, I’m getting stronger every day, Jinyoung,” 

Jinyoung? Jaebum stared at the other young boy closely. That Jinyoung was Youngjae’s friend. The Crown Prince of Clementine, Jinyoung. He slapped his hand to his forehead. “Way to go Mark, just fall in love with the human Prince because that's not going to be a problem right...” 

“Youngjae... you stupid sack of dung...”

Jaebum, Jinyoung and Youngjae all turned to see Youngjae's father heading towards them. 

“Run Jinyoung!” Youngjae urged pushing the other boy away as he grabbed Youngjae by the arm and slapped him in the face.”

Youngjae winced and Jaebum found himself starting to get angry again.

Jinyoung stood there and watched shocked at what just happened and Jaebum realised this was also the first time Jinyoung had seen Youngjae get hit.

“What the hell are you doing out here with that precocious little brat? You're supposed to be out there earning me money.”He threw Youngjae to the ground and pulled his belt of his pants raising it in the air. 

Youngjae closed his eyes and Jaebum watched as his father brought the belt down. But it wasn't Youngjae that it hit. 

Jinyoung had thrown himself over Youngjae and taken the belt to his back.

“So you want some too do you. It will me my pleasure. Stupid precious little brat.”

“Jinyoung, no, get off me, I don't want you to get hurt because of me.” Youngjae begged his friend trying to forcefully remove Jinyoung from him as Youngjae's father lashed out with the belt, but Jinyoung wouldn't budge he held tightly to his dear friend and refused to let him go making sure his face and body was protected from the hits.

Jaebum watched he was stunned and shocked at the Prince's selfless action.

Jinyoung made no noise he held it in he bit his lip hard until it bled, but he refused to make a sound as the belt came down over his back over and over again until finally it stopped. What seemed like an eternity later.

“You'd better get home in the next five minutes or you'll get this too,” he said holding up his belt and keep away from this... brat.” Youngjae's father angrily snapped glaring at Jinyoung as he walked off.

Youngjae was holding onto Jinyoung tightly and crying. “Why Jinyoung? Why did you do that? You should've ran away.”

Jinyoung slowly looked at him and Jaebum saw Jinyoung's smile, even though he now had tears in his eyes. “We're friends right?” Was all that Jinyoung said.

Youngjae nodded, sniffing.

Jinyoung got up grimacing as the pain of the belting stung his back. He ignored it the best he could and helped Youngjae up with him. 

“Are you okay, Youngjae?” Jinyoung asked as dusted his friend down and then himself.

Youngjae nodded again. “I'm sorry Jinyoung.” Youngjae apologised.”

“Why are you sorry. You didn't do anything wrong; and besides I'm fine.” Prince Jinyoung stood up straight and smiled wiping his tears away.

“But he hurt you because of me and it made you cry.”

“I wasn't crying because he hit me, Youngjae.” Prince Jinyoung said sincerely placing a hand on Youngjae's arm and squeezing it reassuringly. “ I was crying because I felt helpless when he slapped you and threw you on the floor. I didn't know what to do, but when he took his belt off I couldn't let you get hit. Not like that.”

Youngjae hugged Jinyoung tightly. “I'll always be your friend and I promise if I ever get the chance, I'll be the one to save you some day. Thank you Jinyoung I love you my friend.”

“I love you too.” Jinyoung smiled breaking the embrace. “You'd better get back you have about a minute or two left. I don't want you getting hit any more.”

“That won't happen, he'll hit me anyway he always does.”

“One day I'll get you away from this I promise Youngjae.”

Youngjae smiled and nodded. “Come see me again... don't stop because of him.”

“Don't worry. I'll be here same time next week.” he said grabbing Youngjae's hands in his. 

“I'll be here.” Youngjae smiled as they parted ways their hands touching until they couldn't touch any more.

Jaebum watched as the boys parted ways. He was shocked. Never in his entire life had he seen such an act of friendship to this extent. 

He was angry at Youngjae's father... so very, very angry and he needed to vent. He clicked his fingers and he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Mark sat beside his bed watching Jinyoung sleep. There were no signs of any kind of distress from him and he peacefully slept. 

Mark smiled and leaned forward tentatively reaching out to move the hair out of Jinyoung’s face and then stopped, sighing as he folded his arms. He turned the chair so it was facing the bed and rested his folded arms on the bed , his head cushioned on his arms.

“Do you always watch strange people you bring home sleeping?”

Mark jumped back a little, startled by the sudden question from a supposedly sleeping person. “Well since you’re actually awake, I guess that question is irrelevant. How did you know I was watching you if you had your eyes closed?” 

Jinyoung opened his eyes. “Something to do with fact I could feel the intense stare of someone watching me as I woke up.”

“So you just lay there and let me stare at you?” 

“Well I didn’t actually let you, you were just staring and you could have made a note on the map about those weird things that attacked us, “ Jinyoung said sounding rather annoyed as he sat upright.

“Yes, that has been brought to my attention already. Sorry about that, it wasn’t my intention to put you, or your friend in danger.”

“Speaking of my friend… how is he?”

“He’s very restless.”

“How so?”

“He was apparently screaming and begging In his sleep not to be beaten.”

Jinyoung sighed and rubbed his head.

“I can tell you now I’m not in the habit of beating people up for any reason,” Mark said defensively.

“It’s not you. My friend had a bit of rough life. Let’s just say his childhood was less than ideal.”

Jaebum suddenly appeared out of thin air and Jinyoung yelped in fright, scrambling to the corner of the bed.

“I want to kill someone,” he gritted out through his teeth. 

Mark blinked. “Um, Jaebum,“ he said trying to bring his attention to the person on the bed.

“I want to find that scum, rip his arms off and feed him to the trolls.”

“JAEBUM.”

“WHAT?”

“Not a good time,” Mark said pointing over to a curled up Jinyoung, hugging Mark’s pillows to his chest.

Jaebum turned around, and seeing Jinyoung clinging to the pillows, bit his lip and cleared his throat. 

“Ahh, sorry about that I ‘m just a tad angry right now. “

“Really,” Jinyoung swallowed,. “I never noticed…” he hugged Mark’s pillows tighter, cringing away from Jaebum.

“He’s not always like this,” Mark said glaring at Jaebum. “ He’s obviously seen something he doesn’t like and probably SHOULDN’T HAVE SEEN IT in the first place….” 

Jaebum scratched the back of his head and gave a sheepish grin. “So, I’m going to go and check on Youngjae again.” 

He went to click his fingers and Mark glared at him.

Jaebum pointed to the door. “I’ll just go then shall I?” he said as he quickly left.

Jinyoung scuttled forward on his knees and threw a pillow at Mark. “If he feeds my friend to those... trolls... which I’m gathering are what those creatures we ran into to, you are so in trouble…”

Mark didn’t even move as the pillow hit him in the face. Instead he sat back and laughed. “I promise you, Jaebum will not feed Youngjae to the trolls. In fact I am one hundred percent certain he won’t.”

“What makes you so sure?” Jinyoung demanded.

Mark leaned forward and whispered, “Let’s just say I have this hunch that Jaebum has found out about what happened to your friend as a child, and he’s less than happy about it.”

“Tell him to join the queue, if that’s who he wants to feed to the… trolls. I’m first in line”

Mark grinned. “To be honest I’ve not seen him this angry in years. “

“He was kind of scary,” Jinyoung said still hanging on to the rest of the pillows.

“He can be sometimes,” Mark agreed. “He’s very protective of the things he gets attached to.”

“Ahh, fair enough,” Jinyoung said absentmindedly. “Does he always get attached to things this easily?  
”  
“Not usually, but I think this might be a special case.”

“Not to seem presumptuous, but he is acting protective of...”

Mark laughed, ”Do I really have to spell it out for you?”

“Okay. No. Maybe not, but that’s kind of weird isn’t it? “

“What is? Jaebum being attached to Youngjae? Aren’t you attached to him?”

“Wait. Hang on, hold up,” Jinyoung stammered. ”In what way exactly is he 'attached'? Youngjae is just my friend- my best friend. That’s the kind of attachment I have with him. Nothing more.”

“Why are you desperately trying to convince me he’s just your friend?” Mark grinned as he moved his face close to Jinyoung’s

“Um, well,“ Why was he trying to explain his friendship with Youngjae to the other young man? “I’m not... I was just simply saying that Youngjae is my best friend.”

Mark smiled cheekily, he sat back in his seat again. “Jaebum is mine you know.”

Jinyoung looked back at him, “What do you mean Jaebum is ‘yours’?” he asked a little indignantly.

Mark was overly amused by Jinyoung’s responses thus far. “I mean, Jaebum is my best friend.”

“Ahh, well that’s good. Everyone needs a best friend, right?”

Mark laughed at Jinyoung's sudden reversal of attitude. “Anyway I suppose I should formally introduce myself to you, shouldn’t I?”

“That would be the polite thing to do, yes.” Jinyoung replied.

“Are you going to hold those all day?” Mark nodded to his pillows.

“Oh, uh, no. Sorry.“ Jinyoung quickly placed the pillows back from where he had grabbed them. He pointed to the one on the floor next to Mark. “Would you be so kind?“ he asked politely.

“Certainly,” Mark replied,picking up the pillow and handing it to Jinyoung. 

“Thank you.” Jinyoung added it to the others and smoothed it out.

“I have handmaids for that, stop fussing.” Mark grinned.

“Handmaids?” Jinyoung inquired a little surprised. Why would he have handmaids?

Mark stood and held out his hand to Jinyoung, which Jinyoung politely took. “I’m Mark, King of the Elven realm.” He grinned as Jinyoung’s jaw dropped at the revelation. “But you can just call me Mark.”


	9. Chapter 9

Jaebum used the teleport spell as soon as he left Mark’s chambers. He arrived back in his own just as Youngjae was starting to stir. He quickly sat on the side of his bed next to Youngjae and waited. 

Jaebum watched as Youngjae's eyelids fluttered but it was still a few more seconds until he finally opened his eyes. 

Youngjae lay completely still, taking in his surroundings before looking to the left and spotting Jaebum. “You’re still not a troll.”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Jaebum grinned. “But I never will be.” 

“That’s good to hear. I don’t think I like trolls.”

“Not many people do,” Jaebum agreed. He stood and went to place his hand over Youngjae's forehead.

Youngjae flinched.

Jaebum sighed and moved his hand back quickly. “I’m not going to hurt you I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Youngjae eyed Jaebum cautiously as he again brought his hand over to his forehead. Jaebum looked into Youngjae’s eyes. “It’s okay; I just want to check your temperature. You were really worked up earlier and I was concerned you were injured.”

Youngjae nodded. He could hear the sincerity in Jaebum’s voice and he allowed the other young man to proceed.

“I don’t usually let anyone touch me, except Jinyoung,” Youngjae informed him.

“I’ll consider myself privileged then shall I?” Jaebum smiled gently as he placed his hand gently over Youngjae’s forehead and then cheeks.

“You probably should,” Youngjae said smiling back at him.

“You seem all right now. How are you feeling?’

“A lot better and thank you.”

Jaebum look puzzled. “What for?”

“Saving my life. If it wasn’t for you, I’d be troll fodder right now. “

“You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save your friend, I think that warrants a fair exchange. “

“He saved me once before. I would lay down my life in an instant for him.”

“I can understand that. Mark, the other man who is with Prince Jinyoung right now, and I have pretty much the same bond you two do. We’ve been friends for many, many years now. I think friendships are a wonderful thing,” he said staring off into space.

Youngjae looked up into Jaebum’s face again. “So are you done checking me out now?” he said, tapping Jaebum’s hand which still rested against his cheek.

“Oh, yes, sorry... I was just... “ Jaebum quickly removed his hand from Youngjae’s cheek, a slight tinge of red appearing on his own cheeks. “I was kind of lost in thought.” 

“Ahh, fair enough.” Youngjae nodded as Jaebum sat back down beside him. “So, um I was wondering, I had this really strange dream before…” he continued. “Did I by any chance, earlier on, suddenly throw myself at you... and may or may not have been slightly upset?”

“More like sobbing up a storm I’d say. My collar is still wet.” Jaebum said pulling it a little.

“Not a dream then?”

“Nope, not a dream. You can feel my collar if you like.”

“No, no, that’s fine. I think I’ve embarrassed myself enough for one day,” Youngjae said rolling over and facing the opposite way, a large blush developing on his face. ”Feeling another man’s collar right at this point in time would just add to the embarrassment.”

“Fair enough.” Jaebum smiled. “I’ll just go and see how Prince Jinyoung is doing then.“ he headed towards his door. 

“Is he awake?” 

“He sure is. If he’s up to a visit would you like me to come and get you?”

Youngjae nodded, “If you wouldn’t mind.”

“No problem. I’ll be back shortly.” Jaebum went to leave but was stopped; he turned to see Youngjae’s hand gripping his sleeve.

“Thank you again, um...”

“Jaebum, the name’s Jaebum. And you’re welcome.”


	10. Chapter 10

Jaebum was mindful to leave his chambers by the door before disappearing, so as not to shock Youngjae, and reappeared outside of Mark’s, so as not to traumatise Jinyoung any further.

He knocked on the door and waited. 

“Come in Jaebum.” 

Jaebum opened the door to Mark’s chambers and saw the look on Prince Jinyoung's face. ”Told him did you?”

“Can you tell?” Mark grinned.

“Just a bit. Oh, but wait until you find out who this is, though,“ Jaebum grinned.

“Do tell?” Mark said, hiding his excitement well.

Jinyoung looked over to Jaebum and blinked.

“He’s Prince Jinyoung, the Crown Prince of Clementine.”

“Oh I knew that already,” Mark smirked. “I’ve known who he is for years.”

“Thanks for sharing,” Jaebum huffed. “For once I thought I actually had one up on you.”

Jinyoung blinked again, “Um, hello, how do you know who I am? I’ve never set eyes on you before the tavern.”

Mark grinned. “You met me some time ago, but I’m not telling you where or when. You can remember for yourself. It’s more fun that way.”

“You didn’t do something weird like promise to marry me or something?”

“I’m not the one who made the promises.” 

Jinyoung and Jaebum both glared at Mark.

Jinyoung started blinking more. “Oh my god, what did I promise to do with you?”

“I’d like to know too.” Jaebum demanded.

Mark started laughing heartily, amused by his mischief making. “I see you still blink a lot when you’re nervous.” He nodded at Jinyoung. “But don’t worry you two; the promises made weren’t anything to do with marriage.“ He stood up and leaned against the wall. “Not that it would bother me if you had promised that.“ He grinned cheekily at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung sat there, his face burning bright red, and not knowing which way to turn, buried his head back into Mark’s pillows.

“See that Jaebum? He’s fallen for my elven charms again already.”

Jaebum shook his head. Once Mark started playing with someone he liked there was no mercy, but in poor Jinyoung’s case he was near on torturing the man. He could only assume that his previous assumptions were spot on- Mark had definitely had fallen in love with the Crown Prince of Clementine.

It would certainly make for great amusement if nothing else. 

“Anyway, “ Jaebum began, easing the tension that was heavy in the air, “Youngjae is awake and I believe he would like to be reunited with his highness, if his highness is up to it.” 

Jinyoung emerged from Mark’s pillows. “Of course I am. He’s probably been at his wit’s ends worrying about me.”

“Just as much as you’re worrying about him, I’d say, you're highness” Jaebum noted

“Yes... and please, just call me Jinyoung I seriously hate formalities. “

Jaebum nodded respectfully.“As you wish, Jinyoung. Shall I bring Youngjae here?” 

Mark shook his head, “Bring him to my garden. We can meet up there and all get acquainted better. I’m sure they could both do with some fresh air after their incident this morning.”

“I’ll go fetch him then. See you there.” Jaebum headed to the door again. He was definitely going to explain the teleportation to the humans. He had enough of going out the doors just to teleport elsewhere and walk into another.

“So, “Mark began, “are you hungry?”

“A little,” Jinyoung admitted. 

“I’ll organise some refreshments before we head to the garden and have them brought out to us.”

Jinyoung nodded, still half trying to figure out where he’d met Mark. ”That would be nice, thank you.”

Mark held out his hand to Jinyoung to help him off the bed. “Shall we then?”

“Oh,” Jinyoung said, taking Mark’s hand rather gingerly and allowing him to help him off the bed.“Er, thank you.” He followed Mark to the door.

Mark opened it and smiled, “After you your highness,” he teased.

“I suppose I can let you call me Jinyoung too.” Jinyoung found himself quipping back with a smile as he walked out into the corridor.

“Now that’s more like the Prince I know.”

“If you say so.” 

“Oh, I know so.”

“I knew it,” Jinyoung turned and pointed grinning. “You’re a creepy stalker guy that sells maps to people like me.”

Mark stopped and laughed at the finger in his face. ”In all fairness, you’re the only person, like you, I‘ve ever sold a map to.”

“Been watching me for a while then have you?”

“You noticed?”

“Well it’s kind of hard to miss a cloaked figure following you, and quite badly I might add. “

“You can’t say I didn’t try.” Mark laughed.

“Even after you sold it to me you followed us back to the castle didn’t you?”

“I wanted to make sure you and throw up boy got home safely. “

“Well that was mighty considerate of you.”

“I thought so.” There was a short pause and then Mark asked, “So you really don’t remember meeting me?”

Jinyoung sighed, “No. At least not now, but hopefully it will come back to me soon.”

“Don’t force yourself to remember. I’ll give you hints occasionally. Any way we should head to the garden before the other two wonder where we’ve gotten to.”

“Jaebum will probably think we’ve eloped or something,” Jinyoung huffed in amusement.

Mark laughed again. “He does have a wild imagination.”

“We’d better hurry up then before he starts arranging the cake…” Jinyoung grinned.

“I prefer chocolate,” Mark said laughing.

“Funnily enough, so do I,” Jinyoung said winking at Mark.

“Did you just wink at me?”

“Now why would I do something like that?” Jinyoung said as he as he promptly started heading the wrong way down the corridor.

Mark couldn't help laughing as he grabbed Jinyoung by the collar and dragged him back the other way. 

He really liked Prince Jinyoung.

He really liked him a lot.


	11. Chapter 11

Jaebum arrived outside his door and knocked. ”It’s just me,” he said letting Youngjae know he was coming back into the chambers.

Youngjae was now sitting up and on the edge of the bed. He smiled as Jaebum walked back into the room.

“We’re meeting the other two at Mark’s private garden,” he informed Youngjae.

“Your friend has a private garden?”

“Don’t all Kings have private gardens?” Jaebum asked.

“Er… Mark is a King?”

“He’s the King of this realm.”

“Realm?” Youngjae looked at him. “You mean we’re not in Clementine anymore?”

Jaebum shook his head. “Nope,” he said walking up to the door of his chambers.

“Why this is called a realm…” Youngjae thought for a second. “Oh wait, trolls... there aren't any of those in Clementine.” 

Jaebum grinned, his back towards the door as he watched Youngjae trying to think and take in the day’s events in one hit.

“Realm huh. With trolls.“ Youngjae got up and moved over to Jaebum, walking around him, staring at his face.

Jaebum stood his ground, still grinning as Youngjae walked around him several times.

“I’ll bet you’re not even human. Hmm, but you’re not a troll. Which is a good thing.” Youngjae lifted up Jaebum’s shirt, glancing around from the front to the back.

“Hey…” Jaebum protested grabbing his shirt and pulling it back down.

“Sorry. Just checking.”

“For what?”

“Hair on your body.”

“Hair on my body?” Jaebum questioned.

“To make sure you’re not a werewolf or something. I don’t want to be eaten by anything if possible.”

Jaebum laughed. “We don’t even have those in this realm. And even if I were a werewolf, which, I’m not, you can’t tell by looking at my torso anyway. People change into werewolves at the full moon.”

“So if you’re not a troll and not a werewolf and you definitely aren’t human...” Youngjae’s eyes lit up. “You must be a fairy!”

Jaebum sighed and shook his head. He was so amused at Youngjae’s desperation to know what he was that he decided to let the scenario play out.

“A fairy. Seriously? Youngjae do I look like a fairy?” He pointed to his back.

“Ahh, no wings. I see... but you could have made them invisible,” Youngjae said walking behind Jaebum and waving his hands around in the air expecting to find an invisible set of wings. “Nope no wings.” He walked back around in front of Jaebum and stared at his face some more.

Jaebum was trying to keep his laughter contained as Youngjae stared determinedly at him. 

Youngjae raised his hands towards Jaebum’s ears. “Do you mind if I...” 

“Not at all. Go right ahead,” Jaebum replied, already knowing what he was going to ask.

Youngjae moved forward so he could reach up properly to touch Jaebum’s ears.

Jaebum laughed nervously as Youngjae wiggled his ears. His face was very close to Youngjae’s now and it was making him a little uncomfortable. Suddenly Youngjae placed his fingers under Jaebum’s ear lobes and rubbed. 

Jaebum gasped and shuddered and quickly pulled away from Youngjae’s hands and grabbed his ears under the lobes.” 

“Ohh! You’re elven!” Youngjae said excitedly as Jaebum’s true form appeared. “That’s pretty awesome!”

Jaebum turned away quickly, but not because Youngjae had exposed his identity. 

Youngjae grabbed him by the wrists and turned him back around to face him. “What’s the matter, Jaebum? Why’s your face so red? There’s nothing wrong with being an elf. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I think it’s awesome.”

“Thanks,” came the quiet response. “I think so too.”

“JAEBUUUMM.” The door burst open to his chambers and a younger man charged in, knocking Jaebum forward.

Suddenly Jaebum found himself blushing even more since his lips were now firmly pressed against Youngjae's.

Jaebum and Youngjae stared at each other in shock for a few second and then both quickly pulled away. Youngjae’s hand went to his mouth as he stared at the rambunctious newcomer.

“Oops” was all the young man said.

Jaebum, on the other hand straightened to his full height and was glaring up at him. He took a deep breath and the young man cringed.

“YUGYEOM!!!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!”


	12. Chapter 12

“Mark was looking for you… bye,” Yugyeom said as he backed back out the door as fast as he could.

Jaebum was shaking as he watched Yugyeom disappear. He turned back to Youngjae trying to thinking he could fix this. 

Youngjae was standing quite still his hand still over his mouth, his face extremely red.

Jaebum grasped for something to say that would break the ice, but instead it was Youngjae who spoke first.

“Well that was different,” he said quite sincerely. “I’ve never been kissed by an elf before. In fact I've never been kissed by anyone before. That was my first kiss. Not quite as romantic as I had I envisioned it.” 

“I’m so sorry Youngjae, I wasn’t... I mean Yugyeom... “ Jaebum scratched the back of his head trying to find words, any words.

“It’s fine, Jaebum. It wasn’t your fault. If it makes you feel better, It’s probably one of the nicer things that’s happened to me in my whole life.” He thought for a second, “Also, probably, the weirdest. Definitely much better than being eaten by trolls I think though.“ He looked over at Jaebum as if to apologise. “Not that I’m comparing it to being eaten by trolls, I mean, I’m not saying you’re a bad kisser, not that I’d know a good or bad kiss if I had one, because I‘ve never been kissed before and I have no idea how a kiss is supposed to… “ he stopped when he saw Jaebum bite down on his lip. Youngjae could see that he was still obviously very embarrassed about what happened. 

“Your first one too?” Youngjae asked cautiously.

Jaebum nodded. 

“Ahh.”

“Anyway, we should probably go and um...” Jaebum pointed towards the still open door.

“Probably should, shouldn’t we?” Youngjae agreed.

Jaebum held the door for him and Youngjae walked quickly out of it, Jaebum followed shutting the door behind him.

~*~

Jinyoung and Mark sat on the bench where Jaebum and Mark had sat earlier. Jinyoung looked towards the garden door and sighed. “You think they got lost?”

“They should be here by now. I did send Yugyeom after them.”

“Yugyeom?” 

“My brother, the young man you met in the corridor when we stopped by the kitchen before.” 

“Oh that was your brother. He seemed like a nice young man.” 

“Yes. I just hope he took them the message.”

“I’m sure he did.” Jinyoung smiled. 

“I was sure they would have made it here before us.”

Jinyoung laughed. ”Knowing Youngjae, he probably fell asleep again. He likes to sleep and eat and drink.”

“MARK…” a very puffed voice came from the garden entrance, followed by the body of Yugyeom . “I gave Jaebum the message, but if he asks where I am, I am NOT anywhere in the castle, okay?”

“What did you do?”

“It was an accident!”

“Did you just burst into his room again without knocking?”

“Maybe. But things kind of got a bit weird right before I gave the message to him. Anyway gotta run. Bye.”

“WEIRD?” Mark yelled after him. “WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO JABEUM THAT COULD BE THAT BAD?”

“I hope they’re okay.” Jinyoung voiced his concern. 

“I’m sure they’re… “ Mark paused as the other two walked in looking like a couple of over ripe tomatoes and sat down on opposite benches to each other. “Okay… what happened?” Mark asked.

“You’re brother happened. “ 

“Well I already knew that part, what actually happened?”

“He is so dead when I get a hold of him.” 

“You two look like you’ve been in the heat. Did he use a heat spell again? I’ve seriously told him not to use fire magic until he can do it properly,” Mark said sternly.

“Not quite, but, let’s just say it was a little bit warm for a while,” Jaebum replied clearing his throat nervously.

“Youngjae?” Jinyoung asked. “What happened?” 

“I think I lost my virginity.”

“WHAT?” Mark, Jinyoung and Jaebum all exclaimed at once.

“You don’t lose your virginity over a kiss. accidental or not Youngjae,“ Jaebum blurted out, finding himself even more flustered.

“Ahh, so he did barge into your room without knocking again.” 

“Oh he knocked all right,” Jaebum growled. “Knocked me right into Youngjae, mouth first. I’m going to turn him into moss rock when I get a hold of him.”

Mark laughed. 

“You think its funny now but wait until I get a hold of that brother of yours.” Jaebum huffed and crossed his arms.

Mark laughed again.

Jinyoung sat in silence for a moment, and then started laughing. “Youngjae who told you that you would lose your virginity if you were kissed?”

“Bambam,” Youngjae said rather forlornly.

“Bambam?” Jinyoung laughed. “And you believed him?”

“Well, he sounded so serious, I mean, I don’t know about this kind of stuff.” 

“When you and I get back to our Castle we are going to have a serious talk.” Jinyoung grinned. He turned to Jaebum. “You have to forgive Youngjae, Jaebum. He hasn't exactly had an educated past. That’s probably my fault in recent years though...”

“It’s okay, I’m not even a little mad at him. He’s an innocent party in all of this. Now Yugyeom, however.”

“Well I guess since I’m still a virgin there’s no harm done.” Youngjae said innocently.

“Youngjae, do you even know what a virgin is?” Jinyoung asked grinning from ear to ear.

“Um… no.”

Both Mark and Jinyoung burst into laughter. 

“Oh my god, he’s just too cute,“ Mark said grinning over at Jaebum. “Right Jaebum?”

Jaebum huffed and looked away. He wasn’t going to say a word, not a single word.

“Your refreshments, Your Majesty,” said an older gentleman as he wheeled in a cart full of food and beverages into the garden.

“Thank you, Gerion.” Mark politely replied as the gentleman bowed and left the garden.

“All right people, help yourselves.”

While Mark, Jinyoung and Youngjae indeed helped themselves, Jaebum sat, arms folded and immobile. He was still too embarrassed about the whole thing.

He kept sighing and biting his lip. It wasn’t until he went to bite it for the umpteenth time that he found a biscuit like snack being shoved between his teeth. He looked up to see Youngjae holding the biscuit and found himself being hand fed. He chewed it, and when he finished he didn’t even attempt to stop Youngjae from feeding him a second. 

Youngjae sat down beside Jaebum and smiled. “It wasn’t your fault Jaebum. I’m okay with it.”

Jaebum looked at Youngjae and took a deep breath before looking down at the ground and muttering quietly, “Mark’s right. You are too cute.”

Jaebum spoke so quietly Youngjae couldn't make out what he said. “What?” Youngjae asked.

Jaebum smiled at him. “Then, I’m okay with it too.”


	13. Chapter 13

Things had settled down quite nicely in the garden. The four young men had polished off the refreshments and were talking and laughing together, just enjoying each other’s company. 

Once Youngjae and Jaebum started chatting together again, Mark turned to Jinyoung and smiled. “Would you and Youngjae like a tour of the castle?”

Youngjae’s eyes lit up at the words 'tour of the castle'.

Jinyoung smiled at Youngjae's excitement. “I think that’s a yes. We’d love to, thank you.”

They all stood and followed Mark back into the castle. “We’ll head for the throne room first, get the boring part out of the way.” He grinned.

Jinyoung laughed., “You’re pretty odd for a King.“ 

Mark stopped and waited for Jinyoung to come up beside him. “Hey, I’m not the one buying maps off strange map-selling stalker elves,” he said as he stuck his face close to Jinyoung's, “Prince Nyoungie.”

“Prince Nyoungie!” Jinyoung snickered. And then he frowned as if remembering something. “Wait a minute... I feel like I've been called that before.” He wrinkled his nose and looked directly into Mark’s face, trying to remember.

Mark laughed and made at face at the young Prince. ”I told you I’d give you hints. Just let it flow. You'll remember.”

“I’m going to go crazy before I remember anything.” 

“Well you just kind of remembered being called that. So it’s a start!” Mark grinned

Jaebum and Youngjae were giggling and repeated 'Prince Nyoungie' behind them. Jinyoung turned and gave them both a glare. 

They both laughed harder.

Jinyoung shook his head, laughing quietly to himself. He looked back at Mark and indicated them. “Kids,” he said,rolling his eyes and Mark laughed. 

They came around a corner of what seemed like a total dead end. Mark walked to the middle of the wall and turned to Jinyoung and Youngjae. “We elves have magical abilities.” He looked this time specifically at Jinyoung. “Which is why Jaebum can teleport in and out of places with click of his fingers.”

“That’s pretty awesome,” Youngjae said excitedly. 

“Wait until he just suddenly appears in front of you,” Jinyoung advised his over enthusiastic friend.

“Anyway, be ready,” Mark warned as he raised his hand in the air and clicked his fingers. The seemingly dead end began to form into an arch way and the throne room appeared before them.

“Now that’s really awesomely cool!” Youngjae exclaimed as he moved closer and rubbed his hands over the archway where a wall had just been.

“Youngjae, leave the throne room entrance alone . It’s not polite to just start rubbing other people’s property,” Jinyoung lightly chastised.

“He’s fine,“ Mark laughed. “He’s actually quite a breath of fresh air. I enjoy his innocence and simplicity. He seems to be enjoying it too,” he continued, pointing back at Jaebum, whose face automatically flushed red.

Jinyoung looked behind at Jaebum and grinned. “Youngjae does seem to be really enjoying this outing. He's normally quite quiet... unless he’s drunk. Also, he does seem to have taken a liking to Jaebum’s company.”

Mark grinned and ushered Jinyoung into the throne room first whispering in his ear, ”I hope you’re enjoying my company as much as Youngjae is enjoying Jaebum’s…” 

Jinyoung started, blinking and cleared his throat nervously his face now an attractive shade of pink. He avoided Mark’s gaze and tried to keep his composure, looking around the room. “This is a really lovely, Mark…“ he kicked himself as the words just tumbled out, “ Lovely room , I mean lovely room, Mark. I mean...”

A look of satisfaction settled across Mark’s face. 

“It’s not the biggest room,” Mark carried on without giving Jinyoung any more time to recover. “The ballroom is four times the size of this. But we all know that size doesn’t matter.“ 

Jinyoung made a slightly strangled noise. 

Jaebum shook his head. Mark was relentless. He almost felt sorry for the young Prince. But that was King Mark for you. If he wanted something, he’d just go for it. Jaebum kind of wished that he was that forward himself. He glanced over at Youngjae and sighed, wondering if he should start trying now. He decided against it. There was just no way could he be as brazen as Mark. His attention turned back to Mark and Jinyoung as they approached the throne. 

Mark pointed to the throne. “Go sit on it,” he urged Jinyoung.

“No, no I can’t do that. That would be disrespectful, this is your throne.”

Mark grinned and grabbed Jinyoung's hand.

“Wait what…” 

Mark dragged him up to the base of the throne. ”My throne, my say about who gets to sit on it.” He pushed Jinyoung forwards it. “So sit.”

Jinyoung looked over at Jaebum and Youngjae for help, but they both just shrugged and Youngjae waved him on encouragingly.

Jinyoung looked up at the throne before cautiously approaching, and taking a seat. He had never even sat on the throne back at his own castle. It was way too intimidating, and to be honest he was not comfortable with the idea of even being King. He might be the eldest and therefore next in line for the throne, but he would rather be poked by poisoned spikes than be King. 

He knew that once he was crowned King, his life would be vastly different; it made him nervous, edgy and uncomfortable to say the least. He wanted to keep what little freedom he had and not be dictated to by the walls of the castle. Sneaking out once he was crowned King would be more difficult than it already was.

Jinyoung got up suddenly and rushed down from the throne. In his haste he lost his footing, and tried to correct his balance as he felt himself fall. 

Youngjae started forward to catch him, but Jaebum pulled him back. “Mark's got this,” he said with a smile.

True to Jaebum’s word, Mark had caught Jinyoung before he had even left the step. Jinyoung’s face was resting against Mark’s chest. Jinyoung could hear Mark’s heart beating quickly. In the moment his gaze met Mark’s he became aware of another heart beat, not beating, but pounding. He started blinking as Mark looked into his eyes.

“Well, I knew there was chemistry between us,” Mark chuckled, “but I never expected you to make the first move.“


	14. Chapter 14

Mark helped Jinyoung straighten up and Jaebum noticed the ultimate look of satisfaction on his face.

He wondered how Jinyoung was coping. Mark was a handsome fellow, couldn’t deny that, and by the look on Jinyoung’s face Jaebum could see it was thus far a Mark victory. 

The so-called chemistry that Mark had mentioned was extremely noticeable, good job both realms were quite accepting of ‘boy-boy love’ as King Mark called it. 

Jaebum kind of wished that he could tell if what he had with Youngjae was chemistry, but so far Youngjae seemed to be all innocent and cute and… 

Jaebum sighed. 

This was all Mark’s fault.

Jaebum watched as Youngjae walked up to the young Prince, checking him over to make sure he wasn’t injured and for some reason it made him a little envious. 

That was also Mark's fault.

Right now everything was Mark’s fault, except for being pushed against Youngjae's mouth earlier. 

That was definitely Yugyeom’s fault.

He still wanted to turn him into rock moss, but at the same time wanted to thank him. 

“JAEBUM!!” 

Mark’s voice echoed through the throne room, rousing him from his thoughts.

“Ahh, sorry what?”

“Are you coming? We’re heading off to the ballroom now.” 

“Oh yes of course. Sorry I was miles away,” Jaebum replied.

“Miles away, huh,” Mark smirked, looking over at Youngjae. ”More like a few feet away.”

“You can shut up now your Majesty,” Jaebum replied as curtly as he could whilst giving him a sideways glare.

Mark, as usual, just laughed and led them out of the throne room. 

Jinyoung had regained his composure and walking next to Mark again. “At least I’m not the only one being tormented here. Are you always like this?”

Mark smiled and folded his arms as he contemplated the question. “Only towards people I really like... and Jaebum, because he’s my friend and needs a bit of encouraging,“ he said casually.

“People that you really like?“

“Do I have to spell that out too?” Mark asked. 

“Anyway,“ Jinyoung said, changing the subject and yet again avoiding Mark’s enchanting smile. “We may have to cut this short soon. We need to head back to our own castle before dark sets in.” The lack of enthusiasm audible in his voice.

“Actually,” Mark began. “I’ve made arrangements.”

“What kind of arrangements? “ Jinyoung began suspiciously.

“For you both to stay here for a few days?”

“Wait a minute, with whom and how did you make these arrangements? We had to sneak out of the castle like we always do!”

“Ahh but are you sure? I mean how far do you usually get before Jackson hauls your sexy butt back?” Mark grinned and shamelessly checked out said sexy butt.

“Wait, why do you know Jackson? And why are you looking at my butt?”

“I know a lot of things and a lot of people; and a sexy butt when I see one.”

Jinyoung stopped suddenly and attempted to inspect his own butt. ”If you say so,” he said continuing on after a few seconds. “So, getting back to how you managed to make these arrangements...?” 

“I just asked King Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung stopped suddenly causing Youngjae to bump into him. ”YOU DID WHAT?”

“He said he asked King Jin…”

“I know what he said, Youngjae. I just can’t believe he knows my father. How the hell do you know my father?”

“Well I …”

“And what crazy stalker map selling elf idea possessed you to ask my father?”

“I just…”

“But more importantly… you still haven't said how the hell you know my father?”

“It’s a long st..”

“Actually how the hell did you get him to agree to let us stay?”

“I’m trying to…”

“Actually forget it, I don’t want to know.” 

“O... kay then?“ Mark glanced helplessly over to Jaebum .

Jaebum casually turned away. "You’re on your own on this one, crazy stalker map selling elf," he said with a smile on his face.

Jaebum tapped Youngjae on the shoulder. “I’ll take you ahead to the ballroom. The King and Prince Jinyoung have things they need to sort out.”

“We do?” Jinyoung asked a little puzzled.

“Well you do now,” Jaebum stated, walking off. “Ask his Royal crazy stalker map selling elf about the tin soldier. ”

“Jaebum…” Mark began.

“And the handkerchief.”

“Jaebum!”

“Tin soldier? Handkerchief?” Jinyoung was profoundly puzzled now and it looked like King Mark was about a burst a blood vessel.

“Jaebum!!”

“Um… Jaebum?” Youngjae looked from Mark to Jaebum, a little confused as to what was going on. 

“Jaebum I’m warning you...”

“I think the King wants your attention,” Youngjae said hesitantly.

Jaebum stopped, turned back and grabbed Youngjae by the wrist, “I know, but he’s not getting it ." he smirked as he began to walk away dragging Youngjae with him.

“Jaebum... Don’t you dare take one more step!”

“Okay. I won’t.” Jaebum turned around with a huge grin on his face like all his Christmases had come at once. “Hold on tight Youngjae,” he said grabbing him around the waist and hugging him to him.

“Um, okay,” Youngjae replied, and without questioning wrapped his arms around Jaebums waist.

“IM JAEBUM!!!” 

The massive grin still on his face, Jaebum lifted his hand in to the air, clicked his fingers and then they were gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Mark sighed in frustration, making a mental note to never to share secrets with Jaebum ever again. He turned back to Jinyoung who had his arms folded and was looking at him. 

“So, tin soldier? Handkerchief? I’m guessing I gave them to you sometime or other in the past?”

Mark sighed. 

Jinyoung walked up to him. “I‘m right aren’t I.”

Mark sighed again.

“It makes sense. I mean if you know my father, you could really know me. What I don’t understand is how, when, where and why; and why I can’t remember; and why you won’t just tell me outright. I’d also like to know how Youngjae knew what trolls were when I didn’t.”

Mark wrinkled his face, ”Wait a second, Youngjae knew those creatures were trolls?”

Jinyoung nodded. 

“Okay, that’s not normal. How did he know?”

“If you don’t know then I’m sure as hell not going to.”

“Good point.” Mark thought for a moment. “Really the only way for him to know what trolls are is if he were an elf, or has associated with elves. Trolls can't leave the forest and only elves can leave and enter without enchanted items. The thing that puzzles me more is why did they come for you two?”

“To be honest they seemed to be interested more in Youngjae. They kept looking at him and sniffing the air. It was only when he made my horse bolt with me on it that one of them took notice of me.“

Mark looked at Jinyoung . ”Say that again?” 

“It wasn’t until he made my…” 

“No, not that part, the part about Youngjae”

“Oh they were looking at him and sniffing the air.“

“Sniffing the air, are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“They know his scent…“ Mark made the connection. “Why would they know Youngjae’s scent?”

“What do you mean by that?” 

“If they know Youngjae’s scent it means he would have to have been in the forest before. Which would be near on impossible, because I am certain that Youngjae's never been here before.” Mark’s face was deadly serious. “Did he touch the shrine out the front of the forest?”

“No, we both came past it without touching it.” 

“Are you sure nothing else happened?”

“Not that I remem...” Jinyoung stopped. “Wait, I do remember something, I didn’t really think anything of it until now, but when Youngjae walked past it, I thought I saw it glow.”

“It glowed!?”

“Yes. All but briefly, but I swear he never touched it.”

“I believe you, Jinyoung. But something to do with Youngjae triggered the enchantment on the forest, caused it to weaken and that’s why the trolls came. It's also why it took you both so long to fall under the main enchantment - the sleeping spell.“ Mark sighed, this was so strange. “Usually trolls don’t spend time sniffing the air. They’ll just attack if you’re not meant to be here, so something about Youngjae was so familiar to them that it made them take the time and take note of him.”

Mark paced up and down, trying to figure out what the connection would be. 

Jinyoung watched as Mark’s face twisted and turned and wrinkled.

“Tour is on hold,” he said suddenly. “I need Jaebum to see more things he shouldn’t.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually only post up five chapters a week, but because I am really so very grateful for those reading my first fic in such a long time I am going to post an extra chapter up as a heartfelt thank you. <3 
> 
> Lots of Love 
> 
> Youngjaeswife <3

Jaebum and Youngjae arrived in the ballroom. Youngjae’s eyes were shut and his grip around Jaebum was extremely tight. 

“Are you alright?” Jaebum asked Youngjae, a little concerned it may have been a bit too much of a shock for him.

Youngjae nodded.

“Are you sure?”

Youngjae nodded again.

“You can let go now then.” 

Youngjae shook his head.

“We’re in the ballroom Youngjae. It’s safe to let go now.” He said encouragingly. 

Youngjae slowly opened one eye and looked around before opening the other and looking around properly.

“See? It’s okay.” Jaebum reassured Youngjae while making sure not to make eye contact.

Youngjae slowly let go of Jaebum. 

Jaebum sighed with relief and stepped back quickly. He had been all too aware of Youngjae’s nervous, yet, warm breath on his neck as they had teleported and felt it safer to try and avoid any type of eye contact whatsoever. 

At least until he’d calmed down. 

Youngjae wandered around the ballroom his mouth open in awe of the beauty of it. Draped curtains hung from the windows and paintings of what must have been previous Elven kings and Queens adorned the walls. 

Jaebum watched Youngjae as he touched everything, gently caressing statues and excitedly running from picture to picture.

“Are these Elves too?” he asked excitedly

Jaebum walked up to him and pointed to the last two photos on the wall nearest to them. Of course," he said smiling at Youngjae. "This is King Mark’s father and this is his mother. The others are all of the previous royal elven line.”

“Ahh.” Youngjae said enthusiastically. “So why is Mark King? Shouldn’t his father be King?”

“His parents passed some time ago, so Mark was made King at a young age.” Jaebum replied softly.

“I’m so sorry. That’s very sad. Poor King Mark and Prince Yugyeom.”

The sincerity in Youngjae’s voice was quite touching and Jaebum smiled softly. “Mark’s been looking after the Kingdom since he was eighteen and he’s done a good job. It’s not easy for him though.”

“I can understand that. Prince Jinyoung is not too fond of becoming King himself. I think it scares him a little. He loves his freedom, but knows once he becomes King everything will be so different for him.“ Youngjae gave a concerned sigh. “I worry about him. I want him to be happy and I really think he would make a great King, but being King, would make Jinyoung miserable.”

Jaebum felt Youngjae’s sadness and he felt like he should do something for him. He thought quickly. “Youngjae, follow me. I want to show you something.” He grabbed him by the wrist again and dragged him over to a very large window with a set of blue velvet curtains draped down over them.

“Where are we going?”

“Watch,” Jaebum smirked as he pulled a chord from behind one of the curtain panels and tugged at it. 

As the curtains parted, a set of doors appeared and Jaebum walked up to them, “Follow me.” He clicked his fingers and the doors opened outward.

Youngjae’s excitement was renewed and he followed Jaebum out of the doors, finding himself on a huge balcony overlooking a beautiful scene. Youngjae was lost for words, almost breathless as he walked up and stood next to Jaebum at the edge of the balcony.

The sight before his eyes was indeed breathtakingly beautiful as he looked out over part of the elven realm. Everything was so green so perfect.

Jaebum watched Youngjae as he took in the scenery in front of them. It gave him a deep satisfaction seeing a smile that big on his face.

“Pretty nice huh?” Jaebum said in a casual fashion, grabbing onto the balcony rail in front of him.

“Pretty nice?” “Youngjae gave him an odd look. “I have no idea what you’re looking at because this is, well it’s, beautiful.”

“I thought you might like it.”

“Like it… I love it. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Youngjae took a deep breath of the fresh air in and let it out.

Jaebum laughed as Youngjae suddenly waked into the middle of the balcony and whirled himself around.

“It’s amazing.” 

“You’re pretty amazing yourself.” Jaebum thought out loud as Youngjae walked back over to him and hung onto the balcony railing too.

“I am?” Youngjae asked a little surprised.

Jaebum suddenly found his mind racing, not to mention his heart. He hadn't meant it to be heard. “Uh, well, err, I mean you, that is, well , I mean I… “

“What Jaebum is trying to say, Youngjae…”

Youngjae turned around to see King Mark and Jinyoung now standing behind them. 

Jaebum dropped his head in disbelief. “I am so dead.” He whispered to himself.

“Is that he likes you. Isn’t that right Jaebum?” he said walking up to his friend and slapping him firmly on the back.

Jaebum let out a sigh of disbelief and gently banged his head against the railing.

Mark leant into Jaebum’s side and whispered into his ear. “Do I always have to do all the work for you?”

Jinyoung snickered. ”Talk about payback being a bitch.” He suddenly turned his attention back towards Mark . “Which reminds me, once we’ve sorted this troll thing out...” He pointed at Mark “‘You’ still owe me an explanation, Your Majesty.”

“Mark, just Mark is fine. Even if I am in trouble , “he said looking in particualr at Jin young, “everyone can call me just Mark.” He insisted.

“Okay ‘just Mark’. Let’s get this troll thing sorted quickly then shall we.”

Jaebum lifted his head into the air and huffed out a laugh. At least he wasn’t the only one in trouble still.

Youngjae was so confused at this point that he had just sat himself on the ground scratching his head. “I don’t supposed I can have some alcohol can I?”

“NO” Jinyoung and Jaebum echoed in unison.

“Sure.” Mark smirked, “But later.”

“DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM!” another unified protest.

Totally ignoring the other two and sitting himself down next to Youngjae, he continued. “So, Youngjae, I need to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?” 

Youngjae shrugged. “Sure, I don’t mind.” 

“The creatures that attacked you when you entered the forest.”

“You mean the trolls?”  


Mark looked up at Jinyoung and raised his eyebrows. “Yes the trolls.”

‘I told you’ Jinyoung mouthed back silently.

“How did you know what they were?”

“People used to tell stories about them and I’ve seen drawings. “he pondered something for a moment “and for some reason my father used to talk about trolls all the time when he was drunk and I have no idea why. .. “ He sighed, “Of course it was a bit of a shock seeing them. I thought he’d just heard the stories told by the old men too. Actually, my father threatened to feed me to them once. It seems all a bit ironic right now since I almost did get eaten by a troll today.”

Mark crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knees. “Youngjae I am going to apologise to you for this in advance.” Without another word he tapped two fingers on Youngjae’s head and Youngjae slumped forward. 

Jinyoung walked over to Youngjae and flicked him gently on the head. “What did you do to him?”

“Put him to sleep.” Mark answered

“Why?”

“Jaebum has a unique talent that we need to use right now. One that isn’t common among Elves it’s a rare trait only one in every one thousand years is born with this talent. It’s not something to be taken lightly and it’s usually frowned upon when used.”

“What is it?” Jinyoung asked curiously.

“You’ve already had a preview sort of. I have the ability to go into the memories of others and see their past.” Jaebum admitted.

“Oh so that’s how you knew about what had happened to Youngjae? I can see why you were so angry now.”

“Sorry if I frightened you earlier with it…” Jaebum apologised.

“Because you were angry for Youngjae, I think I can forgive you.”

“Right then,” Mark Began. “Just to explain why we are doing this Jaebum. We need to find out if at any time at all Youngjae has been exposed to trolls before today or anything that would cause the shrine to react to him.”

“It what?”

“The shrine reacted to Youngjae today when they came into the forest. Jinyoung was saying the shrine glowed for a moment, when he came past it.”

“That’s impossible.”

“I know this. This is why I need you to do the thing you shouldn’t be doing in order to find out where Youngjae’s past interacts with the shrine. Jinyoung was saying that the trolls were more interested in Youngjae than him, they knew his scent they were sniffing the air and watching Youngjae.”

Jaebum looked over at Jinyoung for confirmation.

Jinyoung nodded. ”It’s true. They were.”

“That’s not good. I’ll see what I can find out.” He moved over to Youngjae and sat next to him pulling the sleeping young man down into his lap, he repeated the process he had done earlier and then bracing himself mentally, placed his hand over Youngjae’s forehead.

This wasn’t going to be very pleasant.


	17. Chapter 17

Jaebum once again found himself at Youngjae’s childhood home. He took a deep breath, wondering what he’d see this time, but there seemed to be no one home at all. He looked around the house for any clues that would tell him what part of Youngjae’s past this was. 

He stood outside of Youngjae’s room and looked inside. He sighed when he saw a pile of old rags on the floor, one thin blanket, no pillow and no bed. He wandered around the house a bit more and it seemed all of the furniture, and anything that they had previously owned of any value had gone and empty bottles of alcohol were in abundance.

The door suddenly opened behind him and Youngjae walked into the house. 

Youngjae was much taller and thinner now, but Jaebum couldn’t quite gauge his age. 

Youngjae pulled a wad of money out of his pocket and threw it onto the table, then reached back in and threw out a few silver and copper pieces as well.

He walked to his bedroom. Jaebum followed, but just as Youngjae sat himself down on the poor excuse for a bed to rest, the door to the home opened again.

“YOUNGJAE…” a drunken voice yelled loudly.

Youngjae sighed and got back up. ”Money’s on the table.”

“Disrespectful bag of dung. Get your lazy backside in here.”

Jaebum scowled as Youngjae walked back into the kitchen. 

“Get me a beer.” 

“You drank it all,” Youngjae said, glaring at his father who was attempting to count the money that Youngjae had left on the table.

“Well go buy some then, you useless boy,” he said, throwing a few notes at Youngjae’s feet. 

“We need food, not alcohol,” Youngjae said picking it up and thrusting it angrily into his pocket. He jumped back as he heard his father’s chair scrape backwards and tried to run, but his father, as drunk as he was, still managed to grab him by the arm and slam him into the wall.

Youngjae stood his ground and his father stood with his face close to Youngjae’s. “Just because it’s your birthday today doesn’t mean you can act all tough with me.” 

Youngjae bent over as his father’s fist hit his gut hard. He groaned but refused to cry out.

“Fifteen doesn’t mean you can act all tough with me, boy.” His father pulled him away from one wall and shoved him onto another. He shoved two more notes at him. “There, food money. Now hurry up. I want my my beer.”

Before Youngjae had a chance to leave the house again, there was a knock on the door. 

“Well answer it dung sack.”

Youngjae sighed and went and opened the door. A man he had never seen before was standing there looking around as if to make sure there was no one following him. The man pushed past him, ignoring him and went straight through to where his father was. Youngjae left the house as if he was leaving, but shut the door only enough so that he could hear at least what was being said.

Jaebum watched as the newcomer sat himself down at the table.

“Is he gone?” Youngjae's father asked.

“Walked straight out after I came in,” the other man said. “So where is it?”

Youngjae's father walked into Youngjae's room and walked up to a grate that was set into the wall. He opened it, pulling out a rancid looking cloth and taking out an odd looking necklace. He dangled it in front of the other man. “I got it right here. I've been hiding it for years. What's it worth to you?”

Jaebum's face paled and he suddenly felt sick to the stomach. He stared at the item in disbelief. 

“Twenty gold pieces,” the man offered. 

Youngjae's father laughed sarcastically. “You know how hard it is to kill elves, especially royal ones. I lost a lot of my men in that fight. “Forty gold pieces. I know you'll sell it for more.”

Jaebum, filled with rage was unable to move or think. 

“I'll give you thirty five and no more for the amulet.” the other man insisted. 

Youngjae's father thought for a moment and then nodding placed the amulet on the table. 

The other man took out a bag of gold and handed it to him, watching as Youngjae's father tipped up the bag and started to count the gold pieces.

“You'll find it all there,” the other man said. “If you're satisfied, I'll take my leave now.” 

Youngjae's father waved him off, too busy ogling the gold in front of him to get up and see him out. Jaebum followed the other man back towards the door. 

Jaebum walked through and out the door to see if he could spot Youngjae. Youngjae had moved away before the stranger came out, but Jaebum knew he had heard everything. 

Suddenly, an angry Youngjae flew back around the corner, holding a large bit of wood in his hands. 

Jaebum panicked and ran after him as Youngjae charged, raging into the house.

“How could you? How could you hurt the elves. Jinyoung likes the elves!“ He flew at his father, who picked up a chair to defend himself.

“What do you know about elves? Selfish, greedy creatures, keeping their wealth to themselves in their kingdom, when people in this kingdom are struggling, you stupid boy.”

Suddenly from behind them the other man had returned, he grabbed Youngjae by the arms causing him to drop his improvised weapon.

Jaebum watched helplessly as Youngjae screamed and writhed as both men held him down, but as his father started to beat him, the other man suddenly pushed him away. 

He placed his hands across Youngjae's face in the shape of a cross and then twisted them so that they faced the same way up with the fingers pointing up towards Youngjae's forehead.

He turned back to face Youngjae's father. “He won't remember any of this.” He got up, clicking his fingers and Youngjae's father hastily backed away from him, with a horrified look on his face. “You say we elves are greedy and selfish, yet you kill the elven King and Queen, leaving their two children parentless. “ He got up and towered over the man. “ I'd say that makes you worse than us.”

He walked off and the sound of the door slamming behind him made Youngjae's father shudder as he cowered by the wall.

Jaebum shivered at the scene before him, he felt cold and shocked, sick and anxious. He raised his hand into the air, he was shaking so badly he could barely click his fingers.


	18. Chapter 18

Jaebum stared at Youngjae’s face as soon as he exited his memories. Without saying a word to the other two, who were watching intently, waiting for an answer, he scooped Youngjae up into his arms and disappeared. 

“What just happened?” Jinyoung turned to Mark. “Jaebum looked awful.”

“Something’s wrong. I’ve never seen Jaebum react like that ever before.” Mark grabbed Jinyoung by the hand and pulled him in. “ I’m actually seriously worried. Let’s head to his chamber- that’s where he’ll have taken Youngjae.”

Jinyoung wrapped his hands around Mark’s waist. 

“Ready?” Mark asked

“Ready,” Jinyoung replied.

 

~*~

Jaebum had already placed Youngjae in his bed and covered him over. He paced to and fro, his face wrought with worry and concern, not just for Youngjae, but also over what he was going to have to reveal to Mark about what he had witnessed.

The other two popped in at the end of the bed and Mark moved straight up to Jaebum. “Are you all right? You look terrible. What happened?” He dragged Jaebum over to the seat beside the bed and sat him down, kneeling in front of him.

Jinyoung took a seat on the bed, remaining silent. He was just as concerned as Mark. 

“I’m not the one who should be sitting down,“ Jaebum looked at Mark.

“All right Jaebum, you have to tell me what you saw. We need to get to the bottom of this and as soon as possible.”

Jaebum closed his eyes, breathed in deeply and sighed the air out. “I don’t know where to start. It’s all so messed up.”

“Jaebum look at me,” Mark gently spoke. “Start with Youngjae.”

“Youngjae has been in contact with Elves. well at least one and he’s been exposed to the aura of an elven artifact for a very long time.”

“What artifact, Jaebum? “ 

Jaebum shook his head. 

“Jaebum, I already have a feeling I know what you’re going to say. There’s only one artifact missing from this realm and I need you to confirm it. You have to do this.”

Jaebum was visibly upset and Mark stood, wrapping his arms around his friend’s shoulders. “It was the Royal Amulet, wasn’t it Jaebum?”

Tears fell from Jaebum’s eyes as he nodded and Mark held his friend tighter. “Tell me Jaebum. How did Youngjae get exposed to the amulet for so long?”

"Youngjae had no idea. The amulet had been hidden in his room for years. His father,” Jaebum started to sob, “his father organised the attack on the King’s entourage on the way back to the elven realm all those years ago. Youngjae eavesdropped on his father and found out by accident. He was so angry he attacked his father and there was an elf, this elf was disguised as a human, he bought the amulet from Youngjae’s father. He partially wiped Youngjae’s mind so Youngjae remembers nothing of that moment at all. “

Mark looked over at completely shocked Jinyoung,” What’s Youngjae’s family name?”

“Choi. Choi Youngjae.”

Mark gave a shaky sigh and stood. This wasn’t the time or place to lose his composure. “Jinyoung, would you accompany me to the royal archives? There is something I need you to help me with. Jaebum isn’t in any condition to focus right now.”

“I’ll help you with anything I can, Mark.” Jinyoung got up from the bed and placed his arms around Mark’s waist once again.

“Thank you,” Mark said, taking a hold of Jinyoung. “Your support is appreciated.”

“Will Jaebum be all right?” 

“Youngjae is there, I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Mark reassured him, and then they were gone.

Jaebum’s tears continued to fall. It seemed they just refused to stop. He wiped them away so many times but they just kept coming. Between the discovery of the truth of the deaths of the King and Queen of the elven realm and watching Youngjae’s cruel beatings, it had finally taken its toll. He placed his head in his hands and uncontrollably sobbed.

It was only a few moments later that Jaebum felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked up slowly to see Youngjae standing over him. Youngjae was holding a handkerchief, but instead of handing it to him, Youngjae wiped away the tears on Jaebum's face himself. Being sadly familiar with deep sorrow and having grown up without the love of a mother or father, Youngjae empathised with Jaebum's distress.

Jaebum couldn’t draw his eyes away from the angelic face before him and found himself falling deeper into the feelings he was experiencing. 

Youngjae was so endearing it caused him to feel weak in his presence.

Youngjae crawled back onto the bed and patted the empty space beside him. 

Jaebum’s eyes were tired from crying and he did feel exhausted from all the emotional turmoil he had experienced. 

Youngjae patted the bed again and this time, tentatively, Jaebum stood and then crawled onto space on the bed. They lay facing each other and Youngjae pulled the blankets up over them both. 

Jaebum was thoroughly confused when Youngjae snuggled up close to him, and even more so when he found himself tucked under Youngjae's chin, arms wrapped around him. 

“Jinyoung said his mama used to do this for him when he was really sad. I never had mama hugs so I don’t know for sure if I’m doing it right, but I hope this helps you feel better, even if it’s just a little.”

Youngjae started to stroke his hair, and Jaebum suddenly felt a warm calm wash over him. He grew drowsy, his eyes started to close and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Youngjae smiled, satisfied that Jaebum was sleeping peacefully. He nestled his cheek against Jaebum’s head and sighed. 

It made him sad to see Jaebum this upset.


	19. Chapter 19

Mark had already started searching the archives and he had an idea of where he might need to look. He ran through the corridors with Jinyoung following him, until he stopped in front of a section much larger than the others.

Jinyoung finally caught up to him and had to bend over to catch his breath. Mark was certainly fast on his feet.

“This way,” Mark ran off towards the back of the section.

“Couldn’t we just teleport to the section?” A slightly worn out Jinyoung suggested.

“Teleportation only gets you to the main destination. You have to do the leg work yourself.” 

Mark stopped suddenly and Jinyoung ran right into the back of him. His hands, automatically reaching out to stop himself, ending up resting on Mark's buttocks.

“I see how it is.” Mark made the cutest surprised face Jinyoung had ever seen.

Jinyoung decided it was time to fight back. “What. You wanted chemistry, I’m giving you chemistry.”

“And something else.” Mark grinned glancing down at his groin.

“Not going there.” 

“You will.” 

“Perhaps, but not right now,” Jinyoung said, casually pointing to the archives.

“Spoilsport.” Mark pouted.

Jinyoung had never felt so satisfied and the smile widened across his face.

Mark sidled up to him. “You’re a lot feistier when we’re alone.”

“And you’re a lot more...” he checked himself. “Never mind. “

Mark casually grabbed Jinyoung’s butt and Jinyoung took it in his stride. “I suppose you think that’s going to sway me?”

“I’m just…” Mark began innocently.

“Elf handling my butt.”

“Well, yes.”

“Enjoying it?”

“Do I have to spell…”

“I get it. Just let me know when you’re done.”

“I’m done.”

“You sure you don’t need a few more minutes to make sure you haven’t missed a spot.” 

Mark smirked as he stood to the left of Jinyoung. “Well, there is one more spot.”

“That’s not my butt,” Jinyoung’s voice raised a decibel as he bounced away from Mark’s wandering hands.

“Well you did say….”

“Mark. There’s an old saying.” Jinyoung turned his face to meet Mark’s, raised an eyebrow and gave him the sultriest of looks, “Good things come to those who wait.” 

“So... the files we’re looking for are just over here.”Mark turned on his heel and headed toward the middle section of the files they had stopped in front of.

Jinyoung chuckled to himself as he followed behind Mark. He stopped as soon as Mark turned back to him, his face as straight as it could possibly be.

“So, what are we looking for exactly?” Jinyoung asked curiously as Mark dragged some files out of the archives and put them onto the floor in front of him.

“In these files are a list of incidents that happened between humans and the elven realm. We’re looking for a specific incident, one where someone brought in an outsider who wasn’t from Clementine Castle. We have their names recorded.” He looked at the thirty or so files he had pulled out. “I’m pretty sure one of the files I have here should have the incident in it.”

Jinyoung automatically sat himself down by the folders and grabbed one from the floor. “Why do you think it’s to do with that particular incident?” 

Mark joined him on the floor and put a hand on Jinyoung’s knee. “Let’s just say its elven intuition.”

~*~

It had been a few hours since Jaebum had fallen asleep, and Youngjae had diligently lain there with him until he too had drifted off again. Jaebum’s eyes flickered open first and he almost stopped breathing. Youngjae’s face was so close to his it was intoxicating and his arm was still draped across Jaebum’s side.

He tried to avoid staring at Youngjae’s face as much as he could, but it was right there, just centimeters in front of his own. Suddenly Youngjae stirred in his sleep and to add to Jaebum’s dilemma all he could see now was the soft pink lips belonging to Youngjae. 

Jaebum could hear his own heart pounding in his ears and he closed his eyes to try and prevent himself from seeing them. The Yugyeom incident was still fresh in his mind and the feel of Youngjae’s lips on his left a lingering feeling. 

He could feel his cheeks burning and swallowed. 

It was awkward, very awkward, until Youngjae's eyes also flickered open and he looked into Jaebum’s with a sleepy smile. In that moment it became unbearably awkward and Jaebum squirmed a little as Youngjae’s eyes met his. It occurred to him at that very moment that he should have worn his other pants. 

They weren’t as tight as these.

Youngjae gave a sleepy sigh as he looked at Jaebum. “Are you feeling better now?” he asked, concerned.

Jaebum nodded, saying nothing as Youngjae rubbed his back gently. 

“Is there anything I can help you with?” Youngjae asked sincerely. “You look a little flushed.”

Jaebum moaned inwardly. He could think of two things right now and neither were appropriate at this point. 

Youngjae began to wriggle backwards. “I’ll move back a little so you can have some space.” 

Without thinking Jaebum grabbed him and stopped him. “I’m fine.”

As Youngjae studied Jaebum’s face he reached out and moved the fringe from Jaebum’s eyes and the two of them lay there staring at each other.

Jaebum finally broke the silence. “Youngjae, do you remember what Mark said to you when we were on the balcony, when he came out?”

“That you liked me? That’s okay, I like you too.”

“I don’t think you quite get it,” Jaebum said sitting up, crawling over to Youngjae and pulling the blankets off him to expose his arms. He clasped Youngjae’s hands in his and pulled them up over Youngjae’s head on the pillows and straddled his waist.

A surprised Youngjae just lay there not sure what to expect. ”Um….. What are you doing Jaebum?”

Jaebum grinned and moved his face down until his nose met Youngjae’s. “Liking you,” he said pressing his lips firmly to Youngjae’s.

The urge for Youngjae to struggle from being pinned down was great, but something about the way Jaebum was holding him felt safe and he lay still allowing Jaebum to continue. Suddenly his heart was pounding in his chest and he found himself grasping Jaebum’s hands tighter. 

Youngjae closed his eyes and pressed his lips back against Jaebum’s, noting how soft and firm the lips that had taken his were. Jaebum spared no expense on the passion he put into it.

“Oh, now i get it..." Youngjae felt his face flush as Jaebum looked into his eyes when he finally broke the kiss. 

“That kind of like.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank every one of my readers for following and reading The Elf King and Jinyoung. Please note that Due to Christmas and the new year, I may not be able to update until after then... you know family things and stuff. I will make sure that I write and write and write when I can. This fic is still in progress, but I have written so many chapters ahead already and will just keep going until it's finished <3 Thank you all for your support, comments and Kudos. I am, really, truly grateful.  
> Saranghaeyo <3 Gamsahamnida <3 
> 
> And to my Beta reader I love you to the moon and back for your patience with my first thrown out chapters and the time and effort you made to fix them <3 Saranghae Gomapseumnida <3

Mark threw down the last file in frustration and lay back on the floor. He was so sure his elven intuition had been right, but there was nothing.

Jinyoung could see the frustration in Mark’s face. He picked up the last file and looked at the others and a thought dawned on him. He leaned over Mark and looked at him. “Could it be hidden?”

“What do you mean, hidden?” Mark made a face.

Jinyoung slapped him on the head with the file he had. “You’re an elf, you do the math.”

“So you’re suggesting that someone may have placed an enchantment on these files for some reason?”

“You got it.”

“You’re as smart as you are sexy.” Mark smirked as he sat upright again.

“And you’re way too excitable.”

“But you like it.”

“I never said that.”

“You don’t have to,” Mark said,his gaze fixated in between Jinyoung's legs.

Jinyoung shut his his legs. “I’m not the one who can’t wait.”

“Do you blame me? I’ve already waited for years to get you here, so I could jog your memory. “ 

“Why don’t you just tell me what the promise I made was?”

Mark suddenly found himself a little embarrassed and red faced.

“…and why I gave you that tin soldier and handkerchief? If we have this much chemistry between us Mark, we must have liked each other a lot then too. It’s the only reason I can think of as to why I am so comfortable with you and your over hormonal antics.”

Mark tried to whistle himself out of the situation but Jinyoung stuck a hand over his mouth.

”What did I promise you? I’m not one that likes to break promises, Mark.”

Mark sat up and looked into Jinyoung’s eyes. “Do you really want to know that much?”

“Of course I do. I promised you something and I feel bad because I can’t remember. We’ve obviously been separated for some time, and I’m guessing it is because of whatever this incident we’re looking for was.”

Mark bit his lip and sighed. “If I tell you, you might not like it, or believe me because you can’t remember.”

“If I promised it I must have liked the idea at the time, so why would I change my mind now?. A promise is not something a person should break.”

Mark pointed firmly at him. ”Please remember that you said that if I tell you.”

“If you tell me...”

Mark threw his head back in frustration. “Ahhh. This is killing me!!!”

“Then just tell me,” Jinyoung insisted. 

“You might run off and I don’t want that.”

“There’s got to be something I can do to convince you that I won’t.”

Mark stayed silent and pursed his lips.

Jinyoung sighed. It was time to show Mark who was boss. He tossed the file back onto the floor and threw himself at Mark.

Suddenly Mark found himself knocked to the ground and his lips locked with Jinyoung's. He certainly wasn’t expecting this kind of reaction and was rather surprised, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain either, as he wrapped his arms around Jinyoung and embraced the moment.

Jinyoung grinned as he broke the kiss. “Still think I’m going to run away?”

“Hmm. Maybe.”

“You’re not getting any more until you tell me what I promised...”

Mark sighed. ”All right then, but don’t blame me if you freak out.”

Jinyoung nodded satisfied. “Deal.” 

Mark started giggling almost uncontrollably as he tried to get it out, but it took him a while to get his composure together.

Jinyoung sat back up and waited patiently. He’d gotten this far and he didn’t want Mark to change his mind.

Finally Mark sat upright, took a deep breath in and looked Jinyoung in the eyes. “You promised to love me forever and ...”

“And?”

“Andthatwewouldconsumateourloveoncewewereofage,” he blurted out without a breath.

Jinyoung shook his head. ”Say that again, slowly.”

“Nope, no way, no how, no, no, no. You only asked me to tell, you. You didn’t say it had to be slow.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I have the chance have a great new year.. One more post for 2017 
> 
> <3 Love 
> 
> Youngjaeswife

Youngjae remained motionless beneath Jaebum. Their eyes hadn't left each other for even a second.

“So,” Youngjae began cautiously, “I'm kind of confused now.”

Jaebum gave him a questioning look.

“I'm not sure I understand the implications of this liking stuff. I've never actually had any kind of affection in my life, except for Jinyoung's friendship. I have no idea of what I'm supposed to do.”

Jaebum laughed at his response.

“What? I'm being totally honest with you here.”

“Youngjae, most times no one knows what they're supposed to do. If you both like each other, it all falls into place and it becomes natural to you after a while.” He paused for a moment, almost too embarrassed to say it. “More importantly the next thing we have to do is establish how you feel about me?”

“How I feel about you?” Youngjae gave Jaebum a questioning glance.

“Okay, let me rephrase that. How do you feel when you're around me?”

Youngjae carefully thought about the question. “I feel kind of weird, I mean a good weird not a bad weird. I feel safe around you and I like being around you. You're really kind and you've really taken good care of me since I got here. It kind of makes me want to be around you even more.”

Jaebum nodded. “And what about here,” he asked, gently tapping Youngjae's chest near his heart.”What happens in there when you're with me?“

Youngjae continued to look at Jaebum. He suddenly felt nervous and remained silent for a few moments before replying. “For some reason, whenever I look at you, my heart does weird things. It pounds in my chest so fast and it doesn't seem to want to stop,” he said as he placed Jaebum's hand over his heart. “See?”

Youngjae wasn't wrong. His heart was racing in his chest and Jaebum inwardly contained his joy over Youngjae's heartfelt admission.

“And before, when you accidentally kissed me, it was fast, but not this fast. But when you actually kissed me just then...” 

Youngjae was visibly nervous and shaking a little. He was having trouble making eye contact now. 

“Youngjae. It's okay. You're allowed to be scared. You've never had this happen and you're not sure if what's going on within yourself is normal, because you've never had the chance to express or experience these kinds of things before.”

Youngjae found the courage to look back up at Jaebum's face. “I seriously thought my heart was going to explode and I was really scared, but then this wave of warmth just seemed to settle over me and then I just felt so calm about it that it made me feel like I could really trust you.” Youngjae's face was bright red as he openly and honestly left himself emotionally bare in front of Jaebum. 

Jaebum smiled down softly at Youngjae and placed Youngjae's other hand over his own heart. Youngjae could feel the beating of Jaebum's heart and it was pounding just as crazily as his was right at this moment.

Youngjae swallowed nervously and then with out any prompting needed, he pulled Jaebum down beside him and snuggled into him. “Feel free to like me some more,” he said as he lifted his lips up to Jaebum's.

With the invitation right there in front of him, Jaebum wasted no time in taking up the offer.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2018 Every one.  
> Just a quick note. I will be posting 1 chapter a week for the next few of weeks. My beta reader has a busy work schedule and does what she can at the time. The chapters I had already posted were pre betad, so forgive me if I don't post 5 a week for a while. In the mean time I am still writing this fic. Also I know a lot of People are dying for the Markjin bedroom scene. It's there, it's coming, (no pun intended) it's already written, but only up to, I think part 25 is betad at the moment but I don't write these love scenes without reason or just for the sake of them having sex. Things still need to happen before the main event so to speak. It has meaning for both Mark and Jinyoung. Although Mark is a bit of naughty boy in the next chapter, But Jinyoung started it ... that much I will say. *_~ 
> 
> Any way I'll shut up and post now <3 
> 
> Love Youngjaeswife <3

Jinyoung frowned at Mark in frustration. He leaned into him again and whispered, “You'd better tell me. You have no idea how persuasive I can be.” Jinyoung pinned Mark's arms to his sides with his thighs. He placed his hands on Mark's abdomen and started to undo his shirt buttons. 

Jinyoung's eyes were locked on Mark's, but Mark was too busy wondering how was this supposed to persuade him? This was kind of what he was aiming for. He didn't resist Jinyoung's entrapment, and relaxed. 

Might as well milk this for all it was worth.

Jinyoung slid both his hands onto Mark's bare stomach. He started to make his way up his chest and with a quick twist of both of his nipples, Jinyoung had Mark squealing in pain.

“Tell me or I won't let go.”

“The files, the files... we have to find the link between Jinyoung and trolls remember?” he said between squeals.

“Oh, so now you want to get back to work” Jinyoung twisted harder.”And you mean Youngjae and the trolls,” he said with a smirk.

“Yaaaa!” Mark yelled. 

“Aww, does it hurt?” 

“I'll give you 'does it hurt'.” Mustering all of his strength, Mark managed to wriggle his arms free despite the strength of Jinyoung's thighs and grabbing Jinyoung by the arms wrestled him until he got the better of Jinyoung and flipped him over onto his back pinning Jinyoung's arms above his head on the floor.

Jinyoung nervously swallowed. The tide had turned and Mark was once again in charge. Jinyoung noted that Mark was indeed a lot stronger than he looked.

The two of them lay there huffing and breathing heavily until Jinyoung broke the silence. "I never lose, by the way,” he said looking up into Mark's radiantly satisfied face.

“I think you just did.”

“One month.”

“One month what?“ Mark was confused.

“If you tell me what the final part of the promise was, I will keep it. I won't run away and I won't complain. I'll just keep it.”

“But you don't remember how we used to be.” It seemed that was Mark's main concern.

“I think I have some idea. I feel the chemistry between us, Mark. It's obvious to me too. That's the other reason I find myself accepting your antics. You've seen the evidence and you're probably feeling it right now,” he said clearing his throat and trying to adjust his pants, which was made difficult since he was being sat on by Mark. “I am assuming we were very close. I loved my toy soldiers... not even Youngjae got to touch those, and the handkerchief... no doubt would have been my mother's. I would not have given those to just anybody.” He looked into Mark's eyes intently and repeated, “One month. You have my word.”

Mark sighed and relaxed his grip on Jinyoung. He sat back and pulled Jinyoung up from the floor into a sitting position.

“I have your word?” Mark repeated in a serious manner.

Jinyoung nodded. “As the Crown Prince of Clementine, I swear that I will keep my my word. You can trust me on that.”

Mark sighed deeply. “All right, I'll tell you.” He paused as he thought how to explain it tactfully. “You promised that at our coming of age you would give yourself to me.”

“Give myself to you?” Jinyoung raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the left.”As in... what Youngjae thought he'd lost before, give myself to you? As in we undress, get into bed and then...”

Mark nodded averting his eyes from Jinyoung's face.

“Well then,” Jinyoung calmly began, as he picked up a file from the floor and handed it to a suddenly very quiet Mark. “It's good thing we have all this pent up chemistry then isn't it?”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise <3 
> 
> Love Youngjaeswife

Things were quiet in Jaebum's quarters. He and Youngjae had both fallen asleep again. This time it was Youngjae whose head was tucked under Jaebum's chin, his hands pressed up against Jaebum's chest being held by Jaebum's own hands..

Youngjae started stirring in his sleep and he began to make whining noises. His breath was rapid and his eyes twitched furiously under his eyelids as he began to thrash around wildly, waking Jaebum up. Youngjae's voice became stressed as he again desperately pleaded not to be locked up and beaten.

Youngjae's face had such a tormented expression on it as the tears started to show, that Jaebum felt his heart ache for him. He only just caught Youngjae's hands as they almost hit him in the face. He grabbed them and pressed them back against his chest and then wrapping one arm and his legs tightly around Youngjae, bundled him like a cocoon. 

Jaebum placed his free hand over Youngjae's cheek as the boy still writhed within his grip. “Youngjae,” he began, softly pressing his forehead to Youngjae's. “Youngjae,” he repeated a little louder.

This time it brought Youngjae out of his dreams and the first thing saw was Jaebum's gentle eyes looking back at him. Sobbing, he grasped at Jaebum's shirt. “J- Jaebum, I, I don't like these dreams, I, I don't w- want them any m- more.” 

Youngjae's voice was shaking badly and Jaebum could only surmise that this dream had been even worse than the last.

Jaebum continued to hold him tightly. “I'm here, you're safe. I'm right here. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you again. I mean that, Youngjae. I'll protect you and maybe together we can help you get over these bad dreams.”

Youngjae nodded and sighed as Jaebum wiped the tears away from his face. “You must think I'm a bit of a baby.”

Jaebum laughed a little.”Why would I think that?” he replied, resting his head against Youngjae's.

“Because I cry in my dreams all the time,” Youngjae sniffled.

“I cried before and I wasn't dreaming. Does that make me a baby?” Jaebum countered.

“No, of course not. You were really upset about something and it must have been bad if you were crying.”

Jaebum rubbed Youngjae's arm in a comforting manner. “So think about what you just said to me and apply it to yourself.” 

Youngjae did as Jaebum asked of him and a small sigh escaped his lips.

“You all right?” a concerned Jaebum was quick to inquire.

Youngjae snuggled as closely up to Jaebum as their bodies would allow and wrapped one arm around his waist. “Thank you, Jaebum.”

“What for?” 

Youngjae shifted his head so that he could see Jaebum's face. “For allowing me to be me.”

“And that, Youngjae,” Jaebum began again pressing his forehead Youngjae's, ”is exactly why I like you!”

~*~

In the archives an excited Mark was waving a file in Jinyoung's face. “You are a genius!!”

Jinyoung shrugged, a smug look on his face. ”What can I say, except, I know.”

“Full of yourself today, aren't you?” Mark chuckled, moving back quickly as Jinyoung raised his eyebrows and took a step forward.

“You're just a sore loser.” Jinyoung smirked.

“A sore loser?” Mark raised his eyebrows

“A sore loser.”

“Are you referring to me telling you about your promise?”

“You gave in. I said I would win. I always win.”

Marked started laughing.”That wasn't a win, that was a compromise and you know it.”

“I compromised nothing,“ Jinyoung huffed. “Anyway, hurry up and read the file already mister 'my hormones are out of control'.”

“I'll have you know my hormones are always under control,” Mark said quite seriously.

“Oh really.” The sarcastic tone of Jinyoung's voice rang true. 

“Really.” Mark insisted as he opened the file and started to go through it.

Jinyoung walked up close to Mark and started to fan himself. “Is it me or is it hot in here?”

“It's fine in here, Jinyoung, you're imagining...” Mark stopped mid sentence as he looked up and saw Jinyoung with his jacket down over his shoulders, his top three shirt buttons undone and a significant part of his chest exposed. 

Mark cleared his throat loudly and he shifted uncomfortably, placing the file downwards so as to cover the evidence of his excitement. “You're not playing fair. You never did.”

Jinyoung gave him a sultry stare and came even closer. His satisfaction over Mark's squirming was quite fun to watch. “Maybe you'd like me to keep that promise now?” he said sidling up to him and taking his jacket off completely.

For a second Mark thought all his Christmases had come at once as Jinyoung threw his jacket onto the floor, then turned, standing close. 

“Aren't you going to finish reading that? I thought it was important.” Jinyoung ran his hand up and down over Mark's backside as slowly as he could. 

Mark had closed his eyes and was definitely enjoying the moment.

Jinyoung beamed with satisfaction and wondered if he should take it one step further, just for the reaction. His angelic face changed into devilish in seconds. One hand continued to caress Mark's buttocks and with the other he chose this moment to get his revenge for earlier. Jinyoung grinned as he slowly slid his other hand around to the front of Mark's pants, cupping his hand over the bulge and waited for the reaction he was expecting. Instead Mark moaned loudly and without any other warning, dropped the file, grabbed Jinyoung, pulled him close and took his lips in a fierce kiss. 

A shocked Jinyoung didn't have time to think or resist as he was pulled to the ground with Mark's lips still attached to his .Suddenly he was under Mark again, his hands now clasped with Mark's and pinned to the ground to either side of him, his partially bare chest still showing. He found himself in a very vulnerable position. Mark broke the kiss, his breathing heavy and laboured.

Mark looked into Jinyoung's eyes and then down to his chest.

“Mark.. what are you doing?” 

Mark smirked. “Just think of this as the prelude.”

“Don't you dare.” Jinyoung swallowed. He could tell Mark meant business as he wiggled his eyebrows and shifted himself so his groin was poised over Jinyoung's and his face close to Jinyoung's neck

“I mean it Mark, don't you...” his voice faltered into a series of small gasps as Mark pressed his lips against his neck, slowly making his way down towards his chest.

“Mark, this isn't fair,” Jinyoung squeaked as Mark nosed aside his shirt and closed his mouth over Jinyoung's nipple, gently lapping his tongue around it.”Oh my god, Mark, stop, this really isn't fair!”

“You used to enjoy this,” Mark chuckled as he paused momentarily to see the flushed look on Jinyoung's face before moving to the other side.

“Mark, no, really, I'm serious, stop,” Jinyoung said trying to stop himself from reacting to Mark's seduction.

“This isn't exciting you at all?” Mark asked with a sly grin as he turned his gaze towards Jinyoung's groin. ”I think you are enjoying this, Jinyoung, one's body doesn't usually lie.”

“What are you planning Mark? I can hear the cogs in your head whirring., You stop thinking bad things right now.”

“Okay, I'll stop thinking then,” Mark replied nonchalantly and grinned as he thrust his hips down to meet Jinyoung's, rubbing his hardness slowly across Jinyoung's, through the cloth of their pants. Jinyoung could only breathe in deeply and stare at him. 

Where mark expected more protests from Jinyoung he surprisingly encountered none.

Mark smiled and started to pick up the speed of his movements, making them more and more prominent with each thrust. With each thrust Jinyoung's breath became heavier. Jinyoung's eyes were closed, his head was tilted back slightly. Every time Mark's rubbed against him he sucked in a deep breath in and let it out

“Mark, my arms,” he pleaded.

Mark finally let go of Jinyoung's arms. He was sure he was going to get a kicking any second now, but to his surprise, Jinyoung grabbed his buttocks and was pulling their hips closer together, thrusting his own desperately up to meet Marks. 

“Damn you,” Jinyoung gasped loudly as the intensity began to build up between them. Both boys were breathing hard and heavy. 

Mark picked up the pace some more forcing Jinyoung to follow.

Suddenly Jinyoung grabbed Mark's buttocks tightly and looked him in the eyes. “Mark I, I'm...”

“Me too,” Mark gasped as he took Jinyoung's lips in a fervent kiss, their moans escaping them as they both reached euphoria together.

They lay there, catching their breath for a few moments until Mark finally regained the energy to roll off onto the floor beside Jinyoung. 

Mark splayed out on the floor, his arms by his sides. He was surprised a few seconds later when Jinyoung just reached over and took his hand in his.

Mark turned to look at him. “Are you all right?” he asked Jinyoung gently and sincerely.

Jinyoung closed his eyes and just smiled as he let out a long satisfied sigh.

Mark laughed softly. “I'll take that as a yes then shall I?”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 to my readers Saranghaeyo <3 Thank you for sticking with this fic. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it <3
> 
> Youngjaeswife <3

Night had fallen over the elven realm and Yugyeom was wandering through the corridors heading for the kitchen. He hadn't seen any one for a while and wondered where they all were. Arriving at the kitchen he found Jaebum and Youngjae who had emerged from the room earlier in search of food too.

Seeing the pair, he stopped and turned quickly on his heel to leave but wasn't fast enough. 

Jaebum caught him by the collar. “Not so fast, Prince Pest,” he said dragging him backwards into the kitchen.

“I'm really sorry Jaebum. It was an accident before, please don't kill me.” Yugyeom was laughing.

“Yeah, I can see how sorry you are.... your sincerity is abundant.”

“I'm always sincere.” he laughed again.

“You need to knock, especially before entering my room.“ Jaebum reached the kitchen's prep table and pushed Yugyeom down into the chair. He picked up a cooked chicken leg from the plate on the table and shoved it into Yugyeom's mouth. “Have you seen your brother and his friend?”

Yugyeom took the chicken out of his mouth. “Not since when they were in the garden earlier,” he said before starting to eat the chicken.

Youngjae sighed. “I wonder if they're okay?” 

“I'm sure they'll be fine, Youngjae,” Jaebum said giving him a quick reassuring shoulder hug.

“We're fine,” Mark said, casually strutting into the kitchen wielding a file and with Jinyoung in tow.

“Jinyoung!” Youngjae exclaimed enthusiastically and ran over to hug him. He stepped back from the hug and looked Jinyoung up and down. “They're not your clothes...” Youngjae said, innocently scratching his head. “What happen to your clothes?”

Jaebum smirked. “I wonder...” he said eyeing Mark suspiciously, observingthat his clothes had changed too.

Mark moved over to him and whispered, “Not exactly what you're thinking, but probably close - we had our clothes on.”

“Annnd I don't need to hear this, Your Majesty...” Jaebum said plugging his ears and backing away from Mark quickly.

Jinyoung shook his head. “Stop tormenting him Mark. I'm sure Jaebum, unlike you, knows how to romance someone rather than seduce them.”

“Who's doing what now?” Jaebum said a little surprised, but he got completely ignored

“Says you who absolutely got into...” 

Mark was silenced by Jinyoung's finger over his lips and a glare that said 'shut up now if you want more later'. 

Mark obediently complied.

Yugyeom looked from Mark to Jinyoung and back again. “King of the elves tamed in less than a day. I'm impressed” he said smugly, ducking a backhander from his older brother.

“Anyway...” Mark began, “we need to discuss something.”

Yugyeom grabbed some more chicken and went to leave. 

“Yugyeom, you need to hear this too.”

“Oh. Okay.” Yugyeom sat back in the chair and continued eating his chicken.

Mark held the file up. “In this file there are three incidents that occurred between the human realm and ours. This isn't going to be pleasant for any of us, so I apologise in advance, especially to you Youngjae.”

Youngjae gave him the most perplexed look and then looked up at Jaebum, questioning him.

“It's complex Youngjae,” Jaebum said gently placing a hand on Youngjae's shoulder Briefly. “Mark will explain it.” 

“Nothing's more complex than Mark,“ Yugyeom cheekily huffed, ducking yet another backhander from his brother.

“This is serious Yugyeom,” Mark chided sternly. “This effects both our realms. “

Yugyeom cleared his throat in embarrassment and quietened down.

Glancing over at Jinyoung, Youngjae noticed the seriousness in his face and wondered what could be so bad that it would make him sad and angry at the same time.

“Well, the only way to get this over and done with is just get to it. Firstly I've called the Great Elf. He will be here tomorrow.”

Jaebum's face dropped. “You did what?”

“He's the only one who can return the memories of those who have had them wiped, partially or otherwise. There are four people in this room with memories that need restoring, myself, Youngjae, Jinyoung and you, Jaebum.”

“What, why? Why was my memory tampered with?” 

“I'm not exactly sure to be honest. There's stuff in this file, but some of it is quite vague.”

Yugyeom sat upright in the chair. ”But why weren't mine wiped?”

“You weren't here at the time this happened. “You should remember being sent to the elven training camp to train in basic magic. You got lucky.” 

“I remember. I hated that camp!” Yugyeom huffed.

“Anyway,” Mark continued, opening the file, “ten years ago we opened the elven realm to the human world. We agreed for King Jinyoung to send his castle workers into our realm to gather the resources they needed to help their people.This went on for three years. In those three years all of us, our friendships were formed. Jinyoung, Jaebum and I all knew each other, however neither Jinyoung nor Jaebum have any recollection of their friendship, nor of the close relationship that Jinyoung and I had. To be honest Jaebum I knew your memory of Jinyoung had been wiped.”

Mark paused, took a deep breath in and glanced over at Jinyoung who nodded his encouragement and Mark continued. “In the third year of our alliance one of the castle workers snuck in an outsider. One who didn't have permission to enter the elven realm. He got lost in the forest and stumbled into the trolls sanctuary, breaching the agreement we elves had with the trolls. Not only that, he discovered a diamond mine on their land and stole from it. He left and brought others back. Some got out alive and some didn't. He was one of the lucky ones.” Mark looked over at Yugyeom, now sitting upright, listening seriously. 

“It took everything in our father's power to calm the trolls down, but in the end an enchantment was placed on the entrance to their sanctuary. They couldn't come out and we couldn't go in. As a result my father and Prince Jinyoung's father decided it was time to annul the alliance. Our memories of certain things, times, places and people were wiped. Except for my memories of Jinyoung - I was allowed to keep them.”

Jaebum suddenly realised why Mark had been so excited about having Jinyoung back by his side. Seven years was a long time to have to wait. It was no wonder the past few years he had been taking off from the castle into the human realm. He had been going to make sure Jinyoung was doing all right

It was visible to Jaebum that Youngjae was hurting for his friend too, so he reached out to take Youngjae's hand to comfort and reassure him, only to find that Youngjae was already reaching out for his. Jaebum firmly took hold of it and was touched when Youngjae gave him a reassuring squeeze before he could initiate the one he had intended to give Youngjae. Jaebum gently squeezed back.

Youngjae quickly glanced up at him, his face full of concern towards Jaebum. Jaebum smiled softly and nodded his response in answer to the silent question that Youngjae's eyes had asked. 

Jaebum realised that Youngjae had picked up that he was just as concerned for Mark, as Youngjae himself was for Jinyoung.

“Then, the second incident occurred. It was only a few weeks later. This same man came back and tried to steal the gold offerings from the shrine but was caught and we let him go again.” Mark sighed out a large puff of air. “And third and final one is the worst of them all... Our father had organised to take a final load of the resources to King Jinyoung, and dropped Jinyoung back to Clementine. Our fathers knew it would be a long time before we could be together again and let us have that last week together, here in the elven realm...” Mark turned to Jinyoung, “and as you now know, that was when you gave me your handkerchief and toy soldier and made that promise.”

Jinyoung nodded his acknowledgment.

“It was on the way back here that our parents and the other elves in the entourage were attacked. The same man who had come into our realm illegally and stolen from the trolls planned an attack. The attack in which our parents died.” Mark glanced over at Yugyeom who was looking down at the floor, biting his inner lip to keep from showing his true emotions.

“This man stole the Royal family crest in the form of an amulet and wiped out the entire elven party. King Jinyoung brought their bodies back to the realm personally. He said he'd offered them protection for the journey back, but our father had refused. He had also put a reward out for the return of the amulet along with any information that would help bring the person responsible for the massacre to justice.”

Youngjae looked so angry and so sad. His free fist was clenched tightly at hearing of the death of the elves. “Who could do something so horrible to such kind people? I want to...” he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist over and over again. “Who was it?” he demanded

The three other men all looked at each other with such seriousness as they watched Youngjae angrily express himself at the injustice that was dealt.

Mark sighed inwardly as he saw Jaebum shake his head, his eyes pleading to him to not say any more and he had just decided to oblige when Jinyoung's voice came through loud and clear.

“Youngjae; it was your father.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning. Part of this chapter may have an emotional impact for those who have experienced abuse or trauma in their life.
> 
> <3 Youngjaeswife

Both Mark and Jaebum were shocked to hear Jinyoung calmly stating what Mark should have.

Youngjae went silent, his anger and hatred for that man entering a new level. He let go of Jaebum's hand and stormed out of the kitchen. Jinyoung went to go after him but Mark grabbed his arm as he saw Jaebum standing,looking in the direction that Youngjae had gone. 

“What are you waiting for? Go!!” Mark urged Jaebum.

Jaebum for once was unsure, looking from Mark to Jinyoung. Jinyoung nodded his approval and Jaebum took off.

“Why?” Mark questioned. “I was going to comply with Jaebum's wishes and say nothing else for now.”

Jinyoung watched the doorway with worry in his eyes. “I had to tell him. He would have hated us for not being honest with him. He has no love for his father whatsoever. All the years of beatings and abuse took their toll on his familial feelings a long time ago.”

“You really care about him don't you?” Mark noted.

“Of course I do. You've never seen the scars I've seen. He keeps his physical scars covered although you might catch a glimpse of some of them, but the ones I have seen the most of are the ones that lie deep within his soul. He never shared his stories with anyone but me. It's hard for him to trust people. Youngjae is like a brother to me. I don't see him as this poor beaten peasant boy. I see him as my life long friend and an equal. He's earned that from me.”

“I'd say you mean a lot to him too. I mean, he did throw his life on the line for you with the trolls.”

Jinyoung nodded. “He's extremely loyal and he's my ray of light in the dark. I'm glad he's my friend.” He cleared his throat so that his emotions didn't run raw. 

“We should take a break,” Mark said, seeing Jinyoung trying to keep it together. He looked down at Yugyeom, still silent on his chair. “Yugyeom are you all right?” Mark walked over to him and gently rubbed his brother's back.

“Poor Youngjae. I think out of all of this, this has to be harder for him than any one. He obviously cares about people a lot, and to find out it was his father, who, well...” Yugyeom paused before continuing, “as much as I am sad and hurting right now, Youngjae will be feeling responsible and blame himself.”

“Youngjae always takes everything on himself,” Jinyoung said, the frustration strong in his voice as he turned from the door to Mark and Yugyeom. “His father never took responsibility for anything while Youngjae was growing up, and as soon as Youngjae was old enough he did the cooking, the cleaning, the shopping, earned money, and paid the bills. His father did absolutely nothing but drink and torment him, physically, emotionally and mentally until we took him in.”

Mark moved from Yugyeom to Jinyoung, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.”Well, let's hope Jaebum can calm him down. We're certainly not blaming Youngjae for any of this, are we Yugyeom?”

Yugyeom shook his head. “Of course not.”

“Don't worry Jinyoung,” Mark reassured him, “I'm sure Jaebum will take care of him. It'll be okay.”

Jinyoung sighed and looked back at the door and hoped that Mark was right.

~*~

Jaebum ran through the castle directly to his chambers and flung open the door. No Youngjae. He slammed his door shut in frustration and headed for the ballroom. “YOUNGJAE...” he shouted loudly as he ran into the enormous, and empty room. “Of course he wouldn't be on the balcony...” he said seeing it all shut up. “The garden...” Jaebum ran out of the ballroom and headed to Mark's garden. Again no Youngjae. “Where are you?” he asked with quiet urgency, . “If I were you, where would I go if I hadn't been there yet?” Suddenly it dawned on him.

He ran back towards the ballroom and then on past it. “Aelil,” he began coming into contact with one of the castle staff, “did a young man, about this tall,” he lifted his hand to Youngjae's height, “short black hair, wearing traveling clothes and looking really angry come this way?”

“Yes, my lord, but he didn't seem angry when he spoke to me, my lord. He was very nice and polite, said he was your friend and...”

“Where did he go?”

“He asked if it were possible for me to show him where he could see the place you see from the balcony, so I let him out into the courtyard. He's there right now.”

Jaebum hugged the woman. “Thank you, Aelil I owe you one.” he ran off towards the entrance to the courtyard.

Aelil shook her head. “Boys,” she huffed, as she walked off.

Jaebum flew into the courtyard and began his secondary search for Youngjae. The place was huge and there was so much of it to cover that Jaebum started to doubt that he would find him soon. As he turned the first corner to his surprise Youngjae was right there, fists clenched standing facing the a huge flowing fountain.

Jaebum approached him quietly and cautiously.

“My mother died when I was born. I never knew her,”Youngjae said as Jaebum walked up beside him.

“It must have been awful for you,” Jaebum sympathised softly.

“My father blamed me for her death and I've lived with the shame and the guilt of it all of my life.”

“It wasn't your fault, Youngjae.”

Youngjae turned to face Jaebum. “Then why was I locked in cupboards and boxes, starved, hated,” he ripped his shirt off revealing scars down his chest and then turned around to show more on his back, sides and upper arms.

Jaebum was shocked as he saw the reasons for the dreams that haunted Youngjae with his own eyes, but he suppressed his own rage and listened.

“Why, if it wasn't my fault, WHY?” Youngjae yelled, grabbing Jaebum by the collar. 

Jaebum didn't move. His eyes remained focussed on Youngjae's. He remained completely silent as Youngjae continued. 

“Why didn't he just kill me when he had the chance?” One tear, then two. “Why let me live if he hated me that much?” Youngjae's voice started to falter. “Why couldn't I have died instead?” his hands dropped to his sides, his tears flowed freely. “I should have died, not her, then maybe this would have never happened.”

Saying nothing Jaebum reached out and pulled Youngjae in, wrapping his arms around the scarred body before him.

“How can I face King Mark and Prince Yugyeom after this?” Youngjae asked through his muffled sobs. “Was I not broken enough inside for him, that he has to break me more? Why, does he haunt me like this, even when he isn't in my life?” he looked up at Jaebum with tear filled eyes and a tear stained face. “Why, Jaebum, why? Was it too much to ask, to be loved? All I ever wanted was to be loved by him.”

Jaebum's heart ached heavily as he held the distraught young man tightly. “No it's not too much to ask. You deserve to be loved, Youngjae, and no one here is blaming you for anything. King Mark and Prince Yugyeom won't blame you. I know them well.”

Youngjae pulled away from Jaebum a little. “I just want someone to love me, for me, with all my insecurities and fears. Some one who...”

“Will hold you close when you need it, protect you and look out for you,won't let any one else hurt you. Some one who will take care of you, comfort you when you are sad and wipe your tears for you when you cry,” Jaebum interjected as he wiped away the now slowing tears with his hand and smiling softly at the puffy face before him. “Some one who doesn't care that your face is puffy after crying.”

“I guess that sounds like a lot doesn't it?” Youngjae sighed, a little dejected.

“No. After all you've been through, I think you're being quite reasonable.” Jaebum laughed inwardly. Sometimes Youngjae's innocence was absolutely adorable.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double post for you all <3 hope you had a great weekend.
> 
> Love
> 
> Youngjaeswife

Prince Yugyeom had taken the rest of the chicken and prepared some food for the five of them. It had occurred that while he had been stuffing his face with chicken the others hadn't actually eaten. 

Jinyoung paced the kitchen floor impatiently as they waited for the other two to return. Mark watched as he walked up and down the same spot over and over again, fidget with his shirt ends and listened to him constantly sighing. 

Finally it got too much for him. Mark walked up to Jinyoung and grabbed his arms stopping him in mid step. ”Stop. Take a deep breath and calm down.” He ordered firmly, but gently, his eyes on Jinyoung's. “Jaebum will bring Youngjae back. You can count on it. All right?”

Jinyoung complied with Mark's orders, for the most part, "I won't be calm until I know Youngjae is alright.”

“Understood, but Youngjae needs you to be strong for him as his Prince and his friend. “ 

“I know, I know. It's just that this is too much. Youngjae's mother died after giving birth to Youngjae. He's never had the love of a parent in his life.”

“Then we were the lucky one's.” Yugyeom stated as he placed various plates of food onto the table.

“We were.” Mark agreed. “Our mother was human, you know and we had the love and warmth of our parents for a long time. Maybe not long enough in some ways, but Youngjae has never had that chance, so we should be even more grateful we had what time we did with our parents.”

Yugyeom finished sorting the food out and had just sat back down when Jaebum walked back in with Youngjae following behind him, a new shirt on, one hand hanging onto Jaebums shirt, head down and eyes averted from everyone's gaze and stood silently next to Jaebum.

Jinyoung rushed up to him and embrace him. He was just glad to have his friend back with him. "I'm sorry,” he whispered into Youngjae's ear.

Youngjae shook his head a little, "I'm glad you told me,” he said as he returned the embrace.

“Are you all right?” 

Youngjae just nodded and Jinyoung stood back. “I love you Youngjae.”

“I know. I love you too Jinyoung. I'm glad your my friend.”

“I'm glad you're mine!” Jinyoung ruffled Youngjae's hair.

“Ahh, why do you do that?” Youngjae said with a half laugh as Jinyoung's mischievousness broke his awkwardness. "You know I hate it...” He flattened his hair back out.

“Exactly why I do it.” Jinyoung wrinkled his nose up at his friend and smirked. 

While Youngjae was still preoccupied with getting his hair sorted, Jinyoung glanced over to Jaebum, 'Thank you'. He mouthed grateful for the timely return of his friend.

Jaebum nodded politely in response to Jinyoung's gratitude.

“All right. We should continue.” Mark looked over at Youngjae. "Will you be okay Youngjae.?” 

Youngjae nodded looking up at Jaebum, “I'll be fine.”

Jaebum smiled a little awkwardly as Mark stared at him trying to make eye contact, but Jaebum refused to look. He knew what that King of his was up to and decided to beat him at his own game. “Jinyoung, just so you know I replaced Youngjae's shirt with one of my own as Youngjae tore his.”

Jinyoung nodded, “Ahh, Yes.” he said finally noticing the change of shirt. "Thank you for looking after Youngjae for me.”

“It's my pleasure.” Jaebum nodded, smiling at Youngjae.

Mark suddenly started coughing, "You wish,” 

Jaebum rolled his eyes as he heard the inference that Mark added into his cough. "Any way, Your Majesty...” Jaebum firmly began throwing him an icy glare, “You should continue.”

Mark snickered and opened the file again. “Right then, where were we.”

~*~

King Jinyoung walked briskly into the throne room of Clementine castle and up to the throne itself and sat down. He had a serious look on his face as he motioned for a young man to step forward. 

The young man stepped forward and knelt in front of the throne. 

“I have heard from King Mark, Your Majesty. His Royal highness Prince Jinyoung and Lord Youngjae made it there safely. He also asked me to tell you that the Grand Elf will be there tomorrow ”

“I see, then they will be retrieving their memories. King Mark must have found the information his father hid. Everything is going as the Great Elf said it would.“ He raised his hand and the young man stood, “Jackson I need you to take this letter to him and this.” He handed him a small package. "The note and the package must be handed to the King himself. Give them to him and come straight back I will need you here. “

“Yes, Your Majesty. And am I still to bring Youngjae back?”

“No. I decided to leave him where he is. It's too dangerous for him here now. He is better off in the elven realm. King Mark will understand once he gets the letter.”

“Yes Your Majesty. Is there anything you would like me to say to him from you personally.”

“Tell him I leave Jinyoung in his capable hands.”


	27. Chapter 27

Mark threw the folder down on to the table. “And so that's it, until the Great Elf gets here tomorrow. Nothing more can be done until our memories are restored and I hear back from King Jinyoung. I sent a message to him in regards to what I found in order to keep him informed of the situation.”

Mark could see that Youngjae was visibly shaken by the turn of events and walked over to him.

“None of this is your fault.” Mark soothed, putting a reassuring hand on Youngjae's shoulder “Neither Yugyeom nor I are blaming you, no one here is, so stop blaming yourself.”

Youngjae remained silent, but Mark could see the torment in his face. “You are not your father, you are not to blame. You are not responsible for him Youngjae. He always had a grievance with the elves and those in Clementine castle. I don't know why, or what we've done to him personally, but it seems he is determined to wage war on both Kingdoms.”

Youngjae laughed bitterly, “Anything or anyone I care about, he will always try to destroy it so that I can't have any kind of happiness. He always made sure of that. This is just another way of him letting me know that my happiness isn't allowed. Jinyoung was the only friend I had back then. I hid it from him for as long as possible, but then he found out and Jinyoung got hurt.”

“It was either you or me, and you'd had enough beatings,” Jinyoung said, his voice slightly raised.

“You didn't have to take it for me.”

“He gave me the choice, I took it and I don't regret it and besides if that hadn't have happened,” he gave Youngjae a tilted grin,“I wouldn't have this awesome little brother I can annoy.” Jinyoung ruffled Youngjae's hair again. 

Youngjae sighed in defeat as Jinyoung's smile lifted his spirits a little. 

Suddenly Mark was ruffling his hair too and then Yugyeom came over to join in. 

“You should try this Jaebum,” Mark smiled,” It's kind of fun and his hair is so soft.”

“I'll pass,” Jaebum declined with a smile on his face. Youngjae looked at him rather gratefully. “I don't want to mysteriously die in my sleep later.” he winked at Youngjae and Youngjae laughed a little.

“We should probably eat and then head to bed - it's getting rather late,” Mark said walking over to the table, with Jinyoung and Yugyeom following.

Youngjae let out a sigh of relief as the full on assault on his hair finally ended. Jaebum walked up to him and started to help him straighten it out again before Youngjae had the chance.

“Thanks,” Youngjae blushed as Jaebum's hands ran through his hair pushing his hair back off his face and fixing it up. 

“You're welcome.” Jaebum gave him a soft smile. “Let's go eat before Yugyeom eats everything in sight.”

“I heard that Jaebum.” 

“You were meant to, you bottomless pit.”

Youngjae laughed as he and Jaebum joined the others. 

Aelil entered the kitchen.“He's here your Majesty.”

“Who's here Aelil?”

“The emissary from Clementine castle, your Majesty,” he replied as Jackson appeared in the kitchen doorway.

“Jackson?” Jinyoung said a little surprised.

“Your Highness, your Majesty, Lord Youngjae, and...” he looked at Jaebum,

“This is Lord Jaebum. Jaebum, this is Jackson,” Mark introduced them.

Jackson bowed respectfully.

“Jackson, it kills me when you act all noble like that it's scary.”

“What... I am supposed to be acting all official here, don't break my concentration,” Jackson said, telling off Jinyoung.

Jinyoung laughed at him, “You're an idiot. “

“It's one of my better qualities,” Jackson replied waving his finger at Jinyoung.“Youngjae, long time no see,” he said slapping him on the back.

“You saw me yesterday,” Youngjae reminded him. 

“Yesterday was a long time ago. Also you were drunk.”

“I wasn't drunk I was...”

“Absolutely off your face,” Jinyoung jumped in, reminding Youngjae, “and you threw up on me.”

“So it is true then, one drink and you're anybodies?” Mark added casually. “Did you hear that Jaebum...”

“Twice, so far. But I'm sure I'll hear it a few more times before you're done being a smart ass, Your Majesty.”

Youngjae's face went red as Mark looked over at him with a grin. 

“So Your Majesty, King Jinyoung asked me to deliver these to you personally.” Jackson handed a letter and a small package to Mark.

“Thank you, Jackson. Are you staying tonight?”

“No, I can't. I have orders to head straight back.” Jackson leaned in towards Mark and whispered, “Also I am to leave Youngjae here. The King says it's too dangerous there for him now and that you'll understand when you read the letter.” he stepped back and the conversation resumed normally.

Mark nodded. “Thank you for coming so quickly, Jackson.”

“Thanks to the Teleport guy.”

“He'll take you back.”

“Oh, before I go. King Jinyoung says that he leaves Prince Jinyoung in your capable hands.”

Jinyoung looked from Jackson to Mark, puzzled.

“Lucky me.” Mark smirked.

“Pffft,” Jinyoung shot back.

“Anyway I shall take my leave and good luck with the Great Elf tomorrow.” Jackson bowed again, saluted at Jinyoung and headed out of the kitchen the way he had come.

Jinyoung walked over to Mark. “So, what's this all about?” he asked as Mark started going through the letter from King Jinyoung.

Mark's face became solemn as he read the letter. 

“Mark are you okay, is everything all right?” Jinyoung asked concerned.

Mark took a deep breath in out. “No, it's not,” he replied honestly.

“What is it? What's wrong?”

“Your father says you and Youngjae are to stay here until further notice. Jackson was originally supposed to take Youngjae back with him for sword training, but apparently it's now too dangerous. Youngjae's father has returned and has attempted to change his appearance. Luckily your father's men realised who it was when they saw him.”

Jinyoung and Youngjae exchanged glances, “He was never to return, that was the deal my father made.” Jinyoung said.

“It seems that he sobered himself up and used the money he was paid to turn himself into some one of important stature. He's raised an army to wage war on both our kingdoms and is looking for Youngjae.”

Youngjae's face turned a few shades lighter. He felt awfully ill and started to shake. Finally his legs gave way and he felt himself falling to the floor.


	28. Chapter 28

Jaebum charged forward just catching Youngjae before he hit the floor. 

Youngjae looked up at Jaebum's face groggily. While he had managed to stay conscious, he felt weak and helpless. Everything had finally gotten to him after hearing not only was his father behind everything that had happened, but was now back and looking for him. It was a little to much all at once.

“I'll take you to your room, Youngjae,” Jaebum said softly as he picked him up .

“I think we should all get some rest. I'll show you to your room, Jinyoung. Yugyeom,please tonight go to bed early. We have a lot to do tomorrow.”

“I'll head off once I put this food away. I don't think any one is going to want any more of this tonight,” Yugyeom said as he began to clean up.

“Thank you. Now Jinyoung, if you will come with me, I will take you to your room.” Mark ushered Jinyoung out of the kitchen.

As they walked towards Jinyoung's room, Mark noted how silent he was. “Jinyoung?” he ventured gently.

Jinyoung shook his head and gave the feeblest of smiles. “I'm fine.”

“Liar...” Mark said gently pulling on Jinyoung's ear.

“Ahhh,okay, okay, I'm not fine,” Jinyoung admitted under duress. “I'm worried about Youngjae. If my father has decided to leave us here, things must be pretty serious. When we first, shall I say, 'acquired' Youngjae, I never thought that his father would actually sell him to us at first, but he was greedy and seems he has always been that way since his wife passed. He could never get over the fact that giving birth to Youngjae caused her death, but just that... that doesn't make sense there has to be another motive, another reason.”

“Hmm, I'm inclined to agree with you and I think there's something else that we're not being told either,” Mark began, his mind whirring away trying to find answers that weren't in front of him. “Something is definitely off and it has something to do with Youngjae. Something that he has no control over.”

They finally reached Jinyoung's room and Mark opened the door for him. 

“Whoa!” 

“Like it huh?'

“Yeah, it's pretty awesome and a lot similar to yours I see.”

“Mhm.” 

“So, Mark?” Jinyoung began a little cautiously, “Tomorrow...”

“What about it?”

“The Great Elf... will he really restore our memories?”

“Yes.”

“So I should be able to remember you?”

“Yes.”

“And how close we were.”

“Yes.”

“And what we used to do together?”

“That's the part I'm looking forward to the most,”Mark winked.

“Is your mind always in the gutter?” Jinyoung laughed at him.

“Only when it comes to you, or when I want to annoy Jaebum.” 

Jinyoung was sure he could read Mark's face like a book. “Why are you-trying to get those two together so desperately?” 

“Let's just say I think Youngjae would be good for him. In more ways than one.”

“How so?”

“Jaebum's life hasn't always been great either, his parents died when he was a young boy. Jaebum has had trouble expressing his feelings ever since. He's had his heart broken and he doesn't usually allow people past his walls, however since Youngjae has been here he's been a little more bright than usual. He actually said he agreed with me about Youngjae being cute and I think he really has taken a liking to him.”

“I think the feeling may be mutual. Youngjae has clung to me less today. It kind of feels a little weird actually. Not having him so close like usual.”

“Well it has been bit of a harrowing day for you two today. Youngjae's had a pretty bad day, worse than the rest of us. You know, I think it's interesting though, Youngjae appears solid, but it's not that hard to tell how fragile he actually is. Not that he's at fault of course, but... you can visibly see it, when things get too much for him because as you said his scars are deep. But anyway... I should let you get some sleep. As you can see there are night clothes on the bed for you.”

“Thank you.” Jinyoung nodded. “I am rather tired now,” he yawned.

Mark stood looking at him for a moment and sighed. “I can't wait to have you back completely tomorrow. I've really missed you, Jinyoung.” his hand reached out and touched Jinyoung's cheek.

Jinyoung surprised him by placing his hand over his. “I'm all over the place right now, especially since I have no idea of how I even felt about you. It's bad enough you've got me going inwardly crazy about you right now, to make me so nervous, that I am actually afraid.”

Mark moved into him. “I promise you, there is nothing to be afraid of Jinyoung. I loved you then and I still love you now. Nothing has changed with me except that my heart goes even more crazy seeing you right in front of me again. “

“Just shut up and kiss me already,” Jinyoung demanded. stone faced and impatient.

Mark laughed and leaned forward, “Now this is the Jinyoung I remember. I may be in trouble tomorrow.”

“The way I'm feeling right now, you may be in trouble tonight.”

“Careful,” Mark wrapped his arms around Jinyoung tightly, pulling him in, “or I may hold you to that.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Fluffy JB and YJ SEX scene... If your heart is weak DON'T READ HAHA!

Jaebum was having a day full of deja vu. The many times he had carried Youngjae into a bedroom were adding up. He reached Youngjae's room and teleported into it. It was too hard opening the door when carrying another human being almost as big as yourself.

He put Youngjae down onto the bottom of the bed and pulled back the covers. “Youngjae, I'm going to change you into your night clothes, okay?” Jaebum placed the pants onto the chair next to the bed and then continued.

Youngjae nodded as Jaebum began to remove his socks, shoes and then his shirt. Jaebum helped Youngjae sit upright to put on the night shirt.

“Okay.” Jaebum said, laying Youngjae back down. “Next, the pants.”

Youngjae nodded as Jaebum unbuttoned the top bottom of Youngjae's pants. Youngjae was squirming and looking a little nervous. As Jaebum continued unfastening Youngjae's pants his hand traced accidentally over a slowly increasing bulge. Youngjae's hips moved involuntary. Jaebum cleared his throat a little embarrassed and looked away as he continued.

Jaebum tried to remove Youngjae's pants without looking, but he was so nervous now he was fumbling trying to get them off. He turned back and grabbing the pants from Youngjae's hips attempted to remove them as fast as he could scraping them across the now visibly hardened bulge beneath Youngjae's underwear, but he only managed to get them as far as Youngjae's ankles and he sighed.

Youngjae made a small moaning sound and Jaebum suddenly felt himself starting to bulge with in his own pants and started to become nervously uncomfortable as it grew. “Youngjae are you able to move?” 

“I think I can. I'm sorry Jaebum all I seem to do is be useless and weak. I just, well, today has just been...”

Jaebum put a finger over Youngjae's lips. “Stop... it's fine. Anyone who's been through what you have been through and are still going through, is bound to have some repercussions after years of abuse,” he paused as he tapped Youngjae on the leg. “Lift your legs so I can get these off properly.”

Youngjae complied with Jaebum's orders and Jaebum successfully removed them with out any further issue.

Jaebum turned to get the sleep pants off the chair, and turning back noticed Youngjae nervously trying to adjust the bulge in his underwear.

“Youngjae, wait, stop that. You'll make it worse.”

“It's uncomfortable and it's never happened before. It only happens when I'm around you. You should rub it for me...”

“WHAT?!!” Jaebum almost died, his face was completely red now. He wasn't too sure what he was more embarrassed about, the fact that Youngjae was getting aroused when being around him or the fact that Youngjae wanted him to do something about it.

Jaebum came to the conclusion it was a combination of both.

“Bambam said that if you get some one you like to help rub it, when this happens it goes away.”

Jaebum didn't know where to turn.“Bambam is an idiot.” 

“So it won't go away if you rub it for me?”

“Yes. I mean no... I mean... even if you leave it, it will go away. It's just uncomfortable for a little bit longer. Wait, why am I even discussing this with you? And how can you not know anything at your age about this.” His head swam with hormonal confusion. “I need to have a LONG talk with Jinyoung.”

Jaebum stood facing the door. He threw the night pants behind him. “Put them on and leave that alone. It will go down eventually.” His voice cracked as he spoke as his own hardness ached.

There was silence behind him and he waited. He could hear wriggling and then Youngjae making little noises. "Right then,” Jaebum said, assuming Youngjae had finally gotten the pants on. He turned back around.

Just when he thought his face couldn't get any darker shades of red he realised he was wrong.”YOUNGJAE!! “

Youngjae's underwear was down to his knees and he was taking matters into his own hands. "Well you won't help me and you said you liked me!”

Jaebum dived onto the bed and grabbed Youngjae's hands, stopping him mid stroke. While still looking away as best as he could. “Please Youngjae there's a time and place for this and it's driving me crazy. I can't stand it. It's making me want to do things to you okay.” he blurted out, “but right now I am trying to be a gentleman and not rush into things because.... because... I really do like you Youngjae... I like you a lot.”

“Then why don't you want to help me?” Youngjae said getting frustrated. 

“Oh trust me,Youngjae it's not that I don't want to help. It's that, I'm afraid if I start helping you I won't want to stop.”

”And is that a bad thing? And besides,” Youngjae said breaking one hand free from Jaebum's hold and rubbing the front of Jaebum's pants. “I could help you, you're having the same problem as me.” 

Jaebum quickly moved out of his reach. “I wonder why?” he whispered. 

Youngjae sat upright and Jaebum assumed he was finally going to get dressed and let go of his other hand. But to his surprise Youngjae whipped his underwear completely off and jumped on him knocking him flat on his back onto the bed and sat on him.

”Youngjae? What are you doing. No, no, no, no.... Don't undo that... no... Youngjae!! This is extremely detrimental to my being a gentleman.... No, no, please, Youngjae!!” Jaebum struggled underneath Youngjae, who surprisingly, when determined, was extremely strong. No matter how he fought, Youngjae, one handed managed to release Jaebum's erection from it's confinement and began to rub it back and forth gently but firmly and Jaebum's hormones finally won out.  


“Fine.” Jaebum released Youngjae's hand from his erection and flung the boy over onto his back. You want me to help... I'll help.” 

"Youngjae's grin was wide as he claimed victory over Jaebum.

Jaebum looked into Youngjae's eyes and reaching up began removing his shirt. “But I want to see all of you. Scars and all.”

“But, why? There's nothing beautiful about those,” Youngjae said the grin disappearing and he quickly covered his body with his arms as Jaebum began removing his shirt.

Jaebum pulled them away. “Yes, there is! “ He insisted. “They're a part of you and I think you are extremely beautiful Youngjae. Don't ever cover yourself in front of me like this again.”

Youngjae blushed and then nodded.

Jaebum resigned himself that this was just going to happen and if Youngjae wanted it this much, then who was he to deny Youngjae or himself. 

Jaebum was surprised when Youngjae sat up again and started undoing his shirt buttons. He thought about protesting then thought better of it and Youngjae wasted no time in stripping Jaebum down to his nakedness. He sat there feeling a little vulnerable as Youngjae's eyes looked him over. 

Jaebum blushed as Youngjae's hands explored his upper body. “I really think you're amazing,” he looked down. “Wow that's definitely bigger than it was a few minutes ago.”

Youngjae moved around behind Jaebum.

“Wow,” Youngjae began as he ran his hands across Jaebum's back. “So broad,” he said as he placed his head on Jaebum's shoulders. “You're so warm too...” he moved back around to the front.

Jaebum blushed, embarrassed at how Youngjae was reacting to his body. He watched Youngjae as he continued to eye him all over. He took a deep breath in and decided that he should try and be a little more relaxed as it seemed Youngjae was more than comfortable around him even though they were both naked.

“So, Youngjae, before we go any further, I think I should talk to you about a few things.”

Youngjae sat in front of him on the bed and nodded.

“Firstly stop listening to BamBam - he's a bad influence. Secondly, yes... people who like each other do help each other to get over the sexual tension they feel. That's what we're going through right now, you and I... What we are about to do is actually called...” he paused and took a huge breath in and blew it completely out, then shook his head and cleared his throat. “...foreplay and it's the prelude to having sex, or if you love each other it's called more politely... making love.” Why did he feel as if he'd suddenly become a sex ed instructor?

Youngjae listened quietly and nodded that he understood.

“So there's a few ways to do certain things,” he looked at Youngjae's face and he was hit hard with the sexual tension he had just spoken about. ”I'm just going to show you okay?”

“Okay.”

Jaebum gently pushed Youngjae back onto his back and took a hold of his erection and gently began to move his hand up and down over it. He watched Youngjae's face as he paced his strokes and Youngjae started to make small whimpering noises. Jaebum noted that Youngjae making pleasurable noises actually drove him a little crazy. But like the gentleman he was, Jaebum refrained himself from acting upon his lustful urges.

Jaebum kept his strokes paced slowly at first, but when Youngjae reached over and gently placed his hand over Jaebum's own, Jaebum realised that it was time to make the next move. He leaned down and took Youngjae's hard length into his mouth and Youngjae loudly vocalised his approval as Jaebum proceeded to bob his mouth up and down over the tip of it, using his tongue to tease the head, before taking it all the way into his mouth.

Jaebum watched Youngjae's face and the expressions that he elicited from his constant pressure on Youngjae's hardened length.

The faster he moved his mouth up and down over, and his tongue across the tip of Youngjae's erection, the more tiny moaning noises Youngjae made, the more aroused Jaebum became. He could hear that the tiny moans had become heavy gasps and Youngjae had automatically begun to move his hips up to Jaebum's mouth. Jaebum responded with faster movements and it wasn't long before Youngjae became suddenly all too conscious of exactly how he was feeling.

“J... J... Jaebum, something, something's happening, I can't ahh... Jaebum!! Jaebum. It feels weird, but it feels good too...I feel...ahh...” he started to tense up a little afraid of what was happening.

“Relax, Youngjae you're about to have an orgasm. It's normal because this is your first time so it's only natural you feel anxious and it happens really quickly until you can learn some control, just relax. I promise everything will be all right,” Jaebum quickly instructed softly, as he continued to pleasure Youngjae with his hand, quickening the pace. 

As Youngjae finally relaxed, Jaebum felt the shaft in his hand pulsate as he brought Youngjae to completion. Youngjae's body shuddered as his orgasm took him and he panted heavily. Jaebum grabbed his discarded shirt and gently cleaned the young man up.

Jaebum was just about to ask him how he felt, when without warning Youngjae suddenly had Jaebum down on the bed and Jaebum found his erection firmly in Youngjae's mouth. Without mercy Youngjae started his relentless torment of Jaebum's erection. Jaebum gripped the bed sheets and threw his head back as Youngjae sucked hard and he found himself not being able to control his body. 

Youngjae was obviously a fast learner and Jaebum knew if Youngjae kept this pace up it wouldn't be long until he reached orgasm either. 

It was also his first time...

Jaebum gripped the sheets tighter as Youngjae's mouth took him hard, in and out, over and over again. He was also quite surprised to realise he was making it quite well known that he was enjoying this just as much as Youngjae had previously. He was already worked up before he had even touched Youngjae, but Youngjae hadn't given him a chance to calm down before engulfing his shaft in his mouth and Jaebum was already feeling the closeness of his impending orgasm.

“Youngjae, take it easy or, ahh. Youngjae, Youngjae use your hand, I'm, oh god. Youngjae are you sure you're inno... cent.” He felt himself start to peak. “Your hand Youngjae, use your hand or I'm going to end up....” he gasped under the powerful suction of Youngjae's mouth. “ Youngjae you're making me crazy here. Slow down.”

Youngjae watched Jaebum's face as he purposely sucked the shaft from the bottom to the tip hard and slowly back down again.

“Damn it Youngjae... I... I can't hold it back... use your hand... I... Oh my god... Youngjae...” he panted hard as his body spasmed and his erection exploded inside the warmth of Youngjae's mouth.

Jaebum lay panting, his grip still tight on the bed as Youngjae finished him off, licking and sucking the now deflating shaft clean.

Youngjae wiped his mouth on the shirt and lay down beside Jaebum and cuddled him. "So what's next?” Youngjae asked him.

Jaebum released his vice-like grip on the bed and wrapped his arms around Youngjae. “We'll continue tomorrow, Youngjae, for two reasons. One I need to explain what we're doing because the next step is a little more complicated and I need to be in a functional state, and two you just wore me out so I am not in said functional state.”

“So this was foreplay right?” Youngjae asked, his head now resting on Jaebum's chest..

“Yes; that was foreplay.”

“If that was foreplay then I can hardly wait for the love making tomorrow.”

“The Great Elf help me...” Jaebum laughed, still panting quite heavily. “If today was anything to go by then I am making sure there is plenty of preparation tomorrow.”


	30. Chapter 30

Mark had left Jinyoung and returned to his bed chambers. He hadn't had a chance to even look at the small wrapped package King Jinyoung had sent. He'd placed it in his pocket and forgotten about it.

Reaching into the pocket he realised it wasn't there. He cursed himself silently and wondered if he had dropped it somewhere. He sighed and was about to teleport to Jinyoung's room to see if he had dropped it there, when he heard a knock on his door. 

“Mark, it's me...” Jinyoung's voice called out. 

Mark wasted no time in opening the door. “Is everything okay?”

“You dropped that package that Jackson brought from my father, in my room. I have it for you.” Jinyoung handed it back to Mark.

“Thank you, Jinyoung. I was about to come and see if I'd dropped it there.”

“Well now you have it back. I'll see you in the morning. Sorry for disturbing you.”

“You did me a favour. Thank you,” Mark insisted.

“Glad I was of help. See you in the morning.”

“See you then.” Mark smiled sweetly at him as Jinyoung turned to leave. 

Suddenly Jinyoung turned back and planted a kiss on Mark's lips. “That's to help you sleep.” He turned and left, shutting the door rather forcibly behind him.

Mark chuckled to himself and walked over to his bed, sitting down. He looked at the package trying to guess what it would be before slowly starting to open it. “Hmm another layer. Wonder what it is?” he opened the second layer and couldn't believe his eyes. 

It was the missing Royal Artifact and attached to the second layer was another note for him from King Jinyoung.

'Dear King Mark, 

I managed to locate this precious item that belonged to your Royal family. As you know they were very good friends of mine. I acquired it from an elf that had dealings with Lord Youngjae's father. Mark, there is something I need to let you know. 

Many years ago my sister, the Princess of Clementine, fell in love with a commoner. Sadly, law stated back then that no royal bloodline may marry a commoner without losing their status as Royalty. My sister refused to listen and ended up with child out of wedlock and was banished from the castle. 

The royal physician was sent at the time of her giving birth at my request. I went against my parent's wishes at the time by sending him. But sadly, by the time the royal physician arrived, it was too late and my sister died right after giving birth. When the physician returned he told me the news of my sister's passing and that my sister had named the child Youngjae.

 

Jinyoung met him by accident when they were young boys and they became friends. Jinyoung would talk about him all the time and how cruel his father was to him, because he blamed Youngjae for his mother's death. 

When I asked Jinyoung who this boy's father was Jinyoung gave me the name of the man that my sister married and he even had her name. Jinyoung never knew his aunt because he was only a baby himself when this all transpired and we were never allowed to speak of her and all traces of her were removed from the castle.

Youngjae is my nephew and Jinyoung's cousin. This has never been shared with anyone. But Youngjae's father knows that he is a valuable member of our family. I do not want anyone else but you to know at this stage and I'm sorry to impose on you again, but Youngjae and Jinyoung are safer with you. Please allow them to stay there indefinitely for now.

All of you keep safe. 

King Jinyoung.'

Mark stared at the letter before walking to his wardrobe and locking both the letter and the amulet into a metal box for safe keeping. 

His mind raced as he contemplated the secret that King Jinyoung had trusted him with and he was completely dumbfounded. 

Youngjae was of royal descent. 

This certainly was an interesting way to end the night.

Feeling exhausted and lazy he clicked his fingers and he was in his bed attire. He rolled the bed covers down and threw himself on to the bed. He needed sleep. As he thought about the morning and the Great Elf arriving he actually felt a little nervous. Tomorrow Jinyoung would remember exactly who he was to him and his excitement showed by the sleepy smile on his face as he looked at the empty side of the bed. Hopefully tomorrow night he would not have to sleep alone as he had done for these past seven years.

Slowly his eyes began to close and sleep finally fell upon him.

~*~

Jaebum had gone back to his chambers after Youngjae had fallen asleep. He was still reeling from what just happened and wondered if it was possible that maybe Youngjae felt as strongly for him as he did for Youngjae. 

Jaebum couldn't shake the feeling of Youngjae's mouth engulfing his erection and almost regretted not going through with the rest tonight. Except for the fact that he now definitely realised just how much he cared for Youngjae and he really didn't want to rush this. 

He sighed loudly. Just what was it he felt for Youngjae exactly? Jaebum checked himself. Was it possible he had actually fallen in love with Youngjae?

Love at first sight - was it even possible? He laughed at himself.

He didn't even believe in love at first sight and wondered if there was just something very wrong with him. Yet he knew it in his heart that he could never do anything with anyone he didn't actually like or want to be with. 

His heart suddenly thumped in his chest so heavily that it made him grasp the area with both hands. He quickly sat on the edge of his bed as his heart raced and it caused him to breath deeply in order to catch his breath. 

“This is ridiculous,” he muttered to himself as he stood up, pacing the room to and fro, his mind going crazy as he tried to stop thinking about Youngjae.

Finally in a fit of frustration he grabbed his pillows from the bed and slammed them onto the floor, threw himself down onto his bed and screamed his frustrations out into the bedding.

After a few more seconds of muffled vocalising he rolled over with his arms outstretched, heart still pounding crazily.

He stared at the ceiling and sighed. He had definitely been defeated by this sweet, young and handsome face that seemed to be etched permanently in his mind. 

“FINE... I admit it,” Jaebum said loudly to the empty room. “I'm in love with you, Youngjae.” He sighed heavily as he sat himself upright looking ahead of him and then freezing in place, his face suddenly turning crimson.

There in front of him, holding his chamber door half open, peeking in and holding a pillow, was Youngjae. His face was a darker shade of red than it had ever been before, as Jaebum's confession was accidentally heard. 

Suddenly Youngjae backed out of the doorway slamming the door shut.

Jaebum could hear him running back down the corridor. He looked back up at the ceiling and let out another heavy, and this time frustrated, embarrassed sigh. 

“Why doesn't any one knock on my door before they come into my room!?”


	31. Chapter 31

“I love you Youngjae.” 

Jaebum's voiced echoed in his head over and over again like a megaphone. Youngjae shook his head trying to will the voice out of his mind, but no matter how hard he tried the words were ingrained there.

Youngjae's heart felt like it was trying to escape from his chest and he held the pillow to it. He ran as fast as he could back towards his own room, almost tripping himself up in his eagerness to get back and hide under his bed covers, even though he had wanted to hide under Jaebum's because Jaebum made him feel safe.

Jaebum loved him?

Youngjae was pretty sure he knew what that meant and he was a little scared and clung even tighter to the pillow.

Jaebum loved him.

Why did Jaebum love him?

Youngjae tried to think what was so special about him that Jaebum would choose him. 

Stopping before he reached his room, he sighed. His head was spinning and his thoughts whirled around him crazily.

Jaebum loved him. 

Youngjae wasn't even sure he knew how to love him back.

Love Jaebum back?

Did he love Jaebum back?

His heart felt like it skipped a beat and he took a deep breath. He'd never been loved in the way he was sure that Jaebum meant it.

Was that what happened earlier tonight? It had made him feel like he was feeling right now.

Was that part of loving someone?

Youngjae suddenly blushed, thinking about their interaction earlier. The way Jaebum had made him feel. He wanted more of that; or was it perhaps he really wanted that closeness, that intimacy because he actually loved Jaebum and wanted him in that way. 

Youngjae started running again his heart racing stupidly. He finally made it back to his room, opened the door and backed in slowly, looking around outside of his door to make sure that Jaebum hadn't followed him. 

Youngjae sighed with relief and turned around only to find Jaebum standing there waiting for him. He squawked awkwardly, lowered his head and tried to run back out of the room again but Jaebum grabbed him by the arm and swung him around to face him. Youngjae stopped completely still, his head pressed against Jaebum's chest saying nothing and avoiding all eye contact. 

He gave up on the idea of running, that would be futile.

Jaebum could teleport.

Youngjae could hear Jaebum's heart beating. It was fast; very fast, almost as fast as his own. He wanted to say something, be the one who could make the first step, but he just couldn't, the fear of saying something completely stupid hit him hard and he continued to stand there for what seemed like forever.

There was a deep sigh and then suddenly Youngjae felt the warmth of Jaebum's strong arms wrap around him and he couldn't suppress a surprised gasp as Jaebum pulled him closer.

Youngjae felt the gentle touch of a hand under his chin and suddenly he was looking into Jaebum's eyes. His gaze was soft and Youngjae felt as if he could see deep into Jaebum's soul. 

Slowly and softly Jaebum brought Youngjae's lips to his. It was sweet, passionate and tender all at the same time. Youngjae closed his eyes and felt himself trembling at the new feelings that were flowing through him. They were so overwhelming that he couldn't control his emotions and his tears began to drift down his cheeks. 

But this time his tears weren't because of bad dreams and tormented memories.

Even as those tears caressed Jaebum's lips he refused to stop until he knew that Youngjae understood the depth of his feelings for him.

A few moments later Jaebum slowly and gently broke the kiss and when their lips parted, he smiled. Youngjae's eyes were still closed. He wiped away the tears from his face and then kissed him on the forehead. “I wasn't planning on letting you know like this. I mean, I wasn't even sure myself until I said it and then saw you at my door. But it's true. I love you Choi Youngjae.”

It was then that Youngjae finally opened his eyes. He didn't have to look for Jaebum's gaze it was already there in front of him; waiting for him.

Mustering up every ounce of courage he had Youngjae finally spoke.

“I... I love you too... Im Jaebum.”


	32. Chapter 32

Mark was up early the next morning before any of the others. He'd showered and made himself look more than presentable. Today was an important day and he wanted to look good for when Jinyoung got his memories back. 

He wandered into the kitchen to ask the staff to put on a special breakfast for their guests. He'd also have to tell Jinyoung and Youngjae they were to stay within the elven realm longer, but how could he do that without raising suspicion as to why? He'd need to think of an excuse, and a good one, since indefinitely was going to be a hard one to explain. Unless he reiterated what King Jinyoung put in his first letter. 

Mark pursed his lips and nodded to himself. He was definitely going with that idea. He leaned on the door frame of the kitchen as he watched the kitchen staff working away. 

“Prince Yugyeom in the house!” 

Mark turned around and stared at his brother standing in the doorway hands in the air. “Can you not?” 

“Fine then,”Yugyeom said as he walked into the middle of the room. “Prince Yugyeom in the kitchen!”

Mark sighed and shook his head. “I suppose you're going to be helping the kitchen staff?'

“Of course.”

“Don't get in their way. Do as they tell you and for goodness sake, don't add anything to the food unless they hand it to you.” 

Yugyeom saluted. “Yes sir.”

“I mean it!” Mark warned him with a glare.

“Don't worry Your Majesty, we'll sort the young Prince out.”

“Some one has to... he doesn't listen to me,” Mark said, playfully batting Yugyeom on the top of his head as he walked back out of the kitchen.

Yugyeom pulled a face at Mark as he left and then turning his attention back to the kitchen staff, grinned as he put on an apron. “Let's make breakfast.”

~*~

Jinyoung yawned and stretched in the comfort of the huge bed he had all to himself. He sat upright and looked around the room. It was so peaceful here. The staff weren't fussing over him every few minutes. So different to when he was back home in Clementine castle, where everyone fussed over him every few minutes. 

Jinyoung hated that. That's why he preferred Youngjae's companionship over others in the castle. Youngjae didn't fuss. He didn't mind Jackson or Bambam either, but the rest were kind of annoying. 

Youngjae was always just there and Jinyoung liked it that way.

It made him wish that he didn't have to head back soon. What was the point of getting precious memories back if you had to leave the day after?

That he didn't like.

Getting up from the bed Jinyoung noticed a set of clothes waiting for him by the chair on the bedside table and a note from Mark.

Jinyoung's nose wrinkled up as he gave an amused snerk. 

'Morning Prince Nyoungie. I hope you slept well. The shower is through the door to your left and these clothes are for you. Wear them and look pretty for me, I have a surprise for you later.

 

Mark

P.S. You are so adorable when you're asleep.'

“Stalker elf strikes again,” he mused to himself.

He eyed the clothes suspiciously. “Look pretty... if that's a dress... I'll kill him!” He picked them up and examined them.

Black trousers and a pink top... A pink top. He looked a it and wondered just what his role was in the relationship they had back then. 

Look pretty, black trousers and a pink top. 

“Fine.” He huffed grabbing the nearby towel that had been strategically placed on the end of the bed. “But only because you asked!”

~*~

In Youngjae's room, Jaebum slowly awoke. He smiled to himself as he had his arms still firmly around a sleeping Youngjae. They were curled up together, Jaebum facing Youngjae's back. 

After they had gotten over their awkward admissions of love, Jaebum said his goodnight and went to leave, but Youngjae had grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him to a stop. 

Jaebum only had to look at his face to see what Youngjae wanted and guessed it was the same reason he had come to his room for in the first place. 

Youngjae felt safe with him.

Youngjae stirred in his sleep and rolled over to face Jaebum. The urge to kiss those sweet lips was strong but he wanted to wait until Youngjae had woken up to say his good morning. 

Jaebum watched Youngjae as he started to get a little restless and was worried that he might start having a nightmare again. He kept his arms around him and hoped it would subside. 

He heard Youngjae start to mutter but it didn't sound like he was upset. He listed carefully as the muttering got louder until it was finally audible.”

“Mama, Jaebum loves me. I'm happy, Mama, Jaebum really loves me.”

Jaebum felt he should be happy that Youngjae was happy about being loved by him, but he felt sad too that Youngjae had never met his mother and that this was the only way that he could convey his feelings to her. It almost made him want to cry, but he didn't want Youngjae to wake up and see him crying. He didn't want to spoil Youngjae's happy moments.

“Jaebum?” 

Jaebum shot back into reality as he heard Youngjae's voice. “Yes Youngjae?”

“I'm hungry. When is breakfast?”

Jaebum laughed loudly and sat up. He certainly wasn't expecting that right off the bat. “I'll take you to the kitchen once we get up and get cleaned up and ready. Your shower is to the right and...” he suddenly stopped mid sentence as he saw two sets of clothes laid out. “...and it looks like King Mark has been here and left us clothes... and towels, yes definitely... two towels,” Jaebum said, knowing he would never live this down.

“That was thoughtful of him,” Youngjae said, lifting himself into a sitting position. “We can shower together then.”

Jaebum wanted to protest but couldn't resist that cherub-like face with that smile beaming across it. “If that's what you want?”

Youngjae nodded and almost jumped out of the bed, grabbing the clothes and the towels and running off to the shower room.

Jaebum noticed some paper fall from the pile of clothes as Youngjae ran off. He already knew there would be some smart ass comment attached to the paper as he tentatively picked it up and began to read..

'It's nice to see your smile again. Look after him, he's something special.'

Mark'

Jaebum shook his head and read it again. He was taken aback at the heartfelt words that King Mark had left him. It was then he noticed something in the corner. P.T.O, Please Turn Over? Jaebum followed the instructions.

'P.S. I left you a present in the shower room. Have fun...'

“Present in the shower room... why would he leave the present in the...” 

“Jaebum?”

“What's up Youngjae?”

“What do you do with lube?” 

Jaebum gritted his teeth and sighed.

King Mark had a lot to answer for.


	33. Chapter 33

Jinyoung had showered, gotten into the trousers and had just finished putting the pink shirt on when he heard the knock on his door. He quickly buttoned the last button on his collar and headed to open it. 

“Morning Mark,” Jinyoung said as he opened the door.

“Well good morning, Prince Nyoungie and my, my, don't we look all pretty today.” Mark looked him up and down. “Pink still suits you.”

“Shut up, or I will hurt you.” 

“Promise.”

“I promise to kick that pretty royal butt of yours into next week if you keep it up.” Jinyoung pointed at him.

Mark made a cute pouty face.

“Cute pouty faces won't work on me.”

“How about a big buffet breakfast?”

“You're forgiven!”

“Excellent. I'd rather you fondle my royal butt than kick it.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Jinyoung actually laughed. “I just have to put my shoes on and then I'm ready,” he said walking back over to the bed and sitting on the chair by the bedside table and putting on said shoes before walking back over to Mark.

“Maybe I should have given you the ruffled pink shirt instead,” Mark said, offering his right hand to Jinyoung.

“Why?” Jinyoung asked, casually taking Mark's hand in his.

“Pink shirt ruffles, plus Jinyoung, equals super cute.” 

“I don't know if I like where this conversation is going...” Jinyoung half huffed. “Just where did you get the idea that pink was a colour I needed to wear and how do you know that I'm super cute in pink ruffles...?”

“Because, A. you always used to wear pink around me and B,” Mark began with a smile on his face as he dragged Jinyoung out of the room and shut the door behind them. “I've seen it."

Jinyoung sighed as they strolled hand in hand down the corridor.“I had a bad feeling you were going to say that.”

~*~

Yugyeom stood in the kitchen looking at the food they had prepared and the fact that he had helped made him feel pretty proud of himself. He really enjoyed cooking and he didn't mind helping the staff around the castle. 

“Your Highness, would you mind help setting the table, love?”

“Sure. Mrs Dea.” Yugyeom liked Mrs Dea. She was always jolly and smiling and Yugyeom liked being around her the most because she wasn't afraid to ask him to help with castle duties like most of the other staff. 

She had looked after them a lot since their parents had passed and there was many times that Mrs Dea had sung him to sleep at night afterwards. She would make sure she was there when he went to sleep at night and there in the morning when he awoke and he had always been grateful to her for that. 

Mrs Dea placed the plates onto the table and then Yugyeom placed the utensils and the napkins while Mrs Dea went to fetch the glasses.

Yugyeom grabbed the drinks and placed them onto the middle of the main table,then he and Mrs Dea put the food onto the table together.

“Get a move on you lot,” Mrs Dea ordered the other staff. “Finish those dishes and off you go. The King and his guests will be here soon. She turned to Prince Yugyeom. “Thank you for your help today your Highness. It was much appreciated,” she said bowing to him. 

Yugyeom stopped her mid bow and she looked at him puzzled. “I am giving you official permission to address me as Yugyeom. I don't want you to bow to me and I don't want you to call me your Highness.”

“Oh, but I couldn't your Highness. I mean it's not...” Yugyeom bent down and hugged Mrs Dea. Her tiny stature was overshadowed by his height and she blushed a little. She'd never been hugged by a Prince before.

“Yugyeom. It is then,” she finally caved in, a little teary eyed.”Now go get yourself ready, go on, off with you then.”

Yugyeom gave her a huge grin and headed off to get himself cleaned up and ready for the day.

Mrs Dea smiled as he went on his way and then turned to see the kitchen staff all open mouthed and silent, staring at her. “I said get a move on you lot. Stop staring and get on with it. Anyone would think you'd never seen a Prince hug some one before.”

~*~

Jaebum sat on the edge of the bed. He was a little frazzled and needed to calm himself down. He had been subjected to Youngjae's wandering hands while showering together. Every inch of his body had been inspected and then washed by Youngjae.

Jaebum had insisted that he could wash himself, but Youngjae had looked at him with the cutest puppy dog eyes and the sweetest smile and he was defeated in an instant and he somehow found himself voluntarily washing Youngjae in return. 

They had gotten out of the shower, dried themselves off and then gotten dressed. Jaebum's eyes hadn't left Youngjae's torso since he had gotten dressed. Youngjae stood there in a white shirt and black trousers trying to do up the cuffs on his shirt. 

Jaebum couldn't help thinking how handsome Youngjae was and didn't even notice as a smile crept over his face. His thoughts were interrupted by a frustrated sigh from Youngjae and he immediately stood up and went to him.

Saying nothing he buttoned up the cuffs for him and then noticing that Youngjae's hair was still damp, grabbed the towel he had tossed on the bed earlier. 

Youngjae made no protest and stood there as Jaebum started rubbing his hair vigorously.

“There.” Jaebum said as he threw the towel back onto the bed. “That's much better. Well sort of ,” he laughed as he turned Youngjae to face the mirror attached to his bedside table.

Youngjae wrinkled his nose as he looked into the mirror “I look like I got caught in a windstorm.” 

Jaebum flattened it out for him, making sure it was neat and presentable. “How's that?” 

“Much better,” Youngjae replied smiling at him via the mirror. “Thank you.” 

Jaebum smiled back and put his arms around Youngjae resting his head on his shoulder. “I don't think you realise just how handsome you are.”

Youngjae brought his hands up and put them over Jaebum's.”No one's ever said that to me before.” he said timidly.

“Well I'm saying it to you now, Choi Youngjae. You're handsome, cute, adorable, sweet, cheeky and incredibly bold for some one with so much innocence.” Jaebum grinned as a tinge of red appeared over Youngjae's cheeks. “Not only that, your smile is amazing and it drives me crazy. I want to hold you and never let you go.”

“Never?”

“Never ever!”

Youngjae turned himself around to face Jaebum a wide smile on his face and promptly planted a kiss firmly on his lips. Jaebum happily accepted the invitation and leaned into the kiss pulling Youngjae in close. 

A knock on the door made them jump apart quickly and Jaebum winked at Youngjae before answering the door. 

Youngjae smoothed his shirt out and clasped his hands below his waist as Jaebum opened the door to see Jinyoung smiling at them and a huge mischievous grin on Mark's face.

“Good morning you two.” 

“It was.” Jaebum glared at him accusingly.

“Really Jaebum, you seriously need to get laid if you're this grumpy in the morning.” 

Jaebum motioned for Mark to come closer to him. Mark hesitantly moved forward.

“Just to let you know your Majesty...” Jaebum put his mouth close to Marks ear. “Youngjae's a fast learner when it comes to foreplay. And we weren't wearing our clothes.” 

Mark blinked and shook his head, “Wait, what?” 

Jaebum gave Mark a satisfied smirk as he walked back over to Youngjae grabbed his hand and walked out of the room with him.

“What was that all about?” Jinyoung asked as they watched Jaebum and Youngjae walk off down the corridor quick smart.

“I think your Youngjae's brought out the devil in that man!“ Mark shut the door to Youngjae's room as he walked out of it.

“Why what's happened?”

“The words foreplay and Youngjae in one sentence, that's what?”

“Wait, what?”

“That's exactly what I said.”

“Youngjae has no idea what being a virgin means. How would he even know what to...”

“Well he knows what foreplay is obviously,” Mark huffed in frustration.

Jinyoung started laughing as it dawned on him. 

“Why are you laughing, Jinyoung,” Mark said as he took his hand and started walking again. “Jaebum is doing things with your best friend.”

“Isn't that what you wanted?”

“Well, yes, but...”

“Admit it, you're jealous.” 

“Of what?”

“Even Youngjae beat you to it. ”


	34. Chapter 34

“This is so not fair.” Mark sulked grabbing Jinyoung's arm with his free hand and shaking it like a child. “I want to get naked with you!!”

Jinyoung stopped suddenly, causing Mark to come to a halt too. Mark gave Jinyoung an odd look as Jinyoung held him firmly by the forearms and smiled. “I don't know what is is we used to have, but obviously it was something special and it must have made you mad having to wait all this time to see me like this again.”

Mark nodded still pouting. 

“For me, right now, even with out my memories - I really like you and I guess that once the Great Elf gets here and does his... thing, I'll know even more about how I feel about you.” Jinyoung rubbed Mark's arms gently. “At the moment it's overwhelming me and I know you love me and always have. It's not that I don't want to get naked with you, because I was so tempted last night to throw caution to the wind and let you take me.” Jinyoung paused noticing that Mark had stopped pouting and was listening wholeheartedly to what he was saying.“How I feel about you right now scares me and I know I said that last night, but here's the reason why the usually cool, calm and collected Jinyoung here is so scared. I don't know who I was back then. I only know who I am now. Even though I do hear you say 'now that's the Jinyoung I used to know'; I don't know. Does that makes sense?” He let go of Mark's arms.

Mark pulled him to him and Jinyoung didn't resist. “I'm sorry Jinyoung. I should have been more thoughtful towards your feelings. I've just missed being around you so much and it's been driving me crazy.”

Jinyoung brought his arms up around Mark's waist. “I really want to know what I felt for you, so even though I'm scared, I'm excited at the same time. Obviously I'm guessing we used to do certain things, but we never did that.”

“I wanted you to be ready first,” Mark answered him honestly.You weren't and before anything could happen between us in that manner we were separated. I had your tin soldier, your mother's handkerchief and your promise and that was more than enough for me then, but in all honesty now that I have you with me again, it's not enough anymore.”

“So I'm gathering you set the whole map thing up.”

Mark nodded. “There's a confession I need to make too. You're father knew about this the whole time. He and I have always remained friends. I got a second letter from him attached to that package. Your father said it's too dangerous in Clementine for both of you right now. Your father asked me to let you remain here indefinitely until we can find out just what Youngjae's father is planning besides taking us all to war.”

“Indefinitely?” Jinyoung pulled out of the hug. “Is it that bad.?”

“I'm afraid so. He wants me to look after you and Youngjae, but Jaebum seems to be taking care of Youngjae in more ways than one, so I guess I'll just take care of you!” Mark reached for Jinyoung's hand again and smiled. “Anyway. We should go eat.” 

 

“Sounds good.” Jinyoung agreed.

~*~

Jackson waited at the foot of the throne as King Jinyoung came into the throne room and sat down. He nodded and Jackson approached the throne and bowed. 

“Well?”

“Firstly I delivered everything to King Mark as instructed. Both Lord Youngjae and His Highness are well and in good hands, also it has been positively confirmed Your Majesty; Choi Hyun is definitely out for war against both us and the elven realm and he is definitely looking for Lord Youngjae. He has been handing out posters of his 'lost son'.”

“I should have just had him locked up instead of paying him to leave. I knew he was a greedy man, but this is ludicrous.” King Jinyoung stood and started walking, motioning for Jackson to follow. “I need to you to find out how many of the other kingdoms are loyal to us and who Choi Hyun has paid off to fight at his side. I need numbers for both sides. Go to the prisoners and offer indemnity for their crimes. Offer the slaves willing to fight for the country an acre of land and their freedom. Get your men on it right away. I need those numbers as soon as possible.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Jackson bowed as the King walked off into his royal study and then sighed. This was going to be one hell of a task, but if it meant it would keep his friends safe, Jackson would make sure it got done and as quickly as possible.

~*~

A tall hooded figure walked briskly through the early morning crowds in the town of Clementine looking over all the faces as they passed as if trying to find some one in particular. This was getting them nowhere.

The tavern was almost empty but the person the hooded figure was looking for wasn't there either. 

Changing his direction the hooded figure made a beeline for a particular place. Finally he came to an old run down house and he pulled out a key unlocking the door and walking in. Shutting and locking the door behind him the hooded figure walked into the main room and looked around, before removing the cloak he was wearing. 

Choi Hyun sat down on the chair he used to sit in many years ago, a very different man from what he used to be, but still cold and cruel. He stood again and walked over to the room where Youngjae used to sleep. Leaning against the door frame of the room he scoffed. 

“Hide him all you want KingNyoung. I will find him and you will pay.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a convention I am going to be selling at this weekend coming (I sell Kpop stuffs and other things) and won't be posting again now until next week becuase of organising things and whatsits, so I've given you another chapter as a present... Although... You may want to murder me when you see where I'm leaving it at until next week.... 
> 
> Also I am thinking of having a competition and the winner will get a small prize. I will announce what the competition is when I post next week.
> 
> Love all my readers heaps.
> 
> Youngjae's Wife<3

The four boys sat around the table resting after eating their fill of food. Yugyeom had already helped Aelil and the kitchen staff clean away the dishes and packed the left overs away. 

Youngjae was so full. He was sitting next to Jaebum, head on Jaebum's shoulder and Jaebum had his head rested on Youngjae's, both of them eyes closed with small smiles on their faces.

Jinyoung sat fidgeting with the sleeves on his shirt. It was obvious to Mark that he was extremely nervous. Mark placed his hand over Jinyoung's and gave him a reassuring look.

Jinyoung gave him a half smile and sighed.

“Yugyeom are you good to finish up here? We need to head to the throne room, the Great Elf will be here any time now.” Feeling Jinyoung tense up at the Great Elf's name, Mark squeezed his hand for extra reassurance.

“I'm fine. You go ahead. I'll find you all later if I need you.”

Mark stood with Jinyoung's hand firmly engaged in his. “Jaebum, Youngjae, let's go.”

The other two boys stood up a little groggily. They were so relaxed that they had almost gone back to sleep in their chairs.

Youngjae draped himself over Jaebum's back rubbing his hands down along it until he reached Jaebum's buttocks. “I'm so tired, Jaebum. Can't we just go back to bed cuddle, sleep for a while and then do that sex thing?”

Jaebum blushed as Youngjae just blurted it out. 

“Youngjae.” Jinyoung chided. “Behave yourself, you little rascal, you don't even know what that is... yet.”

Youngjae moved to Jaebum's side and clung to his arm. “Jaebum...” Youngjae whined looking him in the face and pouting. “Jinyoung's being mean.” Youngjae looked over at Jinyoung and then poked his tongue out making the cutest face while he was at it and despite his embarrassment, Jaebum thought he would go insane. 

Just how much cuter could this handsome little rascal get.

Continuing to blush as Mark gave him a sly look, Jaebum quickly put his arm around Youngjae's shoulders and whirled him around to face the opposite direction. ”Not in front of his Majesty... he doesn't need encouraging.”

“Well if you two are done making me incredibly jealous of you,” Mark said with all the indignant sulking he could muster, “we should probably teleport to the throne room.”

Jaebum smirked at Mark and wrapped his arms around Youngjae's waist. Youngjae automatically closed his eyes then put his arms around Jaebum's waist and Jaebum clicked his fingers.

Mark huffed grabbing Jinyoung by the waist too. “Well, how rude!”

“Well you would harass him,”Jinyoung grinned putting his arms around Mark's neck.

“He needs harassing after that smirk...” Mark said cheekily as they disappeared.

~*~ 

Jaebum and Youngjae arrived in the throne room. Mark and Jinyoung teleported in a few moments later. Mark walked up to his throne and sat down. Jaebum automatically stood by his right side and then Mark motioned for Jinyoung and Youngjae to come up to the throne. 

“Youngjae please stand next to Jaebum. Jinyoung please stand next to me.” 

Both young men did as Mark instructed.

“Jinyoung, put your hand up here please.” Mark said patting the left arm of his throne.” Jinyoung looked puzzled but didn't question Mark's request. It was when Mark's hand touched his and remained there that he realised that Mark wanted to make sure he had absolute reassurance that everything would be okay and that he wasn't going to let him feel like he was alone during this.

A few seconds later and there was a loud banging on the throne room door. 

Jinyoung jumped allowing his nervousness to show through loud and clear. Mark quickly and gently squeezed his hand before he spoke.

“Enter.” 

An elderly elf walked in, stood by the door and bowed. “Your Majesty, the Great Elf has arrived to see you.”

“Thank you Tuilinnor. Show him in please.” The elderly man bowed again. “The King will see you now.”

Jinyoung's heart raced as a majestic looking male elf walked in and approached the throne. He tried to control his nervousness but couldn't stop shaking.

Mark felt it too and taking Jinyoung's hand in his, held it firmly. 

Youngjae was also slightly intimidated by the Great Elf as he looked over at them. He reached out for Jaebum's sleeve and tugged on it. Jaebum glanced at Youngjae and offered him his hand to hold for reassurance.

The Great Elf stopped in front of them and then slowly bowed his respects to the King.

“Welcome Algerion, long time no see.” Mark grinned.

“Seven years I believe?” Algerion smiled at Mark and then looked over at Jinyoung. “You certainly have grown into a handsome young man, Prince Jinyoung.” 

Jinyoung swallowed, his face reddening. “I er...”

The Great Elf chuckled. “It's understandable that you're a little scared and unsure right now. You don't remember me at all. Not to worry, everything will be clear again soon and it won't hurt I promise. However,” he said walking over to Youngjae and looking directly at him, “some memories that will be returned will not be pleasant. Especially yours.” He looked Youngjae in the eyes. “Do you understand?”

Youngjae swallowed nervously and nodded.

Jaebum bit his lip, having already seen what Youngjae would remember.

The Great Elf looked around at the young men. “Shall we get started then?” He looked at Mark. “Who is first?”

“I'll go first.” Jaebum offered.

Youngjae looked at him and Jaebum smiled giving his hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go and walking over to the Great Elf.

“When you're ready Jaebum?”

Jaebum nodded closing his eyes “I'm ready.” He could feel the Great Elf's hands repeat the ritual of what he had seen the other elf do in Youngjae's memories. Suddenly he felt a little dizzy and the Great Elf caught him as he fell, laying him on the ground.

Youngjae rushed forward. “What happen to him? Why did he faint?” He went to lift Jaebum's head, intending to place it on his lap.

“Don't touch him!” The Great Elf warned. “He's regaining his memories. If you interrupt him... it will kill him.” 

Youngjae backed away, horrified.

“This is the price you pay for regaining your memories, in part or in full. If the process is interrupted it will kill you. It takes a few minutes for the process to finish. Jaebum will be awake shortly, don't worry, he'll be fine. Now who's next?” 

Youngjae stepped forward and put his hand up.

“Very well.”

Youngjae went to the Great Elf, closed his eyes and seconds later he too was out of it.

The Great Elf gently placed him onto the floor next to Jaebum and then turned to face Mark and Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung...” Mark encouraged. “Go on, I'll be right here. I won't go until Jaebum is awake so he can watch over us.”

Jinyoung took a deep breath in and slowly walked over to the Great Elf. He kept a hold of Mark's hand until they couldn't reach each other any more, his fingers reluctant to leave the security of Mark's.

“Be aware Prince Jinyoung; this may be a little overwhelming for you. Mark got to keep his memories of you, but unfortunately you weren't able to keep yours of him. Are you ready?”

Jinyoung looked at Mark who was smiling reassuringly at him. He gave him a nervous smile back then turning back to face the Great Elf, he nodded.

Jinyoung closed his eyes. 

This was it.

Soon he would remember everything.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go stuff is a happening...  
> Also here is the competition.   
> Who is my Bias in Got7  
> First Person to answer correctly will win some cool little GOT7 gifts   
> xiyanala@gmail.com  
> Email the answers there.  
> Winners will be announced next update!

The Great Elf laid him Jinyoung next to Youngjae and looked over at Mark. 

“This is going to effect him immensely. It will overwhelm him to the extent that it will cause him great emotional distress. 

“I understand,” Mark acknowledged and then with a slight sigh he began to question Algerion. “Did you know about Youngjae?”

The Great Elf nodded. “Yes.”

“Jaebum and I have no memory of ever seeing him. Did we know him?”

It was the Great Elf's turn to sigh. He had been waiting for this to come up. “I gather you have heard from King Jinyoung?”

“Yes.”

“And he told you about his bloodline?”

“He did. Did we know him? Did Jaebum know him?”

“Yes. All of your memories of Youngjae before now were wiped for a reason. None of you ever knew who he really was though. We thought it would make it safer by erasing the memories of Youngjae completely from you and Jaebum. King Jinyoung felt that if you all knew back then, then the real identity of Youngjae may have accidentally been revealed, putting you all in danger too young and too soon.”

“What about Youngjae?” 

“He knows nothing about his identity; he never has. No memory wipe was needed for that.”

”Did Jaebum have feelings for Youngjae back then?”

The Great Elf nodded. “Yes”

“And Youngjae?”

“Youngjae was in a very vulnerable and volatile position back then, so Jaebum never made it known to him. We never knew if Youngjae felt the same way about him because he was so attached to Jinyoung. We wondered though as Youngjae spoke about Jaebum all the time.”

“I'm glad his memories were wiped, it would have been torture for him as it was for me with Jinyoung. Why now though? Why is this all happening?”

“Youngjae's father is making his move. We, that is your father, King Jinyoung and I all knew you would go to Jinyoung and bring him back here and Youngjae always goes where Jinyoung goes and we all felt here would be a safer place to stay than in the human realm” 

“Very true.”

“When the time is right I shall tell you about the prophecy.”

Mark suddenly found himself covered in goosebumps.“Prophecy.... what prophecy?”

“I've said enough. Now as I was saying... your father knew Choi Hyun would retaliate around now. Youngjae is twenty one soon. Jinyoung's father had planned to announce his royal lineage and make his Prince hood official. If Youngjae's father finds him there is no knowing what he would do.”

Mark chewed on the inside of his cheek anxiously. “Very well I will make it my priority to ensure the two of them remain safe.”

A groan came from the floor and Jaebum's eyes opened. His head swam and he slowly turned over to see Youngjae lying next to him. “Well I guess I know it wasn't love at first sight, but my heart sure feels like it got ripped from my chest... Ouch.”

“Sorry Jaebum, I had no idea. I seriously didn't. We both knew him, but my memories of Youngjae aren't there either, so I didn't know. So much for all of my assumptions in regards to Youngjae not being around elves etcetera.”

“It's not your fault Mark. I kind of heard some of what was going on as I was coming to. I'm just grateful Youngjae's accepted my feelings and feels the same way.”

“All right then... my turn.” Mark reminded himself. “Are you all right to watch over these two while I...?” he nodded towards the Great Elf, coming down from the throne to help Jaebum up.

“I'll be fine.”

“You sure?” 

“I'm sure.”

Mark walked up to the Great Elf. “Okay, well, let's get this over with.”

The Great Elf nodded and repeated the procedure with Mark and as soon as he was out, placed him on the floor next to Jinyoung.

The Great Elf turned to Jaebum. “It's done. Don't touch any one until they wake completely or you'll kill them.”

“Right. Glad you told me that,” Jaebum said with a surprised look on his face.

“Tell King Mark to contact me if he needs me, but for the moment my job here is done. These two here will be a bit distressed when they wake up, for different reasons of course, but still.”

“I'll make sure to, give his Majesty your message and I'll take care of them...” he said nodding over at Youngjae and Jinyoung.

“Then I bid you good day, Lord Jaebum.”

“Thank you, Algerion.”

The Great Elf nodded and saw himself out of the throne room, the doors shutting behind him.

Jaebum sat there watching and wondering who had been the next one to have their memories returned. Seconds later his question was answered, by a screaming Youngjae who seemed to be trying to protect himself from something.

Jaebum had no doubt Youngjae was reliving what had happened that day his memories were partially wiped by the other elf. Jaebum crawled over to him and he leaned his face over Youngjae's so that when Youngjae finally came out of it, he would be the first thing Youngjae saw. 

Finally Youngjae's eyes shot open. He was visibly distressed and panicked and Jaebum scooped him up into his arms and hugged him tightly. 

Youngjae's hands grabbed onto Jaebum's shirt and he cried. “He did it Jaebum, he really did it. He killed them.” 

“Shh, Youngjae, shh. It's not your fault. It's okay.” He tried to comfort him as best he could. “It's okay, Youngjae.”

Youngjae looked up into his face and tried to fight off his tears. He placed both of his shaking hands on Jaebums cheeks and peered into his eyes. “I remember you. I remember you Jaebum. Mark and you and Jinyoung. We were all friends.”

“I know. I remember you too now and so will Mark when he wakes up.”

“Jaebum?”

“Mmm?”

“Yesterday you said you loved me...”

“I do Youngjae. I love you a lot.”

“Jaebum... I... I loved you back then. I never told you because I was too scared to. I didn't think you'd like some one like me.”

“Well you were wrong. I loved you back then too. I just never told you because I didn't feel I had the right. You were still living with -him- then and not Jinyoung. I felt if I had said anything and your father found out, he would really hurt you. I was so scared of what would happen to you... I couldn't bear it.”

Youngjae let go of Jaebum's face. “I'm so confused. Why did they take these memories away. These were my precious memories of some one I loved. Why Jaebum wh...”

Jaebum silenced him with a gentle lingering kiss, his eyes not leaving Youngjae's for a second. Youngjae watched as a tear fell from the corner of Jaebum's eye, running down his cheek. He could tell Jaebum was fighting more back hard. Jaebum finally broke the kiss and Youngjae wiped the tear away with his thumb.

It was then that Jinyoung stirred and they both turned their attention to him. 

“Poor Jinyoung's crying in his sleep.” Youngjae noted the tears running down Jinyoung's face steadily.

“Jinyoung's going to need a lot of comforting, Mark went last, he's not been out of it long and Jinyoung's going to remember everything about he and Mark. It's going to be pretty damn heart breaking for him. They had an established relationship. We didn't. They had everything taken away from them.”

Youngjae nodded and left Jaebum's embrace to sit with Jinyoung. They both watched as his eyes opened, tears still falling, but he made no sound. 

Jinyoung's heart ached hard as he struggled to contain the emotions that were thrashing around inside of him. It hurt... It hurt like hell. He closed his eyes again and his hands automatically went to his chest as he felt pain from the loss he had forgotten. The memories of the relationship and bond that he and Mark had shared, hit him so hard that he could barely breathe. His chest rose and fell and with each breath it became hard to control. Suddenly Jinyoung rolled onto his side, away from the other two so that they couldn't see his face. His body was visibly shaking as he fought to choke back the sobs that were trying to escape. 

Suddenly Jinyoung felt the warmth of another body and strong, forceful, arms wrapped around him. Jinyoung felt himself being pulled in close and tight. The familiar scent of some one he had known for a long time lingered in his senses and it was then he buried his head into the chest of the person next to him and sobbed uncontrollably as a soft voice whispered into his ear 

“Welcome back, my Jinyoung. I love you!”


	37. Chapter 37

Just as Youngjae was about to comfort Jinyoung, Jaebum stopped him. Mark having the least memories needing to be returned had woken the fastest of the four and was already at Jinyoung's side.

Sniffling Youngjae took hold of Jaebum's arm and snuggled up close to his side, resting his head on Jaebum's shoulder. Jaebum rested his head against Youngjae's and they sat there in silence just watching while Mark comforted Jinyoung. 

“I'm taking Youngjae back to his room. Maybe you should take Jinyoung back to his.”

Mark nodded and then they were gone.

~*~ 

Back in his room, Jinyoung was still beside himself with emotion. Mark kept his tight hold on him as he led him over to the bed and lay down with him. “It's okay Jinyoung, let it out. Cry until you can't cry any more. I won't think any less of you if you need to keep crying. I cried for a long time after we were separated.”

Jinyoung's eyes stung and his head ached and he really didn't want to cry any more, but it seemed as if he just couldn't help it. The reality of who he was to Mark and the relief of finally knowing who Mark was to himself was overwhelming.

“Take a deep breath Jinyoung... come on, you can do it,” Mark encouraged him. “You'll hyperventilate if you can't get your breathing under control, and that won't be good.”

Jinyoung complied with Mark's request.

“There you go, and again.”

Jinyoung repeated the action.

“One more time. A really deep one this time.”

Jinyoung took one more big breath in, let it out all the way and then looked Mark in the face. It seemed to have calmed him down sufficiently enough to actually let out a relieved sigh.

“That's better, right?”

Jinyoung nodded.

Mark smiled softly at him. “Look as this beautiful face. It's stained with seven years of missing memories,” he said as pulling his handkerchief from his pocket and wiping all of the tears from Jinyoung's face. 

Mark folded the handkerchief over and put it to Jinyoung's nose. “Blow.” 

Jinyoung again complied with Mark's order and Mark finished cleaning up Jinyoung's face.

Mark grinned as Jinyoung finally started to calm down. “Can't do anything for that puffy face though, unless...” he kissed he tear stained cheeks. “There you go, all better.”

“You're an idiot,” Jinyoung sniffled a small smile appearing on his face,

“You get your memories back and the first thing you say is... 'You're an idiot'.” Mark poked him in the arm gently.

Snuggling back up to Mark, Jinyoung buried his head under his chin. 

“Mark?”

“Yes, Jinyoung?”

“I love you.”

“I know.” Mark smiled contentedly. 

After all these years he finally had his Jinyoung back.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild Markjin... YES MARKJIN.. but mild :P

As soon as they had returned back into Youngjae's room, Youngjae's head had hit the pillow and he was out of it within less than a minute. Jaebum had figured it was probably due to emotional stress and exhaustion.

It seemed that since Youngjae had arrived here, it had rained nothing but shock and bad news down on him. Despite it all Youngjae had kept smiling, even though it hid the pain he was going through.

Jaebum wanted to take all his pain away and love Youngjae how he deserved to be loved. He shook his head a little, amused at the attempt Youngjae had made to get changed. His shirt was untucked and unbuttoned. Jaebum had heard him mutter something about normal clothes right before he'd fallen asleep. He teleported back to his chambers, picked out some clothes for Youngjae to wear and then teleported back. 

He walked over to the bedside table, placing the clothes down on it and sat on the edge of the bed. He took his shoes off, then moved next to Youngjae . Jaebum sat watching his chest rise and fall, the scars of Youngjae's childhood visible. He leaned forward and gently reached, running a finger over one of his scars. 

Youngjae stirred a little but didn't wake.

Jaebum gave a small sigh and lay on his side facing Youngjae. He propped himself up with his elbow on his pillow and watched him while he slept. He really couldn't help the smile that crept across his face and he felt content.

Slowly he found himself unable to stop his eyes from closing and it wasn't long before he had succumbed to sleep himself.

~*~

Jinyoung and Mark had fallen asleep in each other's arms, but it was Jinyoung who was the first to awaken. He looked at Mark who was still asleep and sighed. 

Seven years without him.

Seven years without his love and seven years that Mark had to suffer pain and anguish knowing that he couldn't be with Jinyoung.

Jinyoung felt that was just too harsh. 

Jinyoung gently caressed Mark's face, his emotions welling up inside. Their relationship, even though they had both been just young teenage boys, had been strong and undeniable. The memories of the limited intimacy they had share was now embedded in his mind. 

Suddenly he found himself feeling a little awkward and a blush appeared over his face. He shifted a little as he realised that not only his memories had returned, but so too had his urge to be intimate with Mark once more. 

He blew out a sigh and his awkwardness seemed to escalate.

No wonder there had been so much chemistry between them. He had been just as bad as Mark, but with that memory came another.

Only one part of that intimacy hadn't yet been fulfilled. 

Jinyoung's promise.

Consummating the relationship. 

Well they wouldn't need to worry about becoming of age any more, they were both past that.

With that thought, Jinyoung's hands flew to his mouth and he suddenly couldn't look at Mark. His face was burning and his heart raced as he remembered the promise he had made to Mark in full detail. 

Mark stirred and rolled onto his back, freeing up his hold on Jinyoung. Jinyoung sat up and moved back a little. To his relief Mark was still asleep and his eyes slowly wandered back to him.

Jinyoung's eyes followed the contour of Mark's body from the top of his head to his feet, noting the fact that Mark's shirt had ridden up. He found himself grinning... Mark was still as sexy as ever and a cheeky look came over his face. He giggled quietly like a giddy school girl.

Getting his brave on, Jinyoung moved forward again. He waved a hand in front of Mark's face and there was no response. He sat there for a few minutes as he reached out with his hand towards Mark's stomach and then pulled it back again. This happened several times before Jinyoung finally got the courage to actually lift up Mark's shirt and take a complete peek under it. 

Jinyoung smirked and started to undo the buttons. He half expected Mark to wake up, but to his delight the King of the elven realm was fast asleep and he managed to get the shirt undone so that he had a clear line of sight to Mark's mostly naked chest.

Jinyoung snickered to himself, carefully left the bed so as not to make it give any sudden movements and quietly snuck into the shower room. He grabbed a wash cloth from the shower recess and a towel from the rack. Jinyoung kept laughing to himself as quietly as he could as he folded the towel over a few times. He soaked the cloth and holding it over the folded towel, crept back towards the bed going around to the other side where Mark lay sleeping, still flat out on his back, chest exposed.

Jinyoung was dying to laugh at this point, but he held it in as best he could. He lifted the soaking cloth from the towel and let it drip over Mark's stomach. One flinch, then two, then Jinyoung threw the towel aside and squeezed the cold water over the bare stomach in front of him. 

Mark, now rudely awoken from his sleep, suddenly sat up, catching his breath and looking around for the culprit. Jinyoung was laughing hard now. Mark shook his head at him and gave him a stare that said 'you are so in trouble'.

Jinyoung, still laughing, had hurried back around to the other side of the bed as Mark got up.

“Really?” Mark gave Jinyoung a sly grin and a look that Jinyoung knew meant he really was in trouble, but Jinyoung was doubled over laughing. “Right you!” Mark said as he made a move to go after Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung grinned and made a beeline for the bedroom door and went to open it. 

Mark clicked his fingers and the door locked. “Really? Mark said again, this time with a huge smile on his face.

Jinyoung kept laughing and ran back towards the shower room. Mark clicked his fingers and the door shut and locked before Jinyoung could get there. 

“No chance,” Mark said with a smirk.

Jinyoung went to jump up onto the bed as Mark chased him, lost his footing and fell onto it instead. He scrambled up, but was laughing so much he couldn't manage to get up and lay there as Mark jumped onto him.

Mark was laughing too as he pinned Jinyoung to the bed. 

“Thought I wouldn't catch you hey?”

”Using elven magic to lock doors is cheating.”

“You haven't seen anything yet,” Mark said, clicking his fingers and Jinyoung's shirt was undone.

”Now that really is cheating,” Jinyoung said as he grinned and wriggled underneath Mark.

Mark wiggled his eye brows and raised one hand in the air.

“Mark, no...” 

“One.”

“Bad Mark!”

“Two.”

“Stop that right now!!”

Mark clicked his fingers and Jinyoung was left only in his underwear. 

Jinyoung giggled. “And you said I didn't play fair.”

Suddenly Mark realised that Jinyoung wasn't struggling to get away and he finally let go of his hands completely. “You're not fighting back very hard are you?” 

“Maybe I don't want to...” Jinyoung grinned as he raised his leg up to Mark's groin and rubbed it across the hardened bulge in his pants. “Maybe I actually want to play,” he said, rubbing harder.

Mark moaned softly and his eyes closed as Jinyoung slowly grazed his leg over his erection. “You really are asking for trouble.”

Jinyoung stopped and Mark opened his eyes again, a little disappointed. 

“And you're still dressed.”

“Good point,” Mark noted as he clicked his fingers.

“That's much better,” Jinyoung approved as he rubbed his hands over Mark's chest. “At least you're not wet any more.”

Mark rolled to the side of Jinyoung and pointed to a small dark patch on his blue underwear. “I beg to differ,” he smirked.

Jinyoung sat up and perused Mark's body again. Their eyes met and the sexual tension was insane as Mark moved closer to Jinyoung and eyed his bulge. “I'm not the only one,” he said reaching out and rubbing the tip of Jinyoung's erection through his pants. 

“Let's do this.”

Mark blinked... “What did you just say?”

“Do I have to spell it out for you?”

“No, no. I heard, it... I just can't believe it.” 

Jinyoung crawled towards Mark, slowly forcing him down onto the bed and removing Mark's underwear and then his own.

“I want you, now.” he said, his voice so sexy that it made Mark shudder and come to a complete stop. Jinyoung grinned at him. “Well, what are you waiting for my handsome, sexy elf king? Magic me up some lube.”


	39. Chapter 39

HOT STEAMY BOY BOY LOVE SEX SCENE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED......

 

 

Mark's face was flushed as Jinyoung made his demand and his heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears, but who was he to disappoint? This was something he had waited years for. 

Mark clicked his fingers and then waved a small tube that had appeared in his hand in Jinyoung's face.

Jinyoung looked at the tube a little stunned. “Wow. I didn't actually think you could do that.”

Mark winked at him. “For you... I'd make anything possible.”

Mark looked at Jinyoung with fire in his eyes. He flipped Jinyoung onto his back. “First things first,” he said as he undid the lid of the tube and squeezed an ample amount onto his fingers, then onto his erection making sure it was completely slick with the contents of the tube.

He then squeezed some more out and his eyes focused on Jinyoung's entrance and he guided his fingers slowly into Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung moved forward automatically as Mark's fingers entered into him and small gasps of pleasure were emitted causing Mark's erection to throb in anticipation. Mark pushed his fingers deep into him then took Jinyoung's now firm erection into his mouth and began to suck him in and out slowly and firmly.

Jinyoung writhed with pleasure. The thought of having Mark inside him excited him and he continued to make small noises that let Mark know that he was doing everything right. Mark looked up at Jinyoung. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open as he conveyed the pleasure he was feeling.

Mark took his fingers from inside Jinyoung and released his throbbing shaft from his mouth.

A disappointed groan followed until Mark silenced him with a passionate and fevered kiss. It was then he sat up and took a hold of Jinyoung's legs and lifted them a little, centering himself between them.

Jinyoung didn't ever remember Mark looking this intense ever as he gently guided his throbbing hard on to Jinyoung's entrance. 

Jinyoung's breathing was already slightly laboured. “Be gentle with me.”

“Let me know if it hurts too much, I want you to enjoy this.” Mark gently eased himself into Jinyoung. 

“Ahh, slowly, Mark,” Jinyoung winced.

Mark made an effort to be extremely gentle and every time he inched forward he could hear little moans of pleasure escaping Jinyoung's lip as he pushed through the annoying spots of pain that accompanied it.

Mark stopped for a moment so that Jinyoung could adjust and then continued to gently push himself further in. The small moans coming from Jinyoung were all ready driving Mark crazy and he gripped Jinyoung's hips finally pushing himself all the way in.

“Oh my god, Jinyoung you're so tight,” Mark gasped as he adjusted himself into a comfortable position.

“Hello... Virgin prince here. What did you expect? Now shut up and make love to me!”

Mark needed no further instruction and he began to gently thrust his hips forward.

As Mark's throbbing shaft pushed deep into Jinyoung, Jinyoung's moans were loud and clear and it drove Mark to thrust into him as deep as Jinyoung's comfort level allowed. Mark's thrusts were slow and gentle at first. He wanted to make sure that Jinyoung was enjoying this as much as he was.

The tiny gasps that Jinyoung made when Mark pressed deep into him drove Mark a little crazy and he began to thrust himself forward a little faster.

“Oh my god Mark...” Jinyoung gasped as Mark found his sweet spot. “Mark...” 

Hearing his voice being called by the man he loved made his already pounding heart race even more and excitedly he pulled out of Jinyoung and flipped him over onto his hands and knees. He traced his finger around his back passage and then inserted a finger into it teasing his lover.

“That's so mean!” Jinyoung complained vehemently. Mark grinned from behind him and then grabbed Jinyoung's buttocks and thrust himself back into him driving his throbbing length hard.

Jinyoung let out gasps of pleasure as Mark rubbed his lower back softly as he made love to him. 

Mark could feel Jinyoung tightening around his erection. “Jinyoung, oh god.” Mark found himself so excited by having his hard throbbing erection deep inside Jinyoung that he could no longer contain himself and his movements became swifter and his thrusts a little more forceful into Jinyoung's tight passage. It felt so good. 

“Mark... Mark. Please... I want to see your face...” Jinyoung whimpered as his body ached with the intensity of Mark being so deep inside of him. 

Mark quickly stopped and pulled out again flipping Jinyoung back over in order to comply with Jinyoung's wishes. 

Their eyes locked. 

It was exhilarating. 

Their bodies were sweaty and hot and Jinyoung was now thrusting his buttocks up to meet Mark. 

“Mark... please, I'm so close...” Jinyoung's eyes closed and his face contorted with the start of his impending orgasm.

Mark needed no other words. He knew exactly what Jinyoung wanted and he took a hold of Jinyoung's neglected erection and started pumping, Jinyoung was already starting to feel the euphoria building and Mark could see it in Jinyoung's face. His hand pumped Jinyoung's shaft hard and fast and they both vocalised their pleasure. 

Mark's thrusts finally became wild and untamed and Jinyoung's hand wrapped around Mark's.

“Jinyoung... I can't hold... I have to....”

Jinyoung's free hand went to Mark's hip and held it as Mark headed towards the edge of no return.

“Jinyoung this feels... incredible...” Mark desperately thrust into Jinyoung. “Oh ...this feels so damn good.. but seriously I should... I should pu...”

“Oh my god Mark, it's not like I can get pregnant... so don't you dare pull out,” Jinyoung ordered as if reading Mark's thoughts, and suddenly he felt himself starting to spasm. “ Mark... I'm...” He thrust his hips up towards Mark and his back arched and he let out a loud cry of release as he erupted like an untamed volcano. 

Mark cried out loudly and his euphoria hit hard as he thrust a few final times. His body shuddered and his orgasm was intense. He felt himself exploding into the tightness of Jinyoung and it felt so good and even though exhausted himself, kept pumping Jinyoung's shaft until the last ounce of liquid had spilled from it. 

Mark finally collapsed onto Jinyoung's body, both panting and catching their breath. After a few seconds, Mark separated himself from Jinyoung and clicked his fingers. A small towel appeared in his hand and he gently cleaned Jinyoung and then himself, then tossing it aside, lay back down next to Jinyoung, their arms wrapping around each other. 

Mark looked onto Jinyoung's eyes and smiled lovingly at him. “Now that was worth waiting seven years for.” 

Jinyoung looked back him and grinned.”I think that was seven years worth.”

Mark kissed him tenderly. “Definitely,” he agreed


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops was going to post this the other day and forgot. This is the last betad chapter i have until after the eater break. I am on holiday and my bet reader has coem over to a convention we both attend. I get to hang with her in real life... Also to take some of the pressure of her I am getting a second person I know to help with betaing. My poor beta reader is a vet and works 10 hour days, sometimes 11 and still betas for me when she isn't dead lol.

Choi Hyun wandered around the Clementine village center. It was heading into mid evening. He stopped people and showed them a photo of Youngjae. So far no one could tell him anything. He headed for the tavern and walked in, went up to the bar, ordered a juice and sat ot a table nearby. 

He threw the picture onto the table face up and grit his teeth. He knew if he wasn't at the castle he would be wandering around here with Prince Jinyoung somewhere. 

He had to be. 

That is what the two of them always did. 

“Oh the pretty boy?” A waitress said, stopping by the table and looking at the picture. “Such a handsome thing.”

“You know him?” Hyun said, looking up at the woman. 

“Well, not personally. How do you know him?”

“He's my son. I haven't seen him for awhile and I'd like to catch up with him.”

“Well you're in luck,” the waitress said looking around the room. “They should be... hmm they're not here yet? That's odd.”

“What's odd?” Hyun asked.

“They should be here by now. He and his other pretty friend frequent here.”

“Really?”

“Yes. At least every second day.”

“Do you know if they'll be coming any time soon?”

“That's why I was looking around, they should be here today, but I haven't seen them yet and it's quite unusual for them not to have shown up by now.”

“When were they here last?”

“Two days ago. They were here at least an hour before this.” She seemed concerned.

“What were they doing?” 

“He and his friend were talking to someone. I think his friend bought something off the person they were talking to. I couldn't see his face though, he was wearing a hooded cloak.”

“Well that answers my next question. I'll wait for awhile to see if they turn up.”

“Can I get you anything while you're waiting?”

Choi Hyun smiled. ”No,thank you, but I would request that if you do see him before I do that you say nothing. I'd like to surprise him.”

“I give you my word, sir.”

“Thank you.” Hyun nodded respectfully.

The waitress nodded back and walked away.

Choi Hyun sighed and looked towards the tavern's main door. All he could do now was wait and see.

~*~

King Jinyoung sat on his throne contemplating recent events. His face was wrought with the thoughts of how they needed to handle this. Jackson had sent his eagle back to him a few hours earlier with a message and was now back at the castle.

Choi Hyun had an army of ten thousand men. That was at least two thousand more men than both realms put together.

Choi Hyun's men consisted mostly of mercenaries, who didn't care who they killed as long as they got paid. Choi Hyun had used almost every cent of what King Jinyoung had given him to hand over Youngjae and to leave Clementine to build an army of these men.

Jackson walked into the throne room and knelt before the king.

“I did as you asked Your Majesty and have secured the loyalty of those I spoke to. They accept your gracious offers and will stand with us. Some of then have had dealings with Choi Hyun in the past and were betrayed by him.”

“Numbers, Jackson?”

“At least three hundred in the inner district. Bambam has yet to return from the outer district. ”

“I fear the outer district may not be as willing. They were hit hardest for the loss of the elven trades, even though we gave them most of what King Tuan gave us.”

“Your Majesty?”

“Yes, Jackson?”

“May I be as forward as to ask... just what is Choi Youngjae to us?

King Jinyoung sighed. “Very well Jackson. You at least deserve to know at this point. Choi Youngjae is my sister's son.”

“Princess Berina's?”

“Yes.”

“So that means he's a Prince.”

“Yes. I was hoping to make the arrangements and announce everything on the day of his twenty first birthday. Now it's too dangerous. Choi Hyun knows just how important that child is right now.”

“I am assuming he's after one of two things. The throne or more money. “

“It's the money Jackson. Hyun is and was always a greedy man even before my sister passed. Even after what I gave him for Youngjae and leaving Clementine, he said it would never be enough for what the child took away. He has always blamed Youngjae for Berina's death. Where do you think all his scars came from?”

“Choi Hyun, I assume?” Jackson replied instantly.

King Jinyoung nodded. “The things Jinyoung would tell me, that that man had done to Youngjae, broke my heart, but I couldn't let Jinyoung know who Youngjae was, so after Jinyoung's mother passed away... well you know the rest.” 

“I know King Mark will take care of both Youngjae..." He paused, since he now knew Youngjae'strue identity it was ettiquette to address him as such, "Prince Youngjae and Prince Jinyoung, Your Majesty, and it's just as you said before, the elven realm is the safest place for them right now.”

“Speaking of that, all the boys will have their memories back now. I just hope Jinyoung can forgive us for taking away what he had with King Mark for so long. You can go now Jackson, thank you. Send Bambam to me when he gets back here.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Jackson stood and went to walk away, but then turned and gave the King a questioning look. “Your Majesty, there's just one problem I see with all this...”

“And that is?”

“Youngjae... It might, at some point, be reasonable to inform Youngjae of who he actually is before announcing it.“ 

King Jinyoung sighed and pursed his lips. “You're right Jackson. I think it's time I talked to them myself. Contact King Mark and let him know I need to come to them.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Jackson turned and continued on his way.

King Jinyoung sighed. This wasn't how he wanted this to go just yet, but Jackson had been right. How could he debut Youngjae as a prince once it was safe, if Youngjae himself had no idea he was one.?

It was time for the truth to come out.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING MARKJIN MILD SEXY TIME + 2JAE SAPPINESS DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE BOY BOY SEX STUFF
> 
> YOU HAVE BEENWARNED

Mark smiled at Jinyoung's sleeping face. He had drifted off a short while after they finished making love. He looked over the naked body before him and felt himself getting hard again. He reached down and took his erection in his hand and began to take care of himself. He remembered the way he and Jinyoung would always share moments like these in the past. 

He would take care of Jinyoung and Jinyoung would return the favour. He moaned as quietly as he could as he pumped his hand up and down over the tip of his shaft. His eyes closed as he enjoyed the memories of the past and he knew that they would be able to share each other again like they used to. 

He loved Jinyoung so much, it wasn't just the intimacy, that was part of it, but he loved Jinyoung, because he was Jinyoung... savage, sweet, caring, sexy, funny and even thinking about it made him crazy. 

His hand began to move faster and he closed his eyes, continuing his relentless assault on his erection. He could feel himself starting to build and he moaned as he thought about taking Jinyoung earlier.

“Ahhhh,” he cried out as his throbbing erection was suddenly engulfed by a soft warm mouth. He opened his eyes and Jinyoung was there, looking up at him with that sexy look, just like he used to when they would play like this before.

Jinyoung pushed Mark's hand away completely and sucked the hard length deep into his throat. Mark threw his head back and moaned loudly. Grabbing Jinyoung's head in his hands he forcefully helped Jinyoung to suck him deeper and his hips started to thrust up to meet Jinyoung's mouth.

“You always were good at this,” he gasped as he felt his erection pulsate inside Jinyoung's warm mouth. “I'm, Jinyoung... I'm... ahh.. ahh..”

“Look at me,” Jinyoung demanded, momentarily releasing the shaft. “I want to see your face.”

Mark opened his eyes and looked into Jinyoung's as Jinyoung again took hold tight. It hadn't been enough to stop Mark from his orgasm as Jinyoung dragged his mouth up over the tip of Mark's erection and sucked hard, keeping the pressure on it. Jinyoung watched Mark's face as he swallowed every ounce of his labour of love, making sure to leave Mark neat and clean.

Mark grabbed Jinyoung and pulled him in close, taking Jinyoung's lips in a fevered kiss. He could feel Jinyoung's now newly hardened erection on his thigh and he took it in his hand and pumped hard. Jinyoung writhed under his touch but Mark refused to stop. Mark continued kissing him and Jinyoung couldn't help but moan his kisses into Mark's mouth. Mark pumped faster and faster. Jinyoung's moans continued to be felt on Mark's lips. Jinyoung could barely keep his focus on the kiss as he felt himself getting closer.

“Mark, I... mmm...”

Mark immediately broke the kiss and rushed to take Jinyoung's now throbbing erection into his mouth. Just the touch of Marks lips sliding over his hard shaft brought him to his end and Mark finished him off cleanly. 

Jinyoung lay back breathing heavily as Mark lay back next to him, arms back tightly around his lover looking into his face and the satiated look he had over it.

“I love you Jinyoung. I really do love you so much.”

Jinyoung smiled at him as a tears began to fall from Mark's eyes. Jinyoung wiped them away as they fell.

“It's been an emotional time for us all I think. Especially for you. I'm sorry you were without me for so long. It must have been torture knowing where I was and that you couldn't have me.” 

“It was torture. My heart ached every day and night for you, but my love never wavered. I wanted you then and I want you now more than ever. I want to taste you every night, make love to you whenever I get the chance and just be allowed to love you for the rest of my life.”

“You're killing me inside,” Jinyoung said softly. “I love you too Mark, and I think I love you now even more than I ever did.”

Mark touched Jinyoung's face with his hand. “Jinyoung, I know this may sound a little forward of me but, when this is all over, I want... that is I need...”

“Mark, Mark!!” Yugyeom was banging hard on the door

Mark stopped mid sentence and sighed. “What is it Yugyeom?”

“King Jinyoung has sent a message. He needs to see us all. I sent an elf to bring him and Jackson back.”

“My father?” Jinyoung looked at Mark a little worried. “If he's coming then something serious is happening.”

“All right Yugyeom. When he gets here take him to the throne room. We'll be out shortly.” 

“Okay.” 

They listened as Yugyeom ran off.

Mark sighed. What he wanted to say to Jinyoung would have to wait until later.

~*~

Jaebum had just finished showering when Youngjae awoke and wandered into the bathroom and automatically started molesting the gorgeous body in front of him. Jaebum laughed a little as he allowed Youngjae to rub his hands over his torso. This seemed to have become the 'trend', before, after and during showering now.

“What's so special about my body that you need to inspect every inch of it, Youngjae?”

Youngjae smiled, got on his toes a little and kissed him. “It's so perfectly smooth - not one scar except for the tiny one above here,” Youngjae said, gently touching a small scar a little over from Jaebum's left eyebrow.

“Undress,” Jaebum suddenly ordered.

“Jaebum?” Youngjae asked a little puzzled.

“Just do it ,Youngjae.”

Youngjae blushed a little, but did as Jaebum asked.

Jaebum started to walk around Youngjae doing exactly as Youngjae had done to him, except that Jaebum started at the back tracing the scars that Youngjae had with his fingers and kissing every one.

“Jaebum? Why are you doing that?” Youngjae's embarrassment was showing. Jaebum ignored him and continued as he came around to the front, still touching and kissing every scar that Youngjae had on his body.

Jaebum could feel Youngjae shaking. It seemed that Youngjae could cope with the looking but not with the touching. It was Jaebum's intent to stop Youngjae from being embarrassed about his scars. 

“What did I say to you before, Youngjae. About your scars? Do you remember?”

Youngjae swallowed and fought back tears. “I remember...”

“I meant it. You don't have to be ashamed of your body around me,” Jaebum told him as he kissed him.

Youngjae trembled even more and Jaebum wrapped his arms around him, breaking the kiss as he did so. “You are beautiful, handsome, sexy, cute, adorable and you drive me crazy. Your scars make you more beautiful in my eyes Youngjae, because they define your inner strength and how you've fought up to now. I know how much pain you hide under those smiles. I've seen some of what you've gone through.”

Youngjae sniffled a little. “How?”

“I can go back into people's memories. I've been to yours twice now and I want to find that man and...”

Youngjae stopped him with a finger to his lips. “I don't know if I like the idea of someone in my memories,” he said looking at Jaebum a little sadly. “Why, did you do that. My memories aren't pleasant. Why would you do that?”

“You're so distressed in those dreams you have. I wanted to know what was hurting you so much. I wanted to make them stop... make him stop.”

“Jaebum you didn't have to put yourself through that. Not for me, I'm not worth it. I'm just a sad little boy who had to grow up fast.”

Jaebum sighed sadly. “You're not that at all, Youngjae. To me you are everything. Everything Youngjae... don't you see that ?”

“Everything, What do you mean by everything?” Youngjae asked softly.

“You are my world, Youngjae. You are part of me, you are my life force; without you I would burn out like the stars in the sky that fall and die because they're no longer able to be what they were before.”

He looked Youngjae in the eyes. “With out you Youngjae I would be nothing. I don't know how else to explain my love for you.”

Youngjae was struggling to hold the tears back. He could feel Jaebum's love so strongly and he buried his head into Jaebum's chest. “You always make me cry when you say things like that,” he said with a hint of a laugh. “Being loved by you makes me feel so warm and happy. I guess I'm just to scared to believe it. It feels all to good to be true; that I have some one who loves me as much as you do. I'm scared that it will end and we'll be separated like Mark and Jinyoung, I'm scared to...”

Jaebum shut him up with a passionate kiss. Youngjae finally wrapped his arms around Jaebum and held him back tightly, tears streaming down his face.

“I'll never leave you Youngjae,” Jaebum told him as he broke the kiss and once again wiped the endless supply of tears Youngjae seemed to accrue.

Youngjae sighed through his tears. “What happens to us if we go to war?”

“I don't know Youngjae. War is unpredictable. We have to take each day as it comes. Let's not worry about things too far in front. It will only stress you out more and I don't want that.”

“Jaebum? Youngjae?” Mark's voice sounded out from Youngjae's bedroom door.

“Yes?” Jaebum yelled loudly from the bathroom.

“Get your clothes on and get your butts to the throne room. King Jinyoung is on his way.”

“We'll see you there soon...” Jaebum said, looking at Youngjae's teared up face. He finished wiping the tears away and kissed him again. “Wash your face and then redress. I'll wait for you out here.”

Youngjae nodded as Jaebum walked back into the bedroom to get dressed himself. 

“Jaebum?”

“Yes, Youngjae?”

“How did King Mark know we were naked?” he asked as he came out of the bathroom doing up his shirt buttons.

“It's King Mark... that's all I need to say.”


	42. Chapter 42

Yugyeom had met King Jinyoung and Jackson first; and as his brother had requested, taken King Jinyoung to the throne room with Jackson in tow and then stood by Jackson's side while they waited.

Moments later Mark and Jinyoung walked into the room together and both bowed politely to Jinyoung's father as they neared.

“Please, Your Majesty. Take the throne while you are here. I am happy to stand with Prince Jinyoung and the others.”

King Jinyoung gave a slight bow of his head in thanks and walked up to the throne. “You always were the politest young man I ever knew Your Majesty. I think you still are,” he said giving his own son a quick glance.

“He's always liked you,” Jinyoung said to Mark, and Mark elbowed him gently, but firmly enough to make him behave. 

“The other two are on their way,Your Majesty. They shouldn't be too much longer.”

No sooner than he said that, Jaebum and Youngjae teleported into the throne room. They immediately jumped apart and knelt in front of King Jinyoung.

“My apologies for arriving tardily Your Majesty.” Jaebum's eyes remained to the floor. 

“Stand Jaebum, Youngjae.”

They both complied with King Jinyoung's wishes and stood.

“I suppose you're all wondering why I came now and not when the Great Elf did?”

“The thought did cross my mind Your Majesty,” Mark replied. “I guess the things we hadn't been told are now about to come to light?”

”You are quite correct. I wanted to try and keep this as secret as possible, for as long as possible, but I think since Choi Hyun has returned. I have decided due to the importance and nature of the information this is that you all should know why I am protecting Youngjae so much.” King Jinyoung nodded to Jackson and Jackson stepped forward handing him two small pouches.

“Youngjae. Step forward.” 

Youngjae nervously glanced at Jaebum and Jaebum nodded he should do so. Slowly Youngjae approached King Jinyoung and he was handed the first pouch. 

Youngjae nodded and took the pouch. He was so nervous that he fumbled to open it.

“Your Majesty, may I?” Jaebum asked.

King Jinyoung nodded and waved him forward.

“Here, give it to me,” Jaebum said gently and Youngjae handed him the pouch, shaking. Jaebum opened the pouch and emptied out a necklace and handed it to Youngjae who looked a little surprised at seeing it.

“You left this at home. I thought you'd want it. It's your mother's isn't it?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. I didn't have time to grab it when we left the other day,” Youngjae informed him. “Thank you.” He took it and handed it to Jaebum. “Would you mind?” he asked as he turned around.

Jaebum fastened the necklace for him.

“Thank you, Jaebum.”

Jaebum nodded and winked at him. Youngjae blushed slightly.

King Jinyoung handed the second pouch straight to Jaebum who again opened, emptied it out and handed the round badge-like item to Youngjae.

“Do you know what this is Youngjae?” 

Youngjae stared at it a little surprised to see it in his hand. “This is the Park Royal Family crest.”

“That's right; and it belongs to you, Youngjae.”

“I don't understand... I'm not a Park, how can this be mine?”

“In the royal family, when some one passes away, this crest that had belonged to them is passed down to their first born child.”

“I really don't think this is mine. There has to be some mistake?” Youngjae said trying to give it back.

The room was silent as King Jinyoung stepped down, took the pin from Youngjae and instead of taking it back, he pinned it to Youngjae's shirt. “It is yours Youngjae. There is no mistake. It belonged to your mother.”

“My mother?”

“Yes, Youngjae... your mother, was my sister.”

Youngjae struggled to make sense of this as the others, except for Mark and Jackson, looked on shocked and bewildered by the revelation they had just heard.

“When she died during your birth this became yours, Youngjae. You are the son of both royalty and commoner. Princess Berina of Clementine and Choi Hyun carpenter and blacksmith. You are a Prince of Clementine Youngjae.” 

Jaebum steadied Youngjae as he stepped back and lost his balance a little.

“I'm sorry I couldn't tell you all any earlier,” King Jinyoung said as he looked over at the others. “Now that Choi Hyun has returned and we know his intentions, it needed to be brought out into the light. I had planned everything to be announced for Youngjae's twenty first birthday, but as Jackson made me realise... I needed to bring this to your attention now.” He looked directly at Youngjae. 

“This is why I am hiding you here both here. Choi Hyun is a greedy man and will more than likely want to get a hold of Youngjae in exchange for money. Jinyoung, you are here because if he can't get Youngjae on his own he will use any one that Youngjae cares about to lure him in and you are the one Choi Hyun knows best.”

Jaebum felt the tension through Youngjae's body. He could tell that Youngjae was confused, lost, angry and he was trembling more than before. He inwardly hurt for Youngjae. This was so unfair. So many things from the past few days had been dumped onto him one after the other. There hadn't even been a proper chance for Youngjae to completely absorb the information he'd already been given.

“I really am very sorry this had to be kept a secret. I wanted to tell you Youngjae so many times, but I couldn't. The two realms agreed that until a time such as this, nothing would be revealed. Everything the Great Elf, King Tuan and I did was for the safety of you all. If Choi Hyun had come earlier and we left your memories intact, there would have been more targets for him to choose from. Not only that, but you wouldn't have been anywhere near ready to take him on.”

Jinyoung folded his arms. “In other words we needed our memories wiped to protect each other?”

King Jinyoung nodded.

Youngjae stood motionless, feeling numb from head to toe. Everything was muffled around him and he could barely hear what was being said any more. 

Jaebum barely had time to comprehend what was happening as Youngjae pushed him away suddenly and ran out the throne room door.

It slammed heavily behind him.

Jaebum looked on, not knowing what he should do now. He looked from the door to King Jinyoung, his face pleading for permission to go after him. Youngjae was a prince not just a lord.. was he in his right to go after him?

“Jaebum.”

“Yes, Your Majesty?” he replied a little anxiously as King Jinyoung addressed him. 

“You're still in love with him I see?”

“What... I… “ 

“Yes he is!” Jaebum heard the angry voice of the Prince Jinyoung snap loudly.

“What are you going to do? “Stop him because suddenly he's too low in status, now Youngjae is a prince? Don't you think it's enough, that Youngjae is loved for who is? You've done enough to us all. Don't make Jaebum suffer like you did Mark.”

“Woah, woah, woah... Jinyoung.” Mark chastised him. “That's enough.”

King Jinyoung sighed. “Answer my question Jaebum.”

Jaebum swallowed nervously. “Y, Yes Your Majesty... I am.” 

“Then why are you looking at me for permission? Why are you not following him? I'm not the cold and callous person my son thinks I am.”

Jaebum looked confused for a moment then turned and ran for the door, not even bothering to shut it behind him.

King Jinyoung motioned for his son to come forward and Jinyoung slowly inched forward. “This is why we clash, my son. You never wait until I or any one else in the palace finish before over reacting.”

“Well you've never even listened to anything I try and...”

“I suggest you remember that you are the one who is next in line for the throne and learn not to jump to conclusions before you hear the end of a conversation that is not intended for you to enter into. Is that clear Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung looked down at the ground averting his eyes from his father's gaze. “Yes father,” he replied meekly.

“Your Majesty, Mark, I implore you... try and teach him some patience would you... I can imagine him sending some one to their death because he's too quick to judge.”

Mark nodded politely. “I will do my best Your Majesty.”

“He listens to you at least,” King Jinyoung acknowledged as he waved Prince Jinyoung away.

Jinyoung bowed to his father and quickly moved back to Mark's side. 

“Jackson we should return now. Please fetch the elves. I don't want to be away from the castle too long.”

“Yes, your Majesty” Jackson bowed and left the room.

“Thank you Your Majesty for allowing me to come, and again I am sorry all this has had to happen,” King Jinyoung apologized, his attention directed at Mark.

“I understand, Your Majesty. It was necessary for everyone's safety as you said.”

Jackson came back with the elves that had teleported them to the elven castle. “Your Majesty.”

“Thank you Jackson,” King Jinyoung said as he walked down from the throne. “Take care of my boys, Mark. I'm counting on you.”  
They held onto the elves and then they were gone.

Yugyeom, who had remained silent the entire time finally spoke. “Well that went well. “ he headed towards the throne room door. “Dinner anyone?


	43. Chapter 43

Youngjae was leaning over the edge of the fountain he had visited earlier. He was angry, frustrated and confused. He didn't like feeling like this. He wasn't an angry person and he never got angry to the extent he had want to hit anything; except maybe his father. He took a deep breath in and clenched his fist and aiming for the pillar next to him, closed his eyes and punched out, screaming his frustration out at the same time.

Youngjae's eyes quickly opened as a cry of pain rang out and he felt his punch land, but it wasn't on the hard surface of the marble pillar. There stood Jaebum between he and the pillar, bent over trying to catch his breath and rubbing where Youngjae had impacted.

“Jaebum!!” Youngjae was shocked and surprised and he quickly took a hold of Jaebum and brought him over to sit at the bench. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“What the hell were you thinking?” Jaebum counter questioned as he sat, not caring at all that he had taken the punch instead of the pillar. “You could have really hurt yourself.”

“Oh and you didn't just get hurt?”

“It was either you or me and you've been hurt enough.”

“Seriously Jaebum, you're as bad as Jinyoung. You didn't need to do that.”

“Yes... I did...” Jaebum shot back giving him the sternest of looks.

“Are you mad at me?” Youngjae ventured carefully as he noticed the look on Jaebum's face.

“For hitting me?”

Youngjae nodded.

“No. I did this to myself.” Jaebum answered sincerely. 

Youngjae looked relieved. He didn't want Jaebum to be angry with him.

“But yes for you trying to take everything on by yourself and then deciding that punching a marble pillar would be a sensible thing to do. You could have shattered your hand with how hard that hit was.”

Sighing, Youngjae looked at the ground. Jaebum was mad at him after all.

“Do you think I like to stand and watch while you get hurt and then try to hurt yourself as well?”

Biting down on his lower lip, Youngjae shook his head. 

“How do you think this makes me feel?”

Youngjae said nothing, continuing to bite his lip until Jaebum shoved his finger in between his lips and teeth. 

Youngjae looked at him.

“What? I don't have a snack to shove in your mouth, so my finger will have to do.”

Youngjae laughed a little, remembering a scenario like this not so long ago, except it had been the other way around.

Jaebum removed his finger from Youngjae's mouth.“That's much better. I like it when you smile. You have the most beautiful smile. Like an angel.”

“I'll bet you've never even seen an angel, since they don't even exist,” Youngjae replied forwardly.

“I'm pretty sure there is one angel in existence...” Jaebum placed a hand on Youngjae's leg and making eye contact with him, leaned into whisper into his ear. “I'm looking at him right now.”

Youngjae felt his face come over all flushed and was sure that beetroot wouldn't even come close to the colour on his face right now. He laughed, embarrassed by the comment Jaebum had made. “Come on Jaebum. I'm definitely...”

“...An angel,” Jaebum said, not letting Youngjae finish as he gently touched his cheek. “You're my angel.”

Youngjae's heart went crazy and he waved a hand across his face as if to cool himself off. He was used to being called dung sack and useless boy all his life and suddenly having some one call him something that meant something was very new to him. He was conscious of how close Jaebum's face was to his. He could feel Jaebum's warm breath and then his lips were softly touching his neck.

Youngjae closed his eyes and gasped as Jaebum's lips fluttered all the way up from nape of his neck and past his jawline until he found Youngjae's lips and kissed him passionately. Youngjae leaned into the kiss and sighed before Jaebum's lips finally left his own.

“Would this be the appropriate time to say that your love is intoxicating?”

“Bambam again?”

Youngjae nodded.

“I'll allow that one.” Jaebum grinned.

Youngjae sighed and took Jaebum's hand in his. “I'm sorry Jaebum. I guess the last few days I haven't seemed like much of a man. I get stressed easily and my heart just doesn't take it very well.”

“Do you really think I care if you fall and and I have to catch you?”

Youngjae gave him an odd look.

“Let me rephrase that. I care because it makes me worry, but I don't mind if I have to pick you up and carry you to the room. I don't mind having to take care of you like this. I know you can stand on your own two feet, I have no doubt that you can... but again, as I've said before, you've had shock after shock since getting here and I have a funny feeling that last one was the probably just as big of a punch in the face as the other couple you've had in the past few days. Cut yourself some slack.”

Youngjae sighed and nodded as Jaebum clasped his free hand over their other hands. 

“And at least you didn't faint this time,” he teased ruffling Youngjae's hair yet again. 

Youngjae rolled his eyes and then laughed. “I guess that's a good sign.”

“Exactly. So no more being hard on yourself and no more 'I'm going to punch a marble pillar to make myself feel better'. If you're stressed and feeling off, come to me. That's what I'm here for. I'm not just a pretty face you know.” Jaebum grinned, winking at Youngjae, then got to his feet and pulled him up with him.

He stood facing Youngjae and smiled at him, carefully thinking about what he wanted to say next before speaking. “Youngjae, would you like to like to move into my room with me?”

“Your room... with you... as in sleep there all the time?” His eyes widened with excitement.

Jaebum laughed. “Youngjae, just when I think you can't get any cuter, you prove me wrong. Yes, yes and yes. I guess you could say I'm officially asking you to move in with me.”

Youngjae's smile got so much bigger than Jaebum had ever seen before and he was suddenly enveloped in Youngjae's arms tightly. “Does this mean we're also officially a couple?”

“I think we may have already established that,” Jaebum raised his eyebrows, flirting with Youngjae.

“Ohhhh.” Youngjae blushed getting the reference immediately. “Which reminds me Jaebum...” he ran his free hand his down Jaebum's chest and over his groin. “Didn't you promise me something yesterday?”

Jaebum smiled at him and squeezed his hand. “Youngjae about that... I was wondering... would you mind if we postponed for a while?”

Youngjae looked a little disappointed. 

“Don't get me wrong... it's that I really want to make love to you, not just have sex with you. I really want it to be special and mean something for us. We can still do the other things, but I really want to wait and make it very special for you. I think you deserve that much.” Jaebum kissed him on the forehead. “I love you, Youngjae.”

Another smile broke across Youngjae's face and he nodded. “I lov...” his stomach rumbled interrupting his reply to Jaebum and he made a face as if in apology for ruining their moment. 

Jaebum 's rumbled seconds later and they both laughed. “I think we should go find food before we do anything else.”

“I second that,” Youngjae agreed as he started dragging Jaebum back towards the door of the castle. “And then after we can head back to our room go do some of those other things.” 

Jaebum laughed as Youngjae opened the door and walked them in. “Choi Youngjae you are so incorrigible.”


	44. Chapter 44

WOOT 3 chapters posted in 24 hours XD.... enjoy.... ^_^ 

 

Jinyoung sat on the floor of the throne room, arms and legs folded as Mark paced the floor.

“You need to stop jumping to conclusions like that Jinyoung. You were very disrespectful to your father. He obviously approves of Jaebum as much as he does me.”

“I didn't know that did I; and what was I supposed to do just stay quiet after everything they've done to us?”

“Yes, for today at least. He came here to tell us the truth.”

“Come on Mark... don't tell me you're not angry? You've suffered the most out of everyone. How can you just stand there and take it?” 

“Of course I was angry about it...” Mark stopped pacing and sat down in front of him. “But, I also have to take it. I'm the oldest here and I am also responsible for both you and Youngjae. I can't go around throwing a tantrum just because someone has made me angry. I have to deal with it. I'm the King. Yes, I might have suffered for seven years; and yes, it was hard,but if it meant keeping every one safe, isn't that important?”

Jinyoung sighed his frustrations out. “I'm just... ugh...”

“I know... but we're together. The four of us are here now, we have our memories and we have each other. I have you back and Youngjae seems to have tamed Jaebum. Wouldn't be surprised if they're doing it too. Actually, I take that back, they might be doing some things but I don't think Jaebum would be the one to rush into breaking him in so soon.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “Did you seriously just say 'breaking him in'? You make it sound as if he's training a horse. Is that how you felt about me when we did it? Like you were breaking me in... like a horse?” 

Mark laughed. “You're mad at me...”

“No I'm not...” 

“You're mad at me because I sided with your father.”

“Am not.”

“You totally are...”

“I have no idea what you're talking about, Your Majesty.”

Mark laughed harder and moved closer to Jinyoung who promptly turned his body away from Mark's.

“Prince Nyoungie is mad.” Mark grinned, dragging Jinyoung back around to face him.

“For the last time I am NOT MAD!” Jinyoung snapped, turning back around again.

Mark poked him. “Mad, cute, kind of sexy too and really bad at hiding being mad, but mad.” He poked Jinyoung some more.

“Would you stop.”

“Nope.” Mark continued to poke him. “Mad, mad, mad, mad.”

Jinyoung sighed and turned himself back around. “If you poke me, or say I am mad one more time...”

“You'll what?” Mark smirked as he quickly grabbed Jinyoung, pulling him sideways onto his lap and and hugging him. “Get even cuter?”

”You can be such an idiot, you know that don't you?” Jinyoung said, defeated by Mark's charm.

“Mhm!” Mark agreed. “But this idiot loves you and wouldn't do or say anything unless it was for your own good.”

Jinyoung sighed and leaned into Mark's hug.”I know and I love you too. I just wish I could stay mad at you longer, but nope you have to act like the cute idiot you are and I can't stay mad at you. It frustrates me.”

“I can fix that.” Mark grinned cheekily, giving him a quick kiss.

“You, behave. I want food first. I think I'm actually hungry.”

“Good idea. Yugyeom mentioned dinner, let's go see if he' s actually prepared it. Hold tight,” Mark instructed and Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Mark's neck as they teleported.

 

~*~

Choi Hyun left the tavern disappointed. His good for nothing son hadn't shown up at all. He was angry as he walked into the house and slammed the door. “What do you want?” 

He turned on the light and looked to the left of the table. 

“When?” asked a man standing in the corner. “When do you want this to happen? My men are getting restless.”

“On the sunrise of the ninth day coming; tomorrow being the first day. I have sent messages to the Kings of both realms. They should get them today. I'm sure they will understand how serious I am when they see them.”

“What did you do?”

“Lets just say I made them an offer they may find hard to refuse.”

~*~

 

King Jinyoung and Jackson rushed through the castle, heading toward the main doors, their faces as serious as they could get. The staff ran to open them as their King and his bodyguard rushed out of the castle and into the courtyard.

They ran the last few meters as some of the royal soldiers carried one of their own up to them, covered over, on a makeshift gurney.

“What happened?” Jackson asked, as he lifted up the cloth that had been placed over the body.

“What is it Jackson? What's happened?” King Jinyoung inquired.

“His heart has been cut out,” Jackson replied solemnly.

“There was this letter attached to him, Sir,” one of the royal soldiers handed Jackson a piece of paper and Jackson handed it to the King.

'My dearest King Jinyoung,

I hope my message comes across clear and simple. You will send me Youngjae and I won't kill any more of your people. Whether he is here or, I am assuming more than likely at the elven realm, my message will get across to you and that elven brat King. I was very fair and sent you both a similar message. If I don't hear from you in three days I will send you both another message.”

Forgive me if I don't use formalities. You already know what's going on and who I am. That's all I need to say. 

Three days Jinyoung... if I haven't heard from you in regards to Youngjae, my message will get louder and louder until you do as I have asked. 

I hope to see that useless dung sack soon'

“Choi Hyun!!” The King said angrily. 

“Orders, your Majesty?” Jackson asked.

“Get our men off the streets and back here. Is BamBam back yet?” 

Jackson suddenly looked around, the worry showing in his face.

“I'm here Your Majesty. I came in with them.” Bambam walked around from the back of the soldiers and winked at Jackson reassuringly.

Both Jackson and the King sighed with relief.

“Inform the family and organise that man a decent burial. Make sure his family is taken care of. It's the least I can do,” King Jinyoung said, a little sadness showing in his voice. “I need to send a message to King Mark. Jackson, Bambam, with me,” he ordered, rushing back towards the castle.


	45. Chapter 45

King Mark rushed towards his castle's entrance, followed by Jaebum. They had just finished eating when he had been called away urgently. He and Jaebum both teleported into the front courtyard as the elven royal soldiers arrived. 

“Do I even need to ask?” Mark sighed. 

Jaebum went to lift the sheet.

”Don't Jaebum. Not if you want to keep your food down.” 

Jaebum left it and backed away to stand by Mark.

“Where's the note?” Mark had already figured it out. “And how the hell did this happen. Do we have people sneaking out again?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. There are at least three of our people missing still,” one of the soldiers replied, handing Mark the note.

“Jaebum we need to strengthen the spell on the entrance or at least keep some guards there for now,” Mark ordered.

Jaebum addressed his men. “Inform his family and make the necessary preparations. Also, I want four of you on the entrance at any one time. Rotate every eight hours.”

“We can do the first rotation,” the same soldier offered.

“Then do it. The rest of you sort it out between you and report to me as soon as you have the rest of the rotations worked out and in place. Understood?”

“Yes, sir!” they saluted and moved off.

“What does the letter say?”

'Dear elf king brat,

I hope my message comes across clear and simple. You will send me Youngjae and I won't kill any more of your people. Whether he is at the other castle, but I am assuming more than likely he's with you in the elven realm, my message will get across to you and that pathetic King Jinyoung. I was very fair and sent you both a similar message. If I don't hear from you in three days I will send you both another message.”

Forgive me if I don't use formalities, you already know what's going on and who I am. That's all I need to say. 

Three days king elf... if I haven't heard from you in regards to Youngjae, my message will get louder and louder until you do as I have asked. 

I hope to see that useless dung sack soon'

Jaebum gritted his teeth and his fists clenched.

The look on his face worried Mark. He knew that look all too well. “Calm down Jaebum. I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. Understand?”

“We can't let him do this? We need to find him first...”

“That is exactly what he wants us to do, Jaebum. All it takes is one of us to end up in his hands and Youngjae will turn himself over.”

Jaebum sighed with frustration. “And you think he's not going to want to turn himself over if he finds out people are dying because of this?”

“Your Majesty,.” Jackson's voice sounded from behind them as he teleported in with an elf. 

“Jackson what are you ..” Mark paused.

Jackson saw the note in his hand. “Choi Hyun?” he pointed at the paper in Mark's hand.

“Unfortunately, ” Mark said sadly.

“King Jinyoung also received a warning. He's stopped all out-going activities from Clementine castle until further notice.

“We've had people sneaking out into the human world. Jaebum has put a four man sentry on the elven realm entrance.” 

“I just did something similar before coming here,” Jackson began. “King Jinyoung wants us to combine our armies. He calculated with both our armies we have just under ten thousand men. Choi Hyun has ten thousand men.”

Mark thought for a moment. “There is one way we could better his army... but it's an extreme long shot.”

“I'm open for it.” Jackson began, his interest piqued.

Jaebum looked at Mark. “You're not seriously thinking of asking the Trolls are you?”

“It's the only shot we have.”

“How?”

“Youngjae...”

“WHAT!”

“I'm going to ask Youngjae to talk to them.”

Jaebum saw red and grabbed by Mark by the collar and pulled him face to face. “Are you trying to get him killed?”

Jackson went to remove him but Mark held his hand out to stop him. “You and Jinyoung both need a lesson in manners and listening.” He pushed Jaebum away. 

Jaebum stepped back and glared at him.

“I will have to let the others know about this. We have no choice. I just have this feeling there's something special about Youngjae.”

“He killed one of them. Do you really think they'll actually listen to him?”

“He did it in self defense and we'll all go together. Did you think I'd let him do it alone?”

Jaebum cursed under his breath, frustrated by himself, at his outburst towards his friend and his King. “Fine. If Youngjae agrees to it, then I'll accept the idea; but if he doesn't and you try to force him, I will oppose you.”

Mark smiled at Jaebum and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Youngjae really has tamed you hasn't he? I've never seen you protect anything this hard in your life. I'm proud of you Jaebum.”

Jaebum sighed and looked away as he apologised. “I'm sorry Mark.”

“Don't be. I'm sure if you had said the same thing about Jinyoung I would have kicked your ass. But I am seriously considering those damn lessons... you both could use them.” 

Jaebum grinned awkwardly and scratched his head in embarrassment. 

“So, Jackson why are you here?” Mark moved on.

“Did you want me to stay for a while? King Jinyoung has given me permission to help you if you need it.” Jackson informed King mark.

”If you could stay until after we've seen to the trolls. I'd appreciate it.” 

Jackson turned back to the elf that had brought him to the elven realm. “Please let King Jinyoung know that I will be remaining here for a short time as King Mark has requested . I will call for you when I need you. Thank you!”

The elf nodded and then teleported. 

“Let's get back to the castle.” Mark urged.

Jaebum walked up to Jackson and Jackson hung onto him as they teleported back to the others.


	46. Chapter 46

King Mark gathered the others around, including Yugyeom, as he felt it was important for him to know exactly what was going on too. 

He sat on the throne and addressed everyone. “As you all know we're here for a reason, so, I'll get straight to the point. Choi Hyun has started his bid to take Youngjae from us.” He looked specifically over at Youngjae. “Before I go into the details, Youngjae, I need you to listen to me. This is extremely important for everyone's safety as well as your own. No matter what you hear in this room you are not, I repeat, not to hand yourself over to Choi Hyun. Is that clear?”

”Why? What has he done now?”

“Your word. Youngjae,” Mark insisted.

“Fine, I won't. I give you my word.”

“Then I'll continue. Both King Jinyoung and I received warning letters today. Sadly they came with two deaths. One for each of our people.”

“He's killed again? Then how can you ask me to give you my word when people are again dying because of me?”

“It's not because of you any more Youngjae. You're just his excuse now. You are worth a rather hefty ransom. This year is the year you would be announced as a prince. This goes way beyond you and your mother now. Losing your mother made him bitter, but on top of that he now just wants fame, money and glory. He's not the drunkard he was any more Youngjae. He leads a ten thousand strong army and we between the two kingdoms have only the same.”

“He says he's just after you, but I'll bet he's also after the elven realm resources,” Jinyoung added.

Jackson nodded. “I think King Jinyoung thinks so too. Just before I left he said he wondered if that was also one of the reasons. Said it was just too odd for him to only want Youngjae. So it seems we are thinking along the same lines.”

“He was the reason the resources were ceased and borders closed in the first place,” Youngjae said with his fists clenched.

“Youngjae, I'm really sorry your father is causing you all this trouble,” Yugyeom began sincerely, “but Mark's right. You shouldn't give yourself up to him.”

Youngjae sighed. “I promise Yugyeom, I won't. I will admit when His Majesty first said what he was doing I was thinking about it... but I wouldn't worry you all like that. The last thing I want to see is his face or any part of him for that matter, but I also don't want any one else to die.”

Jaebum's face was full of relief as he let out a long sigh. First hurdle over and now he knew the second was approaching.

“There is one thing we can do to improve our forces, but I'm going to need your help with this Youngjae.”

“Anything. I will do anything I can do in order to help end this stupid game my father is playing.”

“You might want to wait until you hear what the King has to say first,” Jaebum said looking over at Mark.

Mark gave Jaebum a stern glare.

“What is it that I need to do?” Youngjae asked a little worried, looking from Mark to Jaebum who were both staring quite unpleasantly at each other.

Mark pulled his stare away from Jaebum's and looked seriously at Youngjae. “Jaebum doesn't like this idea, Youngjae, because it involves the trolls.”

Jinyoung took a step back. “I don't like it either...”

“Didn't we already have this talk today Jinyoung?” Mark said turning to face him. 

Jinyoung nodded.

“Right, so don't you dare say another word until this conversation is finished,” Mark firmly ordered, pointing at both Jaebum and Jinyoung. “Either of you.”

“Tell me, please. I want to hear what you have to say,” Youngjae insisted.

Jaebum gritted his teeth but stayed silent as Mark continued.

“If we could somehow get the trolls on our side we would have at least another three thousand allies, but we need some one to be the spokesperson.”

“I killed one of them though, why would they listen to me?”

Jaebum was dying to say 'that's what I said' but he refrained from doing so. Mark's wrath wasn't very pretty.

“You were only defending yourself, plus... there's something about you Youngjae. I could do it, my father was good friends with their king, but I just have this feeling you could swing them our way. You had no idea of what your father had done until everything started coming to light and the king of the trolls is a reasonable being. I met him once... long ago. Just be you and I believe everything will work out fine.”

Youngjae, from the corner of his eye, saw Jaebum biting on his lip again. He was stressed and nervous and Youngjae worried about him, because he knew Jaebum was worrying about him.

“I would take you there of course,” Mark reassured him.

“I'll even come too,” Yugyeom offered.

Jinyoung made a face. “I really don't like this idea... but I wouldn't let you do this without me Youngjae.”

Jaebum didn't like it one bit, but he could see that Youngjae wanted to do this and it made him anxious. He really didn't want anything to happen to Youngjae and Youngjae could feel the worry and tension emanating from him.

Youngjae took Jaebum's hand, holding it tight to his chest and looked into his eyes. “I love the fact you're looking out for me and I love you all the more for it, but we have to try anything we can think of to put my father out of the picture Jaebum. I can't let him do this any more, but I also can't beat him on my own. You told me not to do things on my own any more, so I'm asking you, as my partner, to let me do this Jaebum. I need you by my side for this. I want you by my side for this.”

Without warning Jaebum pulled him into a tight embrace. “Of course I'll stand by your side. I may not like the idea; in fact I hate it to be honest, but I said, to Mark, that if you wanted to do this then I would accept your decision. I would never not support you if you wanted to do something.”

Jinyoung moved back up next to Mark and whispered in his ear. “Did I miss something regarding those two? I swear Youngjae just called Jaebum his partner.” 

Mark nodded with a grin. “You couldn't tell?”

Jinyoung shook his head. “I guess I'm not used to Youngjae being so dependent on some one else. I think I actually might be sad about this.”

Mark hugged him by the shoulder. “He has to grow up sometime right?”

Jinyoung nodded, a slight pout over his face. 

“Anyway, we should go first thing tomorrow,” Mark continued. “It's too late now and we all need to get some rest. We'll set out just after dawn. Meet out in the courtyard at the front of the castle.” he grabbed Jinyoung's hand and pulled him to him. Jinyoung's arms, as usual, automatically went around Mark and they teleported out first.

Yugyeom walked over to Youngjae and patted him on the back. “You can do it Youngjae. I like you and I believe you can do this too. I may give my brother a hard time, but when he puts his faith in someone like this, he's usually not wrong about them, because it rarely ever happens. I'll see you in the morning.” He teleported out too.

Jaebum went to wrap his arms around Youngjae to teleport but Youngjae stopped him. “I want to walk with you. He said his had still firmly holding Jaebum's.

Jaebum smiled.”If that's what you want?”

“Mhm.”Youngjae smiled back. “I want to walk all the way back to our room together, like this,” he said holding up their hands.

“I think I like that idea too,” Jaebum agreed as he and Youngjae headed out of the throne room together hand in hand.


	47. Chapter 47

Mark teleported back into his bedroom and threw Jinyoung down onto the bed and started to get undressed, completely ignoring Jinyoung.

Jinyoung watched him as he changed into his nightclothes. Mark never wore his nightclothes when they were in bed together and it was then he knew something was off.

Mark was really angry. In fact silent angry Mark was scarier than talking angry Mark. There had been only been a few times in the past where Jinyoung had remembered seeing Mark angry, but never this angry, and it worried him.

Jinyoung quickly moved to the opposite side of the bed as Mark crawled into it and said nothing. He sat there puzzled. Mark had hugged, him spoken to him earlier and everything had seemed all right between them. So why was Mark ignoring him now. Why was he so angry?”

Jinyoung wondered what he should do. He made a decision and climbed under the blankets, snuggling up close to Mark and touched his shoulder, gently pulling it backwards in order to get Mark to face him.

Mark slowly rolled over, facing Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung looked into his eyes and saw the held back tears, frustration, sadness and turmoil in his face. Jinyoung could see Mark was not only feeling angry, but he was also feeling sad, vulnerable, insecure and afraid; and it broke Jinyoung's heart as he realised Mark was just very worn and broken right now.

Everything that had happened the past few days seemed to have finally come to a head and Mark trusted Jinyoung enough with his emotions to be completely vulnerable in front of him. 

He put his arm over Mark and hugged him tightly to him. It must have been hard for Mark, not being able to show his emotions freely. Mark, being King, wouldn't just break down in front of anyone, especially when he was the one supposed to be keeping things together. 

Jinyoung gently kissed him on the forehead. “We'll get through this, Mark. You'll see, and if you feel that Youngjae can break through the barriers that divide the trolls from us, then I believe you. We can beat Hyun. I know we can. I believe in you, Mark and I believe in us.”

Mark moved his head so that he could see Jinyoung's face and placed his arm over Jinyoung's waist.

Jinyoung smiled at him softly. “What was it you used to say to all of us before our memories were wiped... That the four of us could over come any obstacles in our way and be strong together, remember?”

“I'm sorry Jinyoung,” Mark apologised, sounding a little more relaxed. “I wasn't expecting all this to come down on everyone at once. I think I'm starting to understand how Youngjae must feel right now.”

“Why are you apologising? Don't be so hard on yourself. Forgive me for assuming this time, but I'm assuming you've never had any thing like this happen, while you've been King?”

“No. Never. Today was the first time. Up until now my reign as King has been relatively smooth.” He sighed, snuggling into Jinyoung's chest. “It wasn't very pleasant. I couldn't even look at the body and I wouldn't let Jaebum either. I could see from the blood stains what the murderous animal had done.”

“How could you tell without looking?” Jinyoung asked.

“Let's just say it was the same way he sent my parents back, when your father helped bring the entourage that was wiped out, home.”

In that same moment that Jinyoung had asked, he also regretted the question. “I'm so sorry Mark... I...” 

“It's all right Jinyoung, you weren't to know,” Mark said sincerely. “We'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be an interesting one and I don't know about you, but I seriously need some sleep.”

“Good idea,”Jinyoung agreed, arranging himself in the bed so that he was face to face with Mark and kissed him. “Goodnight, Mark.”

Mark clicked his fingers from behind Jinyoung's back and the lights went out. “Good night, my sweet Jinyoung.”

~*~

Jaebum hadn't had a second to think about anything. Once he and Youngjae had showered and climbed into bed, Youngjae was already between his legs making fast work of Jaebum's erection. He was already so close to orgasm, as Youngjae's tongue flicked over the tip of his hardened length and down the shaft, that his moans of building euphoria were becoming more frequent. 

It was when Youngjae finally took Jaebum back into his mouth completely that he felt Jaebum gasp with pleasure, stiffen and explode. He made sure to completely clean off Jaebum's now slowly deflating erection before wiping his mouth and crawling back up next to him and kissing him feverishly. 

Jaebum happily kissed him back, deep and long. He wanted to take Youngjae so badly that he felt himself getting another erection already. He wanted to pick the sexy young man up, throw him onto his stomach and take that virgin hole right now. 

But he refrained. 

He refused to give in because he really did want to make love to him when the time was right and really did want it to be something special.

He reached down and started playing with Youngjae's erection, caressing the tip of it with his thumb before positioning himself between Youngjae's legs and doing the same with his tongue before gently putting his mouth over the tip of Youngjae's hard shaft and sucking on it hard.

Youngjae's hands went to Jaebum's head and he gripped tightly as Jaebum continued to suck at the tip. Youngjae whimpered as Jaebum's powerful suction of the tip of his throbbing hard on made a definite impact.In fact Youngjae was already so turned on by his lover that he was sure he wouldn't last long at all, especially the way Jaebum's mouth was unrelenting.

“Jaebum, Jaebum, I'm, I think I'm, you're going so fast I'm already nearly there. Jae... bum...”

Jaebum was inwardly grinning. This was pay back for the other day. He felt Youngjae's erection pulsate in his mouth and one more suck on the tip of his hard shaft sent Youngjae over the edge. Jaebum finished him off and released his deflating erection.

Seeing the look on Jaebum's face, Youngjae made a face at him. “You did that on purpose... didn't you”

Jaebum wriggled his eyebrows at him and ended up with a pillow in his face. Jaebum started laughing and Youngjae jumped up and pounced on him.

“Payback.” Jaebum kept laughing. 

“I'll give you payback,” Youngjae said as he started laughing too. He grabbed the pillow again and hit Jaebum with it over and over. 

Jaebum kept laughing batting off Youngjae's attacks with his arms.

Suddenly Jaebum grabbed the pillow and pulled it down his side, managing to pull it away from Youngjae. Youngjae laughed and tried to grab it back, but Jaebum threw it back across the bed, quickly grabbed a hold of Youngjae by the waist and pulled him down beside him. Youngjae grinned and wrapped his arms around Jaebum, both breathing heavily from laughing too much and carrying on like a couple of school boys.

Jaebum hugged Youngjae to him, looking into his eyes as he did so. “About tomorrow,” Jaebum began, becoming a little more serious as he gently moved Youngjae's hair out of his face, “are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Youngjae smiled and touched Jaebum's face with the back of his hand softly. “I honestly have no idea what I'll even say or do, but just having you by my side always makes me feel safe and I really believe that even if the others didn't come along, I would be fine as long as you were there with me.”

Jaebum nodded. “I'll be right there beside you. You can count on it. If you need to hold my hand just take it, if you need to lean on me just lean. I'll always be here for you, Youngjae. I love you!”

Youngjae sighed happily. “I love you too,” he said snuggling into Jaebum's chest.

“We probably should actually get into the bed properly before we fall asleep on the wrong end of it.” Jaebum grinned as he got up and playfully dragged Youngjae to the other end of the bed and tucked them both under the blankets.

Youngjae immediately snuggled back up into Jaebums arms. “If I didn’t need to eat and drink to live I would stay in your arms like this forever.”

Jaebum felt a warmth rush over him as Youngjae spoke and he leaned in and kissed him softly. “Keep saying things like that and I'm going to keep you forever.”

“I'm already yours forever.” Youngjae grinned and then yawned.

“I'm holding you to that.” Jaebum smiled, gently stroking Youngjae's hair, and Youngjae's eyes started to close. “Goodnight my angel.” Jaebum kissed the top of a very tired Youngjae's head as he finally drifted off. 

Jaebum clicked his fingers and the light turned out.

As sleep began to overcome him Jaebum smiled to himself. This was the happiest he'd been in a long time and there was no way he was going to let any one take it away.

Finally he drifted off for some much needed sleep. 

Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.


	48. Chapter 48

Yugyeom was up first the next morning. He'd woken the others and then gone straight to the kitchen to help prepare breakfast. Everyone sat around the table looking very solemn, but it was Youngjae that broke the awkward silence.

“Um... so... when we get to the trolls, who should I say I am... Prince Youngjae or just Youngjae?”

Jaebum placed a hand over Youngjae's and smiled. “It doesn't really matter if you're a prince or not. What matters is you just being you and being comfortable with that choice.”

“Jaebum's right Youngjae, just say what you feel comfortable with,” Yugyeom agreed

“Youngjae,” Jinyoung began, leaning on the table towards him. “You've got a natural talent for making people like you without even trying. Right Jaebum?” Jinyoung said giving him a cheeky wink.

Jaebum coughed and nearly choked on the mouthful of water he'd just drank. 

Youngjae rubbed his back a little concerned. “Don't be so mean to my Jaebum,” he scolded Jinyoung.

Jinyoung looked over at Mark who was trying not to look too amused. “Did you hear that?”

“He's so adorable, assertively protecting his Jaebum like that,” Mark replied, rather amused at Youngjae's sudden aggressiveness.

Jinyoung huffed and pointed at Jaebum. “Where's my quiet, long suffering Youngjae gone and what have you done with him?”

“It's called love Jinyoung, you should know that,” Mark grinned pulling Jinyoung around for a quick kiss.

“Not in front of the children, honey,” Jinyoung blushed, clearing his throat.

Jackson laughed. “The many times you've made Bambam jealous with your Jackson cheek kisses, come on Jinyoung, don't act shy... I know you.”

“Yes, but I know him better,” Mark said winking at Jinyoung.

“This must be get back at Prince Nyoungie day or something,” Jinyoung huffed again crossing his arms. 

“We should make that a thing,” Mark laughed.

Jinyoung reached over and pinched Mark's nipple through his shirt and Mark yelped, “Just whose side are you on anyway?”

Yugyeom laughed. “His own as usual.” 

“No doubt,” Jinyoung agreed, giving Mark a look that marked him a traitor

Youngjae ignored the bantering and continued to make sure Jaebum had recovered properly. “You all right now?” he asked sincerely.

Jaebum nodded and smiled as he placed his hand over Youngjae's resting on his arm. “I'm fine Youngjae. Thank you.”

Youngjae gently moved Jaebum's hair out of his face and smiled back, making a happy sighing sound as he did so. “How is it possible, that I ended up with someone as wonderful and as kind as you?”

Jaebum gave an embarrassed, but happy laugh. “I could say the same thing,” he countered.

“Come on guys, give it a rest. I had to leave Bam behind. You're making me jealous,” Jackson whined.

“Actually Jackson's right. We should probably get serious again about now,” Mark agreed. “We need to get ourselves sorted and make a move for the troll sanctuary soon.”

Jaebum glanced at Youngjae who sat quite still, the nervousness and fear quite obvious in his body language. “I'll be right there with you Youngjae,” he reassured Youngjae taking his hand firmly in his own.

Youngjae smiled at him and nodded. He took a deep breath and stood first. “Let's get going, before I lose what little nerve I do have.”

Mark nodded, stood and addressed them all. “We'll meet out front of the castle gates as soon as we're all ready.” 

Yugyeom, Youngjae and Jaebum left first leaving Jackson and the other two behind,.

“I guess troll repellent is out of the question then?” Jackson suggested, trying to be funny. He could tell by the looks on the other two faces that they weren't in the least amused. 

Jinyoung sighed and grabbed Jackson by the ear.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow... okay, I get it... bad joke,” he whined trying to pry Jinyoung's fingers from his ear.

Jinyoung dragged him towards the kitchen door. “Not the first one either. Now go get your stuff together before I invest in some Jackson repellent or cut your wages by half.” 

“Can I request the Jackson repellent?” 

Jinyoung let go of Jackson's ear and pushed him the rest of the way out of the kitchen. “No. I make the rules. Now shoo,” he said waving at his behind.

Jackson grinned and saluted as he walked off to his room.

Mark laughed. “You're a little more savage than I remember. I like it.”

“It's a talent I've worked on over the past few years, because Jackson needs savaging occasionally.”

“I see.” Mark grinned. “So just out of curiosity, what's with the nipple attacks on me lately?”

Jinyoung smirked at Mark. “Actually I do that to you because I love seeing your reaction. It turns me on... even if I am being slightly savage about it.”

“Oh really?” Mark grinned at him.

Jinyoung grabbed Marks hand and placed it over his crotch.

A smile spread over Mark's face. “Well, that's just a waste. We haven't got time now.”

“I'm sure it's not going to be that much of a problem. It will just go away and come back later when we're alone.” 

“You're a devil Prince Park Jinyoung.”

“But I'm your devil.”

Mark pulled Jinyoung to him for a kiss. It was short but sweet and Jinyoung smiled at him. “We should probably stop now.”

“Yes stopping here would be good,” Mark agreed adjusting his crotch a little.

Jinyoung held his hand out for Mark's. “Teleport?”

Mark twirled Jinyoung into him and held him around the waist. Jinyoung laughed a little and automatically wrapped his arms around Mark's neck as they teleported.

~*~

King Jinyoung walked with BamBam around the Castle gardens. King Jinyoung was trying to decide how they could best fight Choi Hyun. It was obvious he would attack both kingdoms simultaneously, more than likely by sending half of his troops to each of the kingdoms. 

BamBam walked with his hands behind his back. “In the message I received this morning, Your Majesty, Jackson said they will be approaching the trolls today in regards to joining the fight. King Mark said it might be a long shot, but they were going to try anyway.”

“Trolls. I wonder if that would be wise.”

“If Choi Hyun is our common enemy, Mark believes that Youngjae can convince them to join us,” BamBam informed him.

“Youngjae?” 

“Yes, your Majesty. He said that King Mark believes that Youngjae may be able to bridge the gap between the trolls and the two kingdoms.”

“Why would he think that. What could Youngjae do that would sway them? They're not the kind of creatures to want to help us after what happened all those years ago.”

BamBam shrugged. “I'm not sure, Your Majesty, but he was saying that King Mark suggested it would be good idea if you arranged to meet with the Great Elf and ask him about the prophecy.”

“The elven prophecy. I already know about that. I assumed it was talking about King Mark. Was I wrong?”

“I'm sorry Your Majesty. I wouldn't know.”

“Ahh very true you wouldn't know at all because you've only been with us for a few years.” King Jinyoung sighed and thought for a moment. “Very well. Once we're done here, organise for a message to be sent to the Great Elf. I think not even I know everything I need to right now.”

“Yes Your Majesty.” BamBam acknowledged.

“What I need to think about right now is how we can divide the troops up over the two kingdoms. If by chance what Mark says is true, and Youngjae can get the trolls to cooperate, I know that there is at least three thousand able bodies right there.” King Jinyoung stopped and looked at BamBam. “His people might have a little more advantage over Choi Hyun's men. The difference is that the majority of his men are trained mercenaries. Both of our realm's men are soldiers and civilians who have never been up against these kind of ruthless people in this amassed amount before.”

“Your Majesty, if I may?”

“Certainly BamBam.”

“What if we were to mix the realms' man power? Elven, human and trolls, if they should by chance agree. Split the forces down the middle. Send half of ours to the elven realm and half the trolls and their elven forces here?”

King Jinyoung thought for a moment. “That might work. The trolls are as large as two men tall and three wide. We'll send a message to King Mark as well as the Great Elf. I think it's time to for us all to get together. Good thinking by the way BamBam.”

“Thank you Your Majesty,” BamBam said, bowing.

“Well I think we have it. Shall we return to the war room and get the wheels turning?”

“That would be most agreeable Your Majesty,” BamBam replied as they headed back towards the castle entrance.


	49. Chapter 49

Jackson was the first to arrive at the designated meeting point. He looked up into the sky and took a deep breath in. The air seemed so much cleaner in the elven realm. It had a sweet smell about it, unlike the smell of Clementine City. 

He had helped King Jinyoung organise a clean up programme and was working on new plans to make living more comfortable around the poorer areas of Clementine. Work was about to be started on underground waste facilities and new plumbing systems for all the housing areas, but now he'd had to order a stop to the work because of Choi Hyun's return.

Jackson sighed. Hopefully once this was all over things would get back to normal as quickly as possible. It would be nice if Clementine could smell as good as the elven realm.

“I see you got here first.” Jaebum walked up to Jackson, with Youngjae in tow.

“It was kind of hard not to get here first considering his Royal Highness, Prince Savage, literally threw me out by my ear.” 

“I see.” 

“You tell another bad joke?” Youngjae hit the nail on the head.

“Yes, he did,” Jinyoung replied as he and Mark joined them.

“Serves you right then. No sympathy for you, Jackson.”

“When did you start getting attitude? One of you is bad enough.” Jackson pointed at Youngjae. “I don't need two of you being savage. Also Youngjae, savage doesn't suit you. Cute and adorable is more your style.”

Youngjae smacked him on the side of the chest. 

“Ow... what was that for?”

“I'm always cute and adorable,” Youngjae smirked and smacked him again.

“Ow...” 

“I've taught him well,” Jinyoung grinned.

“It seems you have,” Mark agreed.

Jaebum smiled through all the banter and shook his head. “So how are we getting to the trolls. Teleport? Horse or walking?”

Mark thought for a moment. “I'm thinking of taking the horses. This is a diplomatic mission and I think we shouldn't go empty handed.”

“How many?” Jaebum asked.

“How many what?” Youngjae asked curiously

“Live stock. As in cattle. We have cows, Youngjae,” Mark informed him.

“Oh. So you'll give them some as an offering?”

“Yes,” Mark countered, “but you'll be doing all the talking, Youngjae. I'm leaving everything in your hands.”

Youngjae swallowed and sighed. 

“Just do your best, Youngjae,” Jaebum smiled at him reassuringly.

Youngjae nodded. 

Mark whistled and three horses, including Jinyoung's and Youngjae's horses came running. He clicked his fingers and their saddles appeared.

Jaebum whistled next and three more horses came running over. He too clicked his fingers and their saddles appeared.

“Where's Yugyeom?” Youngjae asked 

“Here,” Yugyeom replied jogging up behind them. 

“You're late,” Mark chided.

“No, I'm not. You're all still here, so I can't be late,” Yugyeom said cheekily.

Mark pulled his ear. 

“Owww... Mark!” Yugyeom complained as he batted his brother's hand away.

“Don't be so cocky then.”

“Okay, okay I won't.”

“Like I believe that.”

Yugyeom rubbed his ear as Mark let it go. “Do something about this boyfriend of yours Nyoungie. He's so out of control,” Yugyeom grinned cheekily.

Jinyoung reached over and grabbed Yugyeom's other ear and pulled it while he was still rubbing the ear Mark had pulled.

“Owww.”

“That's Jinyoung to you. Cheeky brat,” Jinyoung gave Yugyeom's ear a quick tug before he let it go. “And don't pick on my boyfriend,” he added, giving him a short, soft clip to the back of the head.

Youngjae sidled closer to Jaebum. This was making him nervous. He just wanted to get this over and done with, but everyone seemed to be playing around a bit too much for his stress levels.

Jaebum put an arm around his waist and hugged Youngjae to him. “Come on let's get the cattle and go. Youngjae's getting anxious.”

“Mount up,” Mark ordered seeing Youngjae's face.

Everyone started to climb on their horses... except Youngjae. He seemed to be shaking a little more more now and noticing this, Jaebum sent his horse off and walked over to Youngjae's horse. Youngjae watched nervously as Jaebum held his hand out to him. Tentatively Youngjae took a hold of it and Jaebum helped him up. He then climbed into the saddle in front of Youngjae and took charge of the reins. 

Youngjae's arms instinctively went around Jaebum's midriff, his hands clasped tightly together and his head rested on Jaebum's back. Jaebum placed a reassuring hand over Youngjae's and smiled to himself. Youngjae had all but stopped shaking now that he was closer to him and Jaebum made a note to himself to be sure to stand right by him when they were facing the trolls.

As brave a face that Youngjae was putting on about going there, Jaebum knew he was absolutely terrified, and as much as he hated the idea of Youngjae being the one to face them, he found himself feeling quite proud of Youngjae and the fact that he wasn't backing down. 

He looked over at Mark who had just finished speaking with some of the elves that dealt with the castle's live stock supplies and they were heading off towards a large green paddock to the left of the castle.

A few minutes later they came back with five cows on lead ropes and tied one onto each of the saddles of the five horses. 

Mark waited until the last elf had moved away from his horse and then turned around to face everyone. “This mission needs everyone to be as respectful and as polite as possible. Our only hope is to get the trolls on our side. If this fails we more than likely will not beat Choi Hyun.”

Jaebum felt Youngjae shudder on his back and squeezed his hands gently. He hadn't let go of them since they had gotten onto the horse. He felt Youngjae press in closer to him and he responded by sitting a little straighter so that Youngjae's body was tight against his own. 

Mark started moving off. “Keep together. Follow me exactly and don't go off the track. I have an enchantment over the three of you, Jackson, Jinyoung and Youngjae. Since Youngjae is riding with Jaebum, he'll be fine, but if either of you two go off the track and get lost, the enchantment will wear off and you will end up in a deep sleep.” He turned his horse around to face the front and headed off into the forest followed by the others.


	50. Chapter 50

Choi Hyun scuttled through the city, covered by his cloak, keeping him hidden from prying eyes. He walked past a small group of people and nodded as he did so. They followed after him, looking around to make sure no one was following and headed for the outer area of Clementine.

It was a few minutes later when they came to an alleyway. Hyun came to a dead end and waited until the others had caught up to him, then pushed a brick to his left. The wall opened at the end of the alley opened and the small group of men walked in. 

He led them down into a tunnel under the city and into a large open room. There were already others in the room waiting, and as he walked in they stood and saluted him. 

The other men that had followed him stood by him as he headed to the front of the room. He motioned for them to sit before he reached his seat at the front, then faced the small crowd that was seated in front of him.

“You're probably wondering why you're all here at this time,” he began, as he addressed the small group of people. “You forty men and women have been chosen because of your exemplary record in getting the tasks you start finished quickly, efficiently and are good at leading large teams of people. I have split the army that has been built up into ten groups of five hundred. Two of you will be in charge of each group. I have the list of command order and I don't want any arguments. I have my reasons for the order being the way it is and I don't care whether anyone likes it or not. It's the way it is, end of story.” He looked out across the group, scanning them and their reactions. “Is that understood?” he asked somewhat aggressively.

A resounding yes came back and he motioned to one of the men standing with him to come forth. The man who had approached him placed a number of envelopes onto the table in front of him.

“These are your designated teams and your instructions. Any questions in regards to the battle plan your main team leaders will know the answers. Ask them, not me.”

One of the men put there hand up,

“What is is it?”

“Have you found your son yet, sir?”

“Not exactly, but I'm pretty sure he's in the elven realm... I just need to find out how to make him come to me. I can't afford him getting in the way of my plans.”

“What about the two elves you captured today? May I suggest something, sir?”

“Go ahead.”

“I suggest we use the female elf to go in and trick him into coming to us. I'm sure if we use the male as leverage she would be more than willing to help us.”

“What a novel idea. I'm sure she wouldn't want to endanger her brother. It might just work. I should have thought of that myself. Nice work.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“I'm leaving you all to it. Report to me when you're all done with going through the information. I have an elf to threaten. Don't stand, no need,” Hyun said as he headed back out the way he had come.

~*~

The journey had been relatively quiet as the small group from the elven castle headed towards the troll sanctuary. It had been a few hours since they had left and Mark had decided to stop everyone for a quick break so the horses could drink from a nearby lake.

Jaebum and Youngjae were sitting under one of the trees directly next to the lake. Mark and Jinyoung had gone to fetch some fruit that Mark knew grew nearby, while Jackson and Yugyeom had been collecting some twigs to start a small fire to brew tea that Yugyeom had brought with him from the castle.

Mark had said that the berries gave the tea a refreshing taste, which was why he had decided to go gather some and took Jinyoung along with him to help. They hadn't gone too far when Jinyoung pointed to a bush in front of them as they walked out from between a small clump of trees.

“Is this one Mark?”

Mark knelt down and checked the bush. “Yes it is, and it has plenty of berries. We can get what we need from here.” Jinyoung knelt down next to him as Mark he picked a few berries. “Say ahh, Jinyoung...”

“Ahh.” Jinyoung blushed and laughed a little as Mark hand fed him. He began to chew them and Mark watched his face with a grin as it lit up with a look of surprise. “Wow, these are so good, Mark. What kind of berries are these?”

“Beala berries,” Mark answered him, throwing a few more into his mouth. “These are some of the sweetest and nicest berries in the elven realm.” He fed some more to Jinyoung who quite happily ate them.

Mark pulled a small bag from his pocket and started collecting more berries. Jinyoung helped Mark gather the berries until the bag was full. “This is more than enough. Thank you for helping me gather them.”

“You're welcome.” Jinyoung smiled as he stood upright and offered his hand to Mark and pulled him up from the ground. 

Mark's eyes met Jinyoung's and the two of them stopped silent, just staring. 

“Jinyoung,” Mark began as he moved in closer to him. “I was wondering, you know when all of this is over... I don't want us to...”

“Mark, Jinyoung... the water's on.” Yugyeom came walking through the trees to them.”Did you get the berries?”

Mark sighed and lowered his head in frustration. Why was it that every time, just when he got the courage to say what he wanted to say, he was interrupted? “Yes, Yugyeom. We have the berries, we were just coming.” He grabbed Jinyoung by the hand and almost dragged him headed back with Yugyeom towards the others.

Jinyoung could sense Mark's frustration as they headed off.

~*~

Jackson had dozed off by the tree across from Jaebum and Youngjae. Youngjae's head was in Jaebum's lap and he was gently stroking Youngjae's head. Youngjae was quite content to just lay there while he did so. It was nice to have someone who liked to make him feel good about being alive. He sighed and then smiled as Jaebum moved his head down to look into his face.

“What's the sigh for?”

Youngjae reached up touching Jaebum's face softly and smiled at him. “I'm just thinking how lucky I am.”

“Oh? How so?”

“Well firstly, I have you!”

“Ahh, I see.” Jaebum smiled at him.

“And secondly I have you; and thirdly...”

“You have me?”

“How did you know?” Youngjae laughed amused that Jaebum had finished his sentence for him.

“Oh, just this hunch I had.” Jaebum grinned as he pulled Youngjae into a hug and put him back down gently on his lap. “You are really so sweet. I should arrest you for being too adorable and driving my heart insane!”

Youngjae held his hands out towards Jaebum and put his wrists together.”What are you waiting for then?” He smirked cheekily.

“Don't tempt me,” Jaebum warned him with a wink.

'Get a room you two,” Jinyoung grinned as they came back into sight.

“We have a room, just not here,” Youngjae snickered.

“I miss my Youngjae, I wonder where he went?” Jinyoung said in a sarcastic joking tone.

Youngjae grinned and poked his tongue out at Jinyoung, and Jinyoung laughed out through his nose.

“Oh, Mark the tea is ready for the berries,” Yugyeom said as he quickly walked over to the pot.

Mark poured some of the berries into the pot and they began to slowly dissolve in the hot water.

He closed up the bag leaving a lot of the berries in it. “I'll take these back and the kitchen staff can make something with them.”

Yugyeom stirred the tea water and then walked to the lake. He clicked his fingers and a line of water followed him to the campfire where the teapot was. Jinyoung watched in awe as he made the water swirl around in a circle before putting out the fire. 

“Okay, now that's pretty cool,” Jinyoung had to admit as Yugyeom set about pouring everyone some beala berry infused tea and handing them each a cup.”

Jinyoung walked over to Jackson and shook him awake, handing him one of the cups of tea. 

“Thanks Jinyoung,” Jackson said groggily as he sat upright.

Youngjae moved off Jaebum's lap and sat upright, snuggling up next to him. Jaebum automatically put his arm around Youngjae's shoulder as they started to sip their tea.

Youngjae's face lit up as he tasted the tea. “This is amazing. I've never tasted anything like it, ever.”

“Youngjae's right,” Jackson agreed. “This is amazing.”

Jinyoung slowly sipped on his tea, his eyes closed and he sighed. “Mark, I definitely need this in my life. Please make it happen.” He opened one eye and grinned at Mark.

Mark laughed at him. “I'm sure we can manage something for you.” 

“That would be wonderful, thank you!” He closed his eyes again and then leaned into Mark as they stood drinking their tea.

“You all right there?” Mark grinned as Jinyoung wiggled his butt against his.

“Of course. I'm just letting you know how much I'm enjoying this tea.”

“Interesting way of showing it, to say the least,” Mark chuckled, finishing off the rest of his cup. 

Once everyone had finished, Yugyeom cleared up everything with a click of his fingers. 

“I wish I could do that,” Jackson sighed. “I could clean our room in an instant.”

Jinyoung nodded in agreement. “Couldn't we all.”

“That's just being lazy you two. The only reason I use magic to clean up out here is that there's no kitchen and no staff. It's common for elves to use magic to clean up while out travelling.” Yugyeom explained. “There's no reason to use magic back at the castle because we have the staff to do that and if I were to just use magic all the time, they would be out of a job. Some of the staff have been with us since we were babies. You should think about those kinds of things first before wanting to do everything with magic. Not everything has to be about magic.”

“Ahh fair point.” Jinyoung agreed.

“All right,” Mark said, walking back over to his horse and climbing into the saddle. “Let's get going. We should be at the troll sanctuary within the next hour or so.”

Moooo.

“I think that cow is protesting,” Jackson laughed.

“I would too,” Jinyoung said as he and Jackson both got on their horses. “I wouldn't like it if I were being taken to trolls as a snack.”

“Would you rather be the snack? I'm sure it can be arranged,” Youngjae grinned, adding to the conversation as Jaebum helped him back into the saddle before taking his own place in front of him.

“No thanks, you cheeky brat, I'll leave that to the cows,” Jinyoung replied, laughing a little nervously at the thought of being a bite-size troll snack.

Mark headed off first again.“Okay. Let's move out. Next stop, troll sanctuary.”


	51. Chapter 51

The small procession King Mark led had stopped just in front of a dark stretch of pathway that would lead them to the front of the troll sanctuary, not far from where Jinyoung and Youngjae had first come across the two they had encountered.

Mark looked around behind him to make sure everyone was still together before continuing down the pathway. Jinyoung followed close behind him with Yugyeom. That left Jaebum, Youngjae, and finally, Jackson bringing up the rear.

Youngjae's grip was tight around Jaebum's waist as they began to enter this darker part of the forest. Jaebum figured it was the darkness that Youngjae was having issues with. He had, however, kept his hand tight over Youngjae's throughout the journey, giving reassuring squeezes every now and then.

“I'm okay,” Youngjae said, sounding as brave as he possibly could.

“No, you're not, I can tell. You're quivering. Youngjae, can I ask you something?” 

“Mhm.”

“Why did you become a bodyguard?” He heard Youngjae sigh with frustration. “Sore topic?”

“Well, it's not that it's a sore topic... in all honesty, I'm not even really a bodyguard. I'm actually just Jinyoung's companion. I'm just bodyguard when Jinyoung and I are on our own. Usually, we have both Bam and Jackson with us. Jackson and BamBam are the two best we have. Jackson is the best though. He's really good at it. I can't bodyguard for real because of my condition.” 

“Your condition? You mean the breakdowns you go through because of your abuse?”Jaebum clarified.

“Mhm. Makes me the crappiest pretend bodyguard ever.”

“You did fine against the trolls the other day,” Jaebum said encouragingly.

“To the extent I ended up weaponless, defenceless on the ground about to be troll fodder; which resulted in you saving my life.”

“Yes, but you saved Jinyoung's because of your quick thinking. It could have been worse if you hadn't known what they were. Give yourself some credit, Youngjae.”

Youngjae remained silent.

“You just need a lot of love and attention,” Jaebum said as he patted Youngjae's hands. “You've been deprived of the important love someone needs as a child and youth, and for most of your life, you've been constantly abused in one way or another. Stop expecting yourself to be someone that you aren't.” 

Youngjae was grateful for Jaebum's encouragement as he continued to listen to him speak.

Jaebum paused for a second before continuing. “You just be you, Choi Youngjae. It's fine if you get scared and stressed and can't deal with something. It's fine if you cry in front of me all the time, you have me to lean on now. I don't expect anything from you other than you to be you. I told you before it's why I like you and it's why I fell in love with you in the first place.” Jaebum felt Youngjae press closer to him and smiled as he felt Youngjae's lips briefly touch his shoulder. “You just need to stop being hard on you and remember some things in your life were never in your control.”

Youngjae took a deep breath in and let it out. “I'll do my best.” 

Jinyoung sighed a little, sad, but yet happy. He had overheard the conversation between Jaebum and Youngjae. He wished so much that he could have freed Youngjae from his abusive slavery chains long before it had happened. Youngjae was always hard on himself - it hadn't changed since they had met. 

Mark had said that Youngjae would be good for Jaebum, but he felt it was working both ways. As hard as it was to get used to, Jinyoung realised that 'his' Youngjae was changing slowly for the better, thanks to Jaebum's love and encouragement. 

It warmed Jinyoung's heart to hear Jaebum encourage Youngjae so much like he did. Jaebum didn't seem to care that his own childhood wasn't fantastic, and could see that Youngjae's issues were deeper than his own. To accept that as that's just the way it was and to nurture him and take care of him the way he did make Jinyoung happy; but at the same time, as he had said to Mark, it made him sad. 

Well, maybe not so much made him sad, but gave him a sense of sadness because Youngjae really would no longer need him to lean on now that he had Jaebum, but he had also realised that there would come a time where he would need to let Youngjae go in that sense. He had just been so used to their companionship, being the one that Youngjae would always turn to, that it was going to take a little bit of getting used to. 

And then there was Mark. 

Jinyoung stared at his back as they moved along the path. It had started to lighten up and he could see further in front of him now. When he'd regained his memories it had hurt so much knowing how much they had loved each other even in their youth and had lost all those years together. 

The fact that Mark had been waiting for him faithfully for seven years amazed him so. It was no wonder the chemistry between the two of them had been intense, even despite the fact that his own memories of Mark had been wiped. It had been easy for him to make the choice to consummate their love once he had regained them and there was no doubt in Jinyoung's mind whatsoever, that he wanted to be with Mark for the rest of his life. 

The problem was he was next in line for the throne. Jinyoung had no other brothers or sisters it could be directly handed down to... except maybe Youngjae? Since he was actually his cousin he would be the next choice.and could take the throne if Jinyoung decided not to. But then again he didn't want Youngjae to feel trapped and stifled by responsibility any more than he wanted that himself. 

Out of the blue, a thought came to him... what the Great Elf had said seemed to have ingrained on his mind

The reign of the four shall begin? 

It puzzled him, but also seemed to be pointing at himself and three other royal members, but did it mean Youngjae or Yugyeom? His mind raced. It couldn't exactly mean Jaebum could it? He was a lord by position only. 

“We're here.” Mark's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Jinyoung pushed them aside for now as they came to a stop.

“Get the cows unhitched from the saddles and follow me,” Mark said as he continued. “Say nothing until I get us an audience with their king. When we do keep your eyes averted and heads bowed.” He waited until Jaebum had helped Youngjae down from his horse and then walked over to him. “Once I introduce you to the King of the trolls, Youngjae, it's in your hands.” He placed a hand on Youngjae's shoulder. “You can do this.”

Youngjae nodded nervously.

Jaebum undid their cow and held the lead rope in one hand and offered Youngjae his free hand.

Youngjae didn't hesitate to accept it.

Mark waited for everyone to get their cows unhitched and then led them to a gate. He perused it momentarily and then touched the edge of it. A loud clanging noise rang out into the air making almost everyone except Mark, flinch nervously.

Jaebum felt Youngjae's hand tighten around his as loud thudding steps came towards them. A troll came into view and stopped, staring at the small group of strangers standing before them.

“I am King Mark of the elven realm. I come seeking an important audience with King Melcresa, mighty King of the trolls and old friend of my father, King Tuan.”

The troll came closer and stared intently at Mark. “Why does your father not appear before us himself?” the troll asked in a deep voice.

“My father passed away seven years gone.”

The troll cocked his head to the right and nodded. “Very well I will inform the King of your request,” he replied as he turned and headed back the way he came.

“I had no idea trolls could even speak,” Jaebum mused.

“Of course they can speak.” Mark grinned. “They can be nasty mean and vicious, but they also aren't like that without reason, unless you've really made a nuisance of yourself or they recognise your scent as a threat.” He pointed at Youngjae. “Remind me to find out the actual reason as to why you got attacked while we're here. I know I gave some reasons earlier, but King Melcresa will more than likely be able to give us the real reason.”

“Wait... Mark,” Jaebum began as he realised the one major factor that could actually endanger Youngjae's life. “This is going to be a big problem. All those trolls and Youngjae's scent...”

Youngjae's hand tightened harder around Jaebum's and he stood as close to Jaebum as he possibly could.

“I'm sure it will be okay. We're here with him and King Melcresa is a reasonable being.”

The thudding of footsteps could be heard again as the troll reappeared and came right up to the archway and waved his hand across the other side of the edge of the gate. “King Melcresa has accepted your audience.”

Mark bowed and the others followed suit. “Thank you. We bring gifts for the King,” Mark said motioning to the five cows.

“You may bring them in.” the troll agreed. Mark and the others tentatively made their way through the gate. 

As Jaebum and Youngjae walked through, the troll began to sniff the air and Youngjae's heart began to race as the troll moved towards him. 

The troll pointed at Youngjae. “His scent is tainted.

Youngjae stopped in his tracks and swallowed nervously.


	52. Chapter 52

Jaebum immediately placed himself between the troll and Youngjae.

Mark stepped forward quickly. “We need to seek an answer from the King in regards to this young man's scent. You seem to be familiar with it as well. We don't know why, as he has never been in this realm until recently, and was attacked by two trolls near the hidden forest entrance.”

“Never at all?”

“I swear on my life, until just a few days ago he has never been here.”

The troll thought for a moment. “This way.”

The small group were led to a large open area where more trolls were standing around. The troll in the middle of them was seated on a huge rock chair and one could only assume he was the King and that was his throne.

As soon as Youngjae came close, the trolls, except the one in the middle, started to sniff the air and make unpleasant noises and this time it made everybody nervous.

“Enough.” The troll in the middle stood to its full height, towering even above the rest of the trolls. “They are nervous enough already.” It walked from the middle and approached the small group all with their eyes averted and heads bowed.

The troll looked at Mark and the others and then grabbed Mark by the shoulder. Jinyoung almost panicked as the troll pulled Mark out from the group and stood him directly in front of him and looked him up and down. 

“Little Mark?”

“Not so little now, your Majesty,” Mark said calmly.

“I can see. You are definitely no longer the little boy who used to demand rides on my shoulders all the time. I am sorry to hear about your father's passing, even though we agreed to keep these realms separate because of the unfortunate incidents back then, I did deeply miss your father's visits.” The troll King glanced over at Youngjae briefly and pointed. “So is he what brings you here after all these years?”

“Firstly, your Majesty, thank you for allowing us to see you. Secondly, there are two reasons for our visit today. The first is, this young man's scent is so familiar to the trolls. It caused two to attack them the other day.”

“Ahh, I see.” King Melcresa stared at Youngjae. “So he is the one who killed one of our own that day.”

Youngjae swallowed, let go of Jaebum's hand and stepped forward. “If I may, Your Majesties.”

Melcresa nodded and Mark stepped back a little, surprised that Youngjae had just stepped up to the plate completely.

Jaebum and Jinyoung were both shocked,while Yugyeom and Jackson stood back and remained still and quiet.

“Your name, Clementineling?”

Youngjae and the others looked surprised. It seemed that King Melcresa already knew of his origin.

“My name is Youngjae, Choi Youngjae, and yes it was I who killed your troll after it went after my friend. I was protecting my friend as the troll frenzied at my scent, but I made things worse by chasing my friend's horse away. I couldn't let them hurt him. He means a lot to me as a friend - he once saved my life. It was all I could do to save his life in return.”

The other trolls began to get restless at hearing this and again began sniffing the air.

Youngjae reached his hand out behind him and Jaebum was there holding his hand.

“There is more you have to say?” King Melcresa asked.

Youngjae nodded. “In the past, a man came here. A man tainted by hate and greed. He was the one who came and stole from you and your people. I need to know if my scent is the same as his. I think it may be the real reason why the trolls know mine.”

King Melcresa looked at Youngjae as he slowly walked up to him while keeping firm contact with Youngjae's gaze.

Youngjae gripped Jaebum‘s hand tighter.

Jaebum placed his free hand over their clasped hands, but still, Youngjae's eyes never left King Melcresa's. Melcresa sniffed Youngjae gently, but as afraid as he was, Youngjae never once looked away. 

After he had finished with Youngjae's scent, King Melcresa stood back. “Your smell is very much the same as his... but there is a faint scent of a young woman's, a kind scent that once came to us long ago with King Jinyoung of Clementine and King Tuan.” The troll King thought for a moment. “Your own scent is there too, but it is clouded by the other scent.” King Melcresa cocked his head slightly. “You... are you the offspring of these two?”

“Yes. I am. Choi Hyun was the one who came here bringing havoc to this realm. He was the one who also murdered King and Queen Tuan. My mother, however, I never got to know her because she died during my birth. My father was the person I was most in contact with as I grew up alone with him.”

“Ahh, this is why you smell more of him than the woman,” Melcresa said thoughtfully. “It seems the trolls who attacked you were mistaken about your identity because of your father's strong scent.”

“Your Majesty, if Youngjae had been exposed to an elven artefact for a long time, could it possibly cause him to weaken the enchantments on the forest and the shrine to lose some of its power?” Mark asked.

“It is very possible, yes.”

“I see.” Mark pondered. 

“His father had the artefact in his possession?”

“Yes, for a long time.”

“And what of your memories? Have they been returned?”

“You knew about that too?” Mark asked, surprised.

“I was informed of everything at that time by the Great Elf,” Melcresa informed Mark, then turned his attention back to Youngjae. “ Mark, your Youngjae, his soul is different to that of his father. It is more like his mother's. It is sincere, kind and it tells me he has been through a lot in his life.”

“But still he killed one of our own,” one of the other trolls said as he walked forward and glared at Youngjae.

Youngjae took in a deep breath, puffed it out, let go of Jaebum's hand again and grabbed Jaebum's sword from its hilt. Before Jaebum could stop him Youngjae had knelt down under King Melcresa's towering form and offered him the sword. “I offer my life in turn for the one I took, if that will appease the trolls.”

The small group looked on in horror as Youngjae offered his life up as penitence for the one he took. 

“Youngjae!!?” Jaebum's heart sank and he went to rush forward in order to drag Youngjae back, but Mark stopped him, shaking his head, holding him tightly to him with one arm and a very worried Jinyoung with the other.

The other trolls stopped their bantering and looked from the small figure kneeling on the ground to their King. 

King Melcresa took the sword, holding it tightly in his hand. He looked at the other trolls and then back at Youngjae. “Are you that willing to die for another life you took, even if it was while protecting another?” 

“If it is meant to, then so be it.” Youngjae's voice cracked a little as he tried not to sound as terrified as he felt.

“Then I will pass judgement on you myself.” King Melcresa looked down at Youngjae, raising the sword above the young man's head.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don't want to be murdered in my sleep for that last cliffhanger (hehe I love you readers <3)

As the sword bounced at Jaebum‘s feet every one looked shocked, yet relieved. 

King Melcresa had thrown the sword over the top of Youngjae and back towards Jaebum instead. 

“Choi Youngjae, stand up.”

Youngjae slowly got up from the ground, shaking. 

“I will not take your life, even if you are willing. What happened was a misunderstanding and you saved your friend who was in danger. You did not attack first, nor did you give any reason to be attacked. I have looked into your soul and have seen your true heart. You are sincere, kind and caring. You have a deep love for all people and creatures. There is no reason for me to take your life.”

Youngjae faced King Melcresa and bowed as low as he could. “I am grateful for your compassion and am in your debt. But I have something of extreme importance to ask of you and the other trolls in this kingdom, that will take me into your debt further.”

King Melcresa nodded. “Speak freely Choi Youngjae. I will listen and consider.”

“My father has declared war on both of our kingdoms. After many years of exile, he has re-entered the kingdom of Clementine and amassed an army of ten thousand men. Even with the numbers, we have already gathered we don't have enough to beat him. If he were to strike today or tomorrow we would lose and both kingdoms would be in turmoil.”

He paused and looked over at Mark who nodded his approval to continue.

“Choi Hyun is a ruthless man, someone I no longer consider as part of my life. If he gains control, he will come for you like he did King Mark and Prince Yugyeom's parents. He will get rid of anyone that stands in his way. Even now he seeks me out to use me as leverage in this war.”

Youngjae paused, thinking some more before continuing. “No one will be safe from his greed and ruthlessness if he attacks us as we are now.” Youngjae removed his shirt and allowed everyone to see him, scars and all. “If he can do this to his own child...” he said slowly turning around so that all of his scars on his main upper body could be seen. “...do you think hurting other people is going to be a problem for him? He has already killed one from each kingdom as a warning, and if I'm not handed over to him within the next three days more will die.”

King Melcresa's face wrinkled a little as he looked at the scars across Youngjae's body. “So you want us to join you in this fight to protect both of the kingdoms?”

“Yes, both of them and every living creature in them. You are part of this kingdom too, therefore I also want to protect the trolls,” Youngjae said getting on his knees again, but this time the others followed suit. “If we don't join together in this fight, then we'll all lose.”

The trolls stared at the small group of young men kneeling before them.

King Melcresa looked around at them. “We will discuss this as a community.” He waved his hand over at the cows Mark had brought with them as gifts. “Take the cows. We shall prepare a feast in honour of our guests,” King Melcresa turned back to Youngjae. “I will return within the hour with an answer.”

Youngjae bowed. “Yes, Your Majesty and thank you.”

King Melcresa left along with the other trolls.

The brave Youngjae tried to stand again, but instead collapsed back onto his knees, shaking visibly. Jaebum ignored the sword that still lay on the floor in front of him, ran over to Youngjae, sat on the floor next to him and pulled him in, holding him tightly. Youngjae took great comfort in his arms. 

The others went to gather around them, just as relieved, but Marked stopped them, pointing to the two of them and shaking his head. 

Jaebum could feel Youngjae shaking and as much as he wanted to berate him for almost throwing his life away, he couldn't. Youngjae was already enough of a mess as it was and it had been a brave move on Youngjae's part to offer himself as he had. Jaebum was just relieved he had him back in his arms, safe, where he belonged.

The two of them sat there. Youngjae was breathing fast and heavy, still trying to regain his composure. 

“Easy Youngjae or you'll hyperventilate. Slowly, in and out. You did well. It's all right now. There's no danger any more. We have been accepted thus far, thanks to you.”

Jaebum felt him begin to relax and he rubbed Youngjae's back gently in order to help calm him down. Youngjae leaned into Jaebum's chest, his eyes closed as he felt the comforting words that Jaebum was speaking. He sighed and rested his head on Jaebum's shoulder as Jaebum gently rubbed his back. 

“I'm so sorry. I know I worried you, but it was the only thing I could think of in order to make them see I was serious about this.”

“I understand why you did it, but don't you dare ever do that again! Ever!” Jaebum demanded in a stern, yet loving tone. “I don't even want to think about not having you around. I don't think I could bear it. You make me fall more in love with you each day and I need you Youngjae. Please...don't ever scare me like that again.”

Youngjae slowly moved his arms out from under Jaebum's vice-like grip and wrapped them around Jaebum. “Remind me of how I got so lucky to end up with you in my life.”

Jaebum smiled, laughing partly from the relief he felt that Youngjae was safe and partly because he was amused by Youngjae's constant compliments. Even in a situation like this, Youngjae somehow managed to remain as charming and as sweet as ever. “You ended up with me because I fell in love with you and all your odd innocence, your charm, your abundance of unconditional love and your ability to keep going,” he replied, his forehead against Youngjae's. “Even when you crash, even when everything is falling down around you, you get back up and you fight back. Not loving you would be crazy, I can't help it Youngjae. I am so far in love with you I can't stop wanting you more and more every day.”

Youngjae gently moved back a little so that he could see Jaebum's slightly teared up eyes. His hands gently held Jaebum's cheeks and in front of everyone without hesitation, Youngjae softly, but firmly took Jaebum's lips in a loving kiss. 

Now everyone knew how he and Jaebum really felt about each other and he really didn't mind.

Jinyoung sighed and kept telling himself that he really needed to let go of his sweet and dearest Youngjae. And it needed to be soon. He knew they would always be best friends, but Youngjae had finally found that special someone too.

He could feel the love emanating from both Jaebum and Youngjae and he bit his lip so that the tears wouldn't come. As happy as he was for them both he really suddenly felt like crying and he felt a little silly because of it. 

Mark glanced at Jinyoung and put his arm around him. He could sense the loss that Jinyoung was feeling and gave him a loving smile and a wink. Jinyoung gave an embarrassed laugh as Mark made kissy faces at him trying to cheer him up.

Jinyoung kissed him quickly on the cheek. “Thank you!” he whispered.

Mark smiled again and gave Jinyoung's shoulder a big squeeze before taking his free hand in his own. “I can assure you, Jinyoung, I love you just as much as Jaebum loves Youngjae and he will look after him, just like I intend to look after you,” he whispered back.

A wave of warmth washed over Jinyoung. He nodded and smiled back at Mark, his hand firmly grasping Mark's. He loved Mark so dearly himself that sometimes he didn't know how to let it all out. He wasn't as good or as clever as Mark with the quick wit and teasing but this made him love this crazy map selling stalker elf even all the more.

Youngjae had resumed his hold on Jaebum after their lips had parted. He liked what he had with Jaebum very much and he wasn't going to let it go for any reason. Jaebum made him feel loved and wanted. He really felt like he belonged in this small band of misfits who were trying to help him save the two kingdoms.

That sense of truly belonging was something that he would always treasure.

But right now Jaebum‘s arms is where he treasured belonging the most.


	54. Chapter 54

Choi Hyun walked down a subtly lit corridor in his underground hideout, swiftly moving towards a specific section where he kept his prisoners. He walked into a room where there were a number of cells, heading to the far one at the end of the room.

Glancing up into the small window at the top he scowled. “Open it!” he demanded of the guard standing to the left of it.

The guard said nothing, doing as Choi Hyun commanded. Hyun walked in, standing in the middle of the cell.

Chained to opposite sides of the wall were two elves, one male, one female. Their hands were bound in bandages and they both had been sedated as a precaution. Choi Hyun wanted to make sure all their avenues of escape were blocked. He walked over to the female and raised her chin in his hand so that he was looking at her face. “I have a job for you,” he said unemotionally. “If I don't get results he dies...”

The young elf looked at him, her face full of fear and stained with tears from crying. She was a little less sedated than the male. Choi Hyun needed her to be able to do his bidding.

Pulling out a picture of Youngjae, he shoved it in front of her face. “This boy is in your realm. I need him. If you can successfully bring him to me, you and your partner can go free. If not; he dies.” Choi Hyun released her chin and proceeded to place strange collars around their necks.

“This is my insurance against you blabbing to that pathetic king of yours.” Taking out what looked like a remote control, he pressed a button. The male, even as sedated as he was, cried out in pain. “I have one of these for each of you. Any funny business and I will make your lives miserable - and I never make idle threats... are we clear?”

The young elf nodded, shaking. Her fear of this man in front of her was intense.

“Good. I'll send you once I'm ready. And you better get this right...” he said turning around and nodding to the guard as he left.

The guard wasted no time in shutting the door and locking it. “Let me know when she's more coherent. I can't use her the way she is right now.”

“Yes, sir,” the guard replied standing back at his post.

Choi Hyun looked at the picture of Youngjae, his face transforming into a sneer, before shoving it unceremoniously back into his pocket before heading back the way he came.

~*~

The atmosphere within King Mark's group was that of solemnity. It was quiet and Jaebum and Jinyoung were both next to Youngjae. Jinyoung had sat down next to the pair and had been hugging Youngjae for some time now.

Youngjae suddenly sighed and Jinyoung pushed his fringe away from his face. “What's wrong?”

“I'm not sure I did such a great job... what if they decide not to help? What if I did all this and I fail... what if...”

Jinyoung shoved his hand over Youngjae's mouth. “Stop. Jaebum already said it, but I'll say it again... you did fine. You did everything you could, so just sit back and take it easy. We all believe in you.”

No sooner than he'd said that, the loud and heavy footsteps began to return. 

Everyone stood up and waited.

Yugyeom, placing a hand on Youngjae's shoulder, smiled at him encouragingly. “No matter what happens, you did great.” 

“Agreed.” Jackson squeezed Youngjae's arm.

Youngjae could only hope they were right.

“Come forward Choi Youngjae.” The King motioned to him.

Youngjae slowly moved up as King Melcresa had requested.

“Hold out your hand.” 

Youngjae did as he was asked.

“We have discussed your request,” the King said, handing Youngjae an odd shaped item. “This is our royal crest. You are only the second person we have ever given one to. King Mark's father being the first. You have our loyalty and our services. We have agreed that we can trust you, Choi Youngjae. We will fight with you.”

Jaebum was the first to wrap his arms around Youngjae as the others gathered around him, praising his efforts.

Youngjae said nothing. He was too shocked to even speak.

Mark refrained from joining in on the excitement and walked up to King Melcresa, offering his hand. 

King Melcresa gave a troll-sized smile and gently shook the smaller offered hand. “I am puzzled as to why you didn't ask yourself?” 

Mark smiled and nodded towards Youngjae. “I see something in him he can't see in himself. I personally think everyone knew back then, before they wiped our memories, that Youngjae was special.”

“He has a unique soul. I've not come across many with a soul like his. I think special is an understatement.” The troll king's attention was turned as other trolls came back, carrying tables and chairs and an abundance of food.

“You all must be hungry.” King Melcresa boomed, his voice jolly and bright.

The boys stopped hollering excitedly, turning at the word 'hungry'.

“We feast in your honour, and the new alliance between our people.”

The trolls began arranging everything into place.

Everything seemed very surreal to Youngjae. He was so distracted by the previous events that he could barely hear what was being said. It wasn't until Jaebum touched his cheek and smiled at him that he managed to snap out of it.

“You did it, Youngjae! You really did it! I'm so proud of you, I think my heart may burst.”

Youngjae blushed, lowering his head a little. “I'm just glad I could help in some way.”

Jaebum hugged him to his side as they sat down together at a very large table to eat. Mark sat next to Jaebum and Jinyoung next to him.

Mark leaned into Jaebum and cleared his throat.

“Fine...” Jaebum said with a defeated tone in his voice. “You were right.”

Mark grinned, satisfied, and slapped him on the back. “Never underestimate your King, Jaebum. He occasionally gets it right.”

“Occasionally would be about right, too,” Yugyeom snickered from the other side of Youngjae. 

“You're only safe until we get home,” Mark quipped back.

Yugyeom sat back out of his brother's view and grinned.

“You, on the other hand,” Mark said, looking seriously into Jinyoung's face that developed a look on it that said 'what did I do now?' “...will be naked in my bed when we get home!” Mark concluded this with a big smile as Jinyoung blushed beet red and looked down at the ground.

Youngjae laughed at his best friend's expense and Jaebum shook his head at Mark. “You're incorrigible.”

Mark leaned over to Jaebum and said rather cheekily. “Don't you think it's about time you two had sex, Jaebum? It'll stop you from being such a grump. Don't you agree Youngjae, isn't it about time Jaebum had sex with you?”

Youngjae's face also turned beet red. “We agreed to wait. Jaebum wants it to be special.”

Jaebum, his face burning with embarrassment, looked for a hole to crawl into as he saw Jackson and Yugyeom giggling over the conversation.

“That would be because Jaebum is special. He's a special snowflake. Aren't you Jaebum?” Mark's grin was devilish. It was fun tormenting his best friend like this.

“Special snowflake?” Youngjae asked curiously. 

“Let's not even go there,” Jaebum said, even more embarrassed than he had been just moments ago. 

“Do you know what his idea of romantic is, Youngjae?”

“Mark don't...” Jaebum begged.

“Mark do..” Jinyoung encouraged, more so amused by Jaebum's protesting than his own embarrassment.

“He once told me that when he found...”

“Mark... no...”

“...that special someone...”

“Mark... act like a king.”

“... that when he...”

“You can stop now Your Majesty...” 

“...makes love to them...”

“I'm going to kill you later.”

“... that he wanted to have...”

“You know that rare book collection you got from the human realm...?” Jaebum said making a tearing motion with his hands.

“You wouldn't?” Mark glared at him.

Jaebum raised his eyebrows.

“Okay, maybe you would,” Mark admitted defeat instantly.

Youngjae looked at them both. “ I just thought it would be very romantic, if I ever found someone who would love me enough, to cover the bed with red rose petals as a symbol of our love.” He saw the reactions on the faces of the others and blushed. “Probably a really dumb idea though...”

Mark and Jaebum glanced at each other, both with a look of complete surprise on their faces before Jaebum looked back at Mark with an accusing glare.

“Hey... I never even got that far....”

Jaebum snorted.

“Just think though, lover's goals.” Mark slapped him on the back and gave him a sly grin.

Jinyoung laughed as the penny dropped and he figured out what was happening. “You two really are made for each other.”

Jaebum sighed and lowered his head... now embarrassed more than words could express.

“Eat, my friends; and enjoy,” King Melcresa's voice suddenly boomed out, interrupting the torment of Jaebum as the last of the food was placed before them.

Mark inched a little closer to Jinyoung and began to whisper into his ear. “What would you say to the idea of you and me naked on my bed covered with red rose petals having wild and passionate sex?”

Jinyoung blushed and almost choked on the water he was drinking. Quickly recovering his composure he slapped Mark on the arm.

Satisfied with the reaction Mark grinned, kissed him on the cheek and began to eat.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note the 1st chapter of my Markjin fic is up

King Jinyoung walked with BamBam by the castle’s lake. Bambam was bringing him up to speed with the state of their armies. He had brought the good news that a kingdom to the east had agreed to join forces with them, and that would take them well over the ten thousand men that Choi Hyun had raised.

“Any news from the elven realm yet, BamBam?”

BamBam shook his head. “ The last I heard from Jackson was that they had just arrived at the troll sanctuary.”

“I see,” King Jinyoung replied, the concern noticeable in his voice. “As soon as you hear back, let me know. If we can get the upper hand on Choi Hyun with numbers before he strikes, the better chance we'll have of taking him down once and for all.”

“What has Youngjae ever done to him that he hates his own son this much?”

“It's not that he hates Youngjae, Youngjae is the pawn in his game. He hates us and the elves just as much. Youngjae's only crime was that during his birth his mother didn't survive .”

“How can he blame his own child for such a sad, unfortunate circumstance?”  
“Youngjae suffered harsh punishments growing up. His father was cruel and tormented him constantly.”

“So what did we do to him?”

“My parents banished my sister after she fell In love with him, he was a commoner and that wasn't allowed back then. They refused to send the royal doctor when she went into labour. I sent him out behind their backs, but it sadly wouldn't have made a difference. Hyun has always blamed Youngjae and the Park Royal Family for her death.

“And the elves?”

“They shut off the elven realm and it's resources because he created a commotion, stole from them and the trolls, causing unnecessary deaths to others who tried to help him; and then murdered the Elven King and Queen. He believed they were greedy and selfish, but in reality, it is he who was the greedy and selfish one.”

BamBam shook his head. “Hopefully I'll hear from Jackson soon. If the trolls will side with us, we will exceed his army by at least three thousand.”

King Jinyoung nodded. “I just hope King Melcresa agrees. He is a very good ruler, but some of his trolls are quite aggressive. “

“All we can now is wait, your Majesty.”

“Perhaps we should go in for some tea?” King Jinyoung suggested. “Take our minds off things for a bit.”

“Good idea your Majesty,” BamBam said, as they turned and headed back to the castle.

~*~

It had grown late into the evening by the time the trolls and King Mark's entourage had finished celebrating their newfound alliance.

Jinyoung, Yugyeom, and Youngjae had all fallen asleep by the warmth of the evening fire that the trolls had made. Jinyoung had made a point of hanging onto Youngjae for the rest of the evening until the two of them had fallen asleep hugging each other.

Mark, Jaebum and Jackson had spent the majority of the evening, after they had eaten, discussing plans with King Melcresa on what they could do to work together efficiently in the fight against Choi Hyun and his megalomania.

“So if we split the trolls, humans and elven armies down the middle send half of each army to each realm, it would give us more of a balanced chance against Choi,” Jackson suggested.

King Melcresa, Jaebum and King Mark nodded in agreement. 

“That makes sense. It's not like he's going to have any elves or trolls on his side. Especially after what he's done,” said Jaebum, as he briefly glanced behind him to check on the others still sleeping peacefully by the fire. 

He smiled as he saw Jinyoung still snuggled up to Youngjae, their heads resting against each other. He tapped Mark on the shoulder and got him to turn around too. 

Mark grinned at the sight and then turned back. “I think we should probably head back to the castle. I need to get these sleeping beauties home.” He smiled, gesturing back at the sleeping bunch.

King Melcresa nodded and stood. “I will send four of my trolls with you.” 

“Actually there's no need. If I may leave the horses with you, I plan on teleporting back.”

“I will make sure that they are taken care of and returned safely in the morning.”

“I could send someone for them, no need for you to trouble yourself,” Mark said not wanting to impose on King Melcresa too much.

“It's no trouble at...”

“King Melcresa,” one of the sentry trolls came rushing in. There's a female elf unconscious in the forest. She walked into the area and then just collapsed.” 

King Melcresa and Mark exchanged questioning glances. 

“Some of my elves have been sneaking out of the realm. That's probably one of them,”Mark said, a notable amount of concern in his voice.

“And you just left her there?” King Melcresa asked, a little annoyed. 

“What was I supposed to do with her? We don't have elves in....” 

“Don't have elves in where? What's this,” he said pointing at Mark. “No offence meant your Majesty.”

“None taken.” Mark grinned, looking back up at the stunned troll.

“Um, two elves and... a human?”

“Very good..”

“But I didn't...”

“Shut up and go fetch her.”

“Yes, your Majesty,” the large troll said lumbering off again. 

“I'll go with him,” Jackson said running off after the sentry troll. 

“I'd better come too,” Jaebum said following off after the two of them.

“Thank you,” Mark yelled after them.

King Melcresa looked back at Mark and folded his arms. “It's trolls like that one that gives us our bad name I'm sure of it. We're not all unrefined, vicious, and mean.”

Mark laughed a little. “That stigma is a little overdone. There may have been things in the past that happened, but even I know trolls don't usually attack without reason. Which is, as you know, partially the reason we came today.”

King Melcresa nodded. “It's sorted at least. Now Youngjae will no longer be treated as a threat. All the trolls have been informed as to why he smells like our enemy and they understand.”

Mark smiled. “I'm glad it did get sorted out. Jinyoung was telling me that Youngjae abhors having to kill anything and that this war will either make him or break him.”

“Youngjae has a pure soul, I could see it clearly before. I'm sure he will be fine. He at least protects with clarity and reason and he has good friends around him.” King Melcresa placed his large hand on Mark's shoulder. “I am glad we had the chance to connect again, little Mark. I am hoping this will reconcile our friendship.”

Mark smiled and placed his small hand on King Melcresa's. “Circumstances took that away from us. We never chose this path. Choi Hyun has a lot to answer for.”

“Mark,” Jaebum yelled as he ran up to them, Jackson following behind with the sentry troll carrying the unconscious elf. “It's Arlayana...”

“Yugyeom's handmaiden? Are you sure? Why would she go out of the realm? She's never done this before. Unless...”

“Faeranduil...” Jabeum began. “Her brother... isn't he always with her when they're not working in the castle? He would never let her be on her own, especially if he had taken her out of the realm. I thought it was odd that I hadn't seen him or Arlayana since they started their time off a day and a half ago.”

The sentry troll came to a stop in front of Mark and bent down so Mark could take a look at her. He immediately saw the bruises on her arms and then spotted the collar around her neck and motioned for everyone to remain quiet.

He clicked his fingers and the collar lit up. “Well, that didn't work,” Mark said pretending he had tried to use his elven magic to remove the collar. Sound, he had immediately figured was what triggered the collar. Someone was listening in.“Jaebum, go back to the castle quickly and bring back another elf. We need to give her some medical attention immediately.”  
Jaebum didn't hesitate and he was gone in an instant.

“Jackson, wake the others up we need to leave now,” Mark ordered politely.

Jackson nodded and did as he was instructed. The three sleepy heads slowly got to their feet just as Jaebum arrived back in the troll sanctuary with another elf.

“Braern, take Arlayana back to the castle, straight to the infirmary and make sure they attend to her straight away,” Mark said, as he then pulled the other elf away from the immediate vicinity of the others. “That collar she's wearing, make sure they don't try and remove it or say anything of importance when near her. Tell them to pretend they know nothing about the collar and to act otherwise as normal without giving away they know what the collar is for.”

Braern nodded as the large troll bent down and gently handed him the girl and no sooner than he did so, Braern vanished.

Jaebum looked particularly worried as Mark bit his lip. Mark rarely bit his lip so he knew something was very wrong. 

“Choi has Faeranduil doesn't he?” Jaebum realised quite quickly. 

“I'm sure of it,” Mark said confidently

“What have I got?” Youngjae sleepily asked as he and the others came back to the main group.

Jaebum and Mark both sighed, realising Youngjae had heard what was just said. 

“Tell him the truth, Mark...“ Jinyoung said firmly as he took his hand and gripped it tightly. “Don't hide anything from him. It's not fair if you do.”

“I know,” Mark acknowledged. “I was just hoping to spare him any more pain.”

“So it's Hyun we're talking about then?“ Youngjae sighed. 

Jaebum nodded, taking Youngjae's hand in his. “He's taken our people hostage. Arlayana and her brother are two of those we couldn't account for. We weren't sure at first, but now we know.”

Youngjae clenched his fists. “Are we going to hide from him forever until this war begins, just because of me?”  
“Calm down, Youngjae,” Jinyoung ordered, looking at him sternly. “You know you make rash judgments when you're feeling like this. You know exactly why he's doing this... ”

“Which is why I can not, and will not let him do this any more,” Youngjae snapped.  
“We've discussed this and I, well none of us, are allowing you to hand yourself over. End of story...” Jinyoung snapped back. 

King Melcresa placed his hand between the two of them. “Youngjae... if you go you know what will happen. Not only will it give your father what he wants, but leverage over us. Is this what you want?”

“No, but this can't go on any longer. He will continue to do this until he has me in his hands. One person for the sake of many, isn't that how it's supposed to go?”

“Then plan this out, don't go rushing in there upset and angry,” King Melcresa advised.  
“We don't even know where 'there' is,”Jinyoung added, glaring at Youngjae.

“I do,” Youngjae shot back. “He would drag me down into his damn underground hideout and lock me in those cold cells all the time. He used to take me either via the sewers or through the wall. He used to have shady dealings with unsavoury people all the time. He would sell me to the highest bidder as a slave for one thing or another, take their money and they would be dead before they could collect me...”

Jaebum made an angry face.” For one thing or another? I don't even want to know what that entails.”

Youngjae looked at him, a little terrified. “No.. you don't.”

King Melcresa looked at Jinyoung and then Mark. “This is something that needs to be settled. While you are all set on not letting him do anything, Youngjae is the one taking responsibility for all of those that have died. As much as I hate to admit this, Youngjae is right. You need to rescue your friend.”

“UGH!” Jinyoung walked away from them all. He was angry and upset. This was not how he wanted this to play out. He hated that he knew they were right. It killed him inside to know that Youngjae would have to be exposed to his father again like this.

Jinyoung wandered off into a darker section of the area and sat on the floor, arms folded, angry as hell. It wasn't because he was mad at anyone, he was just mad at himself. He felt hopeless, useless like he was the worst friend in the world. All he wanted was to protect Youngjae, but now it seemed he could no longer even manage that. 

Moments later Jinyoung felt a hand on his shoulder and Mark sat down beside him.

“You are a sweetheart. You love him so much that you want to constantly protect him. To be honest, I think we all do,“ Mark said softly, placing his arm firmly around Jinyoung's waist. “Youngjae's so gentle, loving and kind, despite what's happened to him in his life. He's just had enough of being a slave to the fear of facing his father... maybe this is another one of those times we need to let him do what he feels he needs to.”

Jinyoung looked up into the night sky and sighed. “I can't. I don't want to. I don't want anything else bad happening to him.” 

Mark saw the tears falling from his eyes and he gently reached out and brought Jinyoung's face down and around to look at him. “I know he loves you just as much as you do him. You've been there for him from the beginning. Do you really think this is an easy choice for him?”

Jinyoung sighed and shook his head as Mark wiped the tears away. 

Suddenly another body sat next to Jinyoung on the other side and two arms wrapped around him. 

“I really do love you so much for wanting to protect me,” Youngjae began sincerely.”You have no idea just how happy you've made me all these years. Even when we argue, I know it's because you love me and are only looking out for me. But now I know what I need to do and I can only move forward.”

Mark let go of Jinyoung, patting him on the back gently and got up to go. 

Youngjae grabbed his arm. “Stay. Please.”

Mark smiled softly and sat back down next to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung turned to face Youngjae, the tear streaks prominently visible. 

“You can't protect me forever, Jinyoung. No one can... not even Jaebum. There are some decisions I need to make for myself and this is one of them.”

Mark linked his arm with Jinyoung's. “Let's go back to the castle,” he said to both of them. “We can talk about it more there.”

“Good idea. The air is getting much colder it must be quite late,” Youngjae noted. 

“We'll see you there,” Mark said, holding onto Jinyoung tightly as they disappeared.

Youngjae sighed and got up from the ground, dusting his pants down and headed back over to the others. It seemed that Jaebum and King Melcresa were now the only ones there.

King Melcresa held his hand out to Youngjae, who promptly placed his tiny hand into the huge one before him. “Be confident in yourself. Don't let yourself be shrouded in hate, anger and revenge. 

Remain kind understanding and brave, then you will succeed. You have that potential Youngjae. You just need to believe in yourself.”

Youngjae nodded. “Thank you, your Majesty. I must admit I was terrified about coming here, but I'm not any more,”

King Melcresa nodded. “You are all welcome here any time. I think today has lifted a lot of mystery surrounding things that happened. I am glad you were brave enough to come.”

“We should head back,” Jaebum began, as he moved up to Youngjae. “There's a lot that needs to be discussed back at the castle right now.”

“Yes. Good luck and keep us informed.”

“We will. Goodbye, and thank you,” Jaebum replied as he took hold of Youngjae around the waist.

Youngjae immediately held tight to Jaebum and then they were gone.


	56. Chapter 56

The next morning Mark sent word to King Jinyoung via Jackson in regards to the incident that had occurred just before they had returned from the troll sanctuary. He felt it important to let the other king know what had transpired due to the circumstances, and they had agreed to keep one another updated in regards to the situation.

Jaebum sat by the still unconscious Arlayana's bedside, fussing over her, adjusting the top bed sheets around her, and holding her hand as the medical staff tended to her wounds. Youngjae stood over by the wall noting how angry Jaebum was that this female elf had been hurt. Youngjae was angry too, he didn't like anyone being hurt, especially if he was the reason. He also felt a little strange seeing Jaebum fussing over her. 

Shrugging it off, Youngjae folded his arms, watching them as he waited for Jaebum to finish his guard shift. He'd stopped in a few minutes earlier to wait for him but had said nothing so that he could surprise him.

Finally, Arlayana's eyes flickered open and Jaebum sighed with relief before leaning over and hugging her gently. “Thank the gods you're all right.”

“Jaebum,” she said as her eyes focused on the face that belonged to the voice. “I was so frightened,” she cried, as she held tight to him.

Youngjae started to feel uncomfortable at the sight and looked away. On one hand, he felt horribly responsible for the mess she was in, and on the other... Jaebum was holding someone that wasn't him.

“It's okay, you're safe now and I'm right here. I won't let him hurt you again.” They broke their embrace. Jaebum sat back, and in his hand was a piece of paper Mark had prepared earlier with instructions about what she needed to do and say because of the collar.

Jaebum held the paper out for her and signalled for her to read it. Arlayana complied and then acknowledged she'd understood with a nod. Jaebum then placed a small pad of paper and a pen down by her side and then wrote her another note asking her to give them all the details she could remember at her earliest convenience, that they knew her brother was with Hyun and they were organising a rescue mission. 

She again nodded, her hand reaching out and touching Jaebum's hand gently. Jaebum placed a hand over hers and held it.

Youngjae felt an odd feeling in his heart as Jaebum interacted with the girl. He didn't like this. It made his heart hurt a little and he wasn't sure why. This was something else new to him and he fidgeted with the bottom seam of his shirt to try and take his mind off these annoying feelings that had come over him.

“I'm so glad it was you here when I woke Jaebum.”

Youngjae cringed a little.

“I wouldn't have had it any other way.” Jaebum's thumb stroked the side of Arlayana's hand reassuringly.

Youngjae tried so hard to not pay attention, or let it bother him until Mark walked into the room.

Mark didn't notice Youngjae standing by the wall as he was more concerned with Arlayana.

“Look at you two acting all lovey-dovey... why don't you just kiss her and get it over with?” Mark said with a serious tone in his voice.

Youngjae's face dropped and he rushed out of the room. He couldn't stand this feeling any more; he couldn't stand what Mark had just said either. Why would Jaebum be kissing someone other than him if he really liked him?

Why?

Jinyoung almost went flying as Youngjae barrelled past him and gave a puzzled look. Was Youngjae upset? 

“Youngjae?” Jinyoung turned and questioned.

Youngjae didn't answer and kept moving. Jinyoung shook his head and continued to head to the room that Mark had just entered.

He heard Mark start laughing and then a long drawn out 'ewww' echoed from both Jaebum and Arlayana.

“That would be like kissing my sister and that's just gross,” Jaebum said, making a face.

“And why would I want to kiss this thing for?” Arlayana agreed. “My girlfriend would get awfully jealous.”

“What did you two do to Youngjae?” Jinyoung asked pointing to Mark and Jaebum accusingly as he walked into the room.

Jaebum turned around. “Youngjae was here?”

“I just got here,” Mark replied. “I didn't see him.

“How come no one told me he was here?” Jaebum asked the staff.

“He came a short time ago and put a finger to his lips when we saw him. It seems as if he was waiting for you and didn't want to interrupt you. Your shift did finish almost ten minutes ago, Lord Jaebum. He came in about ten minutes before that”

“He must have come to wait for your shift to finish,” Mark surmised.

“Where did he go to?” Jaebum inquired as he stood.

Jinyoung shrugged. “No idea, but he was moving so fast that I almost got knocked into the middle of next week.” 

“Did he say anything to you?”

“No, he totally ignored me. But he looked really upset about something.”

“Ahh,” Mark began, looking a little guilty. “May have been my fault you know...” he said to Jabeum, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. “...the kiss thing..”

“And he would have seen my interactions with Arlayana and wouldn't have understood any of it.” 

“Youngjae's jealous...” Jinyoung said, a little surprised. “He's actually jealous. Jaebum, he probably won't even have a clue what he's feeling either. He's never experienced jealousy before.”

“Well, that's just wonderful,” Jaebum sighed getting out of his chair and running after Youngjae.

“Who's Youngjae?” Arlayana asked.

“Jaebum's boyfriend,” Mark replied, as he watched Jaebum heading down the corridor after Youngjae at top speed.

~*~

Youngjae had found himself in the ballroom. It had been a while since he'd been here. Moving to the curtains he opened them and then opened the doors leading out onto the balcony. He made sure to shut the doors and curtains behind him. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he tried to figure out why all this was making him cry. 

He needed time to get his head around these awful feelings. The idea of Jaebum kissing someone else hurt his heart. He didn't believe Jaebum would do that, he was absolutely sure he wouldn't. So why was he feeling this way? 

Placing both hands on the railing he sighed, lowering his head... this was stupid. he hated feeling like this, he felt so pathetic that he had even let those things bother him. Jaebum would have a good reason for being like that with that girl. Wouldn't he? Of course he would. 

Youngjae tried to talk himself out of the thoughts he kept having, but Mark had put the picture of Jaebum kissing that girl into his head, even though he was sure Jaebum wouldn't... would he? Maybe he would.. what if he did... Youngjae gripped his heart with one hand and sank to the floor. Surely he wouldn't kiss her, or anybody else for that matter. 

“Jaebum loves me...” Youngjae tried to reassure himself. “Jaebum loves me.”

“Of course I love you, you idiot!” 

Youngjae jerked at the sound of Jaebum's voice firmly agreeing with him from behind. He turned his head slowly to face him.

“You... are silly. You really think I'd kiss someone else and risk losing you?”

Youngjae shook his head quickly.

“Arlayana and Faeranduil were like family after mine died. We're close, she's like my little sister. And besides... I don't like girls in that way, and she has a girlfriend.”

“I sorry Jaebum I'm just... actually... I don't even know what I am.”

“You're jealous. What you're feeling, it's called jealousy, Youngjae.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Yes, and no. It all depends on how you handle it. Mark has a habit of saying things like I should kiss her because he knows how close we are, but he also knows how gross Arlayana and I both think it is to even think about kissing each other. This is something Mark does because… Mark. If it came down to you or her Youngjae, who do you think I would want to kiss?”

Youngjae slowly pointed to himself.

“Correct! I am not the kind of man that chooses a partner lightly. Especially not when my heart has been crushed as badly as has before. I trust you implicitly with my heart, you need to trust me with yours.”

Youngjae lowered his head as he heard Jaebum walk up to him and then felt his strong arms around him.

“Don't take this the wrong way Youngjae, but I may actually feel a little bit excited you got jealous. It means you love me a lot and were afraid of losing me. It's a little flattering that you'd have those kinds of feelings for me, but you don't need to be jealous. But then again I guess I'd be jealous too if someone tried to get too friendly with you.”

“I'm scared, Jaebum.”

“Why are you scared?”

“I'm scared because, I love you so much, but I don't feel good enough for you. I don't feel I even deserve you. I'm scared I'll wake up and this will all be a dream and that I never had you at all.”

Jaebum held him tighter. “What can I do to make you see that you are good enough for me, that you do deserve me and that I am so lucky to have you in my life?”

Youngjae snuggled his head under Jaebum's chin. “I just want to be loved, that's all.”

“Then stop worrying about how inadequate you think you are and let me love you. Stop thinking you're not good enough, and stop thinking that you can easily be replaced because you can't. You are more than that. I will love you as hard as I can and as much as I can. I'm not going to run off with anyone else. I don't need or want anyone else because I have you and you're all that I need, Youngjae.” 

Silence came from Youngjae and Jaebum couldn't help grinning. “You're crying aren't you?”

Youngjae nodded once.

“I'll keep saying this until you get it into this thick skull of yours,” Jaebum tapped Youngjae gently on the head. “I love you Choi Youngjae. Hmm, maybe that's not enough,” he said, thinking as he released Youngjae from his arms and wiped the tears from his face with his sleeve, then pulled him up to his feet with him.

Youngjae watched as Jaebum walk over to the balcony edge, placing one hand on the railing and dragging him over with his free hand.

A large number of elven staff were out in the grounds below, cleaning and tidying, watering plants and trimming hedges and bushes.

Jaebum looked at Youngjae and pointed down below, a mischievous look on his face. Youngjae leaned over and could see the various goings-on. Suddenly he felt Jaebum's arm around his waist and Jaebum began to shout.

“HEY...”

“Jaebum...” Youngjae looked at him. “What... what are you doing?” He went to pull away a little embarrassed by the sudden attention as the people below started looking up towards them, but Jaebum grabbed him with both hands and held him there

“HEY... UP HERE,” he yelled again. 

Suddenly all eyes were on them and Youngjae swallowed nervously, wondering why Jaebum was doing this.

“LORD JAEBUM WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?” one of the staff called up to him.

“SEE THIS GUY? HIS NAME IS CHOI YOUNGJAE.” 

“HI, YOUNGJAE!” some of the staff were yelling.

Youngjae tried to escape again but Jaebum had him nicely pinned. “No you don't,” Jaebum sternly chastised him.“You're going to stay until I'm done. Now wave to the nice people.”

Extremely embarrassed by Jaebum's sudden craziness and now totally red-faced, Youngjae sheepishly waved at them.

“HE THINKS HE ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME... SO I WANT EVERY ONE TO KNOW...”

“Wait, you're not really going to do this are you?” Youngjae almost begged him as the realisation of what was actually about to happen hit him.

“Looks like it...” Mark said as he and Jinyoung appeared on the balcony. “No stopping him once he's made up his mind about something.”

“What are you two doing here?” Jaebum asked a little taken aback by their sudden appearance.

“We're your support,” Mark informed him casually.

“Go Jaebum, go!!” Jinyoung encouraged him as both he and Mark thwarted another Youngjae attempted escape as they both held him to the balcony edge to stop him from running away.

Jaebum laughed and then turned back to the balcony and looked down, pointing at Youngjae.

“SO I WANT EVERY ONE TO KNOW THAT CHOI YOUNGJAE IS MY MAN... MINE AND MINE ALONE. ANYONE TOUCHES HIM THEY ANSWER TO ME. HE'S MINE AND I LOVE HIM.” He looked at Youngjae's shocked face and then looked back over the balcony again. “ DID YOU HEAR THAT CHOI YOUNGJAE... I LOVE YOU!”

“GOOD FOR YOU LORD JAEBUM,” one of the Gardeners yelled up. Others were whistling and cheering them on, yelling out to Jaebum about how lucky he was to have such a handsome man by his side and how cute they looked together.

Satisfied by the outcome, Mark and Jinyoung let Youngjae go.

Youngjae was dying inside as he heard people cheering and yelling back at them. He could feel his face burning but before he even had the chance to bury his face into Jaebum's chest, Jaebum had kissed him fiercely like a lion showing dominance over his territory.

More cheering echoed up from below them.

Mark and Jinyoung were jumping around, laughing and clapping at the outcome, but mostly due to the look of disbelief on Youngjae's shiny red face.

Jaebum finally released Youngjae from his grip and Youngjae sank to his knees, hiding his head underneath his hands. He was so embarrassed, but at the same time, he felt oddly excited.

Mark and Jinyoung, still laughing, tried to pick Youngjae up off the floor, but instead, Youngjae flopped forwards, curled up and then rolled around on the floor from side to side, covering his face with his arms.

“Wait...” Jaebum looked at him closely. “Is he laughing?” He prodded Youngjae who let out a high pitch giggle.

“I think we may have broken Youngjae...” Mark laughed some more.

Jaebum moved forward and went to grab Youngjae's arm but Youngjae grabbed his leg first and pulled him down onto the floor with him. 

Jinyoung and Mark sat on the floor now laughing hard as they watched Youngjae wrap his arms and legs around Jaebum, holding him in place. 

“You're not supposed to be laughing,” Jaebum laughed at Youngjae who was laughing so much he could barely catch his breath.

“I can't believe you actually did that... that was so embarrassing,” Youngjae stammered out between breaths. 

“Serves you right for thinking you're not good enough for me. Most of the staff know exactly how I am with my relationships. Go and ask them if anyone else meant that much to me that I would yell it out in the open like that.”

“He also bragged about how good you were at foreplay,” Mark smirked at him.

Youngjae stopped laughing. “Jaebum...” if Youngjae had blushed you couldn't tell. His face was still red from all the craziness that had just happened.

“You should be flattered. You're the first one he's ever done anything with. Right Jaebum?”

“Mark...” Jaebum glared at him.

“Ohh, well-played, lover,” Jinyoung said approvingly as he smiled proudly at Mark.

Mark tilted his head slightly and shrugged. “It's a gift.”

“Gift my...”

“So, Youngjae?” Mark interrupted Jaebum. “What have you learned today?”

Youngjae looked over at him from the floor, still attached to Jaebum by his arms and legs. “That you're all insane.” 

“That we already know.” Mark pointed out. “What did you actually learn... and be serious?”

Jaebum laughed. “Coming from you, that's rich.”

“I'm a king, I'm supposed to be rich.”

“Rich, cheesy gravy kind of rich?” Jinyoung tossed back at him

“Are you saying I'm thick?”

“If the shoe fits...”

“Ooh... nice one Jinyoung,” Jaebum complimented.

“I get it from him?” Jinyoung pointed at Mark.

“Not too sure that's a good thing then,” Jaebum snickered.

“Jaebum, aren't you still a virg...” 

“I think we should probably head back in now,” Jaebum interjected rather quickly cutting Jinyoung off mid-word.

Jinyoung pointed at Jaebum. “You're still attached.” He motioned to Youngjae, still body wrapped around Jaebum.

Jaebum smirked and they were gone.

Jinyoung glanced over at Mark with a mock look of insult on his face. “He's a bigger smartass than he admits.”

Mark nodded and stood. “Now you know why I really give him such a hard time.” He held his hand out to Jinyoung and pulled him up into his arms. “We should follow them both for the next hour, just for the annoyance factor?”

“That would definitely annoy Youngjae...”

“Jaebum hates it when I do it.”

“I guess it's a date then?”

“I guess it is.” 

And they were gone.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am at a convention this weekend with my stall. Posting now otherwise I won't until Monday

“This isn't what I paid for?” Choi Hyun was angry. He slammed the lid shut on the crate of swords that had been placed in front of him and walked away.

“They can't get you the ones you wanted in time, Choi,” a younger man said, standing by the crate, waving his hands at him in frustration. “We told you, we needed at least six months to prepare what you want. You can't just expect us to have them all completed in two weeks. It's not possible. You of all people should know that.”

“Then when can they get me at least another three hundred?”

“They're bringing another one hundred tomorrow and then another hundred the day after. There might not even be a third hundred yet maybe fifty at the most after that.”

“Can they get me daggers then?”

“They already have the style you prefer batched up in two hundred lots at the moment.” 

“Then bring me the rest of the swords and all of the daggers. Any money left over from the weapons budget, I want bows and arrow carts!”

“Yes sir, I'll go let them know now.” The younger man saluted and ran off.

Choi slammed his fist on the table he stood over and scowled. 

How hard could it be to make swords?

He went back to looking at his map of Clementine. 

The castle itself was based five miles out of the main city. According to his calculations, they would need to leave at the rise of dawn to get there early enough to make the first move.

He began to plan out his strategies. No matter what he would take down both kings. That was his goal.

All he had to do now was wait for the elf wench to bring Youngjae to him.

~*~

“Why are you two still following us?” Jaebum asked as he and Youngjae walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

“We were originally planning on doing it to annoy you, but I've only just realised we were supposed to discuss our rescue mission last night and we all forgot. So now we're following you because of that.”

“Right...” Jaebum said with an air of 'idiot' attached to it. 

“We'll join you and discuss it while we're eating,” Mark suggested.

Jaebum shrugged. “I guess we may as well. If we're really going to do this, we're going to need a good plan.”

Sitting down at the table, they watched as the cooks placed the food down and then left, leaving the boys to help themselves.

As everyone started to dish up their food Youngjae sat silently, just staring at the table. 

“Youngjae?” Jaebum touched his arm gently, “Are you okay?”

“I have a plan,” he blurted out.

Mark stopped dishing his food up and looked questioningly at him.” “Go ahead Youngjae.”

“I know how to get to the cells located in the sewers right? So if I were to sneak in there with one or two elves, I could take us there.”

“Good start, keep going...” Mark encouraged him.

“We can go there by foot and teleport back out, but I stay,”

Both Jinyoung and Jaebum opened their mouths to put the protest in, but Mark shushed them before they could even say a thing. “Let him finish.”

Youngjae sighed and continued. “If I let myself get captured, the first thing he'll do is drag me down there. I can take you to the cell I know he's going to put me in beforehand.”

“How can you be so sure he'll take you to this particular cell?” Mark asked.

Youngjae shuddered at the thought of having to bring it up. “He has the one thing in there that he knows I'm so very afraid of.”

A cold sweat broke across Jaebum's face and he suddenly spat out his words, “Okay no... I am not letting that happen. I've seen how afraid you are of the dark and if what I think is in this damn cell then no way... I can't let you suffer any more of that nightmarish torture.”

“What's in the cell that could be that bad?” Mark asked curiously.

Youngjae had gone silent.

Jaebum looked at Youngjae's face. It was a little pale, but Jaebum had seen the offending item that made Youngjae so stressed and silent. To save Youngjae from having to talk about it he got up, walked over to Mark and whispered in his ear.

“Are you serious?” 

Jinyoung and Youngjae both jumped at the angry tone in Mark's raised voice. “I can't let you do this either, Youngjae. For your own sanity.”

Jinyoung sat looking completely dumbfounded... obviously everyone knew what it was that Youngjae was so afraid of in that cell... except him.

“It's the only way...” Youngjae replied quietly. “It really is the only way. We have one day left before he sends the next warning. We only know that he has one elf now, we don't know if he has the other one.”

“Would Arlayana know if they had the other elf?” Jinyoung asked between mouthfuls of food

“We can ask her, but no guarantees she'll even know.”

“I'll go and ask straight after we've finished here,” Mark informed them.

Suddenly Youngjae stood and slammed his hands down on the table. “It doesn't matter who they have... someone is going to come back dead.”

The room went completely silent. Even Jinyoung was shocked by Youngjae's sudden outburst.

“I can't even believe you're all having this conversation. I'm doing this with or without your help.” Youngjae stormed out of the room.

Jaebum got up and ran out after him. He'd realised that Youngjae was so worked up that he hadn't realised where the conversation was actually going. Youngjae had mistaken the outcome.

Jinyoung sighed. “I'm so sorry Mark, Youngjae's so emotionally sensitive right now, he thinks we were trying to condemn one of them to death, not combine the rescue.”

“I know. It's why I said nothing. Jaebum will fix it. He'll get it once Jaebum explains.”

“I do kind of feel sorry for Jaebum. It seems all he's done is run after Youngjae.”

“Do you see him complaining?” Mark asked.

“No. But...” 

“Then don't even worry about it. Something you need to understand about Jaebum is that when he actually commits himself to something, he does it one hundred and ten percent. Especially if he thinks it's worth giving that much for. Youngjae is worth that to him. I can tell.”

“Mark?”

“Yes, Jinyoung?”

“Jaebum... what exactly happened to him in the past for him to be so shut off for so long before Youngjae?”

Sitting back more in his chair, Mark sighed deeply. “The main issue was his parents. As you know they died when he was younger. They lived in a small village outside of the boundaries of the elven city. One night a fire tore through that area of the elven realm and Jaebum's parent's put him on a carriage that was taking the children to a safe haven inside of the city. Most of the parents, including Jaebum's, stayed behind to combat the fire, but they died trying to save someone else's child,” Mark said his voice cracking a little.

“That's awful. What about the child?” 

“Sadly it was already too late, they were trying to get out of the place as the roof collapsed onto them. It was so sudden, they didn't even have time to teleport.”

“What happened to Jaebum afterwards?”

“He was supported by the family of the child that died, but was raised by Arlayana's family.”

Jinyoung watched as Mark pulled a small locket off from around his neck.

“What's this?” he asked as Mark handed it to him.

“Open it.” 

Jinyoung did as he was instructed and inside were small pictures of two children. “So one is you I'd recognise that cheeky smile any day. But this isn't Yugyeom or Jaebum... who's this?” he asked pointing to the unfamiliar face next to Mark's.

“This is who Jaebum's parents tried to save. His name was Elijah.” Mark looked Jinyoung directly in his eyes, a solemn look on his face.

“He was my younger brother.”


	58. Chapter 58

“Youngjae stop. Please. You've got this all wrong,” Jaebum yelled after Youngjae as he stormed up the corridor towards their room. 

“Oh really.” Youngjae stopped and turned around, walking back towards Jaebum. 

Yes. Really,” Jaebum sighed with frustration. 

“It sounded to me as if the other elf was less important than your friend and his sister.” Youngjae stopped right in front of Jaebum and crossed his arms glaring at him.

“Oh come on, Youngjae. That's not fair. We weren't trying to choose between the two elves, we were trying to establish if the other one was there so we could rescue him as well.”

Youngjae blinked. “You were?”

Jaebum sighed. “Of course we were. You should know yourself that if we go looking for an elf that isn't there we could all be in grave danger. We need to establish whether he is there or not before we do anything.”

“Oh...” Youngjae felt more than just a little embarrassed at his outburst now. “It really did sound that way though.”

“I can understand why you'd see it that way, but it honestly wasn't Youngjae, and I'm sorry that we didn't clarify sooner for you.”

Youngjae sighed. “I guess I did kind of overreact.”

“Just a bit. A big bit, but, we understand. You're really under so much pressure right now, you're upset and emotionally hurting... but as you know now, what you thought we were doing wasn't our intention at all.”

“I'm so sorry, Jaebum,” Youngjae dropped his defence and lowered his arms by his side.

Jaebum reached out and took Youngjae's hands in his. “We'll go with your plan. I'll come with you to the sewers. We'll take some of my men with us and teleport into Clementine.”

“Elves can teleport that far?”

"Yes, we can, but it's up to you to get us into the sewers and to the cell."

“Thank you Jaebum. Thank you,” Youngjae pulled free from Jaebum's hands and threw himself at his boyfriend.

“You are a worry, Choi Youngjae,” Jaebum sighed, a touch of anxiousness in his voice as his arms automatically wrapped around Youngjae's waist. “Seriously, what am I going to do with you?”

Youngjae snuggled into Jaebum's chest. “Love me?” 

Jaebum laughed. “I already do. Way too much it seems. Now hold on tight I'm teleporting us back”

“Mhm.”

Jaebum shook his head. It seemed that being in love with Youngjae had made him become a bit of a soft touch. Grinning to himself at the thought, he teleported them back to the others.

~*~

Jinyoung stared at Mark. “Your younger brother?”

Mark nodded. “Elijah was Jaebum's friend before we became friends. He had gone there to play with Jaebum the day this happened. They couldn't find Elijah anywhere before the carriage left, so they assumed the King had sent someone to bring him home. All we know is from witness accounts, that Elijah had though Jaebum had gone back into the burning house to look for him, so he ran in to look for Jaebum before anyone could stop him and then once Jaebum's parents found out they ran in after him.”

“Oh my god, Mark. I'm so sorry. I didn't know.” He reached out and placed his hand over Mark's. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I never thought the need would come up and I didn't want to burden you when we met.”

“You could never burden me, Mark. I'm your partner. I love you.”

“I know Jinyoung. Thank you.”

“Does Yugyeom know about him?”

“No. Yugyeom had only just been born at the time. He doesn't even know Elijah existed. I'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind. For his sake at least.”

“I understand and I won't say anything I promise.”

“The other reason Jaebum shut himself off is that his first real love betrayed him and rather badly. It was quite nasty. They used Jaebum to try and get into favour with my father so that they could get into the castle to get close to me.”

“That's terrible. Poor Jaebum.” Jinyoung was hurting for him. 

“I had to let Jaebum know what was going on. He had no idea that the person who he loved was only pretending to love him back. It broke his heart into pieces and that's when he drew the line with his emotions. It's also why he doesn't hug me. What you saw after he exited Youngjae's memories that time he saw the amulet, was the first time I have ever been allowed to put my arms around him like that.”

“Wow. It seems he almost blamed you anyway.”

“It's not that he blamed me though. Jaebum knows I did nothing to encourage this person, but it still cut him like a knife. Until I met you and before our memories were wiped he wouldn't allow himself to like anyone else. He only ever mentioned he was in love with Youngjae once and that was right before our memories were wiped.”

“It seems our lives have all been a bit chaotic. In saying this mine seems to have been the least chaotic.”

It seems they're all about to get even more so with this war.” Mark paused and looked into Jinyoung's eyes. “Jinyoung, I.. well, what I want to ask you, is that when...”

“I'm so sorry.” Youngjae's voice drifted over to them from the left.

Mark sighed as he was once again interrupted. One day he might be able to finish his sentence, but again today looked like it wasn't going to be it.

“I really am. Jaebum explained everything and I'm really sorry I overreacted. I really should have...”

“Stop. Youngjae, breathe.” Mark insisted. “It's fine. We know you're exceptionally sensitive at the moment and we get it. So just take a deep breath and relax.”

Youngjae complied. 

“Better?” Mark queried.

“Yes.” 

“Good. Now I'm going to go and check with Arlayana about the other elf. I'll be back in a few minutes.” Mark disappeared.

“Are you okay Youngjae?” Jinyoung asked.

“I don't know what I am right now. My emotions are all over the place.”

“That we kind of noticed, but we understand why. I just want you to know that okay?”

Youngjae nodded. “I know, Jinyoung, and thank you.”

“You're lucky Jaebum has the patience of a saint... I would have kicked your butt by now.”

“You probably would have too.” Youngjae gave a small smile. 

“I really hope the other elf isn't there, to be honest.” Jinyoung carried on. “It will make this mission so much easier.”

“Very much so.” Jaebum agreed with Jinyoung. “I would rather get everyone out of there as fast as possible without running into any trouble.”

“Which...” Mark said reappearing, “...is exactly what you should be able to do. Arlayana said there was only the two of them. Our other missing elf went to the North Kingdom. It seems he found himself a human girlfriend. Arlayana said they were taken after they left the tavern and the other elf had left an hour before they had. It was still light when the other elf left but was dark by the time she and her brother left, which probably made them easier targets.”

“We should do this tonight,” Youngjae insisted. “I know what needs to be done and I think we should just do it.”

“Woah, Youngjae isn't that a bit too soon?” Jinyoung protested.

“Youngjae's right,” Jaebum defended him. “We need to do this as soon as possible. I'm not excited about the idea, but he's right.”

Mark bit his lip as he thought about things. The concentration on his face was intense. He screwed his face up as he thought and then sighed. “Tonight it is then. When the sun has set we'll go.”

“You're not going anywhere Mark,” Jaebum ordered. “This is one that I am not letting you go on. You and Jinyoung are remaining here and I don't want arguments. I'm taking a handful of my best men. We'll be fine.”

Jinyoung gritted his teeth in frustration as Mark held his hand and replied, “All right we stay. Jaebum. Bring them back safe after all this, do you hear me?”

“I hear you loud and clear, your Majesty.” 

“Organise your men for this mission. Make sure they're briefed so they know the situation, and most of all I want no one playing the hero. Do this by the book ...please.”

“You have my word,” Jaebum promised.


	59. Chapter 59

Mark had gone with Jaebum and Youngjae to talk to Jaebum's men about the mission, so Jinyoung had gone for a walk and found himself in Mark's private garden. He sat on the edge of the small fountain, running his hand through the water as it fell from the top.  
Looking upwards Jinyoung thought about how blue the sky was, he thought about the impending war that loomed over their kingdoms and how grateful he was to have his memories back. He suddenly found himself smiling and his mind wandering back to this very spot a little under ten years ago.

# # #  
“Jinyoung,” Mark grinned, running into the garden and up to Prince Jinyoung standing by the fountain, running his hand through the falling water. “My father said you'd come. 

The two young boys hugged tightly. Jinyoung really liked being in Mark's company. He was kind and caring and Jinyoung found himself always feeling calm and serene around him.

“Of course I'd come. The second my father said he was coming to see yours I invited myself. I wouldn't miss a chance to see you for anything.”

“I've missed you, Jinyoung.”

“I know. I've missed you too, and I'm sorry Mark, but my father has been dragging me around the kingdom doing dumb 'you need to know all this for when you are King' stuff.”

“Ahh. I understand. I've been through a lot of that already. So much responsibility. I'm not sure I like the idea of becoming King,” Mark sighed.

“I hate the idea. I hate it terribly. I don't get much freedom as it is now. Although I made a friend outside of the castle when I snuck out last. His name is Youngjae. He's so kind but his father is horrible to him, beats him and everything”

“That's awful. Can you not do anything about it?”

“No. Well, I really want to help him but, I'm not sure what I can do, because, well I don't know if you know but my mother has become quite ill. The doctor isn't sure what it is yet. They have been trying to find the problem. My father said we need to worry about her first before anything else.”

Mark took Jinyoung's hands in his and looked Jinyoung in the eyes. “I'm really sorry to hear that, Jinyoung. I hope they help her to get better soon. I don't want you to be sad. It makes me sad when you're sad and I don't want you to be sad, because, I really like you Jinyoung. I'd like us to be a lot closer.” He gently caressed Jinyoung's hands with his thumbs.

“A lot closer?” Jinyoung swallowed at the sudden rush of adrenaline that seemed to run through him as Mark gently touched him.

“Yes. I want to be so very close to you, have you by my side as much as possible...”

“Y... you do?”

“Jinyoung. I like being around you. I really like you... do I have to spell it out for you? I like boys... I like you. I want you.”

“Y... y... you want me?” Jinyoung looked from his hands to Mark's face and suddenly Mark looked so very handsome in front of him. Jinyoung already found Mark good looking and attractive, but it was when Mark had said he'd wanted him that suddenly he felt as if his heart was trying to escape from its confinement within his chest.

Jinyoung's face burned as he realised that he had feelings for the boy in front of him as well. “I... I... I like you too, Mark,” he stammered nervously.

Mark clasped his hands with Jinyoung's and stepped closer to him.

Jinyoung felt as if he would pass out any second if his heart didn't stop beating so ridiculously fast. In fact, it seemed to have just quickened as Mark moved in closer. Any words he did have now seemed to fade with the closeness of Mark's body to his.

“Can I kiss you?” Mark whispered softly in Jinyoung's ear.

Jinyoung's eyes widened. “You what?” his reply was barely audible.

“I want to kiss you?”

Mark's warm breath so close to him made Jinyoung take a breath in.

“Y... y... you... k... kiss me?”

“Can I?” Mark's face was now centimetres from Jinyoung's.

Their eyes connected and Jinyoung couldn't look away. He found himself breathing quite heavily as Mark's pretty eyes looked deep into his soul. He stiffened as Mark's arms snaked around his waist.

“Can I kiss you?” Mark asked again. This time a little more forcefully.

Jinyoung closed his eyes and nodded once, giving Mark the permission he sought.

When Mark's lips touched his, he felt like he would die. Mark's mouth felt soft and warm against his own and he found himself suddenly pressing his lips back against Mark's, and he liked it. 

He liked it a lot. 

Jinyoung found his own arms wrapping themselves around Mark's waist voluntarily and he gasped as Mark pulled their bodies closer and felt his groin brush against Mark's.  
Something strange was going on within his body, something he had no idea what it was, but whatever it was, it felt good.

# # #  
“There you are, Jinyoung.” 

Mark's voice brought him back to the present and he smiled as he saw Mark walking up to him.

“What are you doing?”

“Just reminiscing. I like having my memories back.”

“What were you thinking about?”

“Take a look where we're standing right now. Just you and I, right here,” Jinyoung prompted.

Mark gave him a sly grin. “Ah... this is where I gave you your first kiss.”

“Right here by this fountain.” Jinyoung smiled.

“I must say you were rather aggressive afterwards. Dragging me off to my room...”

“What did you expect me to do? You got me so worked up.”

“I thought you were seriously going to give yourself to me there and then.”

“I know, but I'm glad you made me see sense. And it makes even more sense now why I did what I did with my toy soldier and handkerchief before we parted ways. And here was me thinking you were the one who couldn't wait... You made me understand how important it was for us to do things in order and when the time was right.”

“Well your memories were wiped of all the before stuff. Don't think I didn't want to. But we were just way too young.”

“I know. You were just thinking about me and I appreciated it. I still do. It meant so much more to me when we finally made that commitment.”

“You were my world even back then, Jinyoung.”

“And you were mine. Not even three weeks into knowing each other and we were all over each other, and even now despite everything we're still all over each other.”

“I think I'll always love you.”

“You'd better,” Jinyoung glared at him playfully. “I just got you back and I have absolutely no intention of letting you out of my sight again, ever.”

Mark laughed and embraced his lover. “No arguments there. I never want to feel the way I felt those seven years I couldn't have you. It killed me inside every day.”

“Just keep loving me like you always have. I have no intentions of going anywhere unless you're by my side. Even if it means giving up my right to be King. I would rather be with you.”

“You'd do that for me?”

“Of course I would. I don't want to be without your love again.”

Mark kissed Jinyoung tenderly before giving him a wicked grin. “I think we should go get naked.”

“Naked is good,” Jinyoung grinned back as they vanished.

~*~  
As soon as they had arrived Mark pushed Jinyoung down onto the bed and began to undress him. 

“Why am I always the first to end up naked?” 

“Because,” Mark replied casually.

“Just because?”

“Because...”

“I am not sure that even makes sense...” Jinyoung chuckled.

“I never make sense when it comes to you... you make me this way.”

“I make you this way... how do I make you this way?”

Mark finished stripping Jinyoung down to his nakedness and then crawled over close to him, grabbing his hand and placing it over his still clothed groin.

Jinyoung happily groped his lover and grinned. “Well, in that case, I guess 'because' could be seen as a valid reason,” he grinned continuing to rub and pull at Mark's erection through his pants.

“Jinyoung you can stop now otherwise I may just have an accident," Mark said quietly as he revelled in Jinyoung's caress.

"Can't have that then can we?' Jinyoung smirked as he sat upright and undid Mark's pants, pulling them down to his knees. 

Mark moaned softly as he felt Jinyoung's mouth close over his erection. His eyes closed as his lover sucked his engorged length from the tip to the base and slowly his hips began to gently thrust forward in time with Jinyoung's mouth. 

"You still know how to get me worked up even after all these years. You really are so good at this still. I missed the feel of your mouth when we were apart, I missed all of you, but I really missed this closeness we shared."

Jinyoung stopped and pulled Mark down onto him for a passionate kiss. Suddenly Mark decided he couldn't wait any longer and began to strip himself down, his lips still locked firmly with Jinyoung's.

Jinyoung helped Mark undress as much as he could, but being partially pinned under his lover he couldn't really do much except undo the buttons on his shirt for him. Once Mark was completely naked, the lube appeared in his hand and with great urgency, he slathered a generous amount over his engorged length and then his fingers, and without hesitation, pushed three fingers into Jinyoung who arched his back and moaned. 

They both remained seriously quiet and Jinyoung knew this lovemaking session would be intense. He could see the look in Mark's eyes – they were full of love and a touch of wanton lust. This was the first time he'd seen a look like this in Mark's eyes and he suddenly felt extremely excited.

"Mark just do it. I need you... I want you," Jinyoung almost demanded.

Mark looked into Jinyoung's eyes and grinned. A savage Jinyoung was sexy, but a needy Jinyoung was hot and sexy. Positioning himself at Jinyoung's entrance Mark leaned over and kissed Jinyoung fervently.

They both knew it may be a while before they had the chance to get this close again with everything that was happening, and Mark was going to make sure that he made the most of this moment with Jinyoung.

Mark mercilessly pushed himself into his lover's tight anal walls and Jinyoung cried out, his hips automatically bucking up to meet Mark's hot throbbing length.

Mark began his thrusts slowly and deliberately, his tip peeking in and out as he began to make love to Jinyoung.

"Ahh, oh god Mark..." Jinyoung gasped as Mark immediately found his sweet spot and continued to pound it over and over again until he had Jinyoung writhing and moaning his name beneath him.

Jinyoung thought he would go insane with how hard Mark was making love to him, he had decided that way Mark was actually pounding into him was hot and sexy and he liked it. 

For almost ten minutes Mark thrust himself hard and deep into his lover, Jinyoung's moans causing him to speed up and deepen his thrusts as much as he possibly could. Park Jinyoung was so hot, so hot that Mark felt that he needed to make sure that Jinyoung could feel his determination to make him feel good.

Jinyoung, on the other hand, seemed to have no problem detecting Mark's love for him at all as the urge for his release became evident. "Mark... damn it, Mark...ahh... Mark Tuan... you're a demon, oh my god... Mark this is driving me insane, I feel like I'm burning up. I need to come... Mark... " Jinyoung grabbed his erection and began to pump himself fast and as he looked up into Mark's eyes. The look Mark gave him turned him on more than ever. 

Mark refused to let up on his relentless pounding of Jinyoung's, hot, tight cavern, only stopping once to readjust his position. Jinyoung could see Mark's eyes and face starting to contort and he knew it wouldn't be long before he would reach his end.

Mark had remained painstakingly silent, concentrating as he took Jinyoung over and over again. Jinyoung 's hips pressed up, driving Mark's hot thick manhood deep into him. 

Jinyoung couldn't help grinning as Mark finally began to moan his appreciation of the tightness that engulfed him and watched as his eyes closed again.

Jinyoung felt himself reaching his crescendo and with Mark's hard thrusts to his sweet spot he had no choice but to succumb to the intensity of the orgasm that Mark was so mercilessly bestowing upon him. "Oh my god Mark, you're killing me here, so hard... so good... ohh Mark..." he began as he grabbed Mark's arm with his free hand and squeezed it tightly. "Mark... I'm coming, oh god, I'm coming.. ahh ahh...." his hips bucked forward, his soft, yet tight walls scraping the tip of Mark's already pulsating length hard.

That was the moment Mark knew he could no longer contain himself and he yelled Jinyoung's name out loudly. "Jinyoung, ah... I love you so much Park Jinyoung. Ahh.. ahh," his hips rocketed forward his breath was heavy and laboured as he moaned loudly through gritted teeth, his hot seed erupting into Jinyoung's tight, clenching hole as Jinyoung's spewed out from his tip, down over his hand and onto his stomach, a little of it hitting Mark's chest as well. 

Mark kept thrusting until every ounce of his seed had emptied into Jinyoung before collapsing heavily onto his lover. 

Both lay panting hard - Mark especially. Jinyoung noted that this was probably the most intense lovemaking session they had had since they had regained their memories.

A few minutes later Mark found the energy to sit upright and clean them both up, then lying back down next to his lover Mark kissed him tenderly and gave him a warm and loving smile. "I love you with every inch of my soul Park Jinyoung."

Jinyoung smiled at him his eyes saying everything. "I love you too, Mark Tuan. Let's not ever be apart again."

"Don't you worry Jinyoung, even if I have to move heaven and earth to have you by my side, I'll manage it somehow."

"Me too.:.“Jinyoung smiled.

"We should probably head to the gate soon. It's almost time." Mark reminded Jinyoung.

"I guess we should," he agreed. "I'm not happy at all, but I know Youngjae is right.. this is the only way."


	60. Chapter 60

Choi Hyun headed back to his old place. In his hand many copies of the plans for the attack on the two kingdoms. The only problem he had to work out was how to break through the defences of the elven realm, just in case his good for nothing son didn't turn himself in. He no longer had the amulet, which he regretted selling back in his drunken days, and nor did he have Youngjae yet. 

Either way, he knew both kingdoms needed Youngjae. .

Choi Hyun planned to not let that happen. 

Either way, he knew both kingdoms needed Youngjae.

Choi Hyun planned to not let them have him.

It was almost dark when he reached the house. He walked inside and sat down at the table. 

Youngjae would come to him, and Choi Hyun knew it. 

The useless boy would always worry about everyone else's welfare before his. Youngjae's kindness and love for others always was his biggest downfall and Choi Hyun was counting on it.

“It would be appreciated if you would knock at least once before entering. One day I might actually stab you.” 

“You could try. But you're not that good, Choi!” the cloaked figure jeered back at him.

Choi Hyun held out the copy of the plans. “Stand by for further instructions. My son will give himself up and we then win this, no matter what.”

“So are you saying all you need to avoid you waging this ridiculous war is to have Youngjae?” the cloaked figure asked as he took the plans.

“He's just the beginning. We have him, we have leverage over both kingdoms.”

“How do you know if this prophecy is even true? Prophecies are usually old folk tales and mean nothing.”

“Do you believe in trolls?”

“No.”

“Because you've never seen a troll?”

“No.”

“I've seen trolls. I've been face to face with them. I've escaped with my life from them. I know they exist.”

“I see.”

“But you believe the elven realm exists now, because you have seen my prisoners.”

“The evidence isn't exactly lacking there.”

“Where do you think I ran into the trolls?”

“I'm guessing the elven realm?”

“Yes. They live within the elven realm. Nasty vile creatures who would rather kill and eat you than be your friend.” He lifted his shirt up and showed the other man a scar on his side.

“What happened?” the other man asked, staring at the large scar intently. “Is that a bite mark? It's huge”

“It's a reminder of how lucky I was to escape the trolls with my life.” 

“You're serious aren't you?”

Choi Hyun just glared at him.

“Okay, I get it. Trolls are very real. I might believe you Choi, but you need to be careful what you say. Some of the others might classify you as a little bit...”

“Insane...”

The cloaked figure shrugged.

“I've heard it all before, and I couldn't care less about what anyone thought. I've paid good money for these rebellious louts, all they have to do is their job. That's all I care about. We won't need to fight if I have Youngjae and they can keep their money and everything else I have given them. My only goal is to bring down the people who have made people suffer. Greedy elves and selfish humans tossing away their own as if they were dirt.”

The other man scoffed at him. “Isn't that exactly what you did when you sold your son in the first place?”

“I sold him because I wasn't given a choice. The King threatened me with some rather nasty alternatives. Either way, he would have ended up with my son. So I took the money and left.”

“Don't you think you're a little too invested in revenge, Choi?”

“And you think it's right for the elves to keep all those resources to themselves? How many people suffered when they closed their borders and stopped the trading?”

“I heard they did that because some of the of the humans without authority to be there were sneaking in and stealing resources?”

Choi Hyun shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but kept his facade up. “Of course they would say that. Blame the humans. Easy solution to all their problems.”

“I suppose that's true. You've seen it, we haven't.”

“Exactly. Now if you don't mind, I need to get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow.”

“I'll take my leave then and brief the section leaders.”

“You do that,” Choi Hyun said flatly as he waved the cloaked figure out.

Once alone Choi Hyun sighed and headed for his old room, throwing himself down onto his bed.

Youngjae would come to him soon, he could feel it. He huffed in amusement before closing his eyes and being overcome by the sleep that had eluded him the past few days.

~*~

As the sun had set, Jaebum waited for Youngjae to finish getting himself together for their mission. 

He sat on their bed and tried not to let the thought of Youngjae handing himself over to Choi Hyun bother him, but to no avail. He hated the idea so much that it was making him feel sick inside and he felt as if for once that maybe he shouldn't be leading this mission.

Youngjae exited the bathroom and sighed. “I'm ready Jaebum.”

That's great, because I'm not. I don't like this, Youngjae.”

Youngjae walked up to Jaebum and placed his arms around Jaebum's shoulders, resting his forehead against Jaebum's.

“I know and I'm sorry to make you go through this, but I have to do this. I trust you and I believe in you. I know you'll come back for me when it's time.”

“I just don't want anything to happen to you. You've been through so much.”

“I can't guarantee that, Jaebum. I can't guarantee he's not going to hurt me. But if he does, and to be honest, I'm sure he will, he won't kill me right away. As long as he can torture me and keep me alive until he gets what he wants he will be satisfied. Choi Hyun needs me alive.”

“You're not making things any easier for me right now.”

“I know. I'm so sorry, but it's the truth Jaebum; I know him. Just be prepared for what you might see when you come back for me, because it won't be pleasant. Not after seven years.”

“Oh my god Youngjae. I don't even want to think about it.” Jaebum gripped him tightly.

“We get your friend out of there and leave me in his place. Hyun will take me to that place... so we'll head there first.” 

“Youngjae...”

Yes, Jaebum?”

“I need you in my life. Don't do anything stupid, okay?”

“Same goes for you.” Youngjae knelt in front of Jaebum and they kissed each other so softly and tenderly before Youngjae broke the magic between them.

“Let's go,” Youngjae said holding his hand out to Jaebum. “The others will be waiting outside the castle gates.”

Jaebum stood, took Youngjae's hand and pulled him in as they teleported.

~*~

Mark and Jinyoung waited outside with Jaebum's men as Jaebum and Youngjae appeared. Jinyoung immediately latched on to Youngjae, as he detached himself from Jaebum.

Youngjae smiled and hugged Jinyoung tightly. “I'll be back. Don't worry.”

“I know. I trust you Youngjae. You know Hyun better than anyone here. I just wish it really didn't have to be this way.”

“Me too, but it's the only way.”

“You know he's going to hurt you.”

“I know and I'm preparing myself mentally for it, but I think I would rather be eaten by trolls to be very honest.”

Mark came over to him. “We'll be ready for you when you get back. I'm hoping we don't need them, but I'll have my finest medical team ready for you and Faer when we get you back.”

Youngjae sighed nervously.”Okay. Let's do this.”

Jaebum grabbed him tightly. “We're heading for the alley behind the tavern in Clementine. No heroics, no being the tough guy. If any of you run into serious trouble teleport out immediately. Stay in your teams of two - do not separate. Everyone got it?”

“Yes, sir,” the men replied in unison.

Jaebum looked at Youngjae. “That goes for you, too.”

“That goes without saying,” Youngjae countered him.

Jaebum couldn't argue there. “All right... all out in three, two, one.”

Mark and Jinyoung watched as the eight men vanished.

“I hope this works,” Jinyoung said as he chewed on the inside of his bottom lip nervously.

Mark put an arm around his shoulders. “Trust in him. He knows he's not going to come out unscathed, but he knows Jaebum will be back for him. Youngjae told me that, that's the most comforting thing and it's what gives him the courage to go through with this.”

Jinyoung nodded. 

All they could do now is wait.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS, it seems I posted the same chapter twice and once in the wrong place lol GO ME XD now for the REAL chapter 61!!

In the darkness of the alley, the eight men arrived in silence and in less than a minute Youngjae had them entering the sewers.

The smell was almost overwhelming as they climbed down the ladder leading to the pathway at the bottom. Jaebum and Youngjae waited until last and then Jaebum followed Youngjae down, making sure he securely shut the sewer lid down tight.

“From here where I got kept isn't actually that far.” 

Jaebum clicked his fingers and a small light stick appeared. “We'll only use this, so stay close together and don't wander.”

Youngjae grabbed onto Jaebum's arm tightly. 

Jaebum could feel Youngjae shaking. He figured that Youngjae was being as brave as he could be due to the impending circumstances he knew he would be facing shortly, and the darkness they were in now wasn't helping him any. Jaebum placed his free hand over Youngjae's and squeezed reassuringly and Youngjae gently returned the squeeze to Jaebum's arm, acknowledging he'd understood.

Youngjae guided them through a number of tunnels, twisting and turning at every end.

“How can you remember all this? This is crazy,” Jaebum whispered.

“If you had been brought down here every day for three years straight you'd remember too.”

“That's nasty.”

“Very.” 

Youngjae turned into a smaller tunnel and the men had to lower their heads in order to get through it.

The tunnel split three ways and Youngjae took the left turn. They could barely make out a small cell in front of them, and they came to a sudden stop as Youngjae baulked at going closer.

“Is this it? Jaebum asked. 

“Yes. It is.” Youngjae's voice quivered.

“All right. I'm going in there. I need to have this in my mind to get back to you.” 

He grabbed the hand of one of his men and put Youngjae's hand in it. “Hold this. Do not let go until I get back.”

“Er... yes sir...” said the slightly puzzled elven soldier as he held onto Youngjae's hand.

Jaebum slowly moved forward and pushed the iron door aside. It squeaked ominously and Youngjae gave a muffled yelp, which caused the soldier to also give a muffled yelp.

“Don't bite me...” Jaebum heard the soldier whisper loudly. “Shove your hand over your mouth.” 

Jaebum shook his head as he continued to walk into the cell. He moved the angle of the light stick to reveal the room. His face paled as he saw the box that Youngjae was locked into in his childhood, and it almost made him sick to see it close up for real. He opened the box slowly and he gasped. There inside was the ball that he had seen Youngjae with within his memories. 

He closed the lid. He couldn't look at it any more knowing that's where he would have to come and rescue Youngjae from. He closed his eyes and imprinted the room in his mind. Quickly he teleported to the surface and back again, making sure that he had the place engraved well within his memory.

Jaebum walked back out of the cell and returned to its original position. Walking back up to the others he took Youngjae's hand back in his. “All right to the surface again and back here. This is a point we need to remember.”

The elven soldiers did as they were asked and within seconds they were already heading in the direction of where Youngjae believed Faeranduil would be. They came to a lighter section of the tunnels within minutes of wandering through the maze. Youngjae put a finger to his lips as they peered around the corner. There in front of them were three prison-like cells and one guard sitting in the corner.

Jaebum pointed to the cell to the left. There was Faeranduil looking dishevelled and dirty. 

Youngjae pointed to the guard and using hand motions let them know he would get his attention and lure him around the corner.

Once every one nodded in agreement Youngjae took a deep breath and walked out in front of the guard.

“Hey, you. Where's that pig, Choi Hyun?” he asked forcefully. 

The guard jumped out of his seat with his sword now pointed at Youngjae. “Who the hell are you?”

“Catch me and I'll tell you. Idiot.”

The guard jumped out of his chair and luckily for Youngjae, followed him around the corner.

Muffled cries and the smacking of something against something could be heard. Jaebum ran out with the keys to the cell of Faeranduil, and the others followed. Jaebum opened the cell and rushed to the wall to free Faeranduil from his chains and then checked his vital signs. Youngjae stood watching the entrance to the tunnel.

“He's alive,” Jaebum's voice was filled with relief. Three of the soldiers ran into the cell and took Faeranduil from Jaebum, the others remained by Youngjae's side.

“You six get him out of here. Take him straight to the infirmary and report back to his Majesty. I'll follow you soon.”

The soldiers wasted no time and left immediately, leaving Youngjae and Jaebum standing alone.

Youngjae walked up to the cell and waited until Jaebum came out.

“You know you don't have to do this. We've got him out,” Jaebum sounded desperate.

“I can't... not yet. If I go now he'll attack. If I stay he will lock me up for at least three days.”

“I can come tomorrow and get you.”

“No Jaebum, please... you have to trust me on this. It's how he does things. He'll leave me in the box for at least three days and on the fourth, I get food and water and anything else I need in the morning and then I go back in for another four days. If I stay the first four he won't suspect a thing. If I go now he will know we're playing with him and more people will just die.”

“Even then, Youngjae, if I were to come and get you then he can still kill.”

“No, he'll then go to war.”

“But how do you know he will?” 

“Because he does things numerically. When I turned nine, I was beaten and then boxed for three days, let out of the box on the fourth day for food and water and other things, then back in the box for another three and out on the fourth... he comes in on the second fourth day I am not there.. he will wage war on a ninth day.”

“But that's ridiculous. Why nine?”

“Because I was born after exactly nine months to the day after being conceived. It's another way he sees fit to torture me about my mother's passing in childbirth.”

“I don't want to leave you here you here, Youngjae. Not by yourself. I'm staying.”

“Please Jaebum, don't do this. If you don't go as planned, everything we've just done is for nothing. Please, Jaebum just go.”

Jaebum grabbed Youngjae and pulled him in, kissing Youngjae long and passionately. Only stopping when he felt Youngjae shudder and Jaebum knew he was afraid of being left alone.

“One last chance... I can take you out of here now. I love you Youngjae, I don't want to leave you behind. I really, really, love you!”

Youngjae shook his head and stepped into the cell. “I really love you too. Just make sure you come to get me on the evening of the fourth day. Please.”

Jaebum stood helpless as Youngjae handed him the key to the cell.

“Do it Jaebum. Lock it!!”

Jaebum found himself shaking now as he fumbled to lock the cell door. Finally locking it he threw the keys to the floor by the guard and held Youngjae's hands that were reaching out to him through the bars.

“I'll be back on the evening of the fourth day. I swear I'll come to get you.”

They kissed again through the bars, this time more softly and sweetly. As their lips parted, Jaebum started to move away and Youngjae could see the tears forming in Jaebum's eyes.

“Be strong for me Jaebum.” Youngjae meekly smiled at him.

Jaebum turned his head away, nodded and then he was gone.

Once Jaebum had vanished, Youngjae slid down the wall of the cell and cried. He cried not because he was afraid of what would happen to him now, but because he knew Jaebum would be suffering emotionally because of him. 

It seemed that no matter which way Youngjae had decided to go with this situation, people were going to suffer because of him. He sighed and resigned himself to his fate over the next few days and the only thing that would keep him sane was knowing that at the end of this there would be loving arms waiting for him.

It wasn't long before the tears, anxiety and emotional exhaustion overwhelmed him and Youngjae fell asleep on the cold hard floor.


	62. Chapter 62

The soldiers dropped Faeranduil back with the elven medics as Jaebum had requested. 

Much to Mark's delight the doctors had finally discovered a way to remove the collars and freed both Arlayana and her brother from their restraints. Choi Hyun might think he was smart, but Mark knew they were smarter.

Mark had made sure that Faeranduil was safe and on the way to recovering before he left the infirmary. Jinyoung had waited out in throne room until Mark returned to him.

“How is he?” Jinyoung asked anxiously.

“He's alive and breathing, heavily sedated, sore and dishevelled, but thankfully nothing that a nice warm bath and rest can't fix. I think they'll both need some sort of counselling though.”

“Jaebum should be back by now, too.” Jinyoung looked worried. 

“Speak of the dev...” Mark's voice trailed off as he saw the look on Jaebum's face as he arrived in front of them.

Jaebum took one look at Mark, threw himself onto him and burst into a sobbing fit.

Mark stood dumbfounded and slowly embraced Jaebum.

Jinyoung stood shocked. 

Jaebum just sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. 

Mark exchanged a worried glance from over Jaebum's shoulder at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung began to rub Jaebum's back from behind him.

“Jaebum, listen to me,” Jinyoung began softly, continuing to gently rub Jaebum's back. “You have to trust Youngjae. I know this is extremely hard for you, but you really need to believe in Youngjae.”

Jinyoung looked worriedly at Mark, but Mark urged him to continue. 

“Jaebum, we feel just as anxious and scared as you do, but we can't let this affect us. Youngjae is counting on you to rescue him. We all have to be as brave as Youngjae is being right now.”

Jinyoung moved closer to Jaebum and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

“Youngjae will be okay. Yes, we know what's going to happen and it's awful and it's sad and Mark and I don't want it to happen any more than you do... but this is Youngjae's plan and his sacrifice so that we can have more time to get ready for this ridiculous war.”

Mark felt his heart aching as Jaebum sobbed in his arms. “Come on Jaebum. Youngjae knows what he's doing. You believe in him don't you?”

Jaebum still sobbing managed a small nod.

“Then calm down and trust him.”

“I'm pretty sure Youngjae cried too, not because he's afraid of what will happen to him, but because he knows out of us all that you'll suffer the most through all of this Jaebum,” Jinyoung added. 

“Youngjae knows how much you love him,” Mark comforted Jaebum. “You're the most precious thing in his life right now. Do you really believe he's going to let this stop you two from being together?”

Jaebum shook his head.

“It hurts.. it hurts so much that I had to leave him there,” Jaebum cried, finding his voice again. “I've seen what that man has done to him in his memories and I've seen the scars that he bears emotionally and physically. I hate myself that I left him there to receive more of that same treatment. I feel like I'm condemning him to that monster.”

Jinyoung stepped away from the hug and pulled Jaebum from off of Mark. “Look at me Jaebum!”

Jaebum's tear-stained gaze met Jinyoung's soft caring gaze. “Jaebum... Youngjae will get through this. You gave him the strength he needed to decide things on his own. You basically made me redundant by the way.” He winked at Jaebum. “But that's okay, because he needs you now, not me. And if I am going to let my little sidekick go... eventually... I need to know that I can trust you with him, that you will be the one to always pick him up when he falls and be there for him when he needs you, so you need to snap out if this right now.”

Jaebum sighed, his tears finally fading, his frustration showing. “I should be there for him now. I should have stayed with him.”

“Jaebum, you couldn't have stayed. Right now it's out of all of our hands and in his,” Mark joined in trying to stop Jaebum from blaming himself.

“Tomorrow morning Youngjae will be reliving his nightmares and I feel responsible.”

Jinyoung nodded. “But you're not responsible. As afraid as you are, you're allowing Youngjae to make his own decisions, something that this selfish person,” Jinyoung pointed to himself, “can't even do. You've allowed him to grow in his own way and all I've done is tried to keep him from doing that so he wouldn't get hurt”

Mark placed a hand on Jaebum's shoulder. “Youngjae knew that if the plan wasn't executed properly it would be ruined. You have to really trust him.”

“I do trust him. It's that bastard I don't trust.” Jaebum was angry

“Did you just swear?” Mark said, a little shocked.

“Yes, he did,” Jinyoung said, also a little taken aback.”

“You never swear...” 

“Well, I do now,” Jaebum angrily huffed.

“Okay. Look,” Jinyoung began, “we need to just calm down and keep our heads clear. Youngjae is going to need all of us in at least a semi-functioning state of mind once we get him back, and you, Jaebum, need to have the strongest state of mind because you are the one who has to pull his backside out of there. Once he's out, then you can collapse into a heap together and cry your eyes out, but until then you need to keep your wits about you and yourself together.”

.Jaebum sighed deeply and nodded. 

Four days... It would only be four days, but it would the four longest days of his life.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll apologise now... I know I'm in trouble for this chapter...

Youngjae felt the slap to his face like a sting from a hornet as he was forced into wakefulness, and he scurried fearfully backwards into the corner curling up into a ball as he was punched and kicked over and over again.

“So you came back finally you snivelling little coward.”

“Who's the coward? Hiding behind an army and pretending you're better than everyone else when you're just scum,” Youngjae braved, receiving yet another hard kick to the ribs and this time it made him cry out. He was sure he felt something crack and the pain he was in told him he was probably right.

“Where's my other prisoner!?” An angry Choi Hyun demanded, slapping him again.

Youngjae glared at his father. “Where you can't touch him you filthy pig. Did you really think I'd leave him here even after coming to you? You would have just killed him anyway, you murderous animal.”

“Think you're special hey... prancing around with royalty doesn't make you important, dung sack, it just makes you all the more pathetic,” Choi Hyun snarled as he continued punching and kicking Youngjae.

Youngjae tried to protect himself as much as he possibly could, but there was only so much that his two arms and legs could protect at one time

“So brave that you can talk back, but you still haven't got the guts to even hit me.” 

“If that elf hadn't have stopped me back when I wanted to smash you with that wood, I would have gladly done so.” Youngjae gave a sarcastic laugh as another kick to the stomach arrived, but to Choi Hyun's surprise, Youngjae grabbed his foot, looked him in the face and twisted his leg causing him to fall and hit the floor like a rock. 

Pushing through the pain he was in, Youngjae quickly jumped on his father, his face filled with a hate and an anger that he had never before felt in his life and he started to punch Choi Hyun as hard as he could until he was dragged off him by two of Hyun's men.

“You thorn in my side - if you weren't worth two kingdoms to me, I'd kill you right now,” Choi Hyun growled angrily as he pulled himself up from the floor. “You're nothing more than a useless piece of dung. Still pretending you're a big man. You really are pathetic.” He got up from the floor, wiped the blood from his mouth and brushed himself off. 

Youngjae felt his fear rise as his father walked up to him so that they were face to face, but without even hesitating, Youngjae spat in his face. “I'm more of a man than you'll ever be,” Youngjae growled. 

Choi Hyun laughed as his men held Youngjae tightly as he tried to pull forward towards him. 

“I'm not the coward, Hyun... you are and you always will be. I'm not the one hiding behind the strength of others. I get my strength from them.” 

The look on Hyun's s face frightened him as he felt a knife press to his neck. “I only need you for leverage... don't get too cocky.”

Youngjae doubled over and cried out in pain as Hyun delivered another blow to his already damaged ribs and then slowly poked the end of the knife into the soft part of his shoulder, twisting until he started to bleed. Pulling the knife out, Choi Hyun punched the wound as hard as he could, sneering as Youngjae cried out in agony and pulling away from one of Hyun's men with one hand, grabbed his shoulder where the knife had dug in. 

“You know where to take him. I don't want to see his face until I need to next. Dress his wound, but no pain relief, he can suffer. We still need him for when I'm ready to contact the King of Clementine.”

Youngjae fought to keep his eyes open, the fear within him wanting him to remain alert, the pain coursing through his body wanting to take his consciousness and his body torn between the two as he was dragged away.

As Youngjae's shoulder wound was tended to he felt his consciousness finally escaping him. His only thought as it did so was that Jaebum would return for him; that was the one and only thing that would keep him sane until then. 

~*~

Mark and Jaebum spent the morning going over the battle plans with the elven troops. Jinyoung had spent his time with Yugyeom in the kitchen helping prepare food and supplies that they would need. Mark had let his people know about the new alliance with the trolls and prepared them for the trolls' arrival within the next three days.

Mark being Mark had of course already sent word to the trolls about the recent events and informed them of their preparations. Mark requested that the Great Elf set up a protective barrier over the elven realm from the castle to its farthest edge to protect its innocent citizens from being hurt should any intruders make it through. 

The plan was, however, to not let Hyun's men past the entrance if they could help it. They would go out to meet them in the open area, face to face. Mark wasn't allowing any of his people to die unnecessarily in a war over one man's lust for revenge, greed and megalomania. 

Mark had heard from Jackson that King Jinyoung had also begun their final preparations to meet Choi Hyun head on, and at sunrise tomorrow they would be meeting with his men for a briefing and run down on how things would go. It took a while to convince his people that the trolls were in alliance with both them and the elves. 

It was the hardest job he ever had to do. Trolls and elves had never been a welcome sight in the human realm after what had happened seven years ago. It had taken a while to convince people that the decision to close the borders off to the elven realm wasn't a decision that the elves had made lightly and that the same person who had angered both the trolls and the elves had caused the elven realm to withdraw their resources.

In the meantime, the trolls had already split their troops down the middle and had sent half to the human castle and half to the elven realm. Mark had organised for half of his soldiers to go to the human realm and fight with King Jinyoung and half of the human soldiers were already on their way to the elven realm. 

Instead of sending envoys of people, trolls and elves to and from the castle by land and risk something happening, Mark had sent elves over to Clementine Castle to teleport their soldiers over and the humans back. It had taken almost the whole day to accomplish as it was usually a very dangerous thing to try and teleport where you hadn't been before, but the Great Elf placed a special enchantment to enable all of them to do so safely.

Going back would be no problem at least.

Jaebum and his men continued their training once all the briefings, discussions and planning had ended for the day. The one thing that Mark had the most confidence in was the fact that his people were magic users and knew that his elves would have quite an advantage over Choi's army and that's exactly what he was counting on. 

Finally, they finished up and had accomplished everything they could on the first day, Mark had organised a huge feast for all the soldiers. The only thing Mark did not allow was liquor. He wanted everyone to have clear heads and had made it quite clear that drinking alcohol of any sort was prohibited until further notice.

Halfway through the evening, Jinyoung noticed Jaebum was missing and started to worry. Seeking out Mark he excused himself to the parties Mark was speaking to and pulled him aside for a moment.

“I can't find Jaebum...”

“He's not out here?”

“No, I've looked and I can't find him anywhere.”

“There's a lot of people out here Jinyoung, are you sure you've looked everywhere?”

“I'm positive.”

“Behind trees and bushes? He might have fallen asleep?”

“I am not looking behind any more trees or bushes. People are too damn lazy to go to the bathroom. If I have to look at anyone else’s private parts but yours again tonight... I will throw up.”

Mark laughed at the look on Jinyoung's face.

Jinyoung slapped him playfully on the arm. “Ugh, you are so mean.”

“And you are so cute.” Mark pinched Jinyoung's cheeks softly.

Jinyoung glared at him.

Mark had trouble trying not to laugh and Jinyoung young batted him on the chest lightly with both hands.

“Maaarrrrkk...” Jinyoung whined

“I'm sorry Jinyoung. It's just that you really are too cute when you're like this.”

“You think I'm cute all the time.”

“Valid point,” Mark said taking Jinyoung's hands in his. “All right, where did you last see Jaebum?” 

Jinyoung nodded towards a log to his left. “Right there.”

“How long ago?”

“About an hour or so.”

“Did you check the castle?” 

“Not yet. That was my last resort.”

“Let's go look then.”

“Mark?” Jinyoung began as they wrapped their arms around each other to teleport. “You don't think Jaebum went... there... do you?”

Mark shook his head, “No. That's the one place he won't go, even though it's where he wants to go the most. Jaebum won't jeopardise Youngjae's sacrifice. As much as it kills him he won't go until he's meant to.”

“I hope he's all right Mark, I've never seen him look this miserable the whole time we've been here, but then again, I can understand why he is feeling so miserable. I feel sick to my stomach over this whole thing myself.”

Mark gave Jinyoung a big hug. “I know. We're all feeling it hard.” He raised his hand in the air and then they were in the corridor near Jaebum's room. The door was ajar and Mark and Jinyoung quietly approached the room.

Mark peeked inside and sighed. Jinyoung, hearing Mark sigh, peeked in and then found himself also sighing.

There, curled up on the bed fast asleep was one Im Jaebum on Youngjae's side of the bed, Youngjae's shirt clutched tightly against his chest.

Mark slowly and quietly closed Jaebum's door.

Jinyoung's worried face caught the attention of Mark and he gave him a reassuring smile. “Jaebum will complete his task Jinyoung. Trust him. He's just hurting right now and who can blame him. Remember how you felt when you got your memories back? This is probably just as bad. It's not like you feel like you've betrayed the one you love every day now is it?”

“He doesn't need to feel like this. This was Youngjae's choice. Why won't he accept that?”

Mark hugged Jinyoung. “Say if it were us two in this situation. How would you feel if you were the one who personally handed me back to the man who was responsible for hurting me so much in the past?”

“I'd feel awful. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't do it...”

“Well Jaebum just did; he did it because he knew Youngjae's way was right. Of course he absolutely hated the idea, so of course, it's going to leave quite a nasty feeling with him. It would in anyone with a conscience.”

Jinyoung snuggled his head under Marks' chin. “I wish it hadn't turned out this way. I wish my father had just locked Choi Hyun up when he was going to... nasty piece of work that he is.”

“They say things happen for a reason and according to the Great Elf, those reasons are coming to fruition. All we can do now is let them all run their course.”

“Well I dislike the course they're taking us now.”

“Noted,” Mark said kissing Jinyoung on the forehead. “...and I agree. Sadly though there is nothing even I can do about it either.” Mark tightened his hold on Jinyoung. “We should round up everyone outside and call it a night We have even more preparations to do tomorrow and sleep would be a good idea.”

“Sleep is good,” Jinyoung agreed holding on tightly as Mark teleported them out.


	64. Chapter 64

Youngjae awoke in pain and surrounded by darkness. It took him a few seconds to realise where he was and he began panicking, hugging his legs close to his body. He began rocking to and fro, wincing with every move as the pain in his ribs made him remember the beating he had received. “Jaebum will come, Jaebum will come...” he whispered over and over to himself. 

Youngjae hated this box.

This box where most of his younger life had been spent in, for days at a time, before the King of Clementine had taken him in. He thought it wouldn't bother him now, but it seemed to bother him even more. 

Youngjae had no idea how long he'd been out for but wished he could have stayed unconscious for longer. Anything... anything at all, even a pit of snakes would be better than in this godforsaken box that he hated so much. He ceased rocking for a moment and reached out as if trying to find something in the dark. Feeling around in front of him, his hand touched the round shaped item. 

His ball!

After all this time the ball was still here. Youngjae's unseen smile was fleeting as he grabbed it, hugged it to him and began rocking again.

Youngjae counted each rocking motion in order to try and keep his mind from wandering off. The last thing he wanted was to go off on tangents that were detrimental to the already fragile state of mind that this dark confined space sent him to. It was something he had developed in the past to help him get through the ordeal.

As Youngjae tried hard to stay positive and focused, the pain became unbearable, the rocking not helping the situation at all. Being strong and determined while entertaining broken ribs was not exactly easy.

Youngjae tried to shift a little to relieve the pain, but to no avail, and he found himself wishing for Jaebum's return so much more desperately now. 

God how he missed Jaebum. 

Jaebum's warmth curled up next to him in bed, hugging him tightly like a teddy bear from behind in the night.

Jaebum's face.

Jaebum's smile.

Jaebum's scent.

Jaebum's love.

Youngjae hadn't planned on crying again. Really he hadn't, but god how he missed Jaebum.

He missed him so much that his heart ached and he hugged his ball tighter as the tears started to fall.

~*~

Jaebum shuddered as the cold night wind whipped around him, causing him to grasp his jacket tighter and pull it closer to him. He and his men were returning to the castle after patrolling the castle grounds after the second day of war preparations had finished.

They went their separate ways as they reached the castle gate, Jaebum stopping to look up into the night sky. “One more night Youngjae, just one more night.” 

“How are you holding up?” Mark's voice softly spoke from behind.

Jaebum turned to see Mark leaning on the gate and looking up into the night sky too.

“I'm fine really.”

“Really, huh?”

“Mhm.”

“So fine that you've had your shirt on inside out all day. So fine that you put salt in your hot chocolate instead of sugar. So fine that you've been calling Jinyoung, Youngjae all day, So fine that....”

“Okay... fine... I'm not fine... I'm an absolute mess. There I said it. Happy now?”

“And that would make me happy, how?”

Jaebum sighed, looking back towards the night sky. “I'm sorry Mark, I'm just...”

“Missing Youngjae like crazy.” Mark finished the sentence for him.“Jaebum you're allowed to be a mess. Jinyoung and I understand why you're a mess. You don't have to try and hide it all the time. Yes be strong for Youngjae, but when you're feeling this down you can come to us both at any time.”

“How the hell did you do this for seven years?” Jaebum asked turning back to face Mark. “Four days is all I have to wait... but I can't stand it. I really can't. I miss him. I miss him so much. My heart feels like a knife has sliced its way down, stopped halfway and is just sitting there waiting to be pushed through. I wake through the night holding Youngjae's pillow and crying. I'm supposed to be a grown man, but I feel like a child who's lost, scared and afraid and can't find their way home.” 

Mark sighed and walked up to Jaebum and hugged him tightly. “Love, Jaebum is the most wonderful and the most painful thing in the universe. You're so deeply in love with Youngjae, so of course it would feel like that; but if you knew you had to wait seven years, with a love as strong as that, you could do it. It's not easy. It never is being parted from someone you love, no matter what the reasons are, but loving someone this deeply like you love Youngjae, like I love Jinyoung, that's what keeps us going, that's what gives us hope.”

Jaebum gave a long drawn out sigh and slowly wrapped his arms around Mark and they stood there together quietly.

“Is this a private hugging therapy session, or can any random royal nut job off the street join in?” Jinyoung grinned as he walked up to them.

“Funny you should ask. We have a discount on this very hugging session for random off the street royal nut jobs,” Mark said rather seriously. “Two for the price of one. No interest or hidden charges, just pure indulgent hugging.”

“I like indulgent hugging,” Jinyoung said as Mark reached out and dragged him shamelessly into the hug.

“Not to mention indulgent sex...” Mark added giving Jinyoung the wickedest of grins.

“Absolutely! However that, we are not inviting Jaebum for.” Jinyoung glanced at Jaebum, “Nothing personal, but you understand right?”

Jaebum found himself laughing as the two of them bantered on and he suddenly realised just how important these two royal clowns actually were to him.

With their help maybe he could stand it for one more night. 

One more night.

Jaebum liked the sound of that.

One more night and Youngjae would be back by his side.


	65. Chapter 65

Youngjae drifted in and out of a restless sleep. He was in pain, tired and hungry, but he really didn't care about food or water; he just wanted to be back with his friends again. He wanted to see the smiling faces of Jinyoung, Mark and Yugyeom and feel the warmth and comfort of Jaebum's arms holding him close.

Youngjae let out an exhausted sigh. He could barely keep himself coherent now. The pain still forcing him to pass in and out of sleep; the fear of being so vulnerable still fighting to keep him awake.

Suddenly, the lid was being unlocked and Youngjae peered up. One of Choi Hyun's men grabbed his hands, tied them together, dragged him out of the box and dropped him onto the floor. 

Youngjae yelped in pain as the impact of landing on the floor jarred his body causing ripples of pain to surge through his rib cage.

Placing a bucket to the side of the box, and a plate of food and some water in front of Youngjae, the guard handed him a spoon. “You've got three minutes to eat, drink and pee. Think yourself lucky you have that.”

Youngjae dragged himself into as comfortable a position as he possibly could, his rib pain mixing with his hunger pangs. He grabbed the water first and drank it as fast as he could, spilling some of it down his front. He grabbed the food next and shovelled a few mouthfuls down, some of that too spilling down his front. 

It was kind of hard to eat and drink gracefully with both hands tied and a pain that made you feel like throwing up coursing through your body, but Youngjae refused to let them see how bad a shape he really was in.

He wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

Youngjae eyed up the bucket and then looked back at the guard. The guard snorted at him and then turned around facing the other way. Youngjae relieved himself. He was grateful that he hadn't chosen to eat or drink much before he had come. He knew from past experiences that sitting in wet and soiled clothes was not a pleasant thing. The thought crossed his mind to pee on the guard, but he had neither the energy or strength to waste and refrained from doing so. 

He really didn't want another beating.

The guard took a peek at Youngjae, “You done yet?”

“Yes.” 

The guard grabbed Youngjae by the arms and shoved him back into the box. 

Youngjae closed his eyes as the guard shut and locked the box again. He smiled sleepily through the pain as he felt himself start to drift off.

It wouldn't be long now.

~*~

Mark ran through the castle frantically looking for Jaebum, Jinyoung trailing behind. Faeranduil had finally come around and there was something urgent he needed Jaebum to hear.

“Where would he be now?” Jinyoung said, the panic showing through in his voice. 

“I have no idea. I moped, but not as much as him.”

“The garden!” Jinyoung suddenly blurted out. 

“Good idea. Grab on,” Mark urged as he pulled Jinyoung to him and teleported to his garden.

“No! Not this garden, the other garden, you donkey,” Jinyoung sighed tapping his forehead against Mark's gently.

“You didn't specify which one. This is default garden one. That's just the garden.”

“How am I supposed to know that?” Jinyoung asked as they teleported to the garden. “You never even told me that before our memories were wiped.”

“That's because I only just made it up,” Mark told him.

“Mark, I adore you and your sense of humour, but please, can we be serious for five minutes at least? Youngjae's in danger and this isn't the time to be funny...”

“Fair point,” Mark replied as he and Jinyoung headed off towards where they thought Jaebum might be; and sure enough he was by the fountain, staring out over it, deep in thought.

“Jaebum!” Mark's voice sounded urgent and Jaebum turned to see two very worried faces looking at him.

“What is it? What's wrong?” Jaebum's voice now echoed the look on their faces.

“It's Youngjae...” Jinyoung grabbed him by the arm. “He's in danger.”

Jaebum's face fell and he didn't hesitate. Without even asking why or organising help, he was gone.

“Mark he left without his sword... what if they make their move earlier too, what if...” 

Mark put his finger on Jinyoung's lips. With his other hand, he clicked his fingers and a sword appeared in it. “He'll be fine.” Mark smiled at him.

Jinyoung let out a very relieved sigh. “Thank god for elven magic.” 

~*~

Jaebum arrived in the cell, clicked his fingers, and the box flew open. Jaebum stood glaring angrily into the box. Youngjae was semi-conscious and he looked awful. A bloodied bandage over his shoulder, his breathing seemed off and he looked extremely pale. Jaebum reached down to pick him up and was greeted with a long drawn out cry of pain as he lifted him up into his arms. 

“What did that bastard do to you?” Jaebum asked quietly. It was more to himself, rather than requesting an answer.

Jaebum was angry and at that moment, as he teleported them out, he decided that if he ever got the chance, he would be the one to make sure that Choi Hyun could never hurt Youngjae again.

~*~

Jaebum teleported into the medical section of the castle. “I need a doctor...” he said as he placed Youngjae on one of the beds.

“Is this Lord Youngjae?” one of the medical assistants asked. 

“Yes, Yes it is.”

“The King pre-warned us he would be in.”

Jaebum watched worriedly as the medical staff gathered around Youngjae, checking him over, shoving Jaebum out the way as they did so.

“We need you to wait over there,” Another of the medical assistants told him, pointing to the wall by the door.

“I'm not leaving his side. The last time I did... this happened,” Jaebum snapped, referring to the dishevelled condition Youngjae was in.

“Lord Jaebum, please? We need to tend to him and then you can be with him.”

“I said I am NOT leaving.” Jaebum's fists clenched and he had a desperate and angry look on his face.

“Jaebum... let them do their job,” Mark's voice echoed from the doorway.

Jaebum turned to see Mark and Jinyoung behind him.

“But... Young...”

“Jaebum!” 

Jaebum's face was not the prettiest picture to look at right now. He had a scowl on it like a leopard who had just lost its prey as he huffed and moved away from Youngjae's bedside as little as he possibly could, without being in their way.

Jinyoung sighed as he looked from Jaebum to Youngjae and watched as the doctor and his medical assistants continued attending to Youngjae. He could see that Jaebum was ready to tear something apart and quietly kept off to the side, leaning on the wall by the door. As worried as Jinyoung was himself, he could see that Jaebum was emanating enough emotion for them all.

Jaebum's temper, Jinyoung remembered, wasn't something you wanted to unleash. He watched as Mark walked straight up to Jaebum, grabbed him by the hand, dragged him back over to where Jinyoung was standing and positioned Jaebum in between them.

Jinyoung was surprised at the lack of protest Jaebum showed as Mark did this, considering the look set on Jaebum's face.

Jaebum stood there complacently and quietly as Mark leaned into him.

“Youngjae will be fine. He's in good hands, but you already know that.” Mark placed an arm around Jaebum's shoulder and pulled him in closer, his head leaning against Jaebum's. Jaebum seemed to relax a little and he voluntarily rested his head against Mark's.

Jaebum knew Mark only had everyone's best interests at heart and his anger began to dissipate fairly quickly.

Jinyoung reached out and took Jaebum's hand in his. “Thank you,” he softly whispered into Jaebum's ear.

Jaebum looked a little confused. “What for?”

“For loving my Youngjae the way you do.” 

Jaebum suddenly blushed, but a smile appeared on his worried face. 

Jinyoung smiled too. “Youngjae said something to me the other day just before he left.”

Jaebum looked puzzled.

“He said that if he had to go through this life again, he wouldn't change a thing, because everything that happened to him ended up leading him to you.”

Jaebum stood speechless. He knew that Youngjae loved him, and loved him a lot, but now he knew the depth of Youngjae's love. Living the same life again just to meet him, Jaebum thought was absolutely crazy, but at the same time, he was secretly thrilled about the revelation, but not so thrilled about Youngjae going through the same horrible nightmare again. Jaebum wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially not a second time.

A loud pained cry echoed in their ears and they turned to face the area where Youngjae was being treated. 

“Your Majesty,” the doctor began as he came over to the small group, “I'm afraid we may a problem.” 

“What's wrong?” Jaebum jumped in.

“He's got a nasty wound on the upper shoulder. It's badly torn up in there, like the knife was just shoved in and then rotated about or something.”

“I'm going to kill that bastard so fast he won't know what hit him...” Jaebum said through gritted teeth as his anger returned.

“Calm down Jaebum,” Mark said, softly rubbing his arm, before turning his attention back to the doctor. “Anything else doc?”

“It also appears that his ribs are broken. His breathing is a bit off and he's very pale. I would need to do more testing, but we suspect the broken ribs may have caused damage to part of Youngjae's lung. His oxygen levels are a little low, so we've hooked him up to some and given him some strong pain relief. 

“Forget killing him fast... I'm going to rip his arms and legs off and then let him bleed to death slowly, while I stick a knife into his head and rotate it around or something!”

“Jaebum!! Calm... down. Getting angry isn't going to help Youngjae,” Mark said sincerely. “Sorry doctor, go ahead.”

“He's also quite dirty and needs a bit of a wash.”

“I'll do it.” Jaebum offered, “Do your testing and whatever you need, and then I'll wash him myself. Please let me at least do that for him?” 

The doctor exchanged glances with Mark.

“On one condition, Jaebum,” Mark began giving Jaebum a serious look. “You stay C... A... L... M. Got it?”

“Understood,” Jaebum acknowledged. 

Mark gave him a look that meant he was serious.

“I promise!” 

“Is that all right with you, doctor?” 

“As long as he follows the instructions I give him, I'm fine with it.”

“I promise... I'll stay calm,” Jaebum reiterated.

“Very well. Wash up and come and see me after,”

Jaebum didn't hesitate once given the instruction. 

This was the least he could do for his love.


	66. Chapter 66

The doctor had finished his testing and was now analysing the tests for the results. Mark and Jinyoung had gone with him to discuss things.

Jaebum had just finished washing Youngjae down and cleaning up after himself when Youngjae began to stir. Jaebum dragged a chair over to the bed and sat down, watching quietly as Youngjae's eyes began to flicker open.

“J... J...” Youngjae tried hard to get his words out, but he was disorientated and groggy due to the strong pain relief he had been given, his hand clumsily grasping at air, trying to reach out.

“It's okay Youngjae. You're safe now, I brought you home,” Jaebum comforted him, taking Youngjae's hand in his. “Don't try and talk yet. 

Youngjae feebly tugged at Jaebum's hand. 

“What's wrong?”

Youngjae tugged again. “U.. up,” he whispered.

Jaebum stood from the chair and tried to analyse what Youngjae wanted. “Like this?”

“Up,” Youngjae whispered again tugging Jaebum's hand towards the bed.

“Oh, you want me to come up there?”

Youngjae gave a slight nod of his head.

“I don't want to move you in case I hurt you, Youngjae. You're not in any shape for me to be jostling you about. The doctor's checking out your test results now.”

Youngjae's face looked pained and he seemed a little agitated and upset. His eyes pleaded with Jaebum's. “Ho.. hold...”

Jaebum's heart ached and he was at a loss. “Hold you?”

Youngjae again nodded a little.

“You have no idea just how much I want to hold you right now, but I don't want to do anything that might hurt you...”

Youngjae's eyes began to tear up and Jaebum's heart broke at the look on his face.

“No, no, no... please Youngjae, don't cry... you're breaking my heart here,” Jaebum said as he took his shoes off and carefully crawled onto the bed under the sheet next to Youngjae. “I'm here; see, it's okay. I'm right next to you.”

Youngjae looked at him, his eyes glistening with tears, but a smile had formed on his face as Jaebum caved.

Gently and tentatively Jaebum positioned his arm over the upper part of Youngjae's, above his ribs, and his hand went under Youngjae's arm in order to avoid the wounded shoulder. Youngjae was propped up so it was a little difficult for Jaebum not to drop his arm down a little further.

“If where my arm is resting gets too uncomfortable, you'd better tell me, okay? I won't forgive you if I'm hurting you and you don't tell me, got it?”

Youngjae nodded and then winced as he felt pain shooting through his body again. The strong painkillers had begun to wear off, but still, he forced himself to snuggle close to Jaebum. Jaebum was warm and he smelled so good. His arms were comforting and gentle and Youngjae sighed contentedly as best he could under the circumstances, any deep breaths would hurt just as much as moving about did.

Youngjae nuzzled his head into Jaebum's neck “I... I...”

Jaebum put a finger over Youngjae's lips. “I know Youngjae. I love you, too.”

Youngjae smiled. He was happy that Jaebum had known what he wanted to say,. 

“Now please, stop talking and just rest; for me? Okay?”

Youngjae nodded again and sighed happily.

He was finally back in Jaebum's arms.

~*~

The doctor sat with Mark and Jinyoung, arms folded, looking a little solemn. Jinyoung was nervous and fidgeted as the doctor began to go through the test results.

Mark placed his hand over Jinyoung's and held them down on Jinyoung's knee.

“Firstly, Faeranduil was right. There are traces of a slow working poison in his system. If he had have gotten the second dose of this particular poison, he would be in grave danger. One dose will weaken your system, the second will kill it completely and you'll die within a few weeks.”

Mark sighed, still a little stressed out about everything that had been going on. “So Choi Hyun really was going to kill him once he got what he wanted. He just didn't plan on Youngjae being that little bit smarter than him. If we hadn't gotten Faeranduil back, we wouldn't have known what that evil man had planned for Youngjae.”

“Youngjae might have realised something was going on though,” Jinyoung added to the conversation. “Jaebum said Choi Hyun does things in nines or something. A change in routine would have alerted Youngjae to the irregularity in his father's pattern if they had given him extra food the next morning. He more than likely would have refused it.”

“The good news here though,” the doctor continued, “is that we have the antidote recipe for this type of poison and it is being made as we speak. I just don't know how the human got it. It's an ancient elven poison that's not used much at all.”

“So you're saying he either stole this poison while he was in our kingdom last, or one of my elven subjects gave it to him?”

“Yes, Your Majesty, that's exactly what I'm saying.”

Jinyoung watched with a worried look as Mark's face contorted into a frown, deep in thought. “I'll start an investigation as soon as we're done sorting Youngjae out.”

“Secondly, we can heal the wound on Youngjae's arm using elven healing magic. There's no infection there. As for his ribs... he's lucky; and by lucky I mean that he has three cracked and only one broken one, which isn't great, but it's not bad either, only because it didn't damage the lungs or any other vital organs, the pain would be what's causing his breathing to be the way it is.”

“That's a bit of a relief,” Jinyoung sighed,

“Very much so,” the doctor agreed. “We wouldn't normally do this, but we could probably fix them with healing magic, however, it will take a little bit longer because it's bone and not soft tissue. Of course with the elven healing, the soft tissue around them will still heal rather quickly.”

“How long do you think it will take to get our Youngjae back on his feet again?”

“We can have him completely healed up in approximately three days, but it needs to be done in phases of an hour, then fours hours later, another hour and so on. During the times he isn't receiving the elven healing, he still has to do these things.” The doctor handed Mark a piece of paper.

“What's this?” he asked, looking at it.

“Instructions of what he must do in order to help with the healing. Just because we're using the elven healing doesn't mean he does nothing in between.”

“Well, that's better than him suffering by letting them heal naturally. I personally think he has suffered way too much.” Jinyoung was pleased with the suggestion of elven healing. The less time Youngjae had to suffer for, the better Jinyoung would feel.

“So once we administer the antidote for the poison, we should see an improvement in his system within at least four to six hours; within twenty-four it should have knocked the poison almost out of his system completely.”

“I'm glad to hear it.” Mark smiled and let out a huge sigh of relief. This news was a little more cheerful than most this week.

Jinyoung was also looking rather relieved, but then a thought came to mind. “Who's going to risk setting Jaebum off?”

“You mean the poisoning?” The doctor asked.

“I'll do it,” Mark replied, getting up from his seat and dragging Jinyoung along with him. “I'm not going to hide anything from them and the doc here administering the antidote to Youngjae would give it away anyway.” 

“How long until the antidote is ready?” Jinyoung asked curiously. He was eager to begin Youngjae's recovery as soon as possible.

“It should be almost done. I'd say maybe another half hour.”

“Excellent.” Jinyoung smiled.

“Thank you, doctor,” Mark said, nodding politely.

“You're welcome Your Majesty, Your Highness.” The doctor bowed as they left the room.

Mark stopped out in the corridor, hugged Jinyoung and smiled at him. “See? Youngjae's going to be fine.”

“I'm so thankful that Faeranduil woke when he did, but we do have one more problem.” 

“What's that?” 

“If they go to feed him again tomorrow...”

Mark suddenly looked just as stressed as he did ten minutes ago. “Youngjae's not going to be there.”

“Which could mean Choi Hyun will strike sooner.”

Mark sighed, his frustration deep. “Let's go see Jaebum and Youngjae first. Then I'll look at revising the plans.”

Jinyoung put his arms around Mark and he teleported them out.


	67. Chapter 67

Youngjae slept soundly, once more pain relief had been given at Jaebum's request. Jaebum had diligently remained by his side on the bed, his arm now gently over Youngjae's hip. He had moved his arm, just in case he accidentally caused Youngjae pain. 

“How is he?” Jinyoung asked as he and Mark walked over to them.

“He woke up for a little while, but I asked for some more pain relief for him as he wasn't coping too well.”

“Look, Jaebum,” Mark began as he walked closer, “I'm not sure how to say this other than bluntly and to the point, but Youngjae's father was going to kill him.”

“What?”

“He had planned to use a slow working poison on him.”

“Wait, how do you know?”

“Faeranduil came to, and he told us that he'd heard one of the guards say that his father was going to plant it in Youngjae's first lot of food. The doctor told us that this type of poison weakens the system, and when a second dose is administered it can kill you within a few weeks.”

“You saved his life Jaebum,” Jinyoung said gratefully.

Mark nodded. “His father was going to let King Jinyoung know that he had him and hand him over once he got what he wanted, but he had also planned to let him have more poisoned food in the morning. He was hoping to get everything settled and hand Youngjae over before the poison killed him completely.”

Jaebum's anger slowly returned. “I am going to personally run him through with my sword, twist it while it's inside him and then cut his rotting heart out, right before I...”

“Jaebum," Mark grabbed him by the shoulders. "Count to ten, breath it out.”

Jaebum took a deep breath and complied with Mark's request.

Mark saw Jinyoung doing the same out of the corner of his eye. “Why are you doing this?” he asked curiously.

“Because I intend to hold the 'word which I will not say in public' down while Jaebum does his thing.”

Mark sighed. “It's bad enough I have Jaebum in this frame of mind without you encouraging him, and besides, you two being angry is not helping Youngjae any, okay?”

“Your Majesty.”

“Yes, doctor?” Mark said turning to face the doctor who was walking over to them.

“The antidote for the poison is ready.” He held up a syringe. “So if you don't mind I need to...” he nodded at Youngjae. Mark and Jinyoung moved out of the way.

“Lord Jaebum, would you mind waking him up? I don't want to do this while he's sleeping. Lord Youngjae would more than likely wake up panicked if I were to just go ahead and do it.”

Jaebum gently rubbed Youngjae's cheek, being careful to avoid the oxygen line. “Youngjae, Youngjae, hey come on, wake up pretty boy, the doctor needs to attend to you.”

Youngjae's eyes slowly opened and then he closed them again. He was so exhausted from all the pain, he just wanted to sleep. 

“Youngjae, Youngjae. Come on Youngjae, we need to get you better.”

Again Youngjae's eyes opened, but barely. 

Jaebum looked into his eyes. “Youngjae, the doctor is going to give you an injection. Your father fed you poisoned food, this will counteract it. Nod once if you understand.”

Youngjae barely made the nod as his eyes closed again.

“It might be best if you hold him down while I do this, just in case,” the doctor advised. “I'm not quite sure he did understand.”

“Me either,” Jaebum agreed as he firmly placed his hands on Youngjae's shoulders, being careful not to hold too close to his knife wound.

“He may not react at all, considering he's still quite out of it, but I would rather be safe than sorry,” the doctor said, swabbing the area and then carefully injecting the antidote into Youngjae's arm. Surprisingly there was nothing more from Youngjae than a slight twitch when the needle entered his arm.

With a few sighs of relief, Youngjae was released.

“Well, that's it for now. I've asked one of my assistants to hook up an IV for Lord Youngjae temporarily with antibiotics running through. It's just a precautionary measure. We'll start the healing sessions in a few hours and we'll give him adequate amounts of pain relief as he requires it.”

Jaebum sighed helplessly as he gently moved Youngjae's hair out of his face. 

The doctor gave Jaebum a reassuring look. “Don't worry Lord Jaebum, we'll take good care of him.”

Mark looked over at Jinyoung and could see he was taking this hard too, but he was keeping it in for Jaebum's sake.

“Thank you, doctor,” Mark said as he shook his hand. 

“I need to go check on Faeranduil,” the doctor began as he removed his gloves and set off for another section of the medical area.

The assistant came over and began to set the IV up.

“We should go tell Faeranduil, Youngjae is safe,” Mark said taking Jinyoung by his waist. 

“Mm,” Jinyoung replied sounding less than enthusiastic.

Mark rested his forehead against Jinyoung's and kissed the tip of his nose as he did so. “We'll come back later. I promise.”

Jinyoung nodded, wrapped his arms around Mark and they left.

Jaebum watched as the assistant finished, cleaned up and left. He yawned loudly. All the craziness had exhausted him. He snuggled his head into Youngjae's neck, wrapped his arm back around Youngjae's hip and sighed. As upset as he was over Youngjae's condition, a small smile formed on his face.

It felt good to have his Youngjae back and he was in no hurry to have him leave his side again. 

Leaning up, he gently kissed Youngjae's cheek, sighed and then looked at the handsome sleeping man next to him. “I swear to you here and now Youngjae, that I will end this torment for you. I will be the one who takes Choi Hyun down for good. I won't let him hurt you, or anyone else again.”

Youngjae shifted a little, his eyes cracking open slightly and his head turned towards Jaebum. Jaebum felt a hand rest on his and suddenly had Youngjae's lips attached to his own, all but briefly and he barely heard Youngjae whisper “I love you” as he once again drifted back into unconsciousness.

~*~

“They did what?” King Jinyoung was livid. He slammed his fist on the table in his office. 

Jackson and Bambam cringed and kept their eyes on the floor, not daring to even take a peek up at the king as he voiced his displeasure at the actions of Youngjae and the others.

“This is beyond stupid! What were they thinking? Jackson!”

“Yes, Your Majesty?” Jackson responded quickly.

“Fetch my elf. I'm going back to the elven realm.”

“But, Your Majesty,” Bambam began tentatively, “they succeeded in saving the two elves in the end and Youngjae is again safe within the elven castle.”

“But at what cost? Youngjae was poisoned, stabbed and has broken ribs or something!”

“Only one rib was broken Your Maj...”

“One broken rib is too many. This is ridiculous. King Mark broke his promise to me, and my own son did nothing. My boys are no safer there than they are here.”

“Your Majesty if I may, Jinyou...”

“No, you may not, Jackson. You need to stop sticking up for that no good son of mine and just do your job.”

“Your Majesty, may I speak frankly?” Bambam began.

“Please, go right ahead.”

“I think calling Jinyoung no good is rather harsh.” Bambam took Jackson's side.

“What is he then? Jinyoung would rather run off into the city every chance he gets and he won't even tend to his responsibilities when he is here. He refuses to conform to any rules that get set and he continues to challenge my authority.”

“Have you ever considered, Your Majesty that Jinyoung might actually be scared?” Jackson ventured politely.

“Scared? Of what?”

“Of not being able to live up to your expectations, Your Majesty.”

“Nonsense. Now bring my elf here. I am going over to the elven realm and I'm bringing the boys back here.”

Jackson sighed and then bowed. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

Bambam glanced at Jackson as he headed off to fetch their elf and then turned back to face King Jinyoung. 

“I think you're being extremely unfair, to Jinyoung and the others.”

“As King, it is my responsibility to make sure my son follows in my footsteps and abides by the laws my father set as King.”

“While I understand that Your Majesty, have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, Jinyoung wants a father and not just someone who's a king? This may get me demoted or locked up, but right now I really don't care. When the Queen died, I wasn't around, but I have often heard Jinyoung say that he wished his mother had never died because ever since she passed you became distant, and he felt like nothing else mattered to you but being King.”

King Jinyoung's face looked puzzled, “Then he should have come to me about this.”

“He told me he had tried many a time, but you weren't interested, because there was always something more important to do than talk to him. He said that once you brought Youngjae here, you rarely even gave him the time of day.”

King Jinyoung sighed as Bambam did indeed continue to speak frankly.

“Jinyoung loves Youngjae dearly and is glad he has Youngjae in his life. Jinyoung is content, but he's also miserable because he feels his father doesn't care about or understand him. He feels the laws are outdated and things need to change. Jinyoung hates the fact there are still slaves and he hates that the people of this country are still so segregated. He also hates that his father has no time for him.”

King Jinyoung listened quietly as Bambam spoke. He was more than a little shocked about what was being said. Had he really been so distant as to shut out his own son so cruelly? Especially since he had saved Youngjae from an awfully cruel life himself. 

Granted he’d never do to Jinyoung what Choi Hyun had done to Youngjae, but if this was true, Jinyoung would bear the emotional scars of his lack of paternal love and attention.

“If you go over there without listening to why this happened and pull them all away from each other again, how much do you think Jinyoung will respect you then? Or even Youngjae for that matter? Jackson told me that Youngjae has found a soulmate in Lord Jaebum. Do you really want to take that away from him when he has finally found someone who loves him for him?”

Jackson appeared with the elf, stopping the conversation in its tracks. “Your elf, Your Majesty.” Jackson removed himself from the elf's hold and motioned for the King to take hold.

King Jinyoung looked from the elf to Bambam and sighed. “I'll be back shortly,” he said as he took hold of the elf and disappeared.

Jackson looked over at Bambam a puzzled look on his face. “Bambam... what did you do to the King?”

Bambam grinned. “Hopefully made him realise that he's being a bit of a jackass.”

Jackson grabbed Bambam by the arms and shook him a little. “Please tell me you never actually said those words to him?” 

Bambam shook his head. “I'm not that stupid to outright say to the King... 'hey you, you're being a jackass.'”

“Thank the gods for that,” Jackson said letting Bambam's arms go and sighing with relief.

“I don't think he'll be bringing Prince Jinyoung and Lord Youngjae back though.”

“Like Jinyoung would let that happen anyway. It wouldn't have been a very pleasant confrontation, to say the least after everything that's happened. So what did you say to him to make him change his mind?”

Bambam smirked, “Let's just say home truths are the best form of medicine sometimes.”

Jackson gave him an odd look and then shook his head. Sometimes his man was as just as crazy as King Mark.


	68. Chapter 68

Mark and Jinyoung had checked in on Faeranduil and were about to head over to Jaebum and Youngjae again when Aelil came running up to them.

“Your Majesty, King Jinyoung is here. He seems to be a little bit upset about something.

Jinyoung grabbed Mark's arm. “We're dead.. we are so dead.”

“Hang on Jinyoung; we don't know what he wants yet.”

“He's found out Mark... he has to have... What else can it be?”

“Where is he Aelil?” Mark asked.

“In the throne room Your Majesty... waiting for you and the young prince .”

“Can you bring him to the medical centre?”

“Yes, your majesty. Right away.” Aelil scurried off.

“You know I'm right or you wouldn't have sent him there,” Jinyoung said in a bit of a panic.

“Yes. I'm guessing you're right. Your father won't come himself for anything unless he has too.”

“Story of my life.”

“Jinyoung...”

“What?”

“Stay calm. Please, and try not to get angry. It won't help the situation any. I get that you two don't get along for the most part, but at least for Youngjae's sake... let's be civil. Okay?”

Jinyoung huffed a sigh out and grabbed on to Mark. “Fine. Let's just get this over with.”

Mark teleported them to the medical centre.

~*~

Jaebum was sound asleep until Jinyoung had started shaking his arm roughly and in turn, it shook the bed. Jaebum grabbed his arm and stopped him as Youngjae whimpered in pain.

“Ahh sorry. It's just that my father is here... I think he found out about Youngjae...”

“He what? Who would have told him?” Jaebum sat up wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“Who knows...” Jinyoung sighed, the stress of having to face his father evident in his voice.

“He won't make you go back? Will he?” Jaebum asked worriedly as he held Youngjae's hand tightly in his.  
“Just let him try...” Jinyoung said firmly a defiant look on his face. “I'm not leaving Mark's side again and there's no way I'll let him take Youngjae fr...”

“I won't be taking anyone back with me yet son.” 

“Oh, shit...” King Jinyoung's voice made Prince Jinyoung's heart race as he turned to see his father approaching him. 

“Now you're swearing...” Mark whispered a little shocked.

“Sorry, must be catching, blame Jaebum,” Jinyoung whispered as he scurried around to the other side of the bed behind Jaebum.

“Leave me out of this.” Jaebum shot back in a whisper as King Jinyoung stopped by Youngjae's bedside.

King Jinyoung looked at the three conscious young men.“Who's idea was it for Youngjae to go on this rescue mission?” 

The three of them glanced to and fro at each other.

Mark stood forward ready to take the blame, “It was mi...”

“Mine!”

A quiet voice interrupted from next to Jaebum on the bed. It seems that Youngjae was now awake and had found his voice again

“I chose to save the elf. So if you're going to get mad at anyone, get mad at me. Not Prince Jinyoung or King Mark, and I definitely won't allow you to be mad at Jaebum.” Youngjae winced as he attempted to sit up. 

“Was it worth it, for you to get beaten again like this. Is it not enough that I sent you both here to protect you, and instead you go and do something stupid.” King Jinyoung growled

“Saving another life isn't stupid father!” Jinyoung snapped back.

Mark rolled his eyes and sighed. He already knew what was coming. 

“No, but allowing yourself to be delivered into the hands of the enemy is.”

“He did it to give us more time to prepare the troops.” Jinyoung argued.

“He was almost killed. He was fed poison.”

"He wasn't subjected to the lethal second dose because we got him out and he was given the antidote.” Jinyoung's anger rose,

“Well, he would have been dead if you hadn't got him out.”

“He can talk for himself!” Youngjae said loudly, wincing as he took a breath in. “Now please, both of you just stop.” He winced again and tried to straighten up. Jaebum helped him upright.

Both Prince and King Jinyoung remained quiet.

“I chose to do this. It was my idea and my punishment to accept should there be any.”

“Why would I punish you for saving a life, the idea of leaving yourself there, is what I think was stupid and I'm upset because you could have been killed. Now Choi Hyun will know this was planned and may retaliate much sooner.”

“Choi Hyun was going to take us to war in a few days anyway. So what does it even matter? We're ready, thanks to Youngjae!” Jinyoung crossed his arms defiantly.

“Jinyoung, please.” Mark walked forward placing a hand on Jinyoung's arm, quieting him again before continuing. “Your Majesty, may I ask how you knew about all this?”

“I told him.” The Doctor came out from the shadows. “You're Majesty, you know better than anyone that I am obligated through my duty of care to inform the King when his charges are in danger or have been harmed in any way.”

Mark nodded. “I understand and I take full responsibility.”

“Can people stop taking responsibility for my choices.” Youngjae sighed the extreme frustration showing through. “I knew what may happen if I went and I stayed, but to make this work I had to. I just didn't think he would really try and kill me so soon. I thought he would have tried on the battlefield, but forgot what a coward he was. I left that out of the equation.” Youngjae paused and readjusted his position with Jaebum's help.

“This was not something I did on a whim. I thought about it and decided to bring back the elf and stay. It was the only way to prevent him from doing anything else so callous until we were ready for him; it worked. It gave everyone more time to prepare.”

“He's right,” Mark agreed. “It gave us the time we needed to get our resources, weapons and men ready.”

King Jinyoung sighed and glanced over at Jinyoung questioningly.

“What?”

“You didn't try and stop him?”

“No, of course, I didn't.” Jinyoung said sarcastically, “I told him to go and get himself killed, because I would so do something like that wouldn't I?” Jinyoung glared at his father and then at Mark. “I'm done here,” he huffed as he stormed out of the medical centre.

Mark sighed and teleported in front of him in the corridor, grabbing his arm as he went by. “Jinyoung, please...” 

“Forget it, Mark. I'm never going to be good enough for him.” Jinyoung pulled his arm away and continued down the corridor.

Mark ran after him. “Jinyoung, you're both under pressure. Try and understand him just a little bit.”

Jinyoung stopped, turned and faced Mark. “Why should I try and understand him when he has never given me the time of day for years.”

“Jinyoung, it's not easy being a King. Sometimes, some things are out of our hands and we don't have time for the things we love, but it's not intentional. And when schedules clash between two important things, we're torn between our duties and the ones we love and sometimes the ones we love get hurt the most, because it seems we are avoiding them.”

You manage to run your kingdom, spend time with me and do your duties all at once, Why can't he?”

“You know that cliché, 'only human?'”

Jinyoung nodded.

“Well, it's exactly that, Your father is only human. I'm elven. I have elven magic, I can multi-task without effort.”

Jinyoung went to speak but Mark hushed him with a finger to his lips. 

“I'm not saying your father hasn't ignored you or pushed you away. What I am trying to say, is that I don't think he's doing it to be cruel to you, he may not even realise it.”

Jinyoung sighed. “How can you not know you're pushing your only child away?”

“Did you ever mention it to him? That you felt this way?”

“I rarely saw him he was always too busy.”

“Did you try and make time for him?”

“Every time I wanted to talk to him he had an excuse. Even now he does it Mark.”

Mark sighed. “Have you ever been told you look more like your mother than your father?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Have you?” Mark insisted.

“On many occasions.”

“Your face is very similar to your mothers. She was gentle and kind.”

“I know...” Jinyoung said sadly.

“Before your mother died did people say that in front of him?”

“Yes, all the time.”

“And how did he react then?”

“He thought it was cute. He used to smile, laugh and agree.”

“And what about after your mother died?”

Jinyoung sighed. “I'm not sure but it seemed that he would be a little frustrated if people said it and he'd leave the room.”

Mark thought for a moment and felt he may have nutted out the main problem.

“I'm not trying to use this as an excuse for his behaviour but have you ever thought it might be that?”

“What do you mean?”

“It might be hard for him to be around you too much because you look like your mother and people keep reminding him of it?”

Jinyoung looked a bit confused... “Wow... are you serious?”

“It can happen Jinyoung. I mean take Youngjae's example. I know it's an extreme example in his case, but that's exactly what happened to Youngjae at the beginning. Choi Hyun couldn't stand looking at Youngjae because he reminded him of his wife too much and that it was Youngjae's birth that ended up causing her death and it escalated from there. Now he's just a greedy pig who doesn't give a...”

“Just say it I think we've already broken our nice guy images.”

“... shit. There happy? I swore and I never, ever, ever, do that. I guess Choi Hyun brings out the worst in us all.”

“I don't think Youngjae's been corrupted by the swear bug yet.”

“And he has the most reason to swear.”

Jinyoung's eyes closed for a second and he sighed. His stress levels had reached mid-range and he really just wanted to lie down and ignore everything right now. “So what do you want me to do then, crawl back there, ask forgiveness and tell him I was wrong?”

Mark took Jinyoung's hand in his. “No. What I think you should do is go back in there and ask him to speak with you in private. You need to tell him exactly how you feel about everything and then you need to listen to him.”

“I really don't want to Mark. I'm stressed and afraid enough he'll try to part us all again and I couldn't take it.”

Mark wrapped his arms tightly around Jinyoung's waist and kissed him.

Jinyoung fears seemed to melt for a moment as he leaned into the kiss. When their lips parted Mark was smiling at him. 

“What was it you said to Jaebum about that? Just let him try...”

Jinyoung gave a small smile and sighed again. “Fine. I'll give it my best shot.”

“That's my Jinyoung,” he said making cute gestures against his face with the side of his fists.

“Damn it, Mark now is not the time to act all cute and get me all worked up.”

“We can continue after.” Mark winked at him.

“I'm holding you to that.”

“I should hope you would hold me to that,” he grinned pointing at Jinyoung's torso.

“I'll hold you anywhere you want,” Jinyoung smirked back at him.

“Hmm, hmm, anyway... Mark said clearing his throat as he removed his gaze from Jinyoung and attempted to regain control of his hormones. “...let's go back. I'm sure you'll both be happier once you get things off your chest.”

“I love you, Mark. I really do.” Jinyoung smiled happily at Mark.

“I know.” Mark smiled back and squeezed Jinyoung's hand. “I love you too Jinyoung.


	69. Chapter 69

King Jinyoung sighed as his son stormed out of the room, and sighed again when Mark went after him.

“Your Majesty,” Youngjae began as Mark left the room, “please forgive me, but I'm going to speak quite frankly here.”

“Go ahead, it seems that is my lot today.”

“Why?”

“Why what, Youngjae?”

“Why do you always assume the worst about Jinyoung?”

King Jinyoung looked at him. The question made him think. “I don't mean to come across that I am. I just want him to understand who he is.”

“Who is he to you?”

“The next King of Clementine.”

“So you don't see him as your son?” 

“Of course I do; but even then, he is still going to be the next King of Clementine.”

Youngjae sighed. “You might as well have just said to him 'I'm Choi Hyun'.”

“Youngjae!” Jaebum bit his lip, eyes wide with disbelief and he squeezed Youngjae's arm to try and get him to stop. 

“What did you just say?” King Jinyoung was definitely not impressed with Youngjae's remark.

“I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but didn't you rescue me from someone who couldn't give me the time of day when all I wanted was his love?”

“That is totally different to this situation!” King Jinyoung snapped. 

“Is it? Is it really? Granted you have never hurt Jinyoung physically and I know you never would, but Jinyoung has feelings and for the most part of my life with you, you've treated me more like your son than you have him.” Youngjae winced as the pain caught up to him again.

“Please Youngjae, just stop,” Jaebum pleaded for him stop as he held his arm. 

The doctor motioned to the medical assistant to bring more pain relief over, but Youngjae stopped them momentarily from administering it.

“Why?” he asked, looking at Jaebum. “King Jinyoung never stopped for him once, not that I've ever seen in the past seven or so years, and that makes me sad because he's my closest friend and like a real brother to me. I don't even care that we're both princes, I care about Jinyoung a lot, so if it makes me feel sad for him, how do you think it makes Jinyoung feel?”

King Jinyoung suddenly had nothing to say. He stood dumbfounded. Twice today he had been told the same thing.

“It's okay, Youngjae.”

They looked over and saw Mark and Jinyoung standing behind King Jinyoung.

“Thank you for standing up for me, Youngjae, but Mark's right. I need to sort this myself.” Jinyoung turned to face his father. “I need to speak with you, father.”

King Jinyoung sighed. “Very well. According to several sources I've not done enough of that with you the past seven or so years.”

“Walk with me then. We can go to Mark's private garden.”

“Your Majesty, Lord Jaebum,” King Jinyoung glanced over at Youngjae. “... don't go and do anything as insane as this again ever. It was noble and very brave of you, but I don't want to see any of you get hurt. Please.”

Youngjae nodded and his face softened as he saw the sincerity in King Jinyoung's eyes. He could see he had been genuinely worried, and he nodded. “I give you my word; there won't be a second time.”

King Jinyoung nodded and then walked over to Jinyoung. 

Mark gave Jinyoung a wink of encouragement as he motioned to his father and Jinyoung smiled. “This way father,” Jinyoung said as he led his father out of the medical centre.

“Are you crazy?” Jaebum addressed Youngjae after they had left earshot.

“Maybe just a little, or it could just be the pain, but he needed to hear it.” Youngjae nodded for the medical assistant to administer the pain relief.

“What you did was brave, Youngjae,” Mark began. “I know he's your er... uncle, but not even I think I would have dared to be that brazen.”

“King Jinyoung isn't that awful, as long as we ask to speak frankly with him. He is usually quite willing to listen, to anybody but Jinyoung. Had I not said that I may have ended up with a boot up my backside. So I really wasn't that brave at all.” He lifted his hands up once the pain relief had been given and his hands were still shaking. “That's not the medication, I was terrified.”

“Speaking of brave,” Mark began handing Youngjae the list the doctor had given him earlier. 

“What's this?”

“You need to do these in between four-hour spaces when you're not asleep. These exercises are going to hurt of course, but then every four hours the healing elves will come and help heal you.”

“Really? They can do that?”

“Yes, Lord Youngjae,” The doctor continued from Mark. “Although it will take a few days, so you need to do those. They'll help you heal as well, we'll just do it faster than the usual three to six weeks it would normally take naturally.”

“Good because we only have approximately five days until he attacks. I know he'll stick to that at least.” Youngjae sighed.

“Lord Jaebum.”

“Yes, Taerun?”Jaebum said turning to speak to the soldier who had just addressed him.

“We've managed to get all of the commoners out of the main city and into the deep forest. The Great Elf has set up a protective barrier around the area and he is on his way here.”

“Good. Hopefully, we can keep this war out of the realm completely.”

“We've been round the clock monitoring the entrance as well. No one has tried to enter or leave.”

“Even better.”

“I'll go and make sure the staff get out of here and take Yugyeom with them to the deep forest. I'm not happy with him participating in this,” Mark informed them.

“Agreed,” Jaebum seconded. “This is no place for him.”

“And I'm not in any hurry for him to become a fully fledged man just yet. I'll be back shortly. Taerun, you're with me.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Taerun bowed and followed Mark out.

~*~

Prince Jinyoung led his father out into King Mark's private garden and motioned for him to sit.

King Jinyoung did so. Prince Jinyoung sat next to him and it was uncomfortably quiet as neither of them knew what to say. 

Finally, Jinyoung broke the silence. “Did you want to go first. I know you have a lot to say to me, me being me and all.”

King Jinyoung sighed. “I'd like to hear what you have to say. It seems according to several sources that I have neglected my paternal duties on the matter of conversation with my son. I believe my listening skills are as bad as your own.”

Jinyoung half laughed. “Pretty much, but rather, it's not that I don't want to be King; well it is, and partly because sometimes you make me feel that I'm not good enough.”

“It's not that I don't think you're good enough, son, I believe you'll make an excellent king, it's just that you shirk your responsibilities an awful lot.”

“Can you really blame me? I never had a proper friend before Youngjae and if I hadn't sneaked out of the castle, I never would have met him. You can't tell me you liked being stuck in the castle all the time when you were younger.”

“You're right, Jinyoung. I can't. I hated it. What I hate more is that the woman I ended up marrying is not the woman I wanted to be with either.”

“You didn't love mother?” Jinyoung looked shocked.

“It's not that I didn't love her, Jinyoung. It was an arranged marriage. It took me a while to actually see her as the wonderful and beautiful person she really was, and once I did, I fell in love with her. It broke my heart at first, to be parted from the woman I wanted to be with, and it broke hers equally so.”

Jinyoung still looked shocked. “But why couldn't you marry her?”

“She was a commoner. It was forbidden. The same as your aunt and Choi Hyun, except your aunt was much braver than I. Your grandfather found out about my relationship with the woman I was seeing and arranged my marriage to your mother immediately. When I finally fell in love with her as deeply as I had, it was too late she had already become ill. I regretted not trying harder to love her as much as I did sooner. Your mother was a wonderful woman. You are very much her son.”

“Was it hard to be around me after she died? I mean I really do look like her, don't I.”

“Yes, you do and yes, it was; but I think the truth of the matter is that after she died I didn't feel adequate enough for you.”

“So you kind of felt like me all these years, but as a parent?”

“Yes. Many times I just wanted to be with you, but I was so thrown by her death, that once Youngjae came to us, I thought that would be enough, so I threw my self into my duties. I really didn't mean or want to be that distant. I had no idea I was treating Youngjae as more of a son than you.”

“Father, do I have to become King of Clementine?”

“Are you really afraid of becoming King, Jinyoung?”

“I am. It really terrifies me because I don't want to lose my freedom, and I have no idea how I would cope, but I do want to make the people of Clementine happy. “

“I see, but what if you had someone beside you like Mark?”

“I don't even want to think about what happens after all this, but he has his own kingdom. And I really really don't want to marry someone I don't know.”

“I understand, Jinyoung. The last thing I want to do is separate you all again. Oh and don't worry I already promised your mother you could marry whomever you like and I'm sure we can work something out that suits all of us. Maybe you should ask the Great Elf about the Prophecy when he gets here.”

“Prophecy? What prophecy?”

“I'm not sure of the whole thing myself but it talks about one who stops this war and the reign of the four afterwards.” 

“Reign of the four?”

“I have an idea what it might mean, but as I said I'm not sure of it.”

“I think I will. I'm intrigued by the reign of the four. I wonder if Mark knows about it. Maybe I'll ask him first.”

“Speaking of Mark, your mother was a great judge of character and she knew before you did that Mark liked you.”

“She did?” Jinyoung smiled.

“Yes, she knew the second Mark said to her that you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.”

“He called me beautiful, even back then?” Jinyoung grinned, blushing a little.

“Yes, yes he did. Your mother's face was just as priceless as yours is now when she told me about it. We were just beginning our collaboration at the time with King Tuan. Do you remember what you did when you saw Mark looking at you, as we came into the castle? We were lagging a little behind your mother because you didn't want to come.”

“I protested because I wanted to stay at home with grandfather and play with my soldiers and I told him he looked like a dumb girl and that I didn't want to play with said dumb girl. That was so embarrassing.”

“I was amused by his determination, your comments never even fazed him. Do you remember what he said back to you?”

“What? That I should wear a pink shirt because he thought I would look cute in it? Hell yes, and he hasn't changed. Still insists pink and I stay a thing.”

“Every time we went there he had a new shirt for you, always pink and always in different styles.”

“Yup, still the same old Mark, he's not changed in that aspect one little bit, I have a whole range of pink shirts in my royal wardrobe in my room in the castle.”

King Jinyoung laughed. “You warmed up to him pretty fast. The two of you by the end of the first visit were inseparable, and by the end of the second you had a pink shirt on.”

“Does it bother you, or did it ever?”

“What? That you fell in love with a man?”

“Mm.”

“No of course not. Love is love, isn't it? Your mother and I both approved of Mark. He was charming and well mannered back then too. Looked after you extremely well he did. It actually broke my heart to be honest, what we had to do, what we did to your memories because of Choi Hyun.”

“It wasn't exactly pleasant having them returned either.”

“Mark wouldn't let the Great Elf near you for the first hour he was there. Do you remember?”

Jinyoung sat thinking. “Mark was so angry. He didn't want to forget me just as much as I didn't want to forget him. In the end, he begged them to leave him with his memories and then we allowed the Great Elf to wipe mine. I remember Mark saying that he loved me and that he would find me when the time was right. I suppose little did any of us know what was in store for us.”

King Jinyoung sat quietly or a moment and then placed a hand on Jinyoung's arm. “Jinyoung, son, I'm sorry if I neglected you. I never intentionally meant to make you feel that way.”

“And I guess I didn't understand how hard it was for you after mother passed away. I know how I felt once I remembered the depth of Mark's and my relationship. It hurt so much to remember what happened back then and how we couldn't even be with each other for the past seven years. I should have realised how much it would have hurt you when mother was no longer around and that you couldn't ever have her back. I ended up being the lucky one. I had Youngjae by my side and I have Mark back now.” Jinyoung hugged his father and cried, “I'm really sorry.”

King Jinyoung was a little surprised, but he hugged his son back. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I should have been the one to make the first move with this reconciliation. I'm your father and that's what parents are for. I think we were both a little too preoccupied with running away from each other to realise we were both struggling with similar things. But I want you to know, Jinyoung, that I do love you very much, son.”

“I love you too, father.” Jinyoung smiled through his tears. 

It seemed that Mark had been pretty much correct with this elf intuition once again.


	70. Chapter 70

Jaebum watched as the healing elves began their first session on Youngjae. Youngjae had done the first round of exercises, and the doctor said he had to go for a slow walk, but only for as long as he could manage and that he would improve with each healing session.

They had thrown Jaebum off the bed and back onto the seat beside it so that they could work on Youngjae. Jaebum had some healing skills himself, most elves did, but not everyone wanted to dedicate their lives to being a healer. It was an offence to heal in the medical centre without a healer's license but Jaebum wondered if he shouldn't sneak a healing session or two on Youngjae himself whilst Youngjae was asleep.

Finally, they finished and just before he left the doctor had said that if Youngjae needed to shower he could do so and Youngjae was all for it. He felt like a sack of unwashed socks.

“Wow,” Youngjae said with a smile, “I feel a bit more alive after that. Still sore but I guess it's going to take the whole three days to fix me properly., Better than three weeks or more I guess. Hmm, so now I need to shower.” 

“Well I guess going for a shower means you have to walk anyway,” Jaebum said, trying to sound encouraging.

“I'm sort of hoping that you would come with me.”

“Of course I'm coming with you. I'm not going to let you do this on your own.”

“Good, because I have a small problem that might need addressing.”

“What's wrong?”

Youngjae grinned, lifted the sheet and pointed and Jaebum took a peek.

“Are you serious? You're in that much pain, on painkillers, and you have an erection?”

“You're fault for being so sexy and handsome.”

“Stop it you,” Jaebum said blushing. “We are not doing anything until you're better. I'm not risking you getting hurt more.”

“Fine.” Youngjae grinned.

“I mean it.”

“Mmmhm.” 

“I know what you're up to and you can just behave. Now let's get you off that bed,” Jaebum said as he gently took a hold of Youngjae and helped him sit around on the edge of the bed.

“When you do take down my father, can you break his ribs first?”

“I plan on doing more than just breaking his damn ribs,” Jaebum replied coldly.

“That's about the only thing he never did when I was younger, break my ribs.” Youngjae stopped for a moment and then continued to slide to the edge of the bed.

“I've never had broken ribs either and judging by how much fun you're not having I think I'll pass.”

“I'd rather all the fractured and broken limbs again than ribs. Breathing is not my favourite thing right now,” Youngjae said, gritting his teeth and hanging tightly on to Jaebum's upper arms as together they finally got him off the bed. 

“Are you all right?” Jaebum asked as he held Youngjae steady. 

“I'm feeling a little light-headed,” Youngjae said as he clung to Jaebum with both hands, “so don't let me go whatever you do.” 

Jaebum put an arm around his shoulders. “Lean into me and see if you can manage like that. Hang on to my free arm, too. I'll stabilise you as much as I can. Hopefully without hurting you.”

“Jaebum, stop worrying about hurting me. If I get bumped, I get bumped. It's fine. I breathe and it hurts, I walk and it hurts, I move and it hurts, even when I talk and it hurts. No point in worrying over a knock or two, is there?”

Jaebum sighed. “I'm sorry Youngjae I'm just...”

“Stop kicking yourself into the wall. I brought this on myself. I know you, you're still blaming yourself for this. So stop it right now. You tell me off for blaming myself, so every time something happens that's not you, I am going to kick you into the wall myself.”

Jaebum stopped and gently turned Youngjae to face him. “Where's Youngjae? What have you done with him?”

“What?”

“You are full of ass-kicking spunk all of a sudden. It's like a whole new Youngjae has appeared.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Of course not.” Jaebum grinned, a blush appearing on his face. 

“Why are you blushing?”

“I'm not blushing.” Jaebum promptly and gently attempted to turn him away.

Youngjae refused to move, knowing Jaebum wouldn't force him and he grinned through the pain as he tried to make Jaebum look at him. “You know what I think?” he said with a smirk as Jaebum tried to avoid Youngjae's gaze, “I think my sudden ass kicking spunk is secretly turning you on.”

Jaebum almost choked on air. “N... now you're just imigninang, imagninang...” 

“Imagining things?” 

Jaebum just nodded, avoiding Youngjae's gaze.

“Ahuh,” Youngjae smirked as he reached up and touched Jaebum's face with his hand. “You seem to be a bit warm there Jaebum.”

Jaebum swallowed and moved away from Youngjae's touch. This Youngjae was a lot sassier than the one he left at the underground hideout.

“Actually, I haven't told you yet. I threw Choi Hyun on the ground and punched him. Made him bleed too. Not that I'm proud of the violence, but I finally told him what I thought of him. 

“You're joking aren't you?”

“Nope, I really did it.”

“No wonder you got your ribs wrecked.”

“Actually that happened before I started laying into him. He was punching me into wakefulness before I could focus.”

“Were you trying to get yourself killed?” Jaebum's face had turned a little white.

“Considering he tried to poison me, that question is rather redundant, but no, I just really wanted to hit him after all those years. If his henchmen hadn't been there I may have gotten a few more good ones in.”

Jaebum grabbed Youngjae as gently as he could and pulled him in, holding him firmly. “You worry me Choi Youngjae, he could have hurt you worse than he did, before trying to kill you.”

Youngjae smiled and placed his hands slowly and carefully around Jaebum's waist, laid his head on Jaebum's chest and sighed. “I'm sorry Jaebum, I just wanted to show him that even though I was absolutely terrified out of my wits, I wouldn't take his abuse lying down any more.”

“I'm freaked out a little, but proud that you stood up like that to him. I'll bet that was something he wasn't expecting.” Jaebum stood back from their embrace. “However, all I care about at this point in time is that you're back here with me.”

“Me too,” Youngjae agreed as he closed the small gap between them again and leaned in for a kiss, with which Jaebum happily obliged him.

“Also,” Youngjae began as their lips parted, “you are definitely and positively turned on unless you've started carrying hidden weapons in your pants.” Youngjae made the cheekiest face he could pull and his eyes remained fixed on Jaebum's to gauge his reaction.

Jaebum emitted an embarrassed laugh and shook his head. “That's it! You are having a cold shower and I am not coming in with you.”

“I know that won't happen and I know you will.” Youngjae grinned confidently back at him.

“Can we take bets on that?” Mark grinned as he walked up to them. “Thirty silver says Youngjae is right.”

“And the bad influential backup is back.” 

“That's me.” Mark grinned. “Always happy to oblige.”

“Too happy,” Jinyoung came up behind them. 

“Of course,” Mark smirked.

“I see you're up and about.” Jinyoung smiled at Youngjae.

“Mm. I'm heading for a shower, I need to feel fresh again.”

“I'm always fresh,” Mark grinned.

Jinyoung tapped his arm and made a clicking sound with his mouth. “Can you behave for more than a minute?”

“Nope,” Jaebum replied, knowing his friend all too well.

“What he said,” Mark agreed with a straight face.

“Oh... how did it go with Yugyeom?” Jaebum asked.

“He's not happy that he has to leave at all. He wanted to fight with us, but I couldn't let him, not yet. I want him to live his life peacefully for a little while longer at least.”

“That's reasonable I think,” Jinyoung agreed.

Youngjae touched Jinyoung on the arm. “Speaking of reasonable? How did it go with your father?”

Jinyoung's face lit up. “Surprisingly well. I think we really understand each other better. He explained so much and he really listened to me as well.”

“You look a bunch happier.”

“I feel a bunch happier.” Jinyoung smiled at Mark lovingly. “Thanks for being here for me Mark. I'm so glad I listened to you.”

“I'm just glad it finally got sorted out. I love your smile and I hate seeing you conflicted and miserable.” Mark reached for Jinyoung's hand and Jinyoung didn't hesitate to take it in his own.

“Where is your father?” Jaebum asked curiously. 

“Oh, that's what I wanted to tell you. The Great Elf is here. He's talking to my father right now. He said he would meet us in the throne room soon.”

“I'd better go get showered then,” Youngjae said as he started to pull Jaebum along, slowly and carefully so as not to hurt himself. “Hurry up Jaebum, there are things that need attending to.”

Jaebum grinned and grabbed back onto him. “You slow it down, mister. I already said it's not happening. It'll hurt, I'm telling you.”

“We can worry about that when it happens.”

“Oh my god Youngjae, down boy.” Jaebum laughed. “Four days without it, that's all, just four.”

“So does that mean yes?”

“How would I saying that even mean yes?”

“Can you two just calm your hormones,” Jinyoung laughed as they watched the two of them moving painfully slowly down the corridor together. “There's no time. You're gonna be ages just getting there.”

“It's not me, it's him!” Jaebum protested.

“Uhuh, he's just as in the mood as I am. I can tell by his face!”

“Oh my god, Youngjae! Stop giving them ammunition.”

“Thirty silver,” Mark laughed.

“Shut up, Your Majesty.” Jaebum threw back.

“You know he's going to win. You can't say no to him and you know it.”

“Challenge accepted. I can and you just watch me. I'll collect the thirty silver later, King Mark, my buddy, my pal.”

Mark and Jinyoung laughed as Youngjae made a face and shook his head and the two of them finally rounded the corner where the medical centre showers were.

Jinyoung looked at Mark and grinned. “This is probably going to be the easiest thirty silver you've ever made.”

Mark rubbed his hands together. “Shame I can't spend it until after we kick Choi Hyun's butt.” 

“What are you going to do with it?”

Mark leaned into Jinyoung and kissed him. “Buy something special for you!”

Jinyoung threw his arms around Mark, his face beaming with a huge smile. “Awww you are the sweetest lover ever. I love you, my handsome King Tuan.”

“Love you too, my beautiful Prince Nyoungie.”


	71. Chapter 71

Choi Hyun was angry.

Very angry.

So angry that he smashed the box into tiny pieces with a large mallet. The small ball bounced out of the way as he hit the corner of the box where it had been left. Turning angrily, Choi Hyun drew his sword and stabbed the ball through, then continued smashing the box.

“Who was responsible for him when this happened?” he growled furiously as he finally stopped his relentless barrage of hits on the box that Youngjae was no longer in.

“I swear the cell was locked, sir. I only went to the bathroom and came straight back. It was still locked.”

Choi Hyun smacked the hilt of the sword into the guard's stomach. “His friends are elves you stupid fool. They can teleport to any location once they have been to it. The little bastards came for him because he's snuck them in here at some point.” He screwed his face up. “Clever little dung sack.”

“What now then, sir?”

“We go to war as planned, on the day planned. I want every single slimy elf wiped off the face of this planet. Then I want to run my sword through that damn Prince in front of his father while his father begs for mercy. Then I'll finish off dung sack and the rest of his pathetic friends. I'll make sure dung sack watches while I destroy everything he ever cared about. Maybe I won't kill him. He can suffer more if he lives knowing he caused more than just his mother's death,” he threw the mallet to the ground.

Choi Hyun's men exchanged glances with each other before looking back at him. They knew this guy was a little crazy, but until this moment they hadn't realised just how insane he was.

“What are you lot staring at? I don't pay you to stare. NOW MOVE!”

The men scurried out of the cell not wanting to be exposed to any more of his rage. 

“You'll pay for this, dung sack,” he snarled, looking behind him at the deflated ball before following his men out of the cell.

~*~

Jinyoung and Mark sat back in the medical centre waiting for everyone to return, including King Jinyoung and the Great Elf.

The doctor approached them and saw no sign of Youngjae or Jaebum.

“Youngjae has gone for a shower.” Mark informed him.

“Ahh. I was just coming by to tell him that until he has finished his treatment, I would prefer it if he would stay here, just until his healing sessions are finished.”

“Is there a problem?" Mark asked.

“No, no, it's fine. More for convenience reasons really. If he remains here it just makes it easier for the healing elves, that's all.”

“Understandable. Oh, by the way, Youngjae is certainly a lot brighter than he was when he first came in.”

“Probably due to the antidote and the first healing session doing their job. You'll see more and more improvement as the poison is cleared from his system and the healing sessions progress.”

“I think it's already given him an upgrade, right Jinyoung?” Mark smirked.

“Indubitably,” Jinyoung agreed with a smile.

“That's good then,” the doctor said happily. “Glad to hear it. I'll pop by a bit later to see how Youngjae is feeling.”

Mark gave a cheeky smirk and looked at Jinyoung. “I'm sure he's feeling rather elated right about now, thanks to Jaebum.”

“Pardon?” The doctor asked, a little confused.

“Mark!” Jinyoung exclaimed slapping him on the chest.

“Ahh, never mind,” Mark said wincing and rubbing the spot where Jinyoung had slapped him.

After the doctor left, Jinyoung yawned.

“Have a short nap, my love,” Mark suggested patting his lap.

“I think I'll take you up on that.” Jinyoung smiled gratefully, curling up on his seat and resting his head on Mark's warm lap. “All this war planning and stuff is wearing me out.”

It didn't take too long once Jinyoung's head was down for him to fall asleep. 

Mark gently moved Jinyoung's hair out of his face and looked down at his sleeping lover. In the seven years they had been apart Mark had noticed that Jinyoung's appearance had changed a little. He was no longer the awkward looking boy that Mark had fallen in love with.

Jinyoung's face was like that of a porcelain doll; so perfect and beautiful, no flaws, just raw beauty and Mark had fallen in love with him all over again. Just looking at his perfect form made Mark's heart race. When this was all over he had no plans of letting Jinyoung out of his sight.

When this was all over he would fight until the bitter end to keep Jinyoung by his side.

It seemed like an eternity that he sat there staring at this beautiful piece of art on his lap, until he was interrupted by a small brown bag. making a jingling sound. being waved in front of his eyes. Mark looked up and burst into laughter as Youngjae happily handed him the small bag.

“Choi Youngjae you are a devil. I'm beginning to wonder what the hell was in that antidote,” Mark grinned as he stuck the bag of coins into a pocket. “So did it hurt?”

“That was the only thing he was right about. But I think it was worth it.” Youngjae grinned.

Mark looked behind Youngjae. “So where is he?”

“Hiding because he knows he's not going to live this down.”

“Youngjae, what happened to you back there, with your father? You've come back with a whole different attitude. You're just shining, despite the state you're in.”

Youngjae smiled. “I just realised that all my life I've believed I was weak and useless because I've been told that. But Jaebum believes in me, so when Hyun was hitting me, I thought of Jaebum and how awful he must have felt leaving me behind, and there I was just letting Hyun beat me again. Jaebum's face came into my mind and I remember what he said to me, so at that moment I fought back and gave Hyun a beating.”

“Nice work, sunshine. I bet he wasn't happy?”

“Definitely not.” 

Youngjae suddenly went quiet. 

“Youngjae, what's wrong.?” Mark asked gently.

“Mark, I want to be able to protect Jaebum too. I love him more than I can even put words to.”

Mark softly smiled and looked down at the still sleeping Jinyoung. “I can relate to that.” 

“I really want to do something special for him. If we survive this farce.”

“We will. We can beat Hyun. I know we can. Together.”

“If we do, I would want to get him something that really meant something, that really showed my love for him.”

“Love is a promise, Youngjae. Like for instance Jinyoung's promise to me. It wasn't marriage or anything like that, it was something way more intimate - his virginity at his coming of age and his precious belongings.”

“The tin soldier and his mother's handkerchief?”

“That's right. You see, those to him were something very intimate and special. I knew when I saw him that I wanted him to be my partner for life and as obnoxious and bratty as he was, I fell hard. When he finally reciprocated my feelings, I felt that my world was complete.”

Youngjae smiled. “I feel that with Jaebum. He won't make love to me until the time is right. I can tell he really wants to, but he is holding back because he loves me.”

“Hah!” Mark whispered to himself a little sarcastically, “Right, more like he loves you, but he's scared of committing.”

“What?” Youngjae asked, not hearing him.

“I said that's Jaebum for you. You're lucky, Youngjae. When Jaebum gives his love, he gives it all.”

“I can tell.”

“Thirty silver is a lot to give up for just one person you know,” Mark smirked cheekily.

“That's what's so funny. He said he wished you bet more because he thinks I'm worth more than thirty silver.”

“Youngjae, I'm sure he thinks you're worth more than I could ever afford. More than the gods themselves could afford. In fact, to him, I know you're priceless.”

“Thank you, Mark,” Youngjae said as he moved back towards the bed.

“What for?”

“For bringing me Jaebum. Twice.”

“Sappy brat,” Mark said, smiling and clicking his fingers, helping Youngjae float up to the bed so he could lie on it again. “Jaebum fell in love with you all on his own. I never made that happen. Same with this obnoxious little brat. He fell in love with me all on his own.” He grinned, looking down at Jinyoung.

“If I hear the words brat or obnoxious in reference to me, in the same sentence, one more time today, I will get savage on your behinds.”

Mark laughed and Youngjae sat back on the bed, his lips pursed.

“Welcome back to the land of the living Jinyoung. Was your sleep a peaceful one?”

Jinyoung yawned. “How can I keep sleeping peacefully with you two sapping on about Jaebum and I?” He yawned again and then blinked looking around the room. “Where is everyone?”

“Your father and the Great Elf are on their way now, and Jaebum is in hiding.”

“Ahh. Got your thirty silver then?”

Mark patted his pocket. 

Youngjae grinned. 

“Someone should probably go get Jaebum, since King Jinyoung is on his way here with the Great Elf,” Youngjae suggested.

Mark's smile was blinding as he stood. “I guess that's me, since I am the only one here who can teleport.”

“Poor Jaebum,” Jinyoung smirked.

Mark happily clicked his fingers.

Jinyoung grinned as he vanished and then turned to Youngjae. “You, Choi Youngjae, are shameless.”

Youngjae smiled. “I just can't get enough of Jaebum. I go crazy when he's around me. It's like I'm in another world where only we exist.”

“You sound like Mark.”

“I understand how Mark feels about you. I feel the same way about Jaebum.”

“I'm worried though. This war, we have no idea what's going to happen and I'm actually afraid.” Jinyoung sighed

“I understand, I am too. I'm terrified of losing any one of you, to be honest, but the fear of something happening to Jaebum plagues me.”

“I think we all feel the same right now, Youngjae. All we can do is live one day at a time until it happens. Neither side is going to get through this without fatalities, and it's a sad thing to even have to think about.”

“I guess all we can do now is wait.”

Jinyoung nodded. “That's about all we can do.”

Youngjae sighed. Even though he knew this wasn't his fault, he didn't feel any better about it. He just hoped that some kind of miracle would make this all go away.


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, competition is now closed. No more entries will be accepted. I will be drawing the winners tonight 25th sept2018 about 9 pm Perth time Good luck everyone

Mark arrived in Jaebum's room, much to the surprise and embarrassment of the young man sitting before him. 

Jaebum sighed, “You were right. I can't say no to him.”

Mark just stood, grinning at him as he took the thirty silver out and threw it back at him. 

“What's this?”

“Your money.”

“But why?” 

“Because you and I both know that no amount of silver can replace how you feel about him.” Mark said smiling at him.

“I do love him, so very much.”

“Jaebum can I ask you something personal?”

“Ask away.”

“What do you want in the future for you and Youngjae?”

Jaebum sat and thought for a while. “I want to be able to love Youngjae like he deserves to be loved, and for him to know I will always be there for him.”

“He said to me that you won't make love to him until the time is right."

“I love him completely and I don't just want to rush into taking his innocence from him, just because I can. I want it to mean something, to be something permanent.”

“Marriage?”

“No... I mean.... well, yes, of course, but it's a little too soon yet."

“Jaebum. What's the most important thing to Youngjae?”

“Being loved,” he replied.

“What's one way you feel you could show him your love is permanent for now without the intimacy of sex?”

Jaebum thought for a moment and then sighed. “I'm not quite...”

“A ring, Jaebum, a ring.”

Mark clicked his fingers and a small box appeared in his hand.

“What's that?”

Mark opened it and showed Jaebum

“Mark, that's a...”

“Yup, it sure is.”

“Does he...?”

“No, and I want it to stay that way. I've tried a few times to ask him but never get to say what I need to, so I guess now is definitely not the right time.”

“But, he's the Crown Prince of Clementine. By the end of the year, he'll be King.”

“Think about what you've just said, but in regards to Youngjae, minus the King part.”

Jaebum's face fell. “I almost forgot,” he said a little forlornly. “Mark, why did we have to fall in love with humans?” He sighed as he walked around the room.

“Because we feel, just like they do. Love, Jaebum, is universal,” Mark replied sincerely. “Why don't you get him a ring? Not this exact kind, well not yet, but one that means something similar.”

“I don't know what kind to get him.”

“Jaebum, love is a promise, a special kind of promise, just think of it that way.”

“They have rings for that?”

“They're called promise rings. All going well and we get through this ridiculous war, I'm planning my present for Jinyoung for Christmas morning. You should think about a promise ring for Youngjae. You know how important being loved for him is. Don't you think a promise ring would be perfect?”

“Christmas is quite a while away.”

“So?”

“And we have no long how long this war will go on for.”

“So?”

“And we don't know what will happen to any of us.”

“Stop avoiding the question.” Mark said pointing at him.

“It would be the most perfect thing I could get him,” Jaebum gave in.

“There's another reason I think you're avoiding the intimacy, Jae....”

“No, there's not,” Jaebum replied defensively, cutting Mark off.

“Ahuh,” Mark said giving Jaebum a look that said 'yeah, right'. “So, anyway, you need to believe we can win this and make Youngjae realise how important he is to you on a higher level. Get him a promise ring and then make love to that boy. Youngjae is holding on for that moment when you make love to him. He wants to give himself to you fully. Even I can see that without being my usual annoying perverted self.”

“I know he does and I'm happy that he does. I just don't...”

“Don't what?”

“I don't want to make him think I only want to be with him for that reason.”

“Jaebum, that boy is hornier than an otter in mating season, but do you think he's all over you for that reason?”

“No, of course I don't. Anyone can see he's just so excited to be getting some real love. This is all new to him and he's excited about it; and as you are well aware, I am more than happy to make him happy. I can't say no to him because I really want him to know that I enjoy being with him in that way.”

“You know why you can't say no, don't you?”

“Because I love him?”

“Jaebum, you have a yearning to be loved just as much as Youngjae. I can clearly see that. You can't say no to him because you want and need his love just as much as he does yours. You put his needs before your own and he can see that. Why do you think he was in such a hurry to give himself to you?”

Jaebum gave a contemplative sigh.

“Can you not see how much Youngjae really wanted to make you feel loved too, by giving himself to you?”

“I know, and I will make him feel special. He deserves that.”

"And so do you, Jaebum. Get him the promise ring, give it to him Christmas morning, then go to your room and take that boy, because he wants that from you as much as you need it. The promise ring and making love to him is the final proof of your love for each other and he realises this. How much more special, besides a proposal, can you get other than a 'promise' of love in a physical form of a ring and then intimately making that bond final?”

Jaebum sighed and Mark hugged him. 

“Just think about it for now, but decide on your own. I've told you what I think and now I'm done,” he smiled as he released Jaebum from his hug. “And we need to get back to the medical centre to greet the Great Elf. Also,” he paused as he raised his hand in the air, “this conversation was between you, me and these four walls, understood?”

Jaebum nodded his acknowledgement of Mark's request. 

“Good, now let's get back,” Mark said as he vanished.

Jaebum sighed wistfully and a smile appeared on his face. “A promise ring, huh? Maybe I will.” And with a click of his fingers, he was gone too.

~*~

The Great Elf and King Jinyoung entered the medical centre as Mark and Jaebum arrived.

Jaebum went straight to Youngjae and carefully climbed onto the bed next to him and placed an arm around him. Youngjae smiled and snuggled into him.

Jinyoung stood and gave his father his seat.

As Mark sat next to King Jinyoung, he grabbed Prince Jinyoung by the waist and dragged him over, sitting him on his knee.

The Great Elf stood before them, his face solemn. “We should get down to business immediately. There is no point in delaying this any longer than I have.” He paused briefly before continuing, “I was hoping this war would happen much later in the scheme of things. Sadly, we are facing the threat a lot sooner than I expected. When I restored your memories the last time I came, I mentioned to Mark, in brief, a prophecy that the elders of the elven realm have known about for decades. At the time I mentioned it to you, Your Majesty, I had no idea that it would get this serious so soon. Sometimes even prophecies can be a bit vague.”

“So I gather you're going to tell us everything else we need to know now? Youngjae's had to wear the brunt of most of the news,” Mark said firmly. “No more hiding anything. We want anything else we haven't been told out in the open, and now.”

The Great Elf nodded. “That's what I came here for. So I'm about to lay all my cards on the table, as they say.” He took a deep breath and began.

“The prophecy begins as such. As war begins and darkness falls upon humans and elves, one born from common and noble blood shall rise and restore the peace.”

“Well, the only ones with mixed blood in this room are Mark and Youngjae,” Jinyoung noted.

“It's either Youngjae or I then. No pressure, hey Youngjae?” Mark huffed sarcastically.

“I feel sick,” Youngjae started to panic a little. 

Jaebum held him gently and closely. “It's okay, Youngjae. No matter who it is, we're all together in this.”

“How do we know it's not Yugyeom?” Jinyoung asked

“The next section gives it away that it's definitely not Yugyeom,” the Great Elf confirmed. “Poor of wealth and rich in heart, the chosen one will rise above the trials and tribulations sent to try him. His enemies shall bow before him and he shall forge a path of unity between the two worlds once more, and the reign of the four shall begin. “

All eyes fell upon Youngjae who sat quiet, saying nothing and only the exasperated sigh that escaped his lips expressed his lament.

Jaebum held Youngjae as tightly to him as he could, seeing that Youngjae was more anxious than ever. Now on top of everything else he was supposed to save two worlds.

Jinyoung glanced over at his father's face. He too looked as surprised and as shocked as they did. It was obvious he'd had no idea about the wholeness of the prophecy himself.

“If you knew where this was heading, why didn't you just tell us it was Youngjae?” Mark asked.

“I felt it was best to relay the prophecy as it is written. It's best not to deviate from a path once you take it. I know this hasn't been easy for poor Youngjae, or any of you, but you must believe in each other. You will all face trials and tribulations before peace comes to the two kingdoms, but you must stay strong individually and within each other find the strength and courage to fight. Youngjae may be the one to bring peace, but all four of you have an important task in the end.” 

“The reign of the four means us then?” Jinyoung asked a little confused.

“If the prophecy is accurate, then yes.”

“If it's not?”

“Then it may be speaking of Yugyeom instead of one of you.”

“And if that is the case...” Jaebum had a sudden thought, “then one of us may not make it?”

“It is possible that could happen, yes. As I said before, prophecies can be a bit vague.”

Youngjae closed his eyes. “I need to rest. I feel extremely ill right now.” 

“Let's move to the throne room,” Mark said as he and Jinyoung got up. 

“I'll stay with Youngjae,” Jaebum told them.

Mark acknowledged Jaebum with a nod. “I'll come and see you later.”

Jaebum nodded as the Great Elf took King Jinyoung and disappeared followed by Mark and Jinyoung.

Jaebum huddled close to Youngjae.

“Jaebum?” Youngjae began quietly.

“Yes, Youngjae?”

“I'm scared.”

“It's okay. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.” Jaebum kissed him softly. “I'll be right by your side.”

“I love you, Jaebum.”

“I love you too, Youngjae.”


	73. Chapter 73

King Jinyoung paced Mark's throne room floor. It wasn't hard to see everyone was feeling quite shocked about the situation, but King Jinyoung was having a difficult time accepting it.

“I didn't save that boy to have him throw his life away for the whole world. I saved his life because I wanted him to have a good life and live it peacefully, and now I find he's bound to this life, a life he never even asked for. He's no hero Algerion, he's just a boy. Then on top of that, you say there's a chance that one of these boys may not make it...” He shook his hand and waved his arms about frantically. “I don't like this, Algerion. I don't like it at all.”

“I understand that Jinyoung, Your Majesty, but we can't change fate the way it runs.”

“Elves have Magic. Can't you just magic Hyun away?” King Jinyoung asked.

“I think we would all like that, however, there are limitations on the things we can do.”

“You can stop time can't you?”

The Great Elf sighed. “Not usually, no. There's only one type of elf that can do that.” 

“What type of elf?”

“A Grand Elf and sadly there isn't one right now. They are a rather rare breed, but the perks of being a Grand Elf are rather exciting; the ability to stop time briefly, the ability to teleport into places you have never been before, and the ability to go back into people's memories. Now that's exciting, taboo, but exciting... but stopping time and going into people's memories can get you into a lot of trouble.”

Mark looked at him with a surprised expression. “So you're saying that's what a Grand Elf can do?”

“Yes.”

“And you're sure only a Grand Elf has those abilities, they can't just happen to any elf?”

“Only a Grand Elf.”

“And how often is a Grand Elf born?”

“Usually there's one every thous... wait. Why are you suddenly interested in elven history? That's not like you. You're not usually one to bother with these kinds of things. You even used to hide from your elven tutors.”

“Just curious is all.” Mark shrugged. “No real reason. Anyway, I think we've sidetracked.” He hurriedly tried to change the subject.

“Your Majesty, if you know something I don't in regards to a Grand Elf in our midst, I need to know.”

Mark bit his lip and sighed. “I might know of an elf that can do those things. But I don't think the elf I know would want it to be known that they can do those things.” 

Jinyoung gave him a confused look. “Can't Jaebum do the memory thing?” he whispered into Mark's ear.

“Shh.” Mark elbowed Jinyoung gently.

The Great Elf looked surprised. “Jaebum?”

Mark made a face as he bit his lip.

“Oops,” Jinyoung said throwing his hand up over his mouth.

“So it's Jaebum, and he has already used his memory travel, obviously.” The Great Elf glanced at Jinyoung, who turned away rather quickly. “So I am assuming it was to discover things about Youngjae's past? Am I right?”

“Look, Algerion... Jaebum's never told anyone but me about this and it rarely ever gets spoken about. He's always done things like the rest of us so as not to attract any unwanted attention to himself. Jaebum just thinks he's a normal elf, who somehow managed to be born with a few extra abilities. Even talking about him like this, I feel like I'm betraying his trust,” Mark said, a little frustrated. “I'm going to be murdered in my sleep. Jaebum is going to kill me.”

“I'm sorry to have to make you confess it like this Mark, Your Majesty, but like a Great Elf, a Grand Elf also has the responsibility to use the gifts they have been given to help all living creatures. They are rarely asked to stop time or memory travel because they are so taboo, but sometimes it is necessary,” the Great Elf informed Mark. 

“Why hide these abilities if they can help others for the cause?” King Jinyoung asked.

“Jaebum doesn't want to stand out. He wants to be a normal elf. He discovered he could do these things not long after his parents passed away and we were afraid that if the wrong kind of elves or humans found out, that they might try and force him to use these abilities for the wrong reasons. I suppose it's like you all decided to wipe our memories for similar reasons.” 

“Ahh. Yes, that is understandable,” King Jinyoung agreed, “and also very sensible.”

“The wonderful thing about this situation though,” the Great Elf began, “is that since Jaebum can do these things, it means that Youngjae's next task can incorporate some or all of Jaebum's abilities and make it so much easier for him to achieve.” 

“Wait...” Jinyoung jumped into the conversation. “You've you seen the condition Youngjae's in? The doctor said three days at least until they can heal him up. I don't care who you are, but that isn't going to happen until he's better."

“Jinyoung!” his father chastised.

“It's all right, Your Majesty, he's just looking out for Youngjae and I understand.” The Great Elf addressed Jinyoung directly, “If it makes you feel better, Your Highness, I can heal Youngjae myself before I leave today. He'll be able to be up and about tomorrow and then things can get underway. We can't afford any more delays.”

Mark laughed rather sarcastically, “Algerion, don't you think you're jumping just little too far ahead of yourself here?”

Jinyoung looked at his father and pointed at Mark suggesting that he should also pull down Mark's attitude a little.

“Mark's the King, you're not. He can speak to whom he wants, however, he wants,” King Jinyoung whispered into Jinyoung's ear.

Jinyoung pouted, his cheeks puffed out.

“What do you mean 'I'm a little too ahead of myself'?” the Great Elf queried.

“I think this should be discussed with both Youngjae and Jaebum before throwing them right into the deep end. Assuming they are just going to be happy with this is a little too presumptuous, don't you think?”

“I didn't choose their destiny, Your Majesty.”

“Neither did they,” Mark replied, his face so deadly serious that even Jinyoung swallowed nervously.

The Great Elf closed his eyes and sighed deeply before opening them. “My dearest Mark,” the Great Elf began softly as he walked up to Mark and placed his hands on Marks' arms, “even you can see this is no longer in our hands. The prophecy has chosen Youngjae to be its champion.”

“I know, Algerion, I know,” Mark sighed his frustrations out. “It's just so unfair on Youngjae and Jaebum. All they want to do is live their lives normally and right now there is no normality for them.”

“And there won't be for anyone until Choi Hyun is defeated. You are like a son to me, Mark, do you think I like to see you or any of the others going through this? Do you know how much it hurt me to take your memories away? How much it hurt for me to watch you cry for days on end after you were parted from Jinyoung?”

“I know, Algerion, and you have been like a father to me too.” Mark swallowed and for a moment Jinyoung thought he would burst into tears, but he didn't. Instead, Mark sighed and gave a small smile. “You have always been there for Yugyeom and I, and we're very grateful.” He paused regaining his composure. “You're right though. We need to defeat Hyun as quickly as possible since it's the only way we can get our lives back.”

Jinyoung reached over and took Mark's hand in his, “We'll get them back; together, the four of us.” 

Mark smiled and squeezed Jinyoung's hand. “Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

“Maybe once or twice.” Jinyoung grinned cheekily.

“All right, Algerion, what needs to be done?” Mark turned his attention back to the Great Elf.

The Great Elf smiled and clicked his fingers. A scroll appeared in his hand which he handed to Mark. “This has everything you need to know about retrieving the elemental scrolls.”

“We have elemental scrolls?”

“Yes, we do. So once Youngjae has all four elemental scrolls, he will have the power to call upon the ancient elemental spirits of the elven realm.”

“Elemental guardians?”

“Yes, Your Majesty, we have elemental guardians, to whom Youngjae has to prove himself in order for them to entrust him with our most sacred artefact.”

“We have a sacred artefact?” Mark asked, a little surprised.

“Yes, Your Majesty, we do.” Algerion wiggled his finger in Mark's direction, “This is what happens when you hide from your tutors instead of learning. You should know all this by now!"

Mark turned to Jinyoung. “Remind me to catch up on all the classes I skipped.”

Jinyoung smirked. “That's going to take some time then.” 

“Shush you.” Mark grinned. “So I guess the next thing to do is go and talk to Youngjae and Jaebum. No point in avoiding the inevitable now. At least this way I won't get murdered by Jaebum in my sleep.”

“Nope. Jaebum will probably glare you to death right in front of us.”

“You are enjoying this far too much, my sweet Jinyoung.” 

“I enjoy lots of things, especially if it involves you being submissive.”

Mark blushed. “Now is not the time to bring our private lives up, but just for the record, I'm not the submissive one.” 

“I'm sure they already know we're doing it,” Jinyoung whispered in Mark's ear. 

Mark made a face at Jinyoung and mouthed for him to behave in front of their guests before continuing, “Right then I'm, er, off to see the other two. Coming Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung looked Mark in the eyes and licked his lips. 

"I said behave, Park Jinyoung!" Mark said sternly as he clamped one hand quickly over Jinyoung's mouth, shutting him up before he could say anything else, and the other around Jinyoung's waist, “We'll meet you there,” he said as he clicked his fingers and they disappeared.

King Jinyoung looked at Algerion and cleared his throat. “I don't ever remember him being that forward before. Poor Mark, my son is a handful even for him I see. Anyway, shall we join them?”

“I suppose we should,” the Great Elf agreed as he motioned for King Jinyoung to hang on as they teleported out.


	74. Chapter 74

Youngjae was sound asleep, Mark noted as they arrived shortly before the Great Elf and King Jinyoung.

Jaebum lifted his finger to his lips requesting they confer quietly as Mark began to speak.

“How long has he been out for?”

“As soon as everyone left he just closed his eyes and he was out of it. He's so emotionally and physically exhausted right now and I'm really worried about him.”

Mark sighed and crossed his arms. “I'm afraid it's not going to let up any time soon either.” He turned to face Jaebeom “Algerion has given me this for Youngjae.” Mark handed him the scroll.

Jaebum took it and looked over it, his brow furrowing with worry. “We have less than a few days and we now have to go and find this place with no time to spare. This isn't fair. Youngjae can't do this. Not in his cond...”

The Great Elf lifted his hand into the air and stopped Jaebum mid-word. He then placed his hands above Youngjae's ribs and a blue light radiated from his hands and into Youngjae's body. He then did the same with Youngjae's shoulder. 

"Done." 

Youngjae shifted in his sleep, his breathing became even clearer than before. Suddenly he was awake, his eyes flew open and he grabbed Jaebum's arms tightly. “What, what happened? I feel strange.”

Algerion smiled. "You should be fine now, Lord Youngjae."

Youngjae looked in the direction of the voice, blinked and held even tighter onto Jaebum. “Wh, what are you doing here? I don't want my memories taken again, once was enough.”

“Youngjae, that's not why Algerion came,” Mark reassured him. “How do you feel?”

“How do I feel? What do you mean how do I feel? I was sleeping and now I'm awake.” Youngjae looked puzzled for a second until Jinyoung walked straight up to him, lifted the blankets and poked him in the ribs.

“Ahhh, Jinyoung that...” Youngjae looked a little shocked. "...didn't hurt at all? Wait, why doesn't it hurt?” He started poking and prodding himself, then removed the bandage from his shoulder. “Wow my shoulder too. It's gone. The wound is gone?” he said excitedly, continuing to poke himself until Jaebum stopped him.

“Youngjae, stop it, otherwise you'll undo the magic before it sets properly.”

“What magic?”

“Healing magic,” the Great Elf informed him. “I used my healing magic on you, so you need to rest there quietly and let it do its job and tomorrow you will be up and about again.”

“Healed me? But I thought...”

“Don't think, Youngjae,” Jinyoung smirked. “Just go with it, okay?”

“Er... okay, sure.”

“I would have liked to have been forewarned about this,” the doctor said, coming over to them, having entered the area as the Great Elf had finished healing Youngjae. “Algerion! You should know better.”

“No time for formalities at the moment, Rasien, my friend,” the Great Elf began. “We still have things that need Youngjae's attention before we go to war with Hyun.”

“That megalomaniac. I suppose it's fine this time then. Next time I would like some warning. The healing elves are already on their way here. I'll have to dismiss them. I can tell you now they don't like their time being wasted.”

“There won't be a 'next time'," Jaebum snorted. "I don't plan on allowing that son of a...” 

Jinyoung shoved his hand over Jaebum's mouth as he said the next word and then removed it straight after, so he could continue.

“...anywhere near Youngjae. This won't happen again, because Hyun will be dead before he even has the chance to touch him.”

“Umm, hello...” Youngjae said, waving his hand to get attention. “Remember me? I would like to know what's going on?”

Jaebum handed Youngjae the scroll. Youngjae took it and began to read through it. Everyone remained silent and Jinyoung made note of Youngjae's facial expression as he read. The silence, the frown and the tightly pursed lips said enough. 

“When?” was all he said.

“Tomorrow, after you've rested tonight and the healing magic has done its job. Leave as soon as you can. Which brings me to my next point of discussion,” the Great Elf looked directly at Jaebum.

“What?” Jaebum asked a little nervously. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I'm sorry Jaebum, I had to tell him.” 

“Tell him what?”

“Your abilities. He knows everything,” Mark said, a little ashamed of himself.

“You told him?” Jaebum looked annoyed. “Why?”

“I had to. I'm sorry.” Mark looked down at the floor and waited for Jaebum's backlash to begin, but instead, he heard only a sigh of frustration.

“I forced him to, Jaebum. Your abilities are unique. Only one Grand Elf in every thousand years are born with these special abilities you possess.”

“So what does being a Grand Elf mean then?” Jaebum asked.

“It just means that if your abilities are required for helping the kingdom, and if you end up needing to overstep normal boundaries, there are allowances for that - in special circumstances.”

“How am I different to you then?”

“My job as a Great Elf is boring. I get to lead a boring council of fifty old elves complaining about everything, I have more powerful healing skills and I can restore and remove memories. An elf of your nature is even rarer. You don't have to lead a boring council, but you can memory travel, stop time and teleport to places you haven't been yet. I may be rather jealous of this. Stopping time, however, is taboo except in certain special cases.”

“I see.”

“There is one more thing you should be able to do, but I have a feeling you won't like what it is.”

“One more thing? What?”

“You have the power to remove and restore memories as well. Except you will need to be trained how to use that ability, as it isn't something to be taken lightly. As you all know, it's only to be used when absolutely necessary.”

“Well that's a revelation and a half,” Mark said as he sat in the chair closest to him. 

“Yeah. Lucky me.” Jaebum huffed sarcastically. “That's more responsibility than I want to lay claim to.” 

Youngjae placed a hand on Jaebum's shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. “Don't feel so bad Jaebum. You're lucky to have been gifted with so many talents, even if one or two aren't that great. Think of all the good you could do, and you don't have to use the ones you dislike the most either. You have that choice and I'm here, I'll support you in whatever you decide to do.”

Jaebum smiled back. How could he not? Youngjae, he noted to himself, was the best thing that ever happened to him. “You give me too many reasons to love you, Youngjae.”

“I'd do anything for you Jaebum,” Youngjae replied sincerely.

“I know.” Jaebum kissed him on the forehead. “So...” he began as he turned back to face the others. “Now what?”

Mark grinned. “We make some plans, get us an ancient artefact and we win this war.”


	75. Chapter 75

It had been hours since King Jinyoung and the Great Elf had gone. Mark and Jinyoung had only just left and Jaebum had seated himself on the edge of the bed swinging his legs to and fro. Youngjae yawned as Jaebum got off. 

“We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and you're exhausted. You need to rest. I'll come for you mid-morning.”

“Wait! You're going?”

“Youngjae, you need your rest.”

“Please stay, Jaebum. I promise I'll sleep.”

Jaebum sighed. “I'm not sure if I should. It wasn't so bad last night, you were totally out of it, but now that Algerion has used his healing powers on you, you're more aware and you won't need the painkillers. You'll be distracted with me here.”

Youngjae's eyes teared up. “Please, Jaebum, please don't leave me. I... I'm scared.”

Jaebum swallowed as he watched Youngjae's face contort and his tears fall.

“Please... I don't want to be alone. I need you, Jaebum.”

Jaebum felt his heart thump loudly in his chest as Youngjae's voice cracked under the tears, and the words 'I need you Jaebum' plucked at his heartstrings hard. Without a second thought or protest, Jaebum climbed back up next to him and pulled him into his arms. “I'm so sorry Youngjae, I should have realised.” 

Youngjae said nothing, lowering his head, hiding from Jaebum's gaze.

Jaebum lifted his chin and looked into the tear-filled eyes before him. “I'll be right here by your side.” 

Sliding himself under the blankets next to Youngjae, Jaebum pulled him down with him making sure Youngjae was comfortable as he pulled the covers over them. 

Once they were settled and Youngjae had calmed down a little, Jaebum reached out and gently caressed Youngjae's cheek.

Youngjae took a breath in and out as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Youngjae reached out to Jaebum and did the same. “I think my mama would have really liked you Jaebum,” Youngjae said as he touched his forehead to Jaebum's.

“I would hope so.” Jaebum smiled at Youngjae. “I wish she was here so I could thank her for delivering me such a beautiful angel.”

Youngjae blushed. 

Jaebum grinned. “How is it possible that every time I look at you, you can make me love you so much that my heart feels like it could explode?”

Jaebum smiled to himself as he heard and felt the small sigh that escaped Youngjae's mouth as their lips connected.

Youngjae's tears stopped a few seconds into the kiss, his fear of being alone for the night dissipated and he clung to Jaebum tightly as the kiss finally ended.

“Now sleep, ”Jaebum said softly as he pulled Youngjae closer to him and moved the hair off of his face. “I'll be right here.”

Youngjae nodded and snuggling his head under Jaebum's neck, closed his eyes. His mind raced as he thought about the scroll, wondering why someone as weak as he was the 'chosen one' made no sense to him.

Jaebum could sense the restlessness in Youngjae and began to sing softly. Youngjae opened his eyes and listened. “What are you singing?”

“It's a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was little. I thought it would help you sleep.”

“I like it.”

“Then close your eyes and relax a little. I'll keep singing for you, so listen to my voice and try not to think about other things.” 

Youngjae did exactly as Jaebum had instructed

Jaebum began to sing again and Youngjae listened as Jaebum's gentle and sweet voice slowly calmed his restlessness to a stop. After a short while, Youngjae's eyes fluttered and closed. Jaebum noticed a change in Youngjae's breathing pattern and after a little longer, he knew Youngjae had finally drifted off.

Shifting slightly, Jaebum stopped singing, placed his arm around Youngjae's waist, closed his eyes and slowly he too drifted off to sleep.

~*~

Jinyoung paced up and down Mark's bedroom floor incessantly He'd had a shower and gotten himself ready for bed whilst waiting for Mark to finish showering. Sighing heavily he finally sat himself down on the edge of the bed. 

Suddenly he felt strong arms wrap around his front and he grabbed hold of them hugging them to him.

“Everything will work out fine, Jinyoung,” Mark said, his head appearing at the side of his face and kissing his cheek. “Youngjae is a very sensitive young man and he feels things so deeply. He becomes extremely vulnerable when things he can't control are out of his hands, but when he has to protect someone or something he is a totally different person.”

“I know, but I really can't help worry about him.”

“I know it's hard Jinyoung, but this is where his life has led him. Maybe all this is meant to bring out the true strength in Youngjae. He's such a sweetheart and wouldn't hurt a fly unless of course, he had to, like with the troll that was after you. He put his life on the line to save you.”

“I think his self-esteem is pretty much shattered due to his father's abuse.” Jinyoung sighed. “He's always doubting himself and he can never see it when he does something good.”

“You know what I think?” Mark moved beside Jinyoung and sat down. “I think that somewhere inside that sweet, innocent young man, is a warrior and a leader waiting for their moment to shine. Youngjae just doesn't realise it yet.”

“I'm not sure about innocent sometimes. Speaking of which, you are very naked.” 

“Yes, I am, but for once, Jinyoung,” Mark continued, “my mind wasn't in the gutter. I meant Youngjae's natural innocence. And besides, you can't count what Bambam's corrupted him with. Youngjae is Jaebum's first boyfriend. I have only ever seen Jaebum date females before and never on an intimate scale. To be honest, I had no idea until recently Jaebum liked men too.” 

“Jaebum is Youngjae's first anything. I've never seen him take to anyone as he has Jaebum.”

“Jaebum will bring out the best in Youngjae, I can feel it, Jinyoung.”

“Youngjae deserves this love so much and I'm glad it's Jaebum that he gets it from. It's not hard to see how much Jaebum is in love with Youngjae. I can feel their love whenever I'm near them. Sometimes it's so powerful I want to cry.”

“Are you saying our love isn't as powerful?” Mark looked at him with a pouty face.

“No, of course not. Oh my god, Mark, I kind of knew from the moment I felt you staring at me when I woke up, that first day we came here, that your feelings for me were well and truly not platonic... and, well you saw the state I was in when I woke after having my memories restored. All the hurt I've felt over the past seven years not knowing you existed was nothing compared to the feelings of how much it hurt when I remembered how much we loved each other and what our love was like.” 

“Are you crying?” Mark peered at his face.

“What?” Jinyoung reached up and felt his face. “I... I... ” suddenly no more words followed and his tears flowed freely. Only when Mark had mentioned it did he realise he was indeed silently crying.

“Oh, Jinyoung.” Mark pulled him into his arms and held him tightly. “We have each other again and I love you more than ever. I won't let you go. No matter what happens after this, I'm sure we will remain together. The reign of the four. I'm sure that's the four of us, and despite Algerion saying that it's possible one of us might not make it, I'm sure we all will. I can just feel it.”

Jinyoung sighed through his tears. “Look at me, I'm a complete mess again.”

Mark laughed a little. “You look as beautiful to me now as you did on the very first day I laid eyes on you.”

Jinyoung laughed too. “Oh my god, I thought you were the weirdest kid ever. You just kept staring at me. I had no idea what was going on.”

“I got you finally though.” 

“What did you expect after looking so damn handsome, and then that one visit where you just outright kissed me. My heart was racing so fast I had no idea if it was going to leap out of my chest or not. Do you know how hard I tried not to like you?” Jinyoung huffed playfully as Mark wiped his tears away.

“I'd noticed. I just ignored it. I could see you were starting to like me so I just kept being myself. Despite your bratty demeanour, you meant everything to me.”

“There we go with the brat thing again. I wasn't that bad was I?” 

“You were the brattiest of brats, a little spoiled at first, but boy you sure changed after that kiss.”

“That kiss was...” Jinyoung shuddered. “Even at that young age I felt your feelings for me through that kiss. I still feel it now when we kiss. I just want to stay locked in your arms forever and never want it to end.”

Mark found himself blushing. “That is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me.”

“Your love is the sweetest thing that ever happened to me and I'm so glad you never gave up on this spoiled bratty little boy.” Jinyoung grinned.

“Ahh, so you finally admit it?”

“Admit what?”

“That you're a bratty spoiled little boy.”

“Maybe.” Jinyoung's face beamed with the cheekiest smile.

Mark leaned forward, pushing Jinyoung down flat onto the bed and their eyes connected. “You're so sexy when you're honest.”

“You're always sexy. It kills me to have to look at you every day when we have to do people and elf things, when all I want to do is lie here with you and snuggle and things.”

“And things, huh?” Mark smirked.

“Mhm. Things,” Jinyoung replied grinning cheekily as he gave Marks bare buttocks a firm squeeze.

Mark kissed him passionately. “You are driving me crazy here.”

“I can fix that.” Jinyoung grinned as he began to undo his nightshirt buttons.

“Please do.” Mark grinned and moved to the side so Jinyoung could finish undressing. “I don't even know why you bother getting into your night clothes. You always take them off again almost right away.” 

“Are you saying you would rather I sleep naked?”

“I'm just saying that we make love almost every night, what's the point of putting them on when you get straight out of them again?” Mark smirked.

“So, in short, you do want me to sleep naked?”

“It was a stupid question in the first place. Of course, I want you to sleep naked. Why wouldn't I? Have you seen that body of yours? Mmm mmm.”

Jinyoung laughed as he finished undressing. “Fine, naked it is from now on then.”

“About time!” 

“You could have just said so in the first place, you idiot.” Jinyoung grinned.

Mark just smirked again and crawled back on top of Jinyoung. “Fine, I want you to sleep naked.”

“Fine. I'll sleep naked.”

God Jinyoung, you're so easy.”

“Says you, who always sleeps naked.”

Mark laughed, clicked his fingers and the lube appeared. 

“At least I'm not easy and lazy like someone else I know,” Jinyoung grinned nodding to the lube in Mark's hand.

“Careful, lover boy, don't forget who's top here,” Mark said, lubing up his fingers and grinning at Jinyoung.

“What are you going to do, make love to me until I can't walk?”

“Hmm, now that's an interesting id...”

“You'll be carrying me if you do. I mean it! Oh god, Mark...” Jinyoung's voice changed decibels as Mark entered his fingers inside of Jinyoung, without warning.

“Time to fix this.” Mark grinned, as he lubed his erection with his free hand.

Jinyoung grinned. “You, are so shameless, Mark Tuan.”

“You, Park Jinyoung, bring out the shameless in me, so lay back and relax while I turn you into putty in my hands.”

Jinyoung laughed and shook his head. If there was one thing he knew about Mark for sure, it was that he definitely knew how to make their love life more than a little interesting.


	76. Chapter 76

Choi Hyun paced the floor of his underground hideout nervously. He hadn't expected Youngjae to be so resourceful, nor did he expect the stupid dung sack to fight back. 

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Enter.”

One of his men entered the office and stood before him.

“Sir. Everything is going according to plan. We'll be ready to march out on the day you set forth for the attack on both the kingdoms.” 

“Good. I'm expecting the elves will do everything in their power to stop us from entering their realm. They'll come out to us, giving us a huge advantage in taking them out. As soon as you see them leaving their protective barrier covering the forest, attack them. You'll have at least a chance to take out a few of them before they can re-establish a barrier to protect themselves. It's the one weakness they have, so we need to exploit it fully.”

“But I thought they had an Elf that could protect them?”

“A Great Elf?”

“Yes, that's the one.”

“The Great Elf is the one who keeps the barrier up over the realm. Elves trained in combat are taught how to create barriers to protect themselves, however in order for the elves to leave the realm, they have to lower their own protective barriers to come through the barrier created by the Great Elf. The Elven King and his general have the power to create a protective barrier at the very entrance, but in order to destroy that barrier, we need to knock the shrine out. We can't knock the shrine out until the elves start to come through, that's when it's the most vulnerable.”

“How do you know all this sir?”

“Let's just say I've had my fair share of dealing with them.”

“Ah, I see. Well then, sir, I'll take my leave; and I will inform the other team leaders in my section for the elven realm to be ready to attack as soon as we see the first elf emerge.”

“No one is to touch the elven King, Prince Jinyoung or Youngjae, they are mine to dispose of and mine alone, understood?”

“Yes, sir!” 

“Report to me when the other sections are finished with their final preparations.”

“Yes, sir.” The man saluted, turned on his heel and then left.

Choi Hyun sighed, the frustration showing through. “I should have killed that useless dung sack at birth. There's no way I'm letting him stop me from getting what I rightfully deserve. This time I will finish this.”

~*~

Jinyoung firmly grasped Mark's hips as their lovemaking started to reach a crescendo. 

Mark grinned at Jinyoung and suddenly stopped.

“OH MY GOD MARK...” Jinyoung yelled as he bucked his hips up trying to force Mark into moving again.

Mark laughed and then continued.

“I am going to murder you if you do that again, you damn tease.”

“Your face though.”

“Was that why you did that? Just to see my reaction?” Jinyoung glared at him

“Maybe,” Mark smirked at him.

“Oh my god, Mark! That was so mean!”

“You're so adorable.”

“I swear I am going to grab you by the...” 

Mark took a hold of Jinyoung's erection and began rubbing it firmly. Jinyoung suddenly lost the will to speak as Mark began to thrust himself into Jinyoung deeper and faster, keeping his pace in time with the stroking of Jinyoung's erection.

“Idiot..,” was all that Jinyoung could throw out as he started to feel himself peak again. 

“Jinyoung... I...”

“Me too...” Jinyoung confirmed as he wrapped his legs around Mark's behind and firmly pulled him down.

Mark grunted as he felt himself explode inside of Jinyoung, just as Jinyoung's hard length spasmed and released his seed down over Mark's hand.

Mark collapsed onto Jinyoung as they lay there panting. He grinned at Jinyoung and Jinyoung just rolled his eyes. 

“You are a horrible elf, Mark Tuan. Just because you are top doesn't mean you get to be mean. I should make you do it again.” 

“If you're trying to punish me by asking me to make love to you again, I'd have no hesitation in doing so; so it's not much of a punishment is it?” Mark gave Jinyoung a cheeky grin.

“Ugh, you are a smart ass through and through.” 

“I know I am,” Mark said with an air of amusement as he reached over and grabbed the towel he'd left on the bed earlier, cleaning himself and then Jinyoung up.

Jinyoung pulled himself upright into a sitting position after Mark had finished and folded his arms.

“I know what you're thinking Jinyoung and I don't think we should.”

“Why not? It wasn't said that we couldn't go with them.”

Mark positioned himself next to Jinyoung and pulled him into an embrace. “Because I think this might be something they're supposed to do alone.”

“I'm worried about Youngjae,” Jinyoung sighed resting his head on Mark's shoulder.

“Jaebum will be with him. Youngjae will be fine. If the four of us go it just means Youngjae has four of us to think about instead of just two, and I don't think he needs any extra dead weight on his shoulders right now.”

Jinyoung cuddled into Mark's chest. “I suppose you're right. Youngjae has more than enough to think of right now without us being on his mind.”

“Exactly. So we should just stay here and be waiting for them when they get back. I'm sure everything will work out fine. You'll see,” Mark reassured Jinyoung.

“I love your overabundant enthusiasm.” 

“Better than overabundant negativity right?” 

“Idiot.” Jinyoung grinned, kissing him on the cheek.

~*~

Jaebum barely managed to stop himself being knocked off the edge of the bed as Youngjae's thrashing and panicked cries woke him from a sound sleep. Seconds later he only just managed to stop Youngjae from throwing himself off the bed. 

Grabbing the stressed young man and pulling him into him, Jaebum held him tightly to his body using his legs and one arm to subdue him. His free hand gently stroked Youngjae's hair. “Shh, Youngjae, you're dreaming. It's okay, it's just a dream, I'm here, shhh."

Youngjae's eyes snapped open. He was covered in sweat and his face once again was stained with the tears of his nightmares.

“It's okay, Youngjae, see, I'm right here with you,” Jaebum comforted as best he could.

For the first few moments, Youngjae didn't register where he was, only who he was with. He reached out for Jaebum and grabbed him by the shirt, desperately clinging to him, his grip vice-like.

In the semi-darkness, Jaebum could hear Youngjae's rapid breathing, his quiet sobs. He sighed helplessly as he felt Youngjae's tears through his shirt and the trembling of Youngjae's body against his own.

He tightened his hold a little more and heard Youngjae sigh. Saying nothing Jaebum lifted Youngjae's chin and smiled gently into the frightened eyes before him, then brought his lips down to meet Youngjae's. Youngjae sighed into the kiss. It was soft and gentle, and slowly Jaebum could feel Youngjae beginning to calm down.

Youngjae melted into Jaebum's kiss, he loved the way Jaebum's arms were so strong and comforting and how his kiss was so soft and gentle. His heart raced as the kiss continued and Youngjae pressed his lips a little more firmly onto Jaebum's, deepening the kiss. 

Jaebum happily obliged. 

Youngjae broke the kiss momentarily and looked into Jaebum's eyes, before resuming. The passion between them reached a new intensity and Youngjae's hands found their way down to Jaebum‘s trousers, fumbling to undo them, but Jaebum grabbed his hands and stopped him.

“We can't! Not like this.” Jaebum knew what Youngjae wanted. He could see the desperation and disappointment in Youngjae's eyes as he refused. “Please try and understand Youngjae, I'm saying this because of how much I love you. You're extremely vulnerable and way too emotional right now. I really want to make love to you; god... you have no idea just how much I want to make love to you right now,” he said as he gently placed a hand on Youngjae's cheek and caressed it. “But if I did, I'd feel like I was taking advantage of you because of the state you're in. I can't do that to you. I would never forgive myself, even if you have given your consent.” 

Youngjae's heart ached and he began to feel a little insecure within himself. While he understood Jaebum's concerns, doubt filled his already troubled mind and he began to wonder if he really was good enough for Jaebum.

Jaebum felt the shift in Youngjae's mood and sighed. “I love you more than anything Youngjae, but I can't. This is the one thing right now that I have to say no to you for, and it kills me to do it because I understand what it would mean to you for me to make love to you. I need you to trust me and to believe in me. When the time is right, I promise it will happen, but now isn't the time.” 

Jaebum could see the hurt in Youngjae's eyes and he sighed. Making a decision he sat up and got off the bed, making sure to tuck Youngjae back into the bed properly. “I'll come for you later. I'm not doing you any good by being here right now.” He started to walk out, then stopped and turned. “I'm really sorry Youngjae.” Jaebum clicked his fingers and he was gone.

Youngjae curled himself up into a ball, his hands clutching his heart as if he was trying to stop the broken pieces from scattering. He bit down on his bottom lip hard, but it didn't stop the tears from falling. 

From the shadows of the doorway, Mark had watched the scene unfold before him. He had come to check on Youngjae and had witnessed the rest by chance. He could hear Youngjae's sobs from the doorway and he looked rather unimpressed, if not angry as he clicked his fingers, following after Jaebum.


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to get the next chapter up. My laptop pooped itself and I had to borrow another one. Tainted and Love's like that will be up soon <3 sorry for the delay Lots of love Youngjaeswife <3

Jaebum didn't have much of a chance to move a step further into his room before Mark had grabbed him, turned him to face him and punched him, knocking him down onto the bed. 

Jaebum looked up at him, stunned and confused, holding his face where he had been hit.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Mark snapped.

“What's wrong with me? I'm not the one who just invited himself into someone else's room and attacked them!”

“You deserved it!” 

“What the hell did I do?”

“You rejected Youngjae and then left him there to deal with the hurt you created.” 

“What was I supposed to do? Making love to him was out of the question! Since you were spying on us, I'm sure you saw the state he was in. Even you know that would be taking advantage of him.” Jaebum climbed to his feet.

“I wasn't spying, I came to check on him, and yes I get it, but you know Youngjae won't see it that way.”

“But I would.”

“You're the one whose insecurities make you feel that way.”

“Unlike you who can just go and screw your precious Crown Prince of Clementine at the drop of a hat...”

Mark's angry face said it all. “Watch your mouth Im Jaebum!”

Jaebum scowled. “Why? It's the truth.”

Mark punched him again. “I said watch your mouth.” He was livid, he had never heard Jaebum be this disrespectful towards him for as long as they had been friends.

“I have my reasons for wanting to wait to make love to Youngjae. I'm not like you Mark, I won't treat Youngjae like something I keep just so I can screw him because I can,” Jaebum snarled wiping the blood from his mouth.

The anger rose within Mark, he'd never felt this angry before, but enough was enough. He lunged at Jaebum, punching him in his gut hard, winding him, knocking him to the floor. “What the hell is wrong with you? You know how much Jinyoung means to me, how dare you even suggest what you just did? You have no right to accuse or judge anyone, especially when you don't even have the guts to man up and be honest with yourself - or Youngjae for that matter.”

Jaebum laughed sarcastically as he caught his breath. “How honest do you want me to be with myself? I already said I refuse to take advantage of him like that. He's so very special to me, you have no idea how special. I don't want to take him just because I can.”

“You need to man the hell up and take responsibility for your actions and your emotions!”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“You know exactly what I'm talking about, Jaebum. ”

“You think you know everything don't you?” Jaebum spat.

“I know you're scared, Jaebum.”

“Of what?” Jaebum swallowed and gritted his teeth. He hated it when Mark could see right through his feelings and emotions.

“Of committing yourself one hundred percent. You're scared that something will happen and you're too afraid to say anything to Youngjae. Have you ever thought telling him might actually make him understand your stance on this better? Even if your reasons are valid, you're still scared of that full commitment, and you're too scared to tell him because you don't want to hurt him, but what you did just then, that was much crueller.”

Jaebum's silence betrayed him. 

“I'm right aren't I?”

“Get out,” Jaebum said as his nerve degraded.

“Jaebum, you just left him there, hurting, when he needed to feel loved. How could you do that to him?” 

“Get out!!” Jaebum charged forwards, grabbing Mark by the shirt.

“I know you've been hurt in the past, I get it, but don't leave Youngjae with unsettled negative emotions because you are afraid. That's not fair on him. Jinyoung is trusting you with Youngjae because he can see how much you mean to him, so can you imagine how Youngjae must feel right now? He already feels inadequate enough for you and you just rejected his attempt to be intimate with you and walked out like his feelings didn't matter.”

Jaebum released Mark's shirt and he looked at the floor, ashamed, as he began to realise the blatant reality that he had been hiding from himself. “We go to war in less than a week! Of course I'm scared of committing one hundred percent right now. I almost lost him once!” Jaebum teared up. “So yes, I'm scared, I'm so very, very scared. How can I even ask him to be strong if I break down in front of him like this? I have to put every emotion behind me. I don't even want to cry in front of him.”

Mark sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You need to tell him the whole truth, not just the reasons you gave him and not just the fairy tale parts. If you get my drift.”

Jaebum's eyes welled up with more tears.

“You're allowed to be scared Jaebum, so be scared in front of him, cry in front of him if you need to when you tell him the truth. Don't be afraid to be yourself with Youngjae, Jaebum, he loves you so much. That is why it's hurting him so much, all of this, not just you right now, all of it, but he needs you to reassure him that you love him. I mean, I'm sure he does know, but constant reassurance to someone like Youngjae is important.”

Jaebum's guilt began to build as Mark continued.

“When you just left him there sobbing, to you it may have looked like you left because you cared, and I get that, but to Youngjae, after everything he's been through, he probably felt like you were abandoning him. So, of course, I'm angry.”

Jaebum looked back up at Mark, a look of utter regret on his face. “I didn't think of that.”

“You don't say,” Mark sighed.

“I have to go back....”

“Yes, you do, but you need to be completely honest with him. He will understand, I know he will. He loves you, you idiot!”

Without another word, Jaebum was gone.

Mark sighed, despondently. “Looks like I still have to do all the work for him.”

~*~

Youngjae lay in the bed still curled up. His sobs had turned into silent tears. He felt alone and empty, like his world had caved in around him and he was numb. He'd ruined everything by being selfish and needy. Jaebum probably wouldn't want him any more. Why would he? He didn't even want to be with himself right now.

“Youngjae...”

The familiar voice came closer. “Youngjae...”

“J.. Jaebum?”

“Youngjae...” 

Was Jaebum crying?

Youngjae uncurled and pulled himself into a kneeling position as Jaebum reached the bedside.

Jaebum was crying. 

Their eyes connected and Youngjae watched as Jaebum climbed back up onto the bed and knelt with him. 

“Youngjae, I... I...”

“Your lip, it's bleeding. What happened?” Youngjae sniffled worriedly as he reached out and gingerly touched the wound, more concerned for Jaebum's welfare than his own.

“I had a fight with Mark.”

Youngjae looked shocked. “He hit you?”

“Yeah, but pretty I much deserved it.”

“No one deserves to get hit.”

“Yeah... well... I did. I hurt you and then I hurt Mark. Two people who I care about the most.”

“Jaebum it's...”

“Youngjae, please, I just need you to listen to what I have to say, okay?”

Youngjae nodded and sat back quietly.

“I'm not always strong enough to admit my faults or when I'm scared Youngjae,” Jaebum began. “Mark was right, I needed to come back and be honest with you and tell you why I can't make that commitment to you yet. It's not just because of the reasons I gave you, but it's also because I'm scared too. I'm scared, just like you, that something will happen because of this war and everything we have will be gone. I'm scared I might lose you like I almost did this last week.”

Youngjae remained silent as Jaebum continued.

Jaebum struggled to talk through his tears and paused for a moment before continuing. “I can't give you what you need or want right now. I really want to, but I can't. I want to become so much more than enough for you, but, right now I know I can't. This is why I want to wait, this is why I want to make it special for us. I know you don't care about all that, I know you want to be loved so much and I understand, but for now, I'm asking that you understand my fears and insecurities. I do love you with everything that I am, although I know right now it's not much,” he held his hand out to Youngjae, “and even though it's not much... can I dare to ask you to still love me as I am now?”

Youngjae looked at him as the tears fell down over both their faces. He was a little stunned as his usually brave and handsome knight turned into a helpless child before him, but now he truly understood Jaebum's dilemma. 

Youngjae reached out, pulling Jaebum into him. “You've always been enough for me, Jaebum. You don't need to be more. I can wait until you're ready. Your love is so special to me as it is. I'll try not to be so insecure anymore.”

“And I will too," Jaebum held Youngjae tightly. "Thank you Youngjae, you have no idea how much that means to me.”

“I think I do.” Youngjae sniffled a little as they both began to calm down. He looked into Jaebum's eyes. “Please don't go again, please, stay.”

Jaebum nodded. “The man I love more than anything is right here in front of me, where else would I want to be?”

Youngjae smiled. “Jaebum, I always want to be by your side.”

“I'll make sure of that Youngjae. I'll never walk out like that again. I love you!”

“I love you too, Jaebum!!”

Mark leaned against the door frame facing down towards the corridor and smiled. “You're welcome, Im Jaebum,” he whispered, and with that, he clicked his fingers and was gone.


	78. Chapter 78

Jinyoung sat up, waiting for Mark to get back. He had gone to check on Youngjae at his request. It was taking a lot longer than he thought it would. 

Jinyoung had just gotten off the bed to go and see if everything was all right when Mark appeared.

“Why do you look so stressed? Are you all right? What happened? Is Youngjae okay?”

“Woah there my sexy prince, slow down. Firstly, Youngjae is fine... now. Secondly, I had a fight with Jaebum and that's why I look so stressed, but other than that, yes, I'm fine.”

“Did he hit you? If he hit you, I'll go in there and...” 

Mark shook his head. “I hit him. I feel like an ass, but he needed it.”

Jinyoung suddenly became stone-faced and serious. “What did he do to my Youngjae?”

Mark sighed. “It wasn't intentional, but it was rather accidentally cruel. Jaebum felt what he did was necessary and had no intentions of hurting Youngjae, but it happened and he did. I was there to see what happened and I got mad and went after Jaebum; but, anyway, it's sorted now they are fine and everything is just dandy.” 

“Mark?” Jinyoung pressed, recognising that his lover wasn't really doing so well.

“Jinyoung, you don't think I keep you here just because I want to have sex with you, do you?”

“Wow...“ Jinyoung's eyes widened in surprise. “Whatever happened must have really upset you to even have to ask that question. Of course, I don't,” he said walking over to Mark and embracing him. “What the hell did Jaebum say to you?”

“I pressed his buttons on a touchy subject he's been denying. He said some things, which I may have also hit him for, but it made me think. I know I always say stuff in regards to you and me and sex, but I never mean it in an awful way. I love you, Jinyoung! I love you more than words can say.” Mark started to cry.

“It's okay, shh, don't cry, Mark,' Jinyoung sighed softly as he rubbed Mark's back. "As I said before, from that very first kiss we shared and as young as we were, even as bratty and stubborn as I was, I knew how much you loved me and that I loved and wanted you just as much!” 

Jinyoung broke the embrace and looked into Mark's tear-filled eyes, his heart feeling the pain of his lover. 

“I know how much you love me. I can feel it, Mark. I know you're always teasing and I don't mind it at all.” He wiped away Marks tears with his sleeve and then brought him to sit on the edge of the bed. “I would never ever think that you wanted to keep me here just for sex. You know why I know that's something you would never do?”

Mark shook his head, as Jinyoung handed him a handkerchief from the dresser so that Mark could clear his nose.

“You waited seven years, just so you could have me back. No one who just wanted anyone for the sake of sex would wait seven years for one single person. They'd go find someone else and just have sex. You, Mark Tuan, waited and watched over me until now. How can anyone not know they're loved so much, especially when someone thinks they are worth waiting seven years for!? So if anyone should know that they are loved, it's me,” Jinyoung said lovingly as he wiped Marks face again. “Do you know how loved I feel?” He kissed Mark on the forehead. 

Mark shook his head again. 

“I feel so loved that if I really do have to abdicate the throne just to be with you, I will, and I am deadly serious, Mark! Nothing in this world will stop me, because nothing in this world is worth losing you again, and I mean absolutely nothing!” Jinyoung made his intentions clear to Mark, looking him in the eye as he spoke. “Now please, stop crying. It's breaking my heart seeing you hurt like this.” He got up and grabbed his nightgown.

“Where are you going?” Mark asked as he sniffled himself into some form of composure.

“To give that jerk a piece of my mind.”

Mark grabbed his arm and Jinyoung turned to look at him sternly. “Leave it. It's done. He was angry, I was angry, it doesn't matter now. The fact that you know I love you and just how much is enough.”

Jinyoung sighed and sat back down. “I do, Mark! I really do,” He smiled as he pulled back the covers of their bed, and then dragged Mark up the middle. “In,” he demanded, and Mark complied. 

Jinyoung crawled in and lay down next to him. His arms wrapped around Mark, and he pulled him in and kissed him “ A wise young boy once told me that it doesn't matter what a person says about you, it's the actions you perform that allows a person to know who you really are. I think I know who you really are, Mark Tuan, and your actions tell me loudly that you're the only person I ever want to be this close to. Don't ever change, because you being you is what made me love you back so fast.”

Mark sniffled and snuggled up close to Jinyoung, the two of them laying there quietly looking into each other's eyes.

“I think I just fell in love with you even more,” Mark sighed happily.

“Go to sleep you sap!” Jinyoung laughed, moving Mark's hair out of his face.

Mark kissed him again and snuggled down with Jinyoung, and closed his eyes. Jinyoung was his and only his. Sighing happily he lay there contented. 

He'd worry about tomorrow, tomorrow.

~*~

Jaebum woke first. He was still holding tightly to Youngjae, who was sound asleep in his arms. The morning had come all too soon and Jaebum wished it could've lasted just a little longer for Youngjae's sake. Before he would settle down to sleep, Youngjae had called the doctor to tend to Jaebum's wound. Jaebum hadn't protested. He wanted Youngjae to get some sleep and knew he would worry until it was done. 

Jaebum looked at Youngjae's sleeping face. So peaceful and calm on the outside, but underneath there was a young man tormented by an abusive childhood and the fate of two worlds in his hands. He sighed and closed his eyes again for a moment. He was so tired and worn down after the events of last night that he wondered if he would even be able to function today.

Opening his eyes again he was greeted by a tired but loving smile. “I love you Jaebum.”

Jaebum grinned at the handsome and sleepy face before him. “I love you too. Did you sleep well?” 

“I always sleep better when you're with me,” Youngjae replied sincerely. “You?”

“I did. I don't think if I hadn't come back here that I would've. It was hard enough without you when you went to face your father. I hate to admit this, but I was rather lost without you, Youngjae.”

Youngjae leaned in and kissed him gently on the forehead. “I'd kiss you properly but your mouth must hurt.”

“It's fine. It'll heal. Speaking of which, how are you feeling this morning?”

Youngjae sat upright and turned his waist from left to right. “Wow, that healing magic is great. I feel so good, and there's no pain at all.”

“That's great Youngjae. It seems a great shame we have to get up and straight out again though.”

“It's fine. I'm just going to my best. Although I could use another shower.”

“I'll go fetch the doctor and see if we can get you signed out. We can go back to the bedroom and have a shower there.”

“Together?”

Jaebum laughed, ”Yes Youngjae, together.” 

Youngjae smiled widely.

Jaebum was amused at how he found happiness in the simplest things. It was one of the more endearing things he liked about Youngjae.

“I'll be back with the doctor.” Jaebum got down from the bed and went to find him.

Youngjae sat there, patiently waiting, and then suddenly Mark was standing next to the bed with Jinyoung in tow.

Youngjae jumped a little and then realising it was Mark scowled at him. “You...” he began rather crossly, “you ever hit Jaebum again and I don't care who you are... I will hurt you!”

Jinyoung clasped his hand over Youngjae's mouth, shocked at his brazenness, but Mark just laughed. 

“It's fine, Jinyoung. I expected this from him and would have been disappointed if he hadn't said anything.”

Jinyoung, a little surprised by Mark's response to Youngjae's sudden burst of manliness, took his hand off Youngjae's mouth and gave Mark a confused look.

“I mean it,” Youngjae said sternly.

“Youngjae, you have my word. I will not hit Jaebum again.”

“Youngjae, what are you doing?” Jaebum came across, looking a little worried about seeing the angry squishy face he was making.

“It's fine. He just did what any concerned partner would do and I'm fine with it.”

“Sorry, Mark,” Jaebum apologised.

“No need, you should know that.” Mark peered at Jaebum's mouth. “Ouch. Speaking of apologies, sorry about that. I actually didn't mean to hit you that hard.” He grimaced, gingerly touching the area near it. “Does it hurt much?”

“It's fine. A little sore, but it'll heal.”

“Can't you heal it yourself?”

“Nope. I may have healing power, but I'm not able to heal myself. One of the downsides of this Grand Elf stuff, I guess. Look, can I talk to you a second?” Jaebum asked as he motioned with his head to one side.

“Sure you can.” Mark smiled.

“Wait, I thought you two had a fight?” Jinyoung said, a little confused at the friendliness towards one another.

“We did,” they echoed together and edged away from the other two.

“What's up?” Mark asked.

“Firstly, I need to say this. I'm really sorry about what I said about you and Jinyoung. That was totally out of line.”

“Yes, it was, ” Mark agreed. “I was actually shocked.”

Jaebum sighed. “You were totally right. I am afraid, and yes I told Youngjae. I won't stop being afraid until after this is all over. I'm on edge and I took it out on you and Jinyoung and I am truly sorry.”

“I know you are and it's fine. I will say it cut me to the core, and I had a cry, but I woke up remembering that we're all on edge right now, so it's not just you. But if I hadn't have forced your hand, Youngjae would have never known your internal turmoil and he needed to know, as you found out once you told him.”

“Were you watching again?”

“I'm always watching,” Mark said wiggling his eyebrows.

“You are a creepy stalker elf aren't you?” Jaebum grinned.

Mark just smiled and shrugged. “Maybe I am, but all I know is that I have to protect these two boys the best I can. Actually, there is something else I do want to know...”

“What?”

“Why the hell didn't you hit me back?”

“Because as much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I knew you were right and you had Youngjae's best interests at heart. I hurt him, accidentally albeit, but I still hurt him and I think I knew it, but I never even thought about how that might affect him, but you did, so, I think I deserved it.”

“Youngjae didn't think so.”

“What?”

“Youngjae isn't even mad at you. That boy loves you so much. I just got my butt berated for hitting you! I'm actually surprised at the audacity of how he berated me, but I'm fine with it because I can see just how much he loves you!”

Jaebum sighed and glanced over at Youngjae. He and Jinyoung were watching them intently, both with scowls on their faces.

“It seems to me I should let Jinyoung berate me too.”

Mark laughed. “I asked him not to. It 's over and done with and I think we both learned from this.”

“I know I have.” Jaebum smiled at Youngjae throwing a wink at him. 

Youngjae blushed and grinned timidly, the scowl disappearing from his face.

“We should probably go and get ourselves sorted out, the doc is on his way to discharge Youngjae now. Then we need to get our provisions sorted and head out.”

Mark nodded and held his arm out to Jaebum. Jaebum grinned and accepted the offer and they linked arms as they walked back to the other two, smiling.

Jinyoung shook his head. "Are you sure you two had a fight?"

“We had a fight. It's over and done with. This is how we roll. Fight and sort it out and back to normal.”

“Have you never had a fight with Youngjae? Or anyone?” Mark asked curiously.

“Only my father; but what's new there, right?” Jinyoung shrugged.

“I hate fighting,” Youngjae said, scowling at Mark again.

Jaebum moved closer to Youngjae and hugged him briefly. “It's okay, Youngjae, it's done, so no more being mad at Mark. He only had your best interests at heart and I'm glad he got mad at me because it made me realise how badly I must've hurt you last night and just how much more I actually love you! Okay?”

Mark walked up to Youngjae. “He loves you, very, very much,” he said pointing at Jaebum, “but he can be a little thick at times,” he finished with a wink.

Youngjae looked at Jaebum. “It's okay Jaebum, I knew you never meant it. I really wanted you to just come back and stay by my side. I'd be really lonely without you.”

“Then you should be thanking Mark, not busting his butt. If he hadn't have seen what happened and made me realised how immature I was actually being, I probably would have stayed away until now and that would have been what made things worse.”

“Oh...” Youngjae began looking from Mark to Jaebum... “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

Youngjae bit his lip and looked at Mark and then suddenly hugged him. “I'm sorry, Mark.”

“Don't worry about it, Youngjae. Just look after yourself and this dummy here, that's all I ask. Okay?”

Youngjae's smile was wide as he nodded, draping himself over Jaebum's shoulders and back, wrapping his arms around his neck gently. 

Jaebum looked behind at him and smiled, putting his hands over Youngjae's.

“All right then.” The doctor finally came over. “Youngjae, ready to get out of here?”

“Yes, yes and yes,” Youngjae said excitedly.

“Let's get this over and done with and then you can go.”

Youngjae's relief was visible. 

As much as he knew he had needed to be there, he was happy to be able to get out of this damn elven medical centre bed, even though he knew he would be camping on the ground during this new expedition.

“Promise me something.” Kissing Jaebum on the cheek, Youngjae whispered into his ear, “That no matter what happens from here on in, please stay by my side, because you are my everything, Im Jaebum.”

Jaebum smiled and whispered back. “I promise, Choi Youngjae.”


	79. Chapter 79

Jaebum had become increasingly aware of how he felt about Youngjae, but this had heightened those feelings to a new level as he began to really see the level of love Youngjae had for him too. He turned around and dragged the boy off the bed and hugged him tightly before kissing him.

“Ahem!!” the doctor interrupted them, “If you two have quite finished making out here, I'd like to politely throw you out of this space now. It's for sick people and you, Lord Youngjae, are definitely fine,” he said, giving the two boys a wink.

“Ahh, yeah,” Jaebum said as he scratched his head, a little bit embarrassed by his sudden attack on Youngjae's lips. For a brief moment he had totally forgotten where they were. All he had seen was Youngjae right there in front of him and for him, in that moment, for him no one else had existed.

Mark smirked. “Nicely done there, Jaebum, but save it for later and get your butts into gear.”

“Speaking of which, Youngjae, just sign here and you're free to go. I've filled everything else in for you that was necessary.”

“Thank you, sir,” Youngjae replied respectfully, as he signed the form he had been handed and then handed it back.

“I don't want to see any of you here for a while at least,” the doctor said with a grin..”

“We'll do our best,” Mark grinned back as he grabbed Jinyoung around the waist. “You two,” he said nodding at Jaebum and Youngjae, “go get showered and gather what you need for the next few days. We'll head to the kitchen and get the staff and Yugyeom, no doubt, to put on a big breakfast and get provisions in order for you as well.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Jaebum grinned grabbing Youngjae around the waist, “See you in the kitchen soon.”

“Maybe not too soon though,” Youngjae giggled and kissed Jaebum.

“Youngjae, you're becoming as shameless as he is,” Jinyoung laughed pointing to Mark.

“That's because some people are worth being shameless for,” Youngjae wriggled his eyebrows and looked into Jaebum's eyes, making him blush.

“Okay, now that definitely is Mark logic,” Jinyoung said with an odd look on his face as he looked at Mark almost accusingly. 

“I didn't teach him that, I swear,” Mark said defensively putting his hands in the air.

“Okay, that's enough stirring Youngjae; you're scaring Mark...” Jaebum gave an embarrassed laugh.

“Who said I was stirring, I meant....” 

Not letting him finish, Jaebum kissed him, clicked his fingers and they were gone.

The doctor laughed and shook his head as he walked away back to his office area. “Anyone would think those two were newly weds the way they carry on.” 

Mark laughed loudly and Jinyoung stood there blushing. 

“Why are you blushing like that? We do far more than what those two do?.”

Jinyoung looked up into Mark's face. “What has happened to my innocent baby?”

“If you're saying you really don't know, then I need to take you back to the room and remind you of what they get up to.” Mark grinned cheekily at him.

“Mark, but my baby? My sweet innocent Youngjae...”

“Let him go.” 

“But...” 

“Do it.”

“No, I don't want to.”

“You'll have to soon enough.”

“YOUNGJAE AHHH! MY POOR CORRUPTED BABY.”

“My ass,” Mark grinned. “I think he's a little more sex-savvy than we give him credit for. “

“No, no, he really isn't. But yes, he is fast at learning. Too fast. I should go back to the castle and sort out that damn BamBam! This is all his fault.”

Mark was completely amused now. “I think you're more his mother than his friend.”

“Am not,” Jinyoung said glaring at Mark.

“Really?”

“Well...”

“Really?”

“Okay fine, I act like a mother to him, but only because he needs it.”

“Because he needs it. Oh my god, Park Jinyoung, just how much more adorable can you get?” Mark squished Jinyoung's pouty face. “So damn adorable that it slays me every time.” He wrapped his arms back around Jinyoung's waist. “Come on, you old mother hen you, let's go get your baby chick's breakfast sorted.” 

And with that, they disappeared.

~*~

King Jinyoung walked with Jackson and BamBam in his private garden as Jackson updated them on the news from the elven realm.

“Lord Youngjae and Lord Jaebum will be heading off within the hour..”

“I see. Was there anything else?”

“Your Majesty, I have informed the men of what's going on. They are a bit concerned in regards to the trolls that we have amongst us at the moment.” BamBam informed them. “They had a hard time believing I was telling the truth about them being friendly.”

“Ahh, this may be a problem.”

“I'll speak to them, Your Majesty. As you know, I've met these trolls,” Jackson offered.

“Very good. Please do so, Jackson. BamBam, is everything ready for when we march?”

“Yes, Your Majesty! I've had the weapons and armour checked, and training is going well.”

“Rest the men from tomorrow. They will need to be at their best for when we face Choi.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty.”

“You are both dismissed. I will call you later when I need you again.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Both men bowed and left.

King Jinyoung sighed as he looked up into the early morning sky. It'was just a shame that the peacefulness the two lands had experienced for so long would soon be tainted with blood.

~*~

Jinyoung paced up and down as he and Mark waited for Jaebum and Youngjae at the back entrance to the castle grounds.

Finally, Youngjae and Jaebum appeared. Jinyoung rushed straight over to Youngjae, grabbing his pack and going through it. 

“Did you remember everything?”

“Yes, I remembered everything, Jinyoung,” Youngjae informed him as he watched Jinyoung rummage through his things.

“Did you bring your torch?”

“Yes.”

“And your bedding?”

“Jaebum has that covered.”

“And your clean underwear?”

“Yes.”

“Your jacket?”

“Yes, I have my jacket, Jinyoung.”

“What about a sword, you don't have a sword and you lost your bow and arrows trying to save me?”

“Jaebum has that covered too.”

“And food, do you have enough food?

“Jinyoung...” Youngjae began, grabbing him by the arms and dragging him away from his bag. He took Jinyoung's hand and pulled him over to Mark, took Mark's hand and put Jinyoung's in it. “I'll be fine. Jaebum will be with me,” he said, clasping Jinyoung's hand to Marks tightly with his own.

Jinyoung sighed and Mark laughed. “First you spend breakfast clinging to him and now you go through his stuff like it's life or death. “They have elven magic on their side too, Jinyoung”

“I promise I'll take care of him,” Jaebum said making a cross sign over his heart. 

“You'd better, Im Jaebum. I don't want a hair on his head out of place when he gets back.”

“Jinyoung...” Youngjae sighed as he gave his friend a hug. “Stop fussing. I trust Jaebum with my life. Everything will be fine.”

Mark wrapped his arms around Jinyoung. “I'm trying to wean him off you Youngjae, it's just a lot harder than I thought it would be.”

Youngjae laughed. “Jinyoung has been there for me so much and he's done so much for me, but now that I want to try and do things on my own, he's finding it hard.”

Jinyoung pouted. “You're just a baby still.”

“How does being two years younger than you qualify me for being a baby?” Youngjae laughed.

Jinyoung continued to pout. “Because I said so.”

Mark gave him an amused grin. “How does it not bother you that these two are in a semi-intimate relationship, Youngjae being so presumably innocent, but it bothers you that Youngjae is doing things for himself?.”

“Habit I guess,” Jinyoung said with a sigh. “I'm just so used to protecting him and making sure he's looked after, that it's become natural for me, so I stress and worry when I can't. I'm not used to anyone else looking after Youngjae's affairs. Even though I know Youngjae can handle himself and Jaebum is absolutely capable, I still worry.”

“We've been together for so long. So I understand why he feels this way. I owe him a lot.” Youngjae stuck his forehead up against Jinyoung's. “When my father was beating me Jinyoung was my relief from the horror I faced every day. He was the one who treated my wounds for me. Came every day to see me when I was out slaving for Hyun. Our relationship will always be a special one.”

Jinyoung remained silent for a while and then sighed as he gently pulled away from Youngjae. “Make sure he gets at least five hours sleep and eats properly, Jaebum. And just so you know, his camping abilities seriously suck. As for you, Choi Youngjae,” he said pointing at him, “Come back soon so we can kick Hyun's army to the wall.”

Youngjae smiled and hugged his friend tightly. “I'll always love you Jinyoung, no matter what.”

“Yeah, me too.” Jinyoung smiled, returning the hug. “Now get out of here before I change my mind altogether.” He stepped back from the hug and took Mark's hand again.

Jaebum grabbed his pack and then grabbed Youngjae. “You ready?”

“I'm as ready as someone who is scared out of their wits can be,” Youngjae half-joked as he grabbed onto Jaebum.

“Okay, see you in a few days time,” Jaebum said as they vanished from sight.

Mark turned to Jinyoung. “You going to be all right?” 

“I'll be fine. Youngjae will be fine.”

“So finally letting him go then are we?.”

“No, I'm still not quite ready yet,” Jinyoung said a little selfishly, “Maybe once this ridiculous war is over I can. Until then, I really don't think I'll be able to.”

Mark pulled him into a hug and held him close. “You, Park Jinyoung, are a good friend.”

“I try,” Jinyoung said with a small smile, “I really do.”


	80. Chapter 80

Arriving at the first location on the map, Jaebum and Youngjae began to set up camp. Jaebum clicked his fingers and a small hut appeared. Youngjae was so busy trying to organise firewood for a fire that he didn't even notice it until he stopped and began to walk back to Jaebum.

Stopping in his tracks with his mouth open he blinked and stared at the hut. “Jaebum, I thought we were using tents? Isn't that the point of setting up camp?”

“You have just been through hell and back, so I am not making you sleep in a tent. How about this,” Jaebum smiled as the disappointment showed on Youngjae's face. “Allow me to take care of you the way I feel is right this time and I give you my word once everything is over and done with, you and I will go camping properly and not while we're on some wild mission to save the world?”

Youngjae's face lit up again as he dropped the wood onto the ground to make the fire. “Can we go fishing? I've never been fishing, but I've heard the soldiers back at Clementine castle say it's fun and relaxing.”

“Of course we can. I can make some rods for us.”

“Can you teach me to make them too, without using your magic?”

“If that's what you want?”

“I'd really like that Jaebum,” Youngjae said excitedly as he looked at the wood he’d dropped. “Um, although, I think right now I ahh...” he scratched his head.

“Have you never made a fire before?” Jaebum said smiling at the cute expression on Youngjae's face. 

Youngjae shook his head. “You're the first person I've ever been...” he looked over at the hut, “sort of camping with. Can you teach me this too? In fact, I probably will need a lot of help with a lot of things.”

Jaebum laughed softly. “Jinyoung wasn't joking when he said your camping skills sucked. Damn it, you're so adorable,” he said as he walked up to Youngjae and hugged him. “I'll teach you anything that I can Youngjae, and without magic.” 

“I'm sorry to ask you to do everything without magic, but it's just, well,” he paused snuggling into Jaebum.

“It's okay, I know why you do it, I get it. That way we get to do things together. That's why you were disappointed about the tent. I understand. Let's finish unpacking and then we can make the fire.”

Youngjae nodded. He was just happy that Jaebum understood. 

~*~

Jinyoung sat reading in Mark's private garden. Mark, however, seemed to have issues getting through even one page. Jinyoung closed his book and walked over, sitting down next to him.

“You still have issues concentrating?”

“I'm not sure if it's because of you, or because I really just hate studying.”

“Don't go using me as an excuse, Mark Tuan. You always had issues, even before I came along.”

“Well now they're worse aren't they?” Mark grinned as he leaned into Jinyoung for a kiss.

Jinyoung backed away. “Uh uh, two pages.”

“What?”

“Finish two pages first, then I'll let you kiss me.”

“Oh, that's mean.”

“So is stopping in the middle of lovemaking, Your Majesty,” Jinyoung reminded him. 

Mark grinned. “Oh, I see what this,” he said as he closed his book and raised his eyebrows. “Revenge.”

Jinyoung laughed. “You said you wanted to catch up on all the stuff you missed out on, and so now I'm holding you to that.”

“Revenge,” Mark said again.

“You can call it whatever you like, my sexy elf king, but I call it tough love.”

“Definitely revenge.” 

“Now would I do something like that?” Jinyoung gave him a sweet smile.

“Yes, you would,” Mark said as he opened the book again and began to read. “Two pages huh? So what do I get if I read a whole chapter?”

“Three kisses and a hug.”

“Three kisses and a hug, for a whole chapter?”

“That's right.”

“You cheapskate! What about if I read two chapters?”

“You get that times two.”

“What about if I read the whole book?”

“Not going to happen.” Jinyoung laughed.

“What?”

“You reading the whole book isn't going to happen.”

“What if it does?”

“If it does then, then you get to, hmm,” Jinyoung thought for a few seconds, he wasn't going to make this that easy for Mark, “then you get to see me in a dress.”

“Okay, now I know this is definitely revenge.” Mark laughed.

Jinyoung laughed too. “Okay, fine if you read the whole book and can tell me what you learned from it, you get to make love to me anywhere you want.” There was no way he'd read the whole book, no way. Jinyoung knew he was hopeless at concentrating for more than five minutes at a time.

“Are you serious? Anywhere I want?”

“Anywhere,” Jinyoung repeated.

“Even the throne room?”

Jinyoung laughed louder. “Even the throne room.”

“We should tell Jaebum I need to see him, he'd get the shock of his life.”

“We are not doing that.”

“No?”

“No!”

“Okay, fair enough. No Jaebum.”

“Not getting much reading done are you?”

“Because now you are distracting me,” Mark waved him away, “Now go and sit your sexy butt back over there. I have a book to read and a naked Jinyoung in my throne room to look forward to.”

Jinyoung laughed and went back to his book, confident he would come out victorious. 

He knew he'd win, after all, he always won.

Revenge was such a sweet thing.

~*~

“Ughh! I'm no good at this at all, at least not without a flint. Even my jerk of a father had a flint for me to use when I needed to cook,” Youngjae sighed as he failed yet again to get the fire lit.

“It just takes practice using the two stick method, that's all,” Jaebum said encouragingly. “Come on don't give up. You wanted to learn how to light a campfire without magic, not a kitchen fire, and this is it.”

“Fine.” Youngjae sighed a little despondently as he tried again. 

“There you go, you've got the start, now blow it gently this time,” Jaebum instructed. “That's it, now throw the smaller sticks onto it first.” 

“I'm doing it, Jaebum. I'm doing it!” Youngjae squawked excitedly.

“Good job, Youngjae! Now put a few of the larger sticks on and wait for a few seconds.”

“Like this?” Youngjae said as he arranged them neatly onto the small fire. 

Jaebum grinned at the neatly placed sticks. “Well they don't have to be perfect, but nice job. Now that the fire has taken a hold of them you can put the slightly bigger log on and all we do then is sit down and wait until it starts to take proper and add the other wood you found.”

Youngjae did as Jaebum instructed him and then stood back, proud of his achievement. “I can't wait to get back and tell Jinyoung I actually made a fire without flint,” he said, grinning from ear to ear and then suddenly frowned as his stomach rumbled. “Jaebum, I'm hungry.”

“Are we cooking or am I cheating?” Jaebum smiled at Youngjae.

“Right now cheating is good,” Youngjae replied, staring into the fire. “Should I put another log on the fire now?”

“Yeah, one more, for now, should be fine,” Jaebum told him as he grabbed a large blanket from out of one of the bags and lay it over the ground away from the fire slightly. “What would you like?” Jaebum asked as he sat himself down and motioned for Youngjae to come over.

“I'm happy with whatever you conjure up.” Youngjae smiled sitting next to him.

Jaebum clicked his fingers and a wide range of food appeared before them.

“I love the way you do that.” Youngjae grinned.

“Except for when it comes to putting up tents or making fishing rods.” Jaebum gave him a wink.

Youngjae laughed and moved in closer to Jaebum and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“Loving me the way you do.”

Jaebum found himself blushing a little. “It's not hard to do, Youngjae.” He paused for a moment and then sighed.

“What's wrong?” Youngjae said picking up Jaebum's sudden drop in mood.

“I say that, but then last night I was a complete and...”

“Shh.”Youngjae pressed a finger to his lips. “I love you, now shut up and eat!”

Jaebum's smile returned and he kissed Youngjae softly and tenderly. “You are the sweetest.”

“I know.” Youngjae grinned grabbing some food and shoving it in his mouth.

Jaebum laughed and shook his head amused by Youngjae's reply. It was little things like this that made him love Youngjae all the more. Grabbing some food himself he ate a few mouthfuls and then turned to Youngjae.

“So, how are you feeling about all this?”

“All what?”

“This, I guess, quest we're on,” Jaebum said.

“Hmm. I guess I'm kind of nervous, scared and excited all at once. It's so overwhelming really, but I'm glad you're here. Speaking of quests, what's the next step?”

Jaebum took the scroll out of his bag and opened it. “It says here, when the sun sleeps, follow the light on the lake.”

“Lake? What lake?” 

Jaebum pointed over behind the hut. “There's a lake over that way, I'm assuming it's that one since the map said to come here first.”

“Do we have to go into the water?” 

Jaebum continued to read. “It says to follow the light on the lake, I'm assuming that means the moon's light, enter the water and approach the light, so yeah, it looks like it.”

“Ahh.”

“Don't tell me you can't swim?”

“Oh, no, I mean yes, I can swim, I just don't like swimming in the dark or being in places where it's dark, because...” Youngjae looked down at the blanket. “Well, you know why.”

Jaebum put an arm around him. “I'll be with you, you can do this! Have some faith in yourself.”

Youngjae sighed and nodded. “I'll do my best.”

“I'll be right there with you.”

“So does it even say what we're looking for?”

“The first elemental scroll.” 

“Water, I guess, since there's a lake involved.” Youngjae sighed.

“You would be correct.” Jaebum replied as he returned the scroll to his bag.”

“Well, I guess since we have just over half a day left until we need to get the first scroll, we should finish eating and then get some rest.”

“Agreed. We have no idea what's going to happen while collecting these scrolls.”

“That's what I'm afraid of.” Youngjae sighed, the stress of the responsibility visible in his facial expression. “We have three days in total, including today and we still need to find three more scrolls. We seriously can't afford to lose time by messing something up, or if something out of the ordinary happens.”

Jaebum suddenly laughed heartily.

“What's so funny? I'm serious here,” Youngjae chided him, a little annoyed.

“Youngjae, just how much more out of the ordinary did you want this to get? You're a human, in an elven realm, surrounded by elves and trolls and we're on a quest to save two worlds. How is this not out of the ordinary for you?”

Youngjae bit his lip and a sheepish grin appeared on his face. “Good point,” he said scratching the back of his head.

Jaebum smiled at him and shoved some more food into Youngjae's mouth. “Eat and I'll read through what we need to do for the other three scrolls we need to find. That way at least we can have prior warning of what's involved.” 

Youngjae nodded as he chewed on the food Jaebum had given him. 

He was just grateful to have Jaebum by his side.


	81. Chapter 81

“What?” Jinyoung said loudly as Mark came back from a voice meeting with the Great Elf. “So now you're telling me we were supposed to go with them?” He threw his hands in the air. “How did you not know this?”

“When I asked Algerion why he needed to speak to me urgently he said, 'Oh had mentioned it to you that you need to go with them?' To which I replied, 'You specifically mentioned Jaebum going with him because his Grand Elfness would make things easier for Youngjae to complete his mission, but you never said we to go with them'.”

“And his response?” Jinyoung asked somewhat annoyed.

“Just this, 'Um, Oh dear, I thought I had. Don't worry though, I'm sure Jaebum will contact you when the time comes'.”

“I'm going to make it known how displeased I am over this when I see him next.” Jinyoung sighed and crossed his arms. “So do the other two know this?"

“I'd say not,” Mark replied. "So I think we should probably just turn up and explain it to them."

“I guess we should the. One question before we do though. What's happening with the castle's staff and Yugyeom? All other civilians except for them have already gone.”

“They'll be gone right before we go to war. The staff, along with Yugyeom came to me and asked if they are allowed to stay until the day before. It's Yugyeom's wish to help prepare a feast the night before for those that are remaining to fight."

“This is really happening, isn't it?” Jinyoung said huffing out a huge nervous sigh.

“I'm afraid it is,” Mark replied softly, “and Youngjae is our only hope.”

Jinyoung noticed that Mark had suddenly gone quiet. "Are you alright? You seem distracted."

Mark sighed as he thought about something that the Great Elf had told him. The one thing that he couldn't quite bring himself to tell Jinyoung. 

It would just make Jinyoung worry and Mark didn't want that. 

Youngjae could retrieve the artefact, but there was a downside to using It.

“Mark? You’re not okay, are you?”

“I'm fine Jinyoung. I'm just tired and stressed and frustrated. I probably need some rest.”

“Are you sure?” He said as he walked over to him and put his arm around him. 

Mark smiled and placed a hand on Jinyoung's. “I'm sure.”

“You're also a bad liar, but I can see this is something you feel you need to deal with alone until you're ready to share and I understand.”

“Another reason to love you all the more.” Mark smiled as he pulled Jinyoung into a hug and kissed him. “By the way, Jinyoung, remember the book I was reading about Elven History?”

“Of course I do,” Jinyoung said quite confidently celebrating in his mind how he'd won this bet hands down. “So how many hugs and kisses do I owe you? One chapter? Two?”

Mark started laughing and looked at him. “The Elven Temple was constructed four thousand years ago, by King Gueranuil, the King of this realm at the time. It took five years and over three hundred elves to build it. It was used mostly for healings, spiritual meetings, magic training and offerings of food to the elven gods. The first Grand Elves are buried in a tomb underneath the temple and....”

“Wait. What? Stop.” Jinyoung was genuinely shocked. “Are you saying you've read the whole thing?”

Mark smirked. “You made me an offer I seriously couldn't refuse.”

“No way, you can't even concentrate for longer than five minutes.” Jinyoung looked totally stunned. 

“Jinyoung,” Mark began, clicking his fingers and the book appeared in his hand smiling way to happily for Jinyoung's like as he looked from Mark to the book and then back again, “you want proof," He said handing it to Jinyoung, "here it is. It talks about King Gueranuil's reign in chapter three, the temple in chapter six and the rest is covered throughout the book. You did say I only had to relay what I'd learned to you, but I'm willing to go that one step further. Read it, go on.”

Jinyoung stared at the book in his hand. "You're joking aren't you?"

“Anyway," Mark began as he continued without answering his lover, "I suggest we go prepare ourselves before we head out to help Jaebum and Youngjae. However, once we return, and time permitting, I expect to see you in my throne room, naked.” 

Mark winked at him, raised his hand and he was gone.

Jinyoung watched Mark as he disappeared, the look on his face said it all. 

Opening the book Jinyoung went straight to chapter three and began to read. The more he read, the clearer it became that he really wasn’t going to win this one after all.

~*~

Jaebum had helped Youngjae set up the hut and then had gone to find more wood to put on the fire. Youngjae offered to help, but Jaebum had insisted that Youngjae get some rest.

Youngjae tossed and turned not liking the fact that Jaebum wasn't back yet. It had only been about fifteen minutes since he had left. Sighing Youngjae looked up at the ceiling his eyes slowly starting to get droopy and it wasn't long until his eyes finally fluttered closed and he was sound asleep. 

~*~

Jaebum struggled with the wood as he carried two large lots of wood over and dropped them by the fire, placed a few more large bits of wood onto the fire, but instead of heading into the hut after, he decided to head towards the lake. 

Peering over the lake it was so quiet, serene and appealing. 

Bending down to look at his reflection in the water, he smiled, until something suddenly reached out of the water and pulled him down into it. Jaebum struggled to get away, but whatever it was had a tight hold on him. He kicked and punched holding his breath as best he could but to no avail. He was trapped in its tight grip, he tried to click his fingers once then twice, but nothing. Panicking now as he was dragged further away from the surface he could feel his breath gradually escaping him and finally, in desperation, even though he couldn't be heard, Jaebum yelled out Youngjae's name as he was dragged down into the murky depths.


End file.
